Journalist Problems
by sickgurl13
Summary: Caroline is a journalist living in San Francisco. After finding her cheating boyfriend Tyler she starts to notice that her and her neighbor Klaus have a bigger connection then she thought. It all starts with one night, and a growing friendship. Is she ready to be more than just his friend, and is what she sees what she gets. (My 1st fanfiction it's an idea i need to get out enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

"God my head hurts," Caroline said as she rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes.

"I am never drinking that much again…where am I?" she thought as she pulled the blankets closer to her body and ran her hand through her long blond hair. "God…this can't be good."

Caroline slides off the bed and pushes her toes into the soft black carpet looking at the red suit shirt she is wearing. A flash of last night comes back, dinner, shots, and his pretty face. "Oh geez Caroline what did you do."

Instead of finding her clothes she glances around the room. She looks up at the high white ceiling and browses across the deep red walls that remind her of crimson roses, until she stops at a lightly curtained bay window over-looking the city.

"Wow," she thinks as she walks across the carpet to the bathroom.

Caroline leaned into the bathroom with hopes of finding a light switch, but the flicking of a fluorescent light bulb turns on above her as she stepped inside. She was surprised by the cold tiled floor as she moved toward the sink.

"Everything in this room is so nice," said Caroline as she noticed the black walls with a glass walk in shower, and standalone bathtub.

"I need to take a shower," Caroline said out loud looking at herself in the mirror to see smeared make-up and messy hair. Without a second thought Caroline starts to unbutton the shirt letting it slip off before opening the shower door and stepping inside.

As a rush of warm water hits her face she can feel last night drip off her body. The smell of fresh soap fills her nostrils while she rubs her body down with a loofa. As she's about to reach for the shampoo Caroline hears a creek in the floor.

"OH MY GOD," Caroline screams while she covers herself in panic as she noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"What the hell…" she pauses as she wiped water from her eyes to see through the glass shower door. "Klaus, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry," Klaus laughed a little as he grabbed Caroline a towel from the rack beside him.

"I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart," Klaus smiled as he holds out the towel in front of the shower and looks to the right shielding him from seeing her completely naked.

Caroline shuts off the shower, and steps out. Water drips from the tips of her hair, forming little rivers that slide down the curves of her body. Caroline wrapped the towel around her body quickly as she pushes her hair behind her ears.

"How was the shower?"

"Nice, until someone decided to linger in the doorway."

Klaus laughs, "In my defense love, I was going to wake you for breakfast but you weren't where I left you."

"Breakfast…"

"Yes, breakfast. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just having a little trouble processing everything that happened last night."

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Dinner, a few too many tequila shots, and everything after is a little hazy."

"Oh…"

Caroline noticed the look of disappointment on Klaus's face after she told him she couldn't remember much from last night. She didn't know what to do, so that was her queue to leave.

"I'm sorry Klaus, but I think I am going to go home."

"Ok, but first join me for breakfast love, I mean everything is already set up in the kitchen if you're hungry," Klaus smiled a little as he gestured toward the door.

Caroline smiled, and felt since she couldn't remember how she ended up in Klaus's apartment and shirt none the less, breakfast shouldn't be too bad.

"Sure, why not. I mean you've already seen me naked. What's the worst that could happen?"

Klaus chuckled and guided Caroline out of the bathroom, telling her that her clothes were on top of the night stand next to the bed.

"There clean so you can get dressed and meet me in the kitchen."

"Ok, thanks Klaus."

"No problem sweetheart, see you in a bit."

Klaus walked out of the room, the door lightly slamming behind him. Caroline exhaled deeply as she sat at the edge of the bed, holding the towel against her body. A smile comes across her face as she replayed what just happened in her head. Klaus's messy curled dirty blonde hair, his dimpled smiled and blue-green eyes staring back at her. His gray V-neck Henley shirt that stuck to his body and his loose flannel pajama pants hanging off his hips. She always noticed Klaus, but she didn't think she would end up in his apartment.

"Maybe last night wasn't too bad," she says to herself as she walked to the nightstand. "God knows I needed it."

Caroline grabs her clothes off the night stand and lays them out on top of the bed. She shakes out her pin striped pants, white long sleeved button down blouse, and black vest before putting them on, an old habit to shake out the wrinkles. She slips on her underwear when she hears her ringtone echo through the room. Caroline wonders around to find it. Her ears guide her to the dresser next to the window.

Three missed calls, one from Tyler, one from her best friend and now one from her editor.

"Shit," Caroline said as she pushes redial. Voicemail, "Hello you've reached Jessica Dale, arts and entertainment editor of the San Francisco Chronicle. Please leave me a detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

"Jessica, this is Caroline. I'm sorry I missed your call. I'll try you again in an hour. Bye."

Caroline hangs up the phone and walks back to the bed. "Damn it," is all that's running through her head as she dials her voicemail.

"Caroline its Tyler again, I miss you please call me. I am so sorry you have…"

Caroline ends the message before she could hear the rest and exhales deeply. "I don't need to hear your excuses," she scoffs. "I have to get out of here."

Caroline grabs her clothes off the bed and slides them on.

"Ok now where are my shoes and purse."

Caroline puts on her vest and scans the room hoping to find her things without having to ask Klaus, but no luck. She runs her fingers through her damp hair as strands fall against her cheek. Putting her cell phone in her pocket she walks out of his room into a dimly lit hallway. Caroline slowly closes the door as she examines the hallway.

"No way," she said out loud as she was walked down the hallway and noticed a framed painting on the wall.

"I can't believe he has such a clean copy," Caroline said as she gazed at the framed print out of Paul Cezanne's painting of "Mount Sainte-Victoire." "This is beautiful."

Caroline is at a loss for words as she admires the painting and its aesthetic beauty. She doesn't realize Klaus walking toward her.

"Paul Cezanne."

Caroline jumps a little at the sound of Klaus' voice.

"Yeah I know. I've admired some his work since college. This is actually my favorite painting from him. Beautiful."

"I'm glad you have a taste in art Caroline, I have to say I wasn't expecting that."

Caroline laughs before facing Klaus.

"And whys that Klaus?"

Klaus steps up to Caroline smiling, "because most of your art is through words sweetheart," he pushes the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Stepping back from Klaus's intimate gesture Caroline looks at him with a hint of shock, "you read my articles?"

"Yes, I haven't read all of them but I do read them when I get a chance," he smiles as he runs his hand through his hair.

Caroline stands there in a daze and just smiles.

"Well breakfasts on the table."

"Actually…" Caroline was about to tell Klaus she had to leave because of the missed phone calls.

"What is it love," Klaus asked stepping back.

"Oh nothing, never mind it can wait. So where's breakfast?"

Klaus leads Caroline down the hallway and into the living room.

"Have a seat," said Klaus as he gesture's to the table in the dining room.

A small glass chandler hovers above the wooden table as Caroline pulls out a wooden chair to sit down.

"Is everything in your apartment so gorgeous?" Caroline asks as she looks around Klaus's apartment. The living room is the only section that has a carpet, the rest of the floor is wooden. "My apartment is not even close to being this nice."

Klaus laughs as he walks back to the table from the kitchen with two plates.

"So are you saying you like my apartment sweetheart or that your hate it because it's too nice?"

Caroline chuckled as Klaus placed her plate in front her and walked back into the kitchen, "I like it, it suits you."

"Thank you love and I'm sure you have a great apartment."

Caroline giggles and places her napkin in her lap.

"Its home, so what are we eating?"

"Well to be safe I figured you liked eggs so I made a cheese omelet with toast, and a side of bacon."

Klaus placed the butter and toast on the table as he walked back to the kitchen for the coffee. "Do you like cream or sugar with your coffee?"

"Both please."

Klaus took his seat next to Caroline.

"Dig in," he gestures to Caroline's plate and places her coffee beside it with two aspirins.

Caroline let out a small giggle picking up her fork taking a small piece from her omelet. "Mmm…this is delicious, thank you Klaus," she says before picking up the aspirin and her coffee.

"You welcome," he said taking a bite off of his own plate. "I figured you would've needed the aspirin." He smirked as he took another bite.

Caroline smiled, "Yes thank you. I don't always drink that much." She looked back at her food a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it," Klaus said smiling. "We were both guilty."

"So we've been neighbors for a while now, but I have no idea what you do for a living Klaus. It must be important if this is your apartment," Caroline smiles as she gestures around the apartment.

Klaus laughs, "Oh trust me sweetheart it's not all glamorous. I sit at a desk all day and handle other people's finances."

"So you're an accountant. Hmmph I didn't take you for the business type," Caroline said smiling as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Oh really, what type did you take me for," he smirks because technically he was a CFO, and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"I don't know, I noticed your suits before but an accountant. I thought you would have owned your own empire or something," she raises her hands laughing before reaching for her toast.

Klaus laughs "Yes an accountant by trade but a king pin by night. No wonder you're a writer darling you have a fascinating imagination."

Caroline blushes a little before placing her toast down on her plate to take a sip of her coffee noticing a dark snowflake painting hanging to her left. "That's beautiful, who's the artist."

"Oh that," Klaus stammers as he sips his coffee. "It's mine actually."

"Really," Caroline gasps because the painting was beautiful, the dark use of colors was amazing. "You're defiantly full of surprises Klaus. When did you paint it?"

"Last winter, it was originally going to be a gift, but I ended up keeping it," Klaus said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Klaus noticed the light in her eyes as she stared at his painting, the reason he still had it was because his sister-in-law thought it was too dark. He laughed a little because his last comment obviously went unnoticed. The look she had was adorable, as if she was lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes were scanning over the panting as her brows started to furrow a little before she took another sip of her coffee. She is beautiful, he said to himself. He would have never guessed she was an art lover. She is defiantly different, he thought before taking another bite of his food.

"It's gorgeous," Caroline sighed as she turned her attention back to Klaus placing her coffee down. "I always loved art, I actually wanted to be a photographer at one time in my life," she said as she started cutting another piece from her food.

"Why didn't you," Klaus asked taking the opportunity to get to know her.

"I guess I never really got the chance once I took my writing more serious. The photos I usually take are for my stories, but those are nothing compared to that," Caroline said not meeting Klaus's gaze as she gestured toward his painting before taking another bite of her food. "The most creative I get with a camera is off my phone," she laughed.

Klaus chuckled at her ability to doubt her creativity. After reading the few articles he could from her, she defiantly had that spark. "A friend of mine a photographer, maybe I can have you two meet and he'll show you a few things"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him before she grabbed her toast, "you don't have to do that Klaus it was something I wanted a long time ago."

Klaus giggled as he placed his coffee down and looked her in the eyes. "Caroline, I would be happy to help you tap into your creativity, but it's entirely up to you sweetheart." He smiled seeing her blush.

Caroline felt the heat on her cheeks as Klaus looked at her. Why is he looking at me like that, she asked herself, you can't afford to be attracted to him, not after a fresh breakup. You need to protect yourself. "I will have to take you up on that one day," she smiled before she broke his gaze to finish her toast.

"Whenever you're ready darling," Klaus was taken aback by the hint of doubt behind her eyes, before recalling her telling him she just broke up with someone and it was a bad one break up. Get it together Klaus, he told himself. He smirked at her before finishing his food.

A silence fell on them for a while as they enjoyed the rest of their food. Caroline finally cleared her throat and asked "so about last night? I don't remember much, and I don't want to sound mean, but how did I end up in your apartment?"

Klaus smiled as he stood up and gathered his dishes, "well why don't we start off with what you do remember and I will fill in the blanks." He walked to the kitchen and placed them in the sink before walking back to gather Caroline dishes.

"Thank you," she said well handing him her dishes. She started rubbing her hands together nervously as she went through the events of last night in her head. When she looked up from her hands she saw Klaus sitting back at the table.

"Well I remember I was at the bar with my girlfriend, she took me out to get my mind off things," she said nervously as she brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ears. "We were waiting for our dinner table to be ready, and then I remember running into you."

Klaus smiled and said, "Yes, me and an acquaintance were waiting for our dinner table when I noticed you sitting at the bar. I thought I would have gone unnoticed but you got up from your seat and walked over to me."

Caroline saw Klaus standing at the edge of the bar with another man in a suit. Klaus was always wearing a suit every time Caroline saw him, granted the most she interacted with Klaus was in the elevator or the hallway. But he was always such a nice guy to her. He always had nice things to say and his accent made him pleasurable company.

"Isn't that your neighbor," Elena asked her as she took another sip of her drink.

"Yes it is," Caroline smiled sipping her drink.

"He is gorgeous, how you weren't making a move on that is beyond me," Elena laughed as she nudged Caroline. Klaus was wearing a black suit with a crimson red shirt and a black tie. Elena looked him up and down, but noticed the guy standing next to him more.

"Well I was in a relationship if you recall," Caroline slammed her drink as the memory of her walking in on Tyler, her boyfriend of five years, with her friend Amanda.

"I'm sorry sweetie I shouldn't have said that. I never liked Amanda, and for good reason apparently. Forget him, tonight is about us and we are going to have a great time," Elena said trying to lighten the mood as she hugged her best friend.

"It's ok I'm over it," Caroline lied as she waved the bartender down.

"What can I get you," the bartender asked Caroline as he grabbed her empty glass.

"Disarono on the rocks," if she was going to be at a bar on Friday night, she wanted to drink away certain memories.

"Sure thing," the bartender walked off to get her drink.

"You need to ease up girl we still have dinner to get through," Elena giggled. "Hey maybe we should invite your neighbor and his friend there to join us."

Caroline sighed, "Elena I am not in the mood to play hostess to one of your hook ups."

"What! I don't know what you are referring to," Elena placed her hand on her chest pretending to be offended, even though she was the type of girl who wasn't ashamed of her sex life. If a man can do it, so can her. "I just thought it would be nice to have some kind of company." Elena nudged her as she saw Klaus staring at Caroline.

Caroline caught his gaze and smiled. "Fine I will go over and invite him to dinner, but don't expect me to stop drinking," she lifted up her finger at Elena before she stood up.

Klaus's breath caught a little when he noticed Caroline walking up to him. He enjoyed his neighbors company when they happen to run into each other, in fact he looked forward to it. Granted she is a very beautiful woman, but he enjoyed their conversations the most, she was strong and full of life. It was times like this that Klaus had to promptly remind himself she was taken.

"Good evening Caroline," Klaus said as he stepped toward her.

"Hey Klaus, nice to see you out in the real world," Caroline giggled as she stopped in front of him. Her heart fluttered a little when she saw Klaus blush. "I am here with a girlfriend and I was wondering if you and your friend would like to join us for dinner?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows a little in shock at her invitation, he was having a business dinner, but before he could answer.

"We would love to, allow me to introduce myself I am Damon Salvatore," he stepped in front of Klaus and took Caroline hand before placing a kiss on her knuckles.

It took every inch of willpower Klaus had from throwing Damon across the room for touching her.

Damon only smirked at Klaus as he released her hand.

"Um…nice to meet you," Caroline didn't know what to do about Damon's gesture, so she put her hands behind her back and wiped her hand on her back as she looked at Klaus waiting for his answer. "Klaus if it's ok with you." She smiled.

"That would be lovely Caroline, thanks for the invitation," just as Klaus finished the hostess walked up to him.

"Mr. Mikaelson your table is ready," the tall lean red head said to Klaus seductively before she rolled her eyes at Caroline.

"Yes thank you Mindy could you please add two more spaces to my table sweetheart. Caroline and her friend will be joining us," Klaus smiled as he looked at Caroline.

Mindy sighed lightly before answering, "Sure thing Mr. Mikaelson, but it's going to take a few minutes. I will call you when it is ready." She glared at Caroline.

Just as she was going to turn Caroline stopped her, "Mindy would you mind cancelling the reservations of Caroline Forbes. Thank you."

Mindy narrowed her eyes at Caroline, "yes Miss. Forbes I will get right on that." She turned around on her heels and all but stomped off.

"She seems friendly," Caroline giggled as she stared at Klaus. "I'll be right back, let me go pick up my friend from the bar."

Klaus smiled and nodded as he watched her walk off. From what she was wearing Klaus assumed she was still in her work clothes, her high heeled boots complimented her long legs, and the vest she was wearing suited her white blouse. She looked beautiful none the less.

"So who is that beautiful lady," Damon said as he stepped in front of Klaus's view.

"No one of your concern, we will discuss our business afterwards Damon," Klaus' tone suddenly turning serious. "She is not to be touched, do you understand me?"

"The touching I have in mind for her isn't exactly harmful," a smirk played on Damon's lips as he looked over his shoulder at Caroline.

"That's enough Damon," Klaus all but shouted as he took a defensive step toward him.

"Easy there killer, I thought business talk was for later," Damon smiled sadistically before turning his attention back to the bar.

Caroline walked up to Elena and smiled, "they're getting a table for four." She smiled as she picked up her drink.

Elena flew at her for a hug, "Come on then let's go have some fun. This is exactly what you needed." She grinned as she fixed the black dress she was wearing and looped her arm in Caroline's as they walked back to Klaus.

Caroline was still holding her drink in hand as she smiled at Klaus with Elena close to her side. "Klaus I'd like you to meet my best friend, Elena Gilbert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elena," he smiled as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to," she stepped closer well releasing Caroline. "And who's your friend."

"Well I'm Damon," he said moving between her and Klaus and placing a kiss on her hand. "Pleasure"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon taking a long sip of her drink as she pulled Elena back by her jacket to stand by her. Just as she was going to say something Mindy strolled up.

"Mr. Mikaelson, your table for four is finally ready. Please follow me."

Mindy lead them toward the back of the restaurant and motioned to the table.

Klaus pulled out Caroline's chair and allowed her to be seated before taking his own.

"I will send over your waitress shortly, have a nice evening," Mindy quickly walked away.

Caroline finished her drink before picking up her menu. She wasn't all that hungry, but she needed to eat if she didn't want this alcohol to make her to sloppy.

"So tell me about yourself Klaus," Elena chimed from across the table ignoring Caroline's glare. "I know that you live in the same apartment building as Caroline, but nothing else."

Klaus laughed a little before placing his menu down, "Well there is really nothing to tell, I would much rather hear about you and Caroline." He smiled looking at Caroline.

Elena grinned she loved talking about her and Caroline. "Well we have been best friends since college, we met at Berkeley. I was studying to be a publicist, and she was in the journalism master's program," Elena said as she started to remove her coat. Damon lending her a hand as his fingers graced her arms placing her jacket on her chair. "Thank you," she smiled as her brown locks fell on her shoulders.

"It's not a problem," Damon said in a low voice as he looked into her brown eyes and smiled.

Elena smiled as his blue eyes stayed locked with hers. He was very attractive in a black suit with a dark blue shirt with two buttons open. His black hair was cut in a gentlemen's cut with a few strands falling above his eyes.

"Elena," Caroline said a little louder drawing her away from Damon's gaze. "It's time to order."

"Oh sorry," she blushed as she looked over her menu again.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena as she noticed Damon smirking at her. Caroline suddenly felt uncomfortable with Damon's gaze. She pulled her menu up to her face.

"I can come back later if you four aren't ready to order yet," the waitress asked.

"I will have the steak dinner with a scotch on the rocks please," Damon said well handing her his menu before unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off.

"Ok, how would you like that prepared?"

"Medium-rare, nothing wrong with a little blood," he smiled looking at Klaus.

"Ok, and you ma'am," gesturing to Elena.

"I will have the chicken Cesar salad, and a dry martini," Elena said handing her menu to the waitress leaning forward on the table.

"Ok, thank you and you ma'am."

Caroline scanned the menu one more time," Yes I will have the chicken parmesan and bourbon on the rocks, a double please." Caroline closed the menu and handed it the waitress before pushing her hair behind her ears.

"What no girly drink Caroline," Damon smirked at Caroline.

"Not tonight Damon, but if I change my mind I will be sure to take a swig of your scotch," Caroline returned his smirk as she placed her hands on the table.

Klaus laughed looking at the scowl that came from Damon's face.

"And you Sir."

"Yes I will have the steak fillet, well done, and please bring a bottle of merlot to the table for dinner alongside a Disarono on the rocks for me." Klaus closed his menu and handed it to the waitress before looking back at Caroline.

"I will be right back with your drinks," the little blond waitress said before walking off.

Caroline smiled noticing his drink order.

"Well ladies, if I may ask what brings you out tonight?" Klaus smiled looking between Caroline and Elena.

"Girls night, Caroline has been having a hard two weeks so as the best friend it's my job to make her feel better on a Friday night," Elena said giving Caroline a reassuring smile.

Klaus looked at Caroline as she half smiled at Elena, "I hope that this dinner will help love."

"Thanks but don't look too much into it Klaus. Elena is just being a good friend I'm fine," Caroline widened her eyes at Elena.

"Yes well when you catch your boyfriend of five years sleeping with one of your good friends, hardly makes it fine," Elena said bitterly thinking of Tyler.

Klaus's face fell as he looked at Caroline thinking who would want to betray her in such as way.

"Elena!" Caroline said frantically.

"What it's true."

"They don't need to know that."

"Well I'm sorry I want you to be able to have a good time tonight, and that can't happen if you're thinking of Tyler every five minutes," Elena huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back. "I know that look Caroline. You can't hide it from me."

Tyler, Klaus repeated the name in his head trying to put a face to the name. He recalled running into Caroline and her boyfriend on the elevator one night. The man kept his arm firmly wrapped around her as Caroline introduced them. He certainly can't be that great if he was willing to lose her.

"Elena I am having fun so please just shut up about Tyler and let's move on to a different subject please," Caroline pleaded as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes I think that is a wonderful idea. I assure you Caroline it wasn't my intention of making you feel uncomfortable from my question," Klaus said as he looked at her with concern.

"It's ok; Elena has the tendency to over share," Caroline glanced back at Elena to notice her rolling her eyes. "Thank you Klaus I am fine, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Well as much as I like all these feelings, why don't we do a round of shots to take off the edge," Damon said annoyed as he waved down a waitress.

"Yes how can I help you sir."

"Yes our waitress took our drink orders earlier, can you have her bring us a round of tequila shots as well," Damon smiled at her.

"Sure thing," the waitress walked off toward the bar.

"Thanks doll," Damon smirked.

Klaus looked at Caroline and saw her relax a little.

"Ooo tequila," Elena said happily as she pointed at Caroline. "This will be a fun night."

Caroline blushed because tequila was her favorite shot taker; it's the only liquor that gave her liquid courage.

"Oh really…what's this?" Damon asked as he leaned on the table gesturing between Caroline and Elena.

"Tequila is her kryptonite," Elena smirked. "It gives her that liquid courage."

"Oh so we get to see Caroline with her hair down, I look forward to that," Damon said seductively as he leaned forward on the table interlacing his fingers.

"Damon the only thing you're going to see is me out drinking you," Caroline retorted with a smirk. "Plus it will take more than one shot of tequila to get my hair down."

Klaus laughed as he saw the expression fade from Damon's face. "Well this is going to be an interesting night."

"I like a challenge," Damon smirked.

"And I look forward to Caroline and I showing up you and Elena mate," Klaus smirked as he started to unbutton his jacket, sliding it off to place it on his chair.

Caroline giggles as she pushes some of her hair behind her ear looking up at Klaus as he loosened his black tie and unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. "I like the sound of that."

Klaus smiled at Caroline seeing her blush as he unbuttoned his shirt to get more comfortable.

"Oh it is on," Elena exclaims as she lifts her hands up, just then the waitress brought their drinks over.

"Ok here are your drinks, and your meals should be out momentarily. If you need anything else just let me know," she said before putting the serving tray on her side and walking off.

Caroline takes a sip of her bourbon and it soothes her nerves as it slides down her throat causing her to scrunch her nose a little at the burn. She enjoyed whiskey because it was so strong, but it still didn't stop her body from reacting. She caught Klaus looking at her and it caused her to smile against her glass. For once since she caught Tyler she wasn't thinking about him, and it was because of Klaus.

Klaus smiled as he put his glass to him lips to take a sip of his drink. Caroline was beautiful, and seeing her scrunch her nose made him realize how attracted he was to her. He never really considered himself to be a relationship person, he really couldn't afford it in his line of work, but there was something about her that made him want to break the rules. Let me give this a shot, he told himself.

Damon places a shot in front of everyone before lifting his up high. "Ok here is to Caroline and Elena. If it wasn't for your sweet invitation this night would have ended differently," he raised his eyebrow at Klaus while raising his shot. "Salute"

All four of them throw back their shots and slam their glasses on the table. Caroline and Elena went into a fit of giggles as Klaus and Damon crack a smile.

"Well who is up for round—" just as Damon was about to finish that statement their waitress walked up with their food.

"Ok here is the bottle of merlot," she places the bottle in the middle of the table and started placing their food in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get for you ladies and gentlemen?"

"Yes, please bring us two more rounds of tequila shots and some lemons please. If we're going to be shooting tequila I expect us to do it right," Damon stated as he smirked at Elena.

"Ok, I will get that ready. In the meantime enjoy your meal," the waitress walked back toward the bar.

"I would think that you are trying to get us drunk Mr. Salvatore," Elena states as she places her napkin on her lap and smiled at Damon.

"I have no idea what you mean Miss. Gilbert, I am simply quenching everyone's thirst," Damon smirks as he take a swig of his scotch. "I mean you look awfully thirsty."

Caroline rolls her eyes as she notices the way Elena is falling for Damon's shenanigans. But then again if anyone can play that game its Elena.

Klaus takes the bottle from the middle of the table and pours himself a glass. He looks at Caroline and notions the bottle toward her, and smiles when she nods in acceptance. "Do you like wine Caroline?"

"Sometimes, mostly when I eat dinner so I guess this is the perfect situation," Caroline smiles as she picks up her glass of wine and smells it. She hums a little breathing in the bittersweet taste before bringing the glass to her lips for a sip. "Mmm…this is delicious," she looks at Klaus and sees him staring at her with amusement as he picks up his glass bringing it toward her in cheers. Caroline locks eyes with Klaus and smiles before tapping the glass.

"Well isn't that cute," Damon says sarcastically as he drew Caroline away from Klaus' stare. "Don't hog the bottle Klaus."

Klaus sighs as he pours Elena a glass before handing the bottle to Damon.

Caroline brings her glass of wine to her lips one more time taking a long sip because of the heat that built up in her cheeks from Klaus's intense stare. The way his blue-green eyes locked with hers sent shivers down her spine; it was enough for her to take a quick look at his full pink lips and imagining how they would taste after that glass of wine.

What are you doing? You just got your heart ripped out of your chest and you're fantasying about the feel of your neighbors lips, she scolds herself as she picks up her fork and takes a little piece off her plate realizing how delicious her food is.

The chicken is cooked perfectly tender, juicy and the parmesan is perfectly crusted on top of the chicken as it lies on a bed of rice. Caroline smiles as she takes another piece into her mouth with a fork full of sugar snap peas.

"This is delicious," Elena says as he pops a crouton in her mouth. "How's your food Caroline?"

Caroline stopped mid bite, and smiled at Elena "it is so good." Caroline finished what she has on her fork before taking another piece of chicken and offering it to Elena. "Here you have to try it, trust me it is delicious."

Elena leaned over the table and took a bite her hair falling off her shoulders. "Hmm…that is good," Elena leaned back in her chair flicking her hair back.

Caroline giggled rolling her eyes at Elena knowing she did that mainly for Damon then the food. "Yes it is."

Caroline blushed as she saw the amused look on Klaus's face. She takes another piece off her plate and points it at Klaus. "Would you like a bite," she smiles and inches the fork forward.

Klaus holds up his hands to stop her and laughs, "No thanks sweetheart."

"Oh come on Klaus," she giggles and leans a little closer. "What are you scared of?"

Klaus smiles and puts his hands down in defeat and leans forward as Caroline brought the fork up to his mouth. His eyes stayed locked with hers as he sees a smile creep up on her lips. He backs away slowly and smiles, "I agree that is quite delicious."

Caroline heart beat quickened as Klaus pulled away, she sits back in her chair smiling trying to get her nerves to calm down. That was hot, was all she could think as she picked up her bourbon to help calm her nerves.

Elena saw her friends face flush and smirked as she took another bit of her food. "So Damon what is it you do for a living?"

Damon finished chewing his food and wiped his mouth with his napkin, smirking at Elena grabbing his scotch. "Well, I am in the hunting business."

Klaus's face hardens as he looks at Damon only to be complimented with a half-smile.

"Hunting business, in San Francisco?" Elena asked confused as she picked up her martini.

Klaus picked up his drink and slammed the rest of it as he stared at Damon knowing that he was just being a dick.

"Yes head hunting, I am a recruiter for major corporations," Damon looked at Klaus as he brought his drink to his smiling lips.

"I look for the best of the best to work for top profile corporations throughout San Francisco. And let's just say I always capture what I hunt," Damon turned his gaze to Elena and smirked as he placed his drink back on the table. "What about you my dear?"

Elena smiled as she placed her Martini down and turned to Damon. "Well, I am a publicist, a damn good one in fact. So you may be the hunter, but I promote the hunted."

Damon laughed as he shifted in his seat to face Elena. "Indeed you do, and I think I like what I see."

Caroline scoffed realizing that it was louder then she intended it to be when she saw Elena glaring at her and Damon smile. "Sorry," Caroline mumbles as she quickly finishes her bourbon and starts picking at her food again.

Elena and Damon got back to talking as Klaus leans over to Caroline. "Are you ok with that?"

Caroline just shrugged as she glanced at Elena smiling and laughing as Damon rested his hand on her knee. "I can't stop her because when Elena sets her eyes on something she wants she usually gets it," she giggled. "She looks happy so I am not going to change that unless Damon turns out to be a jackass."

Klaus laughed as he turned to Caroline. "And here I thought it was Elena protecting you sweetheart, but it seems like you both want to protect each other."

"She's my best friend. I love her and would do anything for her," Caroline smiled as she put her fork down.

"I think that is very loyal of you Caroline, given that you're the one going through a dilemma," Klaus mentally scolded himself after the words escaped his lips because Caroline let out a heavy sigh after his comment. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line with my comment Caroline I didn't mean to."

"No don't worry about it Klaus," Caroline looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's really nothing to talk about, Elena summed it up nicely," Caroline grabbed the bottle of wine from the middle of the table refilling her glass before bringing it to lips eagerly.

Klaus stares are Caroline waiting for her to continue as he refills his glass of wine.

Caroline sighs, "I should have seen it, the way she would linger in our apartment after dinners or parties. I just thought she was my friend, who knew she wanted the one thing I thought was only mine." Caroline stopped as she felt the lump build in her throat, sipping her wine to push it back down.

Klaus saw her breath catch and put his hand on the small of her back as he took a sip of his wine waiting for her to continue, he didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable. He just wanted to listen.

"I just finished up at a concert in South Bay last Friday night. I tried calling Tyler to let him know I would be back early and maybe he'd actually like to have dinner, because when I usually covered a show it would run late, but that night it ended at a nice time. When he didn't answer I assumed he was in his office, he never answers his phone when he's working. So I didn't try again I just got us some take out and headed home," Caroline' breathing started to quicken as she replayed the scene in her head. She sipped her wine again to calm down.

Klaus's squeezed her shoulder, "you don't have to continue if you don't want to sweetheart."

"No I can do this, the only other person I have told is Elena," Caroline drank a little more of her wine before she continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was happy to head home after the show, she needed to relax. She grabbed some food and a bottle of wine on her way home, hoping that Tyler hadn't eaten yet. The cab ride home wasn't as bad as most nights, traffic was light and she was thankful for that. The smell of Chinese food was making her stomach twist. As she got inside the apartment she put the food on the kitchen counter, throwing her coat and purse on the couch. She filled up two wine glasses with Merlot before scurrying down the hallway to Tyler's office. The light sound of music lingered in the hallway, Tyler liked listening to a playlist of his favorite songs while he worked it helps him focus. Caroline smiled to herself as she heard "I Wanna live" by the Ramones as she reached for the doorknob. The Ramones quickly faded as she dropped both wine glasses when she saw a naked Amanda riding Tyler on top of his desk.

"Oh my god Caroline," Tyler threw off Amanda and pulled up his boxers. "I can explain." As Tyler started walking toward Caroline, Amanda slipped on her dress.

Caroline was frozen her eyes just shifted between the two, she didn't realize her fists were closed so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "Explain…he can explain?" she says to herself as her breath started to quicken.

"Caroline please," Tyler reached for her hands, but was met with a fist to his face.

"YOU DON'T EVER GET TO TOUCH ME AGAIN," Caroline yelled as she walked passed him and threw her fist at Amanda, the girl hit the floor holding her cheek. "And you, you can have him," she spat out as she looked between her and Tyler one more time as tears ran down her face. She let out an exhausted sigh before storming out almost slipping from the wine and glass.

"CAROLINE PLEASE WAIT," Tyler yelled as he struggled to put on the rest of his clothes by the time he was done Caroline was gone.

Caroline ran out of the apartment building and didn't stop until her lungs burned, her eyes were hurting from the tears and her breath was hard to catch. When she finally slowed down she felt like she was going to collapse. She stopped long enough to get an idea of where she was, and was grateful her cell phone was in her pants pocket rather than her coat. The only person she needed now was her best friend.

"Hey Care what's up," Elena chimed through the phone.

"Lena I need you," Caroline chocked out as her eyes started to fill with water.

"What's going on, where are you, should I call Tyler," Elena started looking for her shoes and coat because she didn't like the sound of her friend.

"Tyler…" Caroline whispered

"Tyler…Tyler what, Care you're scaring me what's going on?"

Caroline took in a deep breath and choked out, "I caught Tyler fucking Amanda just a few minutes ago."

"What! You can't be serious Care."

"Come get me please I'm in the park a few blocks from my apartment," Caroline let herself fall on a nearby bench tears streaming from her eyes. "Hurry please."

"I will be there in a few minutes sweetie."

Caroline put her phone down beside her and let her head drop between her knees taking in deep breaths in hopes of calming down. Her body felt numb, and her eyes were heavy. She stayed like that for what felt like hours until the ringing of her phone made her jump. She pulled her head back up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Lena…" Caroline whispered.

"Caroline, its Tyler babe please talk to me I am so sorry you have to believe me. I am such a fucken idiot. Please Care you mean the world to me, where are you I want to talk," Tyler was a block away from their apartment, his lip swollen from Caroline's hit. The cool night breeze made it sting as he headed toward the park hoping his instincts were right.

Caroline just sat there with the phone pushed against her ear.

"Babe please"

"I will never be your babe again Tyler," Caroline' voice was so low she was barely able to hear herself. "Never," she hung up her phone and let her head drop back between her knees waiting for her friend.

"Care"

Caroline squinted through her hair and saw her best friend kneeling down in front of her. "Elena"

Elena picked her friend up and hugged her, she stayed that way until her friend was ready to let go.

Caroline sobbed into Elena's shoulder as she tightened her grip. She thought she was strong enough to hold back, but as soon as Elena grabbed her she broke.

"Shhh…its ok Care, you'll be ok" Elena ran her hands up and down her friends back. "You'll get through this."

Caroline squeezed her friend one more time before breaking away and wiping the tears from her face.

"Come on sweetie I'm parked on the side of the street because I think this called for me to break the law"

Caroline leaned into Elena as she wrapped her arm around her. By the time they got to the edge of the park Elena's car was practically half way on the curb. Her heart stopped when she saw who was leaning against it, and froze in place.

"Care what is it," Elena followed her gaze and saw Tyler leaning against her car.

"Oh hell no Tyler you better get the fuck off my car, you have done enough for tonight."

"Caroline please I need to talk to you," Tyler walked toward them.

Elena stepped in front of Caroline and put her hand out and stopped him. "Tyler back off when and if she wants to talk she will talk to you, but right now you leave before this gets ugly."

Caroline put her hand on Elena's shoulder "Lena its ok, wait in the car this won't be long."

"Care you don't need to talk to him"

"This won't be long Elena, its ok," Caroline gave her a reassuring smile.

"Fine, 5 minutes that's all I am giving you before I bring my car all the way on the sidewalk."

Caroline giggled. She loved Elena and believed she would. "Ok"

"Alright," Elena turned on her heels and bumped her shoulder into Tyler hard before she walked to her car. "Oh and Tyler I hope your dick falls off you fucken prick."

Caroline smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Elena always a pleasure," Tyler stepped closer to Caroline.

"That's close enough Tyler," Caroline held up her hand to stop him before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Care I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking Amanda means nothing to me. It just happened, and I'm sorry that it did. You have to believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you Caroline."

Caroline took in a deep breath, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been fucking Amanda in our apartment?"

"Care it's—"

"HOW LONG!"

"Three months."

Caroline shook her head and laughed under her breath, "Are you done?"

"How can I make this up to you? How can I fix this? I don't want to lose you," Tyler brought his hand up to Caroline chin so she could look at him.

Caroline stared at Tyler for a few seconds just looking him over. His lip cut on the right side where she hit him and a bruise was forming at the corner of his mouth. She didn't feel anything, her body was numb. She couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or if it was because she was shutting off her emotions. Caroline just shook her head before she spoke, "Goodbye Tyler."

She walked passed him, but he stopped her when he grabbed her arm.

"Caroline please don't go," his voice was pleading.

"Let go Tyler, because right now you mean nothing to me and whatever you have to say means nothing," Caroline' statement was cold and void as she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked to Elena's car.

Tyler stood in place as he watched them drive away; realizing he just threw away the only women that meant more to him than anything, and it was his own fault.

Caroline wiped away the tear that escaped her left eye as she brought her glass of wine back up to her lips slamming the rest of it. "Well that's the whole story, and it's been two weeks since I've seen him, but that's not without his lack of trying."

"Tyler is a twat, if he really understood what an amazing woman you are he would see that no one else can compare," Klaus slammed the rest of his wine not realizing the grip he had on it. He wanted nothing more than to punch that bloke in the face for what he did to Caroline, and he truly believed she was an amazing women. "He lost something special." Klaus made eye contact with Caroline and smiled at her.

"Thank you Klaus," Caroline felt better than she had in the past week. I guess talking about it really does help, she told herself as she placed her glass back on the table.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, sorry this took so long but here are your shots of tequila and sliced lemon," the waitress places them all in the center of the table before she started clearing off the empty dinner plates.

"That's what I am talking about," Damon readjusted himself in his chair as he placed a shot in front of everyone.

"I am going to go to the ladies room, I'll be right back," Caroline put her napkin on her plate as she got out of her seat.

"I'll go with you Care," Elena followed her lead.

"Hurry up with your lady business we have shots to take," Damon sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Elena looped her arm with Caroline' as they walked to the bathroom. "So are you having fun sweetie," Elena asked as she walked into a stall next to Caroline.

"Actually I am. Thank you for this Elena."

"Don't even worry about it, you know I love you. Now spill what were you and Klaus getting close about."

Caroline laughed "I don't know what you mean we're just talking. It feels good just to talk."

"He likes you you know, I can see it by the way he looks at you. I am not saying you start dating him or start a relationship, but maybe give him a chance. I think you two would be good friends," Elena walked out of the stall and started washing her hands.

Caroline didn't know how to respond to that. She always had guy friends, but she was never attracted to them. "Friends, I would like that." Caroline joined Elena at the sink and washed her hands before looking herself over in the mirror. "Are you planning on being friends with Damon," Caroline smirked at Elena in the mirror.

"Oh yes good friends, will even have sleep overs and maybe play doctor" Elena finished fixing her makeup and grinned at Caroline.

"My god please not at your apartment I am still held up on your couch, be nice."

Elena started laughing but let it fade "I think it's time you get your apartment back."

Caroline looked down at the sink, "I know Tyler said he has only a few things left, so just one more weekend." Caroline had a small smile as she looked back up at Elena.

"And we will redecorate that apartment like no tomorrow; I was thinking new colors, bed, furniture, the works. Out with the old and in with the new you, the real you," Elena hugged Caroline. "Now come on I have a hot guy practically eating out of the palm of my hand waiting for me, and your friend is waiting to."

Caroline looped her arm with Elena as they walked out of the ladies room back to their table. Klaus and Damon stopped talking as they took their seat.

"So what were you two talking about while we were gone?" Elena asked as she finished off her wine.

"Oh just the company we're keeping for dinner," Damon smiled before glancing at Klaus. "Alright let's take these shots and order ourselves some dessert."

Damon gave each of them a lemon before licking his hand and putting salt on it. "Ok I am assuming everyone knows how to take tequila shots," Damon smirked at Caroline.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the salt away from him, "keep watching Damon maybe you'll learn a thing or two." She giggles as she salted her hand.

"There's the spirit, alright Klaus salt it up man."

Klaus took the salt from Caroline and smiled as he grazed his fingers across hers.

Caroline felt tingle's from Klaus's little touch, and raised her eyes in time to see him lick his hand. She smiled because he seemed a little embarrassed by the gesture barely letting his tongue touch his hand as he salted it.

"Hand it over Klaus," Elena leaned across the table smiling. She faced Damon and locked eyes as she licked her hand slowly grinning as she placed salt on hit.

Caroline laughed, "Close your mouth Damon."

Damon shook his head and smirked as he looked at Caroline. Reaching for his shot he raised it up, "to Caroline may you remember this night fondly, and hopefully realize that I am much better looking than Klaus."

Caroline laughed and looked up at Klaus smiling. Klaus locked eyes with her raised his eyebrows giving her a dimpled smirk. She smiled and shook her head "no" reassuring him that Damon had nothing on him.

"Hey hey I am still giving the toast you two can make goo goo eyes at each other later. Ahem where was I…oh yes I am much better looking than Klaus, and hopefully that will drown out any problems," Damon smiles and lifts up his shot. "Cheers!"

The clinking of four shot glasses hitting their dinner table was enough to make Caroline grin ear to ear as each of them bite their lemons. She was having the best night of her life. It felt like forever since she was genuinely happy. Caroline closed her eyes as her head started spinning without realizing it she gripped on to Klaus's knee to balance herself.

"Are you ok love," Klaus asks as he places his hand on her back.

"Yeah, sorry just got a little light headed," Caroline looked down and saw her hand still on Klaus's knee. "Um sorry," she pulls it back a feeling a little awkward.

Klaus giggled as he saw Caroline blush when she pulled her hand away. "No harm done, now are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, but I think I need to slow down. All this alcohol is catching up with me," she giggled as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a second.

"Hey hey hey I heard that, we still have one shot left missy, and you can't back out on me now," Damon placed the last round of shots in front of each of us. "Unless you want to admit that Elena and I can definitely outdrink you and Klaus."

"Damon quit being a dick, if she says she's done then she's done," Klaus moved the shot away from Caroline.

Caroline laughed knowing Klaus meant the best, but even though she needed to stop didn't mean she wanted to. "You know what," Caroline grabs the shot not wanting to give Damon the satisfaction of victory. "I will not let you win Damon," she re-salts her hand and passes it to Klaus.

Klaus giggles and follows her lead. "Alright then let's do this." He hands the salt to Elena.

"I am right there with you Caroline, we need to stop drinking soon," Elena giggles as she salts her hand.

"Oh come on ladies you can't seriously be that much of a light weight," Damon laughs as he lifts up his shot glass with his salted hand. "This is nothing," Damon holds his shot glass in the air. "Cheers."

Caroline laughed as she threw her lemon on the table. "Ok we're even, but I need to slow down a little if I intend on remembering tonight." Caroline leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to stop her head from spinning. She might have been wrong on how much alcohol she could handle, she already started feeling wobbly.

"So it's only after ten, what else should we do tonight" Elena asked as she leaned on the table.

"I don't know we only had the intention of eating dinner, but then again we didn't except to have such lovely company," Klaus said glancing between Caroline and Elena. He was a little worried about Caroline because she had quite a bit more to drink then everyone else. "Are you up to doing anything Caroline?"

Caroline popped her eyes opened and giggled because her stomach twisted from the sudden movement as she leaned forward on the table "I am up for anything, in fact I think we should go dancing. Envy is only a few blocks as away." She smirked at Klaus.

"Ahh that sounds like a great idea, what do ya say boys are you up to spinning us around on the dance floor," Elena grinned at Damon and Klaus because Envy was a club visited by her and Caroline often.

Damon laughed, "I'm pretty sure you just want to be up against my body Elena."

"I actually wanted to be up against Klaus'," Elena laughed as Damon's smirked disappeared and she nudged him. "Oh come on you guys it will be fun."

Klaus laughed, "Fine let's go dancing."

Caroline and Elena cheered in victory as they stood up. Caroline locked eyes with Klaus mouthed thank you. He smiled as he slid his jacket on.

Damon walks out from the side of the table, "Klaus lets go pay the bill and let these ladies wait by the door."

"Sure," he puts his hand on the small of Caroline's back as he guides her away from the table. "This will only take a minute love."

"Its fine, but you really should let me pay for me and Elena's meal Klaus. I mean it was my invitation," Caroline reached for her wallet inside her purse.

"Don't be silly Caroline," Klaus leaned closer to her ear. "I will buy you dinner anytime."

Caroline felt a chill go down her spine when she felt his warm breath against her ear, and giggled because it tingled. "Thanks."

She walked away from him and met Elena by the door.

"So killer I am assuming we will discuss business when we have less pleasurable company because you know boss man doesn't like a sloppy job"

"I am aware Damon," Klaus said with a stiff tone as he handed his credit card to the cashier. "We will meet tomorrow and go over the details of the upcoming job. Right now I intend on enjoying the rest of my evening."

"Yes, Caroline seems to be getting over her heartbreak rather nicely," Damon smirked as he handed his credit card to the cashier. "You sure know how to mend a broken heart."

"Will you be splitting the bill gentlemen," the small brunette asked holding up both their cards.

"Actually, Damon said he was going to cover the whole thing," Klaus grabs his card and smirks at Damon. "Thanks mate," he claps him on the shoulder and walks off.

"Dick" Damon scowls as he watches Klaus walk back to the girls.

Klaus walks up to a giggling Caroline and Elena, "what's going on here?" Klaus smiles as he stands next to Caroline.

"Oh nothing just girl talk," Elena smiles sweetly as she winks at Caroline.

Caroline giggles and looks at Klaus, "are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes we are, I am more than ready to shake this booty with this lovely lady to help," Damon smiles sliding next to Elena wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh well let's get moving," Elena leaned into him as they walked toward the door.

Klaus smiled at Caroline as his hand landed on the small of her back to guide her out the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. I am sorry if this story is getting off to a slow start, but the dinner and night is what developed Klaus and Caroline's "friendship." **

They walked three blocks from the restaurant into club "Envy." They were able to get through the line quickly thanks to Elena, she helped promote Envy when it first started opening. The clubs owner told her she was welcome anytime.

"You have no idea how sexy I find a woman in power," Damon said as he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist.

Elena giggled, "Well Mr. Salvatore stick around and you'll see just how much power I have."

Thankfully they were able to find an empty booth as they all piled into it. Elena took off her black leather jacket before she slid into the booth next to Damon.

"What do you want to drink I'm going to go to the bar?" Caroline yelled over the music as she placed her purse on the table. Thankfully that little walk to the club was able to balance her alcohol a little.

"Get me a Cosmo, I don't need anything to strong right now," Elena smiled as she leaned into Damon.

"I could use a beer, Samuel Adams should do it," Damon smiled as he wrapped his arm around Elena.

Caroline turned around and looked at Klaus.

"What about you Mr. Mikaelson?" she smiled brightly.

"Oh Miss. Forbes I would not be a gentlemen if I didn't accompany you to the bar," Klaus smiled at her as he place his hand on her back leading her to the bar.

Caroline leaned over the bar waving her hands in hopes of getting the right bartenders attention.

Klaus chuckled when he saw her feet come off the floor and her high heel boots kick in the air. "I think you're just going to have to wait for him to come down this way sweetheart."

Caroline giggled, "Oh Klaus you just wait and see." Caroline turned back toward the bartender waving before she yelled, "MATT"

The young blond bartender turned his head with a huge grin and yelled "Give me a second Care."

Caroline turned back toward Klaus smiling in triumph.

"I'm starting to think that you and Elena are frequent visitors to this little club," Klaus smirked as he leaned against the bar.

Caroline laughed and just as she was about to talk she was pushed into his arms. She heard a guy behind her "I'm sorry, it's a little crowded in here."

"It's ok," she smiled at the guy. She turned her head back and noticed she was still in Klaus's arms.

"You ok love?" Klaus asked as his hands rested on the side of waist.

"I'm fine," Caroline starting breathing a little faster as her eyes stayed locked with Klaus's.

"CARE!"

Caroline broke her gaze turning to jump into the bartenders arms giving him a kiss on the lips. "Matty, I've missed you. You jerk how come you haven't come to see me?"

Matt stood behind the bar holding Caroline as he leaned over. Matt has short blond hair and an athlete's build that still glorifies his high school quarterback days.

Klaus stepped back from Caroline after she jumped into the bartender's arms. He didn't like seeing her lips meet his, he was confused. Who is this bartender?

"I'm sorry Care it's been crazy lately," he paused and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry about Tyler I had no idea he was sleeping with Amanda. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Matt, now can I have a few drinks for me and my friends please." Caroline smiled and leaned back from the bar and looked at Klaus. She noticed the tense look on his face and how he hasn't said anything since Matt came over.

"Of course, but first introduce me to your friend here."

"Oh where are my manners," she laughed. "Matty this is Klaus. Klaus this is my fabulous gay husband Matt." She grinned as he gestured between the two.

Klaus sighed in relief as he extended his hand toward the bartender. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Matt shook his hand and looked at Caroline raising his eyebrows meeting only her smile. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Elena wants her Cosmo, one Samuel Adams, and I'll have your perfect margarita," Caroline smiled and looked at Klaus. "And what would you like to drink Klaus?"

"I'll take a brandy, and put our drinks on my tab," he handed Matt his card.

Matt took it and smiled, "sure thing. I'll be right back with your drinks Care."

Caroline smiled and turned her attention back to Klaus.

"So do you two always greet each other like that?"

Caroline rolled her eyes laughing, "I haven't seen Matt in over two weeks. He's one of my best friends. So yes I like to give him a kiss when he's been gone for so long." She giggled because she thought it was cute that Klaus was a little jealous of Matt. "Why are you threatened by my gay husband?"

Klaus chuckled, "I will admit love before I knew he was your 'gay husband' I thought I was intruding."

"Oh Klaus you are adorable, but don't worry Matt is as gay as they come even though he looks like every woman's wet dream." She laughed patting him on the shoulder.

He smiled at her and laughed lightly, "I wouldn't know anything about that darling, but I can say that every guy that has passed by us in the last 20 minutes has lingered long enough to admire you."

Caroline looked down as she blushed. "Oh Klaus open your eyes, every women at this bar has been undressing you with their eyes," she gestures to all the women currently looking at him along the bar. "I will be lucky enough to get out of here alive with all the death glares I'm getting for being next to you."

Klaus chuckled and stepped closer to her taking a little risk as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Well I guess it's a good thing I have you here to block their view."

"Dido," she whispered because her face was so close to Klaus her eyes quickly look down to his lips before she heard Matt clear his throat.

"Care your drinks," Matt looked between the two knowing he interrupted something.

Caroline pulled herself away from Klaus and smiled at Matt. "Thanks Matty, come join us when you can. We're at the booth in the back," she pointed in the direction before leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Sure thing my shift ends at Midnight."

Caroline grabbed her and Elena's drink as Klaus held his and Damon's. They maneuvered their way back through the crowd as Caroline saw Elena sucking Damon's face at the booth

"Hey hey hey we're back now pull your tongues out of each other's mouths," Caroline laughed as she slid into the booth next to Elena as Klaus followed her.

Damon just smirked, "Well I am rather parched so if you don't mind Klaus may I have my beer." Damon licked his lips as he smiled at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she brought her drink to lips. "Elena, when can we hit the dance floor?"

"Finish your drink and then I will twirl you around the dance floor until you drop Caroline Forbes," Elena smiled at her as Caroline clinked her glass.

"I would be happy to drag you around the dance floor for a bit Caroline. Show you my moves," Damon smirked as he danced in place.

She laughed shaking her, "I highly doubt you would be able to keep up with me and Elena." She smirked and sipped her drink.

Elena laughed before squealing in a little burst of excitement as a remix of "Mr. Brightside" started blaring throughout the club.

Caroline and Elena locked eyes as huge grins emerged on their faces. Before Klaus and Damon could react they were pushing at their sides to get them out of the booth. Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and they both ran to the dance floor.

Klaus and Damon stood by the booth watching with amusement. Klaus slide his jacket off placing it in the booth and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves, his tie was hanging loose around his neck as the top three buttons remain open. He ran his finger along his neck line adjusting his necklaces under his shirt. He took a sip of his drink as he watched Caroline start to dance, smiling at how carefree she looked.

Caroline and Elena started swaying with the beat, hands in the air while their hair swung back and forth. Caroline smiled when she felt hands grip her waist happy Klaus decided to join her, but when she turned around she jumped pushing a random guy off of her. "What the hell get off me," Caroline stepped out of his reach.

The guy grabbed her around the waist saying "come on baby I'm a great dancer."

Caroline slaps his hand away and growls, "back off."

Elena grabs Caroline's hand and pulls her closer, "get lost creep."

"Oh I like my women feisty," he starts dancing toward them. "Come on ladies, why dance so sexy if you don't want the company."

"Because they're with us," Klaus and Damon step between the guy and the girls. "Are we going to have a problem mate?"

The guy stumbles back and holds up his hands in defeat, walking off to the bar.

Klaus and Damon scoff and turn toward Caroline and Elena.

Damon loops his arm around Elena's waist and starts moving his body against hers.

"You ok?" Klaus asks Caroline.

She smiles, "I'm fine, but I would be better if you'd dance with me." She giggles and holds out her hand.

He gripped her hand and spun her into him causing Caroline to smile as his hand slide around her waist.

"I just can't look its killing me, and taking control," Caroline sang as Klaus's hands rest on her waist. "Jealousy turning saints into the sea twirling through sick lullabies chocking on your alibies but it's just the price I pay destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes cause I'm Mr. Brightside."

Klaus locked eyes with Caroline as she was singing and smiled. She looked beautiful, her hands were in the air as she danced, and her blond curls wove back and forth as her body moved against his.

Caroline stepped back from Klaus smiling as she bumped into Elena, leading the two to giggle and start dancing together screaming "I never," as the song came to an end.

Caroline hugged Elena whispering in her ear "Thank you." Elena tightened her grip on Caroline, "You're welcome, now dance…with Klaus. Give him a chance Caroline." Before she could protest Elena grabbed her friends hand and spun her a little too rough as she landed in Klaus's arms trying to catch her balance.

"Whoa, easy there love. You ok?" Klaus laughed as he straightened her out.

She looked up shyly locking eyes with Klaus and smiled "I'm fine just lost my footing."

"Ok," Klaus said smoothly as his hands rested on the sides of her waist as he started to sway her with the remixed beat of "Closer" by Tegan and Sara. He grasps her hand spinning her around so she pressed is up against his chest. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight Caroline?" Klaus whispers in her ear.

Caroline felt her body shutter with Klaus's mouth so close to her ear. She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck leaning forward to whisper in his ear "more then you know."

She slides her hands down and interlaces their fingers and continues dancing with Klaus. Caroline was in the clouds, the alcohol in her system pushed her to the point of no worries, and all she cared about right now was the way Klaus's hands felt, rough but they seemed to hold on to hers gently.

"It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical," she sang lightly as she gripped onto Klaus's hands. "So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical."

Klaus couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Caroline grabbed his hands while she sang. He pulled her back close and wrapped his arm around her waist as their bodies moved in unison.

Caroline laid her head on Klaus's shoulder breathing in his scent. She giggled because her stomach started to turn when she closed her eyes. "I think I need to go sit down for a minute"

Klaus pulls her away grabbing her hand leading her to the booth. "Have a seat love," he lets her slide into the booth before he follows. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No no thank you I will be fine. All that moving got to my head," Caroline smiled at him as she leaned back into the booth picking up her drink to take a small sip. "So are you enjoying yourself Klaus?"

"I am enjoying the company most sweetheart," Klaus smiled genuinely at her as he brushed a few loose curls behind her ear.

Caroline rolled her eyes before she looked down to hide her blush, why did he have the ability to make her feel like she was the most important woman in the room. Tyler never made her feel like that he was always eager to introduce her as his girlfriend, but he always made her feel like a trophy rather than a companion. But when she was with Klaus, even in their brief encounters he made it seem like it was just her and him in the whole world.

"Oh shut up your just trying to be nice because of all the crap I've been through lately,' she scoffed lightly smiling as she sipped her drink.

Klaus chuckled "Do you doubt yourself that much Caroline, that I couldn't possibly be enjoying myself because of you?"

She shrugged, "I'm just Caroline, nothing special. I mean if I was something special I wouldn't be in my current situation."

Klaus sighed and leaned on the table, "No offense love but it sounds like you're scared. You like to doubt yourself because you're scared that instead of the comfort from wallowing in self-pity you're actually out living your life, by yourself. There's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities, art and music, genuine beauty, and you can have all of it. So take a chance Caroline, get to know me, I dare you." His dimpled smiled topping off his words.

Caroline sat there shocked. She didn't know what to say so she just stared at him for a bit trying to find the right words, because he wasn't wrong. Everything she did in the past five years she did as a couple, and most of it was fantastic, but nothing compares to how free she feels tonight. And that scares her because she feels like she should be mourning her breakup, but she's not. For the first time since everything happen she feels like she's going to be ok.

"You're right I am scared, I mean I just got out of a five year relationship. I don't even know how to be single anymore because I thought I was done," she laughed rubbing her hands together nervously. "But I'll be ok, and for the first time since my heart was broken I believe it."

"You're stronger then you let yourself believe Caroline," Klaus smiled. "Now let's talk about other things shall we."

"Yes please," she sighed in relief as she readjusted herself in the booth wishing she would have changed out of her work clothes, but she didn't have time because her assignment ended late, and Elena had to pick her up at her office. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you, your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life," Klaus smirks as he takes a drink of his brandy staring at Caroline.

She smiled admiring his all too charming dimpled smirk, but she wasn't going to fall for his charms or pretty face just yet. "Just to be clear I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she smirked sipping her drink.

"That's why I like you Caroline," Klaus chuckled. "You're strong, independent, and full of light. Every time we've talked even at its briefest you never once let down your guard. It's refreshing."

Caroline laughed because she's caught him in the elevator with his fair share of women, but he would always be a gentleman. Acknowledging her while his date stood idly by as they talked, she always noticed how each girl watched with glazed eyes every time he spoke. She thought it was hilarious. "Well what can I say Mr. Mikaelson I'm not as simple as many of the women I've seen you with."

Klaus laughed, "Ouch, a man has his needs sweetheart." He smirked be downing the rest of his brandy and leaning back in the booth.

"I don't doubt that with a man like you Klaus," Caroline finished her drink and smiled.

"A man like me, what kind of man am I love."

"A man use to getting what he wants and from what I've observed you always get what you want," Caroline raised her eyebrows challenging him for an honest answer.

He shrugged, "What can I say sweetheart, I'm ruthless."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at her hands and just as she was about to speak glasses clinked on the table. She looked up and saw Matt.

"Matty!" Caroline scooted over so Matt could join them. The booth they sat in was round, and would fit at least six people.

"My shift ends in 20 minutes, but I thought I would bring my favorite girls and their gentlemen a round of shots," Matt smiled as he slid into the booth next to Caroline.

"Elena is still on the dance floor, but thank you Matty that is so sweet. What did you bring us?" Caroline smiled as she looked at the double shot glasses full of red liquid.

"Oh it's a shot called 'Red Death' I've never tried it before but my fellow bartender suggested it. It's a mixture of Southern Comfort, cranberry juice, and other things I wasn't really paying attention when he made it."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "The Red Death, really Matty. I've already had so much to drink and you're giving me a shooter called the Red Death."

Matt laughed, "Oh come on Care since when have you gotten sloppy drunk?"

Caroline pointed her finger at Matt, "Hey I know how to hold my liquor thank you very much."

Matt raised his hands in defense and smirked, "Well prove it." He slides a shot in front of her, then Klaus.

"Challenge accepted," she giggles and lifts up her shot. "I am not doing this alone so if you would please," she motions for them to pick up their drinks. Matt and Klaus obliged, and just as they were about to slam back their shots Elena and Damon stumble to the table laughing.

"Ahhh MATTY!" Elena jumps into the booth clinging to Matt for a hug giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sat between her and Caroline.

"Hey Lena, I see you have been having quite the night," Matt looks at Damon as he slides in next to Elena.

Elena laughs and whispers in Matt's ear, "You have no idea."

She pulls back, "Matt this is Damon, Damon this is Matt a husband me and Caroline share." Elena laughs as Damon's smile falls and his eyebrows rise in confusion.

Matt smiled as he reached for Damon's hand, "their gay husband."

"Oh I get it, I was about to say what kind of kinky stuff have I roped myself into," Damon laughed as he shook Matts hand. "I mean you're a good looking guy, but I have a feeling you and Elena would only use me for my body."

Matt shook his head laughing before he slid a shot glass in front of Elena and Damon. "We were just about to do a round of shots to see if Caroline can still hold her liquor." Caroline's eyes narrowed as she looked at Matt. "Anyway these are Red Deaths, and it's supposed to be quite good." Matt raised his glass. "Here is to a night that was long overdue," they all clinked glasses and slammed their Red Deaths.

Caroline scrunches her nose after she takes the shot and her body shivers in response to the taste. It was sweet but the whiskey out-weighed the sweet.

"Matt if you're trying to get me drunk I think that is helping you succeed," she laughed running her hand through her hair. "I wanna dance," she starts pushing at Klaus's side before slightly stumbling in front of the booth looking at Matt holding out her hand "Would you like to dance Mr. Donavon?"

Matt smiles and slides out of the booth taking Caroline's hand, "keep up sweetie." Matt spins her and leads her to the dance floor.

Klaus sits back in the booth watching her from a distance as Damon and Elena get lost in their own little world. He sees Matt's hands all over Caroline and can't help but feel a little possessive. Get it together mate, he's gay he would soon sleep with Damon then Caroline. Klaus starts tapping his foot as he watched them rub against each other.

"So what's going on with you and that guy Klaus?" Matt asked as he pulled Caroline closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't know what you mean," she giggled batting her eyelashes at Matt as he dipped her.

"Oh come on Care I see the way he looks at you, and don't act like you're not attracted to him either. I haven't seen that glow in your eyes in a long time," Matt smiled putting his hands on her hips.

"We're just friends Matt," Caroline didn't want to talk about this; she defiantly wasn't ready to admit the chemistry she felt with Klaus.

"No, we're just friends," Matt motions between them as he spins her and pulls her to his chest. "Care you deserve to have some fun, I may be Tyler's best friend to but I am not going to deny that there is a spark between the two of you. Don't shy away from it."

Caroline pulled away and looked at Matt. She knew he was right, but it's only been two weeks, her heart can't handle any more pressure. "Matt I know you mean well, but trust me we're just friends. Tyler was a big part of my life for five years, and right now all I need to do is focus on taking care of me."

Matt gave her a small smile and hugged her, "In all honestly Care, you have never stopped taking care of yourself. Even when you were with Tyler, he was your boyfriend but you never let him take care of you. You always had to be in control of everything. You're too independent for your own good sometimes." He cupped her hands and spoke softly. "Care, you're 26 and you've already achieved so much in a short amount of time. You deserve to let go."

Caroline sighed as she held on to Matts hands, he was starting to kill her buzz, but he wasn't wrong. For as long as she could remember it was work and school. Even after she fell in love with Tyler, she didn't slow down her dreams. She has worked none stop since she graduated from high school and moved from Mystic Falls, Virginia to San Francisco to fulfill her dreams of being a journalist. She went against the support of her mother, because her mom thought it would be best if she stayed local. But needless to say it took her 6 years to get her Masters in Journalism form Berkeley, and she soon earned a top paying job at the San Francisco Chronicle as an assistant editor to one of the toughest arts editors in the state. She thought she had everything, the guy, the job, and then it only took one moment to make her walls crash around her heart. She never doubted herself as much as she did when she caught Tyler, thinking it was all her fault. She thought their love was stronger than that, but she was wrong. "What did I do wrong Matt? Was it me?" she pulled back and looked at him holding back tears.

Matt sighed as he cupped her face, "Care listen to me you're perfect and you didn't do anything wrong. I can't answer why Tyler did what he did, but I can tell you it was not because of you. He's an idiot because you're wonderful, strong, and beautiful. And I can say for certain Tyler will regret losing you for the rest of his life." Matt wiped away a tear that slide down Caroline's cheek. "Hey no crying or your mascara will start running," Matt smiled at her as he caressed her cheek causing Caroline to laugh.

She sighed in relief pulling Matt in for a hug, "Thanks Matt." Maybe it was time for her to take a little risk, but was Klaus the risk she wanted to take right now. Right in the middle of her thoughts she heard something.

"May I cut in?" Klaus smiled at Caroline as he held out his hand.

Matt smirked and looked at Caroline giving her a kiss on the cheek, "she's all yours. I got her all warmed up for you." Matt laughed as he gave Klaus her hand before walking back to the bar.

Caroline smiled as he spun her gently until she felt his chest hit her back. The DJ started playing a remix of The Muse's "Uprising." She loved the DJ tonight, he usually went more pop culture, but tonight he wasn't disappointing with his song selections. Caroline replayed her and Matt's discussion in her head as she leaned against Klaus's chest. She couldn't deny it would be nice to be more than friends with Klaus, but right now friendship was all she needed. She knew that was what would be best, so she turned around and placed her hands around his neck before placing a kiss on his cheek. She smiled because of the feel of the scruff on his face.

It took Klaus a second to register what happen. She kissed him, well sort of, but it was enough for him to want more. He locked eyes with her and smiled, "what was that for?"

"That was for tonight. I know we're just neighbors and you didn't have to put up with me and Elena tonight but you did. So thank you, it's nice to know that you're also my friend Klaus. I need a new friend in my life," she smiled warmly at him as she felt his grip around her waist tighten.

Klaus smiled, friends he could handle being her friend for now, "Any time sweetheart."

Caroline giggled as she pulled away from him. "Let's go get another drink. Matty brought my alcohol level down a few notches with that dance." She smiled as she ran her hands through her hair.

They walked back to the booth to see Damon, Matt and Elena laughing with shots and fresh drinks sitting in the middle of the table.

Matt smiled at her as she slid back into the booth. "I made you another perfect margarita and a tequila sunrise before my shift ended." Matt places her drinks in front of her. "And I got us two rounds of shots. It's a mixture of bitter and sweet. The first one is Makers Mark, and the second is gummy Pinnacle vodka."

Caroline groaned if there any type of liquor that was guaranteed to get her drunk it was whiskey and vodka. "Thanks Matty, hopefully I can stagger home with some dignity after this," she laughed as she downed half her margarita.

"Klaus I believe this belongs to you," Matt hands him his card back before he starts to hand out shots to everyone.

"Thanks mate," Klaus put his card in his wallet before taking a swig of the scotch Matt gave him.

After the shots Caroline knew she was drunk. She got a little louder and everything seemed to be more hilarious. They all stayed at the booth talking occasionally hitting the dance floor when an irresistible song came on. They kept each other company until last call at 1 a.m. Damon and Elena got closer as the night went on, both of them barely being able to keep it PG in front of everyone. Klaus, Caroline and Matt didn't mind because they chit chatted as the night went on, but everyone agreed it was time to call it a night when Caroline and Elena started daring each other to dance on the table. They all ended up outside on the sidewalk of Envy at after one in morning laughing. Caroline was hanging on Matt for balance as they waited for his cab to arrive.

Matt laughed, "Are you going to be able to get home ok sweetie? You can stay at my place if you want."

Caroline scoffed, "I'm fine." She pushes herself away from Matt to prove a point only to stumble on her heels and drop her purse.

"I'll make sure she gets home ok," Klaus said as he caught Caroline before she fell. "It seems like Elena is going to have company tonight," he pointed at her and Damon getting into a cab. "So she asked me to take Caroline back to her apartment."

Matt laughed picking up Caroline's purse handing it to Klaus, "Yeah well I wouldn't want to be in Elena's apartment tonight either."

Caroline leaned into Klaus because her head started spinning causing her to giggle, "I can get home on my own."

"Of course you can darling I'm just tagging along because we do live in the same place," Klaus chuckled.

Matts cab showed up, "So you got her," he looks at Klaus as he opened the cab door.

"She'll be fine Matt don't worry," Klaus brushed Caroline's hair out of her face as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Alright I trust you Klaus, but if anything happens to her I'm sure it won't be hard to find where you live," Matt smiled at him before placing a kiss on Caroline's cheek. "I will call you tomorrow sweetie, you sleep it off."

Caroline laughed, "Bye Matty."

"Klaus it was nice to meet you," Matt shook his hand.

"Likewise mate, hopefully we can do this again sometime."

"Yeah and maybe Care will actually be able to stand at the end of the night," he laughed as Caroline flipped him off. Matt got in his cab waving to both of them before it drove off.

He chuckled, Matt was a good guy and he could see he really cared for Caroline like an older brother. He didn't think much into his threat but he did respect it because Klaus would've done the same if it was his sister. Of course Rebekah was able to handle herself, she learned a few things from her brothers, but none the less Klaus would surely kill anyone who touched his baby sister wrong.

"Alright sweetheart let's get you home," Klaus lead her to the cab that just pulled up and let her slide inside. He gave the cab driver their address as Caroline leaned on his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and relaxed.

"I like you Klaus, you're a lot more fun than I would've thought," Caroline talks into his neck as the Cab pulls onto the freeway.

Klaus chuckled, but his body was on fire at the feel of her breath on his neck. He rubs her shoulder, "I like you to Caroline."

"Tyler hated taking care of me when I use to get drunk, he told me it wasn't lady like to get that drunk," she scoffed because Tyler always expected her to be like his mother. Mrs. Lockwood was a handful always trying to tell Caroline what her responsibilities as a lady was as well as what they were to her son. Even going as far as telling her to pass up the job at the Chronicle, saying she wouldn't need to work if she married Tyler already.

Caroline ended up laughing out loud to herself, "I remember when I had too much to drink during a benefit his mother was hosting, and I was talking up a storm with one of his mother's major donors. He cut into our conversation and told him I wasn't feeling well and needed to go home. I didn't see the problem I was making the guy laugh, and he told me I was pleasurable company, before I could even say goodbye properly he dragged me out of the banquet and put me in a cab home. He apologized the next day and tried to explain how important that night was for his mother," she scoffed as she pulled away from Klaus and leaned her head against the seat. "So from there on I never really went pass three cocktails." She giggled as her head rolled from side to side from the moving cab.

Klaus tried his best not to let his body tense as she told him that story. He didn't even know this Tyler fellow and he sounded like a prick. First he betrays Caroline by cheating on her and then demeans her like that. He put his arm back around Caroline and pulled her close to him. "I think you are pleasurable company sweetheart, even when drunk."

She laughed making Klaus smile. He didn't want her to think any less of herself. "No offense, but this Tyler fellow isn't sounding like someone worth crying over."

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "he had his moments." She shrugged and sat back up.

You idiot, Klaus scolded himself. "I'm sorry love it's not my place to say."

"No, its ok you're just being honest. He was sweet and we worked well together but more in a professional sense I guess you could say. The high profile lawyer, and an up and coming journalist, but in the end we didn't really have anything in common," she laughed and closed her eyes leaning back against the seat. "I'm more long walks in park or late night star gazing you know what I mean, and Tyler was always private cocktail parties and fancy restaurants."

"Nothing beats the night sky sweetheart," Klaus said before the cab stopped in front of their apartment building in down town San Francisco.

Caroline stumbled through the apartment building door with Klaus close behind her trying to keep her as balanced as possible. "Easy love"

"Good Morning Miss Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson," the doorman in the lobby greets them.

Caroline smiled almost yelling, "Good Morning Hank. You're looking dapper."

Hank laughed, "Thank you Miss Forbes. Do you need any help Mr. Mikaelson?" He asked seeing the state Caroline was in.

"No thanks Hank. I got her," he smiled as he led Caroline to the elevator.

"Have a good night Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus nodded pushing the up button. He wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist as they waited for the elevator.

Caroline was staring at Klaus smiling as she moved from his eyes to his lips and then his neck. That's when she saw them hidden beneath his shirt collar. She slid her hand in his collar and pulled out his necklaces.

"And what are these?" she giggled as she looked at the black roped necklace with a feather and a black beaded necklace with a cross at the end. She held them in her hand unknowingly tugging at them. "These are beautiful. Why do you hide them underneath your shirt," Caroline glances up at him as his necklaces lay in the palm of her hand.

Klaus loved the way she was tugging at his necklaces, it was a turn on he didn't even know he had. He had to keep himself from backing her up against the wall. "My attire usually doesn't call for them to be seen," he breathed as she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. This friendship will be the death of me, was all he thought as she tucked them back in his shirt. The dinging of the elevator pulled Klaus from his trance.

"Too bad, they suit you," she smiled and patted his chest as she stepped into the elevator leaning against the railing.

Klaus walked in behind her and quickly hit 13. There are 15 levels in this apartment building, and he and Caroline happen to live on what he considered to be a very lucky number.

Caroline leaned against the elevator wall and braced herself as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Where is your keys sweetheart," Klaus asked as he leaned her against the wall next to her apartment door.

"Hmmm I think they're in my purse," Caroline giggled as she grabbed her purse from Klaus. She stared rummaging through it before getting frustrated and leaning down to pour out her purse on the floor. She saw everything else but her keys. "Perfect," she huffs stumbling backwards to hit the wall. "They're not in there." She closes her eyes. "I must've left them at Elena's," she sighs. "I'll call another cab and go sleep at Matty's. I am not chancing it with Elena," She chuckled as she reached into her back pocket for phone.

Klaus stopped her, "don't be silly sweetheart it's two in the morning. You can sleep at my place." He leans down and puts her things back in her purse.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Caroline said as butterflies filled her stomach. It was hard enough wanting to just be friends, but sleeping at his apartment. "Matty won't mind."

Klaus laughed, "Caroline don't be ridiculous, you are still quite plastered, so sorry if I am not willing to let you venture off at two in the morning." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hallway toward his apartment. "Plus my place is so much closer." He smirked at her.

Caroline shrugged and walked with him down the hallway, "If you insist."

Klaus opened his door as he led her into his apartment. It was dark except the dim light peeking through the living room window. "Wait right here sweetheart let me get the lights." He walked to the hallway and flicked on the light.

Caroline squinted as the brightness shocked her, glancing around only getting an outline of what Klaus's apartment looked like, not really taking the time to observe it.

"Follow me," Klaus smiled as he motioned toward her.

Caroline's high heeled boots clinked against the wooden floor as she followed Klaus down the hallway into a room at the end.

Klaus flipped the light switch and two lamps turned on in his room. "Please have a seat sweetheart." He motions toward the bed. "I am going to change quickly, and then I will bring you something more comfortable to sleep in, ok?"

Caroline slowly walked into Klaus's room and smiled, the lamps didn't brighten up the place to much, but from what she could see he was a man of taste. "That would be great. Thanks Klaus." She smiled sweetly before she sat on his bed.

Klaus walked into his closet as Caroline sat at the edge of the bed and closed the door. He quickly changed into a grey V-neck and his flannel pajama bottoms. He took his phone out of his dress pants and slid it into his pocket. He put the pants in the hamper and hung his dress shirt on closet door knob. He picked up an extra shirt and pajama bottoms before stepping out of the closet. He saw Caroline lying on the bed with her arms spread out.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I am fantastic, still drunk, but I'll manage," she sat back up from Klaus's king size bed to see him in his pajamas her eyes racking over his body losing her train of thought. "Umm…your bed is quite comfy," she looked away from him as she bounced up and down on it.

Klaus chuckled, "Well it is all yours tonight. Also I got you something more comfortable to wear." He placed his clothes on the bed next to her.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled as she tried to take off her boots.

"Here let me help you," Klaus chuckled as he squatted in front of her, sliding his hand up her leg until he reached the zipper on her black boots half way up her calf.

Caroline's breath got caught in her throat as he watched him take off her boots. She wanted to pull him up to her by his hair. She bit her bottom lip to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"There you go sweetheart," he stood back up and ran his hand through his hair. "Well I will let you get changed."

She stood up and smiled unbuttoning her vest sliding it off.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Klaus turned around and walked toward the door. "Would you like some water," he called over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"No I'm good," she giggled as she started unbutton her blouse. After she heard the close she slide off her clothes and slid on the ones he provided. She looked down at herself, "Eh these are too big." Caroline looked at his closet and smiled. She held on to the pajama bottoms as she walked into his closet. She ran her fingers along his shirts, but couldn't find anything smaller, until she noticed his red dress shirt hanging on the door handle. She smiled and took off the pajama pants and shirt. She slowly buttoned up his shirt and smelled the sleeve. She smiled because it smelled like him, natural, whiskey lined with a hint of cologne that smelled bittersweet and woody. She closed the closet behind her and walked back to the bed. Her clothes were littered on the floor so she kicked them in a pile next to the bed. She wanted to explore the room more but her mind was to fuzzy so she decided to get into bed.

Klaus closed his bedroom door allowing Caroline some time to change. He walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He took his phone out of his pajama pocket, he ignored it all night. He had 3 missed calls and 4 new text messages, one of each from his boss. He opened up the text messages first.

**_Niklaus now is not the time to be ignoring my calls. This job is top priority and I need you at your best. I am sending over the rest of the job details tomorrow through a carrier. Inform me when you review it_**.

Klaus smirked he was always at his best. He sent his reply hoping that would sooth Elijah's nerves.

**_You worry too much brother. I will go over the package and call you when I am ready._**

Klaus opened up the other messages all from the same person.

**_I just got back in town. I'll be here for a few days. Call me._**

**_I am starting to feel like you're ignoring me Nik._**

**_Come on Nik a girl has her needs._**

Klaus rolled his eyes and deleted each of the messages and left his phone on the counter. He took the finished his bottle of water and started walking back to his room. He lightly knocked on the door, "Caroline are you decent."

"Yes."

Klaus opened the door and peeked in. He was surprised when he saw her wearing his dress shirt and not the clothes he gave her. She looked incredible; the top two buttons were undone as she leaned against his head board, fiddling with the sleeves as her legs were covered by the blankets of his bed. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought she would've ended up in his bed for other reasons. But he pushed those thoughts aside or else he would be in a really awkward position. It was getting tougher to push them aside when he walked up to the bed. She smiled at him with her blonde curls tucked behind her ears.

"Was there something wrong with the clothes I gave you," he asked as he sat at the foot of his bed.

"No it's just they were a little loose. So I figured your shirt should do," She smiled as she raised her hands in a shrug.

Klaus chuckled, "well I must say my shirt has never looked better."

Caroline blushed, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

They went quite for a moment before Klaus stood back up. "Well sweetheart you get some rest. The bed is all yours tonight I will be in the living room if you need anything." Klaus leaned down and gave Caroline a kiss on the forehead before he walked toward the door.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered as she got more comfy in his bed.

"Yes love."

Caroline started playing with her hands, "Um…could you stay. I mean it's your bed I don't want to chase you out of it, and it's big enough for the both of us. Unless you want to sleep in the living room that's fine I just thought I'd ask. I mean we're friends and friends can share a bed right. I mean we're just going to be sleeping and I really don't want to be alone right now." She rambled nervously until she hears Klaus chuckle.

He turned the lights off, "scoot over sweetheart."

Caroline smiled moving to the middle of the bed as Klaus got in the covers. He adjusted himself with his one hand underneath his head and the other resting across his torso. Caroline picked up his free hand and snuggled into the nook of his arm.

"Just because were in a huge bed doesn't mean I can't get comfortable," she giggled because she would sleep with Matt like this because it made her feel safe. She was always kind of scared of the dark, she knew that was ridiculous but it was just a small fear that never really left. She rested her hand and head on Klaus's chest and let her leg drape over his. "We're just sleeping Mr. Mikaelson." She poked his chest.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her and chuckled, "of course Miss Forbes, what are friends for." Even though his body was starting to disagree with him, come on Klaus you're not a teenage boy you can handle your urges even though you have beautiful women pushing up against your body willing to sleep in your arms. Bloody hell who are you trying to kid, she's in your shirt and her hair smells like strawberries. This is going to be a long night. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Caroline's whisper his name. "Yes."

"You're a very comfy pillow," she giggled as her mind started to drift into sleep.

He laughed lightly as he pushed her hair behind her ears, "get some sleep sweetheart." He closed his eyes and listening to the steady breathing of Caroline against his chest. He smiled and started to drift off to sleep.

Klaus's eyes opened to the sound of knocking on his front door. Caroline was still on his chest as he peaked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. He only has been sleeping for an hour, as the red numbers glow 3:30 a.m. he groaned as he gently moved Caroline off his chest and slid out of bed. Someone better be dead, he thought as he walked down his hallway rubbing the sleepy from his eyes as he turned on the light before he unlocked his front door.

He regretted getting out of bed as soon as he swung the door open his lips were attacked as a mess of long brown hair flew at him. He pushed her off of him, "Tatia what the hell." He whispered forcefully.

"Oh come on Nik I told you I was in town, I don't get why you were ignoring my calls or texts," she said as she slid her hands down his chest. "I couldn't sleep so I came to see you."

"Tatia now is not the time. It's almost four in the morning, I can't do this with you right now," he grabbed her wrist before he slid her hand in his pants. "You have to go."

"What since when do you pass up on my visits Nik?" She pouted. "Didn't you miss me?"

"No I didn't, and I am telling you now what I did then. This thing," he motions between him and her backing her toward the door. "Ended a long time ago, so if you don't mind I would like to get back to sleep." He said harshly as he stood in his doorway.

"You can't be serious?" She looked at him shocked as she ran her hands through her straight long brown hair.

"Oh I'm dead serious Tatiana, I'm not playing your games anymore," he said coldly before shutting the door.

"Come on Nik," she tapped her nails against his door lightly. "Open the door. Let me make it up to you."

Klaus locked the door and looked down the hallway toward his bedroom. The door was still closed and he sighed in relief that he didn't wake Caroline. He heard Tatia sigh in frustration before her heels headed toward the elevator. Klaus ran his hand over his face as he walked into his kitchen and took a bottle of brandy out of his cupboard. He knows he shouldn't be drinking again, but he needed something to calm him down so he can go back to bed. He poured some in a glass and walked to his living room window.

He looked over the city of San Francisco as he sipped his brandy. He moved to San Francisco over five years ago to be closer to his sister Rebekah, she moved from London after she got accepted into Berkeley. He didn't understand why she wanted to go to university here rather than get schooling at Oxford like everyone else in the family. But his little sister was stubborn, she didn't want to be involved in the family business (that was him, Elijah and Kol), and hide behind a day job. She wanted a normal life, and Klaus was happy to help her find it.

He finished his brandy and walked back to the kitchen placing the glass in the sink. Klaus hated that Tatia was back in town he didn't need that type of complication right now. He sighed in frustration before walking back down the hall toward his bedroom. He turned the hallway light off as he opened his bedroom door, he didn't want to wake Caroline. Klaus was still wide awake so he figured he'd at least let Caroline wake up to clean clothes. He picked up her clothes from the floor and walked toward the guest bathroom. It was down the hall next to the extra bedroom he turned into his art studio. He chuckled to himself as he threw Caroline's clothes in the washer. The Wolf doing laundry of a girl he's not even sleeping with, Klaus laughed a little more shaking his head thinking how he ended up in the friend zone tonight. Then he smiled when he replayed the events of tonight in his head, she was worth it because she wasn't like any women he's met before. She was full of light and that's what he enjoyed most about her.

With 20 minutes to kill he decided his studio should sooth his mind. Klaus walked into his studio plopped on his couch sketch book in hand. He started sketching Caroline dancing from earlier tonight, the way her blonde curls rocked back and forth as her hands moved in the hair. He would never be able to do her justice on paper, but that didn't stop him from trying. Getting lost in his drawing he barely heard the washer beep, he put her sketch book back on his desk before heading back to the bathroom. Yawning he retrieved Caroline's clothes and placed them in the dryer, he figured they would be dry by morning he decided to head back to bed. Turning off all the lights and shutting the doors to his studio and bathroom he walked back to his bedroom.

Klaus smiled before he got back into bed seeing Caroline on her side facing away from him, he covered himself before he heard her start to mumble.

"Hmmm…where'd you go," she rolled back over and leaned on his chest.

"Shhh…go back to sleep sweetheart," Klaus adjusted himself so he was more comfortable. He heard her steady breathing before he closed his eyes.

Klaus opened his eyes slowly before rubbing them to adjust to the light coming through his bedroom window. He focused on the clock beside his bed. It was almost 9 a.m. he was about to start stretching when he realized the weight on his chest. He smiled as Caroline rested on his chest and her blond hair cover her face. He brushed the hair away from her face before he got out of bed gently. He stood up stretching out his body. He looked over his shoulder and saw Caroline huddled in the blanket. He chuckled at how cute she looked. He walked into his bathroom before heading to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen the first thing he did was turn on his stereo above the microwave as the guitar riffs of The Clash's "London's Calling" filled his kitchen. Growing up in London, and having a rebellious side he fell in love with punk music, he used it as an escape from his home life. Growing up in a household where you 'father' hated you and a mother that didn't defend you left you with tough skin. He has had a lot of people tell him he's damaged goods, even his family wanted to save him, but he used his past to fuel his work today. Many people are surprised to hear him listening to punk rock classics like the Sex Pistols, The Ramones, Iggy pop and Patti Smith. But he also has his softer side listening to the smooth sounds of Bob Dylan, The Doors, and of course The Beatles. Klaus is big on music just as he is on art, granted he's not as talented in the musical field as he is painting, but none the less he appreciates a variety of music, even some of todays.

Klaus never really got hangovers, not since college, but the first thing he made was coffee because after only getting a few hours of sleep he needed the boost. He's enjoyed cooking when he got the chance, but with work he rarely had the time to prep himself anything to eat. So it was nice being able to cook in his kitchen after so long. He kept quite as best he could in hopes of not waking Caroline, but breakfast was prepped pretty quickly.

He turned off the stereo and washed the dishes he used before heading to the bathroom to get Caroline's clothes out of the dryer. He folded her blouse, vest and pants. Klaus couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he placed Caroline's black lace underwear between her clothes. Those are very sexy was, he thought as he walked back to the bedroom. Klaus knocked lightly and when he didn't hear Caroline he walked in, but she wasn't in his bed. He placed her clothes on the nightstand next to the bed and walked toward the running water. Klaus paused in the doorway as he saw the outline of Caroline in his shower, and just as he was about to turn away the floor beneath him creaked. Bollocks, he told himself as he heard Caroline yell.

"So we didn't sleep together," Caroline asked as she leaned back in her chair at the kitchen table processing everything.

Klaus chuckled, "No we didn't sweetheart. We're just friends." For now he told himself as he smiled sweetly at her. He was happy she asked him to about last night and not Elena, he was happy to refresh her memory because last night was splendid. He of course left out the little details on his end, like Tatiana. "Is there anything else you'd like to know about last night?"

"No you filled in the blanks," she smiled as she pulled out her vibrating phone from her back pocket seeing Tyler's name on the screen. He hit ignore and noticed that it was a little after 11 a.m. They've been talking for a little over an hour. "Klaus I hate to eat and run, but I have an assignment later on this evening and I need to get ready." Caroline stood up from the chair.

"Don't be sorry love, I believe your purse is on the couch and your boots should be in my room. I'll go get them for you," he smiled as he stood up motioning her toward his living room.

"Thank you," she walked toward the couch and picked up her purse. She looked through making sure she had everything.

"Here you go," Klaus gave Caroline her boots.

"Thank you, and since I don't have my apartment keys I need to head to Elena's," she giggled as she sat down his couch and slid on her boots. She stood up pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled at Klaus.

"Well, let me see you out love," he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to his front door opening it for her.

Caroline stepped into the hall and turned to face Klaus. "Well Mr. Mikaelson it was a wonderful evening." She smiled.

"Indeed it was Miss. Forbes, we should do it again sometime," he smiled crossing his arms before leaning against the door frame.

She laughed looking down at her feet blushing. "Yes well will see, but thank you Klaus," she paused and looked him in the eyes. "For everything" A small smiled graced her face as she looked at him.

"It was my pleasure love," Klaus smiled.

Caroline leaned forward and gave him a hug, kissing him on the cheek before the breath in her throat caught when she heard him.

"What the hell is going on," Tyler asked firmly as he stepped out the elevator. He looked between Klaus and Caroline his eyes trailing to see Klaus's hand around her waist. "Care?"

**A/N Well these are the first three chapters. I hope you're staying interested in the story. If you have any suggestions i would love to hear it. This being my first Fan fiction i am an open book. **

**So what do you think is in store for Klaus and Caroline? Is a fight about to break out between her and Tyler? Let me know what direction you think this story should go in, and again i hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok here is number four. I hope you like it because it carry's you through the rest of Caroline and Klaus' day. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. **

Klaus felt her body tense as she backed away from him sighing before she spoke.

"What are you doing here Tyler?"

"I came to pick up the rest of my things, but it seems I caught you doing a little walk of shame," Tyler said coldly just shy of yelling as his eyes racked over her body noticing how close she was to Klaus.

Klaus stepped forward clenching his fists, "don't talk to her like that mate or we're going to have a problem." His body tensed as soon as Tyler took a defensive step forward, who is this guy kidding, he thought as he felt Caroline's hand.

Caroline grabbed Klaus's shoulder and pulled him back, "it's ok Klaus. I can handle this." He stepped back as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'll see you later." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure sweetheart," he asked ignoring Tyler's glaring eyes. She nodded. "Ok, first give me your phone." Caroline looked at him puzzlingly but none the less handed him her phone. Klaus saved his number into her phone and handed it back. "If you need anything call me." He smiled at her.

"Thanks," she slipped the phone back in her pocket turning to face Tyler. "Let's talk in the apartment Tyler."

Tyler scoffed as he walked past her toward the apartment unlocking the door.

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled one more time at Klaus before walking to her apartment.

Klaus watched as they stepped into her apartment before closing his door.

Tyler slammed the apartment door shut after she walked in, Caroline sighed as she put her purse on her kitchen table. She hasn't been back in her apartment in two weeks and she already hated being there.

"What the hell was that Caroline, are you sleeping with him? Is that why you haven't been answering my calls?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Tyler that wouldn't be any of your business if I was. We're not together anymore, and I haven't been answering your calls because I don't want to talk to you." She stood with her arms crossed.

"So what as a way to get back at me you automatically sleep with the first guy that gives you attention after breaking up with me?" he rose his voice at the end as he rand his hand through his hair.

"Excuse me," Caroline yelled. "Get back at you," she stammered. "When a guy gives me attention?" she couldn't believe he just said that to her. "You CHEATED on me Tyler, not the other way around. You didn't walk in on me FUCKING anyone on my desk. Don't you dare talk to me that way because you lost every right to anything that happens in my life the moment you got into bed with Amanda." Caroline pointed her finger at him taking a step forward. He pissed her off. "So get the rest of your shit and get the hell out of my apartment."

"This is our apartment Caroline, and I'm only leaving because it's what you wanted," Tyler raised his voice. "I want to fix this between us but you won't hear it, and now I know why." He motioned in the direction of Klaus' apartment. "You're screwing our neighbor."

"You don't know anything Tyler, and what I wanted," she laughed in frustration as she turned her back on him and walked away. "Yes because all I wanted was to come home and find my boyfriend of FIVE YEARS FUCKING MY FRIEND!" She screamed as tears began to string her eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She took a few deep breaths before turning back toward Tyler to continue.

"You have no right to this apartment, it is mine. And as far as fixing this," she motioned between him and her. "We're broken, this is broken, and you broke us Tyler when you decided to stick your dick inside Amanda for the past three months." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake people make mistakes Caroline," Tyler's voiced softened as he took a few steps toward her. "I want nothing more to take back what I did, you have to believe me."

"A mistake," Caroline said lightly shaking her head. "Tyler, a mistake is you forgetting my birthday, a MISTAKE is when you stood me up for our anniversary dinner because your mother called, and a MISTAKE is when you tried to keep me from accepting my job. So no Tyler what you did is not a MISTAKE it was a betrayal. How can I believe anything that comes from your mouth after this?" She threw her hands in the air trying to contain her anger, she's held in this rage for two weeks and she was done crying. This wasn't her fault, and she knew it. Why was he making her doubt herself, she had to stop to gain control of her breathing. "I gave you my heart Tyler and you threw it away, and for what a few quick rolls in the sack with Amanda," she spat. "I hope it was worth it."

Tyler looked down in shame; she was right he did this, all of this but instead of appealing to his better judgment his shame suddenly turned to rage. "You gave me an idea of your heart Caroline, you never stopped being that independent women, and I wouldn't have been sleeping with Amanda if my girlfriend didn't care about her job more than me," he said bitterly.

"What the hell is an idea of my heart Tyler?" Caroline raised her hands. "I only have one, and I'm sorry I actually worked my ass off to get where I am today, I didn't have high profile parents to lay out bread crumbs for me," she retorted, if he wanted to go down that road she could play that game. "Don't say my job is the reason either, we were both busy Tyler but we managed. And instead of you talking to me about it you screw the first girl willing to jump your bones."

Tyler scoffed, "Oh I have had more than one girl willing to keep me company Caroline. I just didn't give in until Amanda. She's willing to be there for me in ways you never could."

Caroline marched over to Tyler and slapped him, "Get out." She was barely holding back tears he was blaming his mistake on her, and she started to believe him. Did he say she's willing, is he still with her? Caroline felt her chest tighten. She was always there for Tyler, supported him when he was working a big case or when his mother doubted him as a lawyer. She never stopped believing in him.

Tyler stared at her ignoring the sting on his right cheek, he knew he crossed the line when her eyes were red and looked more hurt than angry. He looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry Caroline I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean—"

"Get out, and leave your keys. I'll have Matt bring you the rest of your things." she said firmly pointing to the door.

Tyler put his keys on the table. He stopped in front of her one more time and tried to grab her hand. She backed away and wrapped her arms around herself. Tyler sighed, "I love you Caroline that hasn't changed." He whispered before walking out of the apartment.

As soon as Caroline heard the door click she started crying her hands curled into fists. Her breathing became faster as she felt like her heart was being crushed, she thought this pain was over but after this it felt worst. She tried to get herself to calm down, taking deep breaths and pacing around her living room and kitchen, but before she knew what was happening she started destroying anything she could get her hands on. She threw the flower vase from the kitchen table as it shattered next to the door. She grabbed pictures of her and Tyler and threw them against the wall and floor. Tears still streaming down her face as her throat started to hurt and breath became shallow causing her knees to buckle next to her couch, and her hands hitting the glass on the floor cutting them.

A shattered picture of her and Tyler lay in front of her; she picked it up ignoring the pieces of glass that broke her skin. It was a picture from their first night in the apartment. She was kissing his cheek as he took the picture smiling. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she let the picture fall from her hands. She sat there until she heard knocking on her door. She didn't move she just stared at the floor, she then heard the front door open. "Caroline…" She looked through her curtain of hair, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her hands slightly bleeding from the glass of her picture to see Klaus walk through the door.

When Klaus was back in his apartment he went straight to his shower, he needed to calm down after his encounter with Tyler. Tosser, Klaus mumbled to himself as he put his necklaces back on before sliding into a pair of black wash jeans and a white long sleeve V-neck pulling his necklaces out of his shirt. He ran his hand through his wet hair before pulling out his black converse shoes and a pair of black socks then headed to the living room. He retrieved his phone from the kitchen counter and plopped on the couch to put on his shoes. He leaned back and went through his messages.

**_Niklaus I sent the package expect it by 1 p.m. Confirm when you get it._**

He smirked the perk of his "night job" was the fact that he got to disappear for a weekend or so because as soon as his job was done he could enjoy the town. He hit reply.

**_Of course brother, _**Klaus chuckled.

He opened up a new message window and typed in Damon's number.

**_Boss man is sending a messenger. It will be here at one. Meet me at my apartment by 1:30 to review the contents._**

Klaus looked at his phone and it was noon. He slipped his phone in his back pocket and heard a door close outside his. He assumed it was Tyler leaving, good riddance you prick. He walked back to his bedroom to retrieve his jacket. He was running low on art supplies and decided to run an errand before 1. Today was his day off, minus Elijah's messenger, so it was nice to be in his casual wear, plus he had plans this evening slipping those plans into his back pocket. As he slid his jacket on walking back down the hallway he heard a series of crashes coming from across the hall. Caroline, he thought as he rushed out of his apartment slamming his front door. He walked down the hall and stood outside her door listening. The crashing stopped, but he didn't want to just leave her. He knocked on the door a few times, and when no one answered he chanced it by turning the knob.

As the door creaked open he heard it drag over broken glass, and saw her sitting on her knees by the coach surround by bits of glass. "Caroline," he whispered as he walked in closing the door behind him, and her head rose he saw her face covered in tears. Her nose and eyes were red, his chest tightened she looked broken. Her eyes didn't have the same glow it did from last night, they seemed empty. He walked over the broken glass and kneeled down in front of her. He saw her hands resting on her knees both of them had cuts and were covered in blood.

Caroline just stared at Klaus, she wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Before she knew it he picked her up and carried her bridal style down the hall.

"Which one is your room love," he asked lightly as her hands stayed latched around his neck. She motioned to the room at the very end of the hall. Klaus walked toward it and pushed open the door with his foot and took her toward her bed. He laid her down and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Don't move," he got up and walked toward what he assumed was her bathroom. He went straight to her medicine cabinet and started looking for anything to bandage up her cuts. He found a little thing of A&D ointment and some small Band-Aids. This will have to do he told himself as he grabbed the small pair of scissors from a cup on her sink along with a wet towel. When he walked back into her bedroom she was curled up in a little ball lying on her side. He sat next to her and gently rubbed her back to have her face him. "I need to patch up those cuts love."

She looked down at her hands and saw a cut on her left palm and a cut across the inside of her right fingers. She sat up leaning against her headboard holding her hands out for Klaus. He grabbed her left hand softly because this was a little deep. He looks at it to make sure there weren't any pieces of glass lodged inside before wiping the blood away with the towel and applying a little A&D ointment to the cut; she winced a little at his touch. "Sorry love this won't take long." He cut the Band-Aid in to little strips, "this may hurt but I need to do this ok." He looked at her in the eyes before she nodded. Klaus squeezed the cut together to close the gap and heard Caroline suck in her breath through her teeth. He put the strips of the Band-Aid in place before taking another one to cover the whole thing. He did the same with the cuts crossing her fingers.

Caroline looked at her bandaged hands before she looked back up at Klaus. "Thank you."

"No problem love," he smiled at her getting off the bed to throw away the trash and put the other materials away.

Caroline sat in her bed and watched him move. "I didn't want you to see me like this," she whispered. "You shouldn't have to see me like this…broken." She looked down to hide her face. Tyler got to her with what he said, she hated to admit it but she was only human. Did she really drive him to another woman's arms?

Klaus walked back toward her bed and sat down, "You're not broken Caroline, you're hurt yes but not broken." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"He said it was my fault," she sniffed before trying to laugh. "He told me I only gave him an idea of my heart, and if I didn't love my job so much this wouldn't have happened," she started twiddling her thumbs. "I drove him into her arms."

Klaus clenched his fists. Her fault he had the nerve to blame her when he went off with some trollop; Klaus took a deep breath before he spoke. "Caroline look at me," he said gently but sternly. She lifted her head slightly trying to hold back tears. "This is not your fault, believe me when I say he made the decision to sleep with that girl and he doesn't deserve you. And you shouldn't be with him if he doesn't allow you to see just how amazing you are. I saw you Caroline," he put his fingers under her chin to keep her from looking away. "…last night, and this morning. I saw the real you and she was fantastic." He smiled.

She looked at Klaus and without hesitation leaned forward and hugged him, and he hugged her back running his hand along her back. She didn't let go she stayed in the comfort of his embrace until the vibrating of Klaus's phone made her pull back. Klaus released her and smiled.

"You should get that," she said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Yes is this Mr. Mikaelson."

"Yes."

"This is Kevin I am the messenger and I have a package for you at your apartment. I can't leave until you sign for it."

"Of course I will be right there."

Klaus hung up his phone checking the time seeing it was already 1 p.m. He looked at Caroline, "I will be right back sweetheart." She nodded.

He got off her bed and walked back toward his apartment. He looked around Caroline's apartment and saw the damage, a few broken pictures, vases, a mirror and a potted plant. He sighed because whatever Tyler said to her really got to her for her to react like this. He stepped out the door and saw a kid leaning against the wall by his apartment wearing shorts, a tank top and holding a helmet.

"Kevin I presume," Klaus closed Caroline's door and walked toward him.

"Yeah are you Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I am. What do I need to sign?"

Kevin kneeled down and pulled the folder out of his bag and a pink slip. "Here is the package, and just sign here." He handed him the pink slip with a pen.

Klaus put the folder under his arm and signed the paper handing it back to Kevin. He reached in his wallet and handed the kid a 20 dollar tip.

"Thanks." Kevin put his helmet back on and took the stairs rather than the elevator.

Klaus walked back into his apartment and placed the folder on his kitchen counter. He grabbed his phone and texted Damon.

**_Something's come up. I will text you with another time to review the folder. _**His phone beeped with a response.

**_What could have possibly happen within the last hour that requires us to post pone our meeting again? You're losing your touch killer._** Klaus rolled his eyes at Damon's response.

**_Easy Damon I won't always be occupied._**

Klaus opened the envelope to quickly glance over the contents of the folder and set in one of his kitchen drawers. He opened a text message for Elijah.

**_Got the info, will review it and start preparations as soon as possible._** His phone beeped.

**_Great Niklaus, you have one week. Let me know if you need any assistance._** Klaus smiled and put his phone in his pocket.

He walked out of his apartment locking his door before heading back to Caroline's. He looked around her apartment and decided it was best if he let her rest. He walked into her living room picking up the photos, frames, plant and big pieces of glass throwing everything away except the pictures he wasn't sure what to do with those so he put them on the table before he retrieved the broom.

Caroline got off her bed and walked into her bathroom. She felt calmer after Klaus talked to her, and basically letting her emotions destroy her apartment. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders because now she can accept that Tyler is really over. She was still hurt, but she felt less broken. So she thought it was best to get ready because she was working tonight. She wasn't going to post pone her job just because her personal life was a wreck at the moment, she was better than that. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She looked herself over in the mirror, her eyes were still puffy and red, and her hair was a mess. She brushed out her hair and tied it in a ponytail before walking to her closet. She took a deep breath because Tyler's side of the closet still has some of his things in it.

She grabbed a black tank top, black sleeveless cardigan, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and slid the door shut. She didn't feel like wearing her boots today so she settled for her converse shoes. Caroline changed, slipping her cellphone in her back pocket before sitting at the edge of her bed to put her shoes on. She then walked over to her dresser and applied lotion to her arms and face before she finally decided to leave her room. She walked down her hallway and found Klaus sweeping up the glass around the door.

"You don't have to do that Klaus," she walked up to him finally taking in his appearance smiling; she's never seen him in jeans before. He looked good especially in that shirt. "This is my mess I'll clean it up."

He chuckled, "It's not a problem love. I didn't have any plans until this evening anyway." He smiled at her and looked her up and down. She looked beautiful, her attire was simple yet breathtaking, the way her jeans hugged her hips and the cardigan hung loosely around her figure. As his eyes trailed down he noticed her kicks and smiled, she was stunning even with her eyes still a little red. "You look gorgeous sweetheart."

Caroline was about to say something when her ringtone started blaring from her back pocket. She smiled and held her hand up to Klaus and fished it out. It was Jessica, she answered it.

"Hey Jessica"

"Caroline I'm glad I got a hold of you. I was just calling to confirm that you were going to be able to cover The Strokes show tonight at the Warfield theatre? The press guy called today to confirm your interview with the band after their performance this evening. "

Caroline looked at her clock it was 1:45, "Yes I will be there tonight I plan on heading over after the doors open and the crowd clears from outside, so around 7:30 or 8 this evening." The Warfield Theatre was downtown about 4 miles from where she lived and just around the block from the Chronicle. It wasn't that long of a commute so she wasn't worried about time.

"Great, you are on the guest list already and the press guy said he will call you after the show for the interview so keep your cellphone handy."

Caroline smiled. Jessica always double confirmed her interviews with big bands even though she makes the arrangements in advance. "Will do Jessica thanks for calling. I'll see you in the office on Monday, and I will turn in the story by deadline tomorrow for Mondays print."

"Awesome you are terrific Caroline, have fun at tonight's show. One of the perks of the job," Jessica giggled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow and will go over this coming week's assignments."

"Sounds good, bye Jessica, have a great night," Caroline chuckled as she hung up because she loves her boss, she was good to her, but she was tough when actions called for it. That's why she loved her job so much, she wanted to be the best and Jessica was willing to help her get there. It was what she always dreamed of doing. Jessica was in her early forties and she became the arts editor of the chronicle when she was 30, and that's what Caroline wanted to achieve at her young age.

"Work…" Klaus asked as he leaned on the broom.

"Yes it was my editor just confirming to see if I was going to be able to cover The Strokes concert tonight," She put her phone back in her back pocket.

"Wait you're going to The Strokes concert tonight?"

"Yeah"

Klaus chuckled and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his ticket for tonight's show waving it front her, "Those were my only plans tonight, but now that I know you're going. Would you like some company?" He smirked.

Caroline chuckled, "I'd love some, but I will be working so I will have to disappear from time to time to take photos, and after the show I have to stick around for my interview with Julian Casablanca." She grabbed the broom from Klaus's hand and walked into her living room to start sweeping the glass together.

Klaus watched her smiling because she had a little bounce in her walk, "It's a date." He smiled following her.

Caroline stopped in her tracks as her stomach filled with butterflies before she turned toward him smiling. "A date…"

"As friend's sweetheart," Klaus smirked. "I'm sorry to say as friends that doesn't include dinner and late night cuddle sessions." Klaus chuckled as Caroline smacked his chest.

"How about dinner before the show my treat," she smiled sweetly.

"Sounds like a plan," Klaus smiled as he stepped in front of her.

"Ok," Caroline smiled. "Why don't you go do whatever it was you were planning on doing before you walked in on this." She motioned around her apartment. "Will head to dinner let's say 6."

Klaus chuckled, "I can help you finish cleaning sweetheart."

"No you've done so much already, but I'll see you tonight," she smiled; she just needed a few hours of her time. So she can get herself back in order.

"Alright," Klaus raised his hands in defeat. "See you in a few hours." He walked out of her apartment.

Caroline walked to her stereo in her living room and popped in the only CD that would sooth her mind. "Live at the Roxy," by Social Distortion, no matter how she felt the voice of Mike Ness always did her good. She discovered Social Distortion when she was in middle school during a rebel phase because of her overworking mother, when she first heard "Story of My Life" they have been her favorite band since. A lot of people are surprised by her selection of music at times, one because she uses to be the captain of the cheerleading team and a former Miss Mystic Falls, but also because she can go from punk-rock to the dance beats of Tesito or the soothing sound classical music Beethoven. Being an entertainment writer she was open to all types of music, but punk rock always held a special place in her heart.

"This song is about being a day late and a dollar short, which is always been the story of my life," Mike Ness spoke through her speakers before the guitar riffs followed. She smiled and turned it up and started dancing around her apartment.

"Good times come and good times go, I only wish the good times would last a little longer," she sang as she grabbed her dustpan "thinking about the good times we had and why they had to end ooooohhhh, so I sit at the edge of my bed I strum my guitar and I sing an outlaw love song. I think about what you're doing now and when you're coming back. Life goes by so fast you only wanna do what you think is right, close your eyes and its past."

She twirled with the broom and swept up the remaining glass and potting soil as she pranced to the trash can. She danced around her apartment cleaning as the CD continued to play. Caroline's CD collection lined the space next to her stereo, her friends asked her why she bothered to still buy CDs, but she only brought CDs that she felt were worth keeping. Sure she would download a song or two from iTunes but never a full album because she loved the feel of a fresh CD case. So as the songs continue to blast through her apartment she felt her mind at ease the more she got into the music. She was about to wipe off the kitchen table when she saw her and Tyler's photos in a pile. She picked them up and looked through them one more time before she tore them into little pieces and threw them in the garbage. She picked her rag back up and wiped off her kitchen table and counters.

Klaus walked to the elevator after he left Caroline's; as he waited he heard muffled music come from her apartment and smiled. Social Distortion, really he told himself. Where has this girl been hiding all my life, he smirked before he stepped into the elevator, that's the Story of My Life he whispers as the doors closed.

He still had a smile on his face as he stepped out of the elevator and crossed the apartment lobby. He retrieved his phone and texted Damon as he stood on the curbside looking for a cab.

**_I am free for a few hours so meet me at my apartment in an hour to go over the file._**

Klaus noticed a parked cab across the street and walked over knocking on his window. "Are you running?" the cab driver nodded and Klaus climbed in the back seat. He told the driver to go to his favorite downtown art supplies store called Saltzman. It was an older shop owned by a retired history teacher named Alaric and his wife. He was a good man, he was a walking textbook sometimes and Klaus enjoyed the conversation. He stumbled upon their shop when in search of his paints after moving to San Francisco with Bekah, and has been a customer ever since. They were the only place that had his oil paints in stock, other than them he would have to have his paint shipped to him. Klaus liked using Old Holland oil paints and brushes, he's worked with that paint since he started and didn't like any other brand. He was low in supplies because the technique Klaus favored was impasto, applying paint on thickly so his brush strokes are visible and it also creates a texture effect. Lost in his artistic thoughts he barely heard his phone beep.

**_Better not cancel on me 20 minutes before I get their again._**

Klaus chuckled and put his phone away as the driver pulled up to the art store. He smiled asking the driver to wait saying this will only take him at least 15 minutes, giving him some money to hold him. Klaus walked into the store and smiled as he saw Jenna behind the register. "Hello sweetheart, you're looking beautiful today."

Jenna giggled, "Oh Klaus you're such a charmer. Back so soon?"

"Yes I am in need of some fresh supply," Klaus smiled. "My last landscape painting nearly tapped me out," he laughed. "The usual, along with a few new paint brushes if you don't mind. I need one fan size six, flat size eight, angle bright size four, and a bright size six." His dimples in full effect as he smiled standing in front of the checkout counter.

"Of course, Rick sets aside a fresh supply of your paint every time we get a new Shipment," she smiled as she walked to the back of the store. She returned in a few minutes with everything he asked for. "Ok 10, 40ml of oil paint, all your colors," she smiled ringing them up. "Your new paint brushes, size six fan, size eight flat, size four angle bright, and a size six bright," she looked at Klaus and he nodded. "Ok well your total today is going to be 255.24. You are our best customer." She smiled as she started putting his supplies in a paper bag.

Klaus chuckled pulling out his wallet handing Jenna 300. "Where's Alaric?"

"Oh he went out to get stuff for dinner, we're having my niece over tonight," she smiled as she handed him his change.

"Thanks love, I'll see you—" Klaus was interrupted when he heard squealing "Aunt Jenna."

"Oh sweetie what a nice surprise I wasn't expect to see you for a few more hours," Jenna walked out from behind the counter.

Klaus turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw Elena hugging Jenna. "Elena?"

"Klaus?" Elena released her aunt and laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up some supplies," he walked toward them. "Jenna and Alaric are your Aunt and Uncle?"

She laughed, "Yeah, Jenna married Alaric when I was still in high school. This is so weird, what a small world." She smiled and hugged him. "How's Caroline? Thank you so much for taking her home last night by the way. I haven't checked in on her."

Klaus's had a tight-lipped smile, "She was fine when I left, but I do think you should check in on her."

Elena nodded, "Ok I'll give her call after dinner."

"Well ladies I have a meeting to get to," Klaus looked at his phone he was there longer then he thought. "Thank you Jenna for the supplies, and Elena it was lovely seeing you again." He walked out the door with Jenna and Elena waving. He got in his cab and told the driver to take him back to his apartment, fast.

Klaus stepped off the elevator and saw Damon leaning against his door.

"What gives man, you said an hour." Damon puts his hands in the air.

"Oh shut it I'm 5 minutes late," Klaus opened his apartment door and shoved past Damon.

"You know your neighbor is quite loud," Damon smirked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah well I'm not complaining," Klaus smiled as he put his art supplies on his couch and walked to the kitchen to retrieve the folder. "Let's get started," he motioned for Damon to sit at the table.

"The man of the hour is named Conner Jordon, and we've been hired to take care of him by his partner Galen Vaughn. Jordon and Vaughn built an empire in New York City. They are in control of whatever comes in and out of the city. Whatever you need these are the two to get it for you, that's why no one touches them. Their most popular product is called "The Hunter." It's a synthetic drug that causes powerful hallucinations if ingested wrong but if taken right gives you the high of your life," Klaus explained as he spread the papers Elijah sent him across the table.

"So what did this Conner do to piss off his partner," Damon asked.

"He hired Kol to take out Vaughn," Klaus Chuckled. "Vaughn's power within their supply trade has grown, and many of their contacts are only willing to work with him. They feel he is the more reasonable hunter," Klaus smirked.

"Wait so then why were we hired if Kol was hired to take care of him originally?"

"Conner is not aware that Kol knows Vaughn. Kol and Vaughn have had their run in before because Vaughn only has one rule in his business. No kids, he will not deal with people who push their product on kids. Kol is the one that helped him make that point clear, and that earned Vaughn some level of respect from our little family business," Klaus knew Vaughn was a scum bag to a point, but he was an honest one. He didn't want his product destroying the life of any troubled adolescents just looking for a good time.

"He did this without the knowledge of his partner Conner, and Conner wanted to start pushing their drug to the lower drug trade, you know street corner dealers, etc." Klaus pulled handed some surveillance photos of Conner. "But everyone Conner approached with that proposition denied him, and only told him it was because of Vaughn. Conner being the reasonable man that he is thought it was time he started running this empire the way he saw fit, hints why he hired Kol."

"So instead of Kol going through with the hit, we are going to take out Conner first?"

"Exactly, Kol is supposedly going to carry out the job during one of their cliental parties in New York a week from now. We will be attending the party as potential investors interested in setting up a new line of production with their product in Europe, and that is where will have a meeting with Conner himself," Klaus took out the two new identities him and Damon are expected to have.

"Kol made the arrangements with Vaughn and this is who we are," Klaus handed him his ID. "These will gain us access to Conner's pent house because that is where the party will be taking place."

Damon and Klaus talked out the details of the job for over two hours when Klaus called it quits. Damon took his part of the information he needed and left. Klaus looked at his phone and it was already 15 till six. He grabbed his art supplies and walked to his studio to place it on the shelf. His studio was set up simple. He had a black velvet chaise in one corner, he would pull it in the middle of his studio when needed, a small wooden desk in front of the big bay window, and he lined the wall with shelf's to place his art supplies along.

His easels stood in the middle of the room as canvases of every size was leaned up against one wall some were used other were blank. Klaus preferred to stretch his own canvases so tucked in a corner were pieces of wood. The room had the faint smell of paint thinner, but it never got strong enough to overpower the smell of wood. As much as he tried to keep his studio clean, a few splatter paint marks were evident across his floor, and ceiling. Not many people got to see his studio, except his family because they've barged in unannounced on more than one occasion.

Klaus walked out of his apartment locking his door before going to retrieve Caroline. When he stepped in front of her door he heard the music softly playing still, and smirked when he heard Patti Smith's "Because the Night." Before he knocked his phone started ringing, fishing it out of his pocket he stepped away from the door smiling when he saw the name.

"How is my dear sister doing today?"

"Nik don't try to be sweet with me, I know you have a ticket to The Strokes sold out concert tonight, and did you even think about your sister when buying it," Rebekah huffed on the other side of the phone causing Klaus to chuckle.

"Bekah don't be angry love, so have you had a chance to look inside that book I gave you last month," Klaus smirked because he knew his sister wouldn't when he placed her ticket inside. She was never much of a reader, she was more the visual type, and that's why she went into film when she got into university.

Rebekah scoffs, "Now is not the time to try and convince me to start reading Nik. I will read it when I have the time—"

"Bekah go get the bloody book and look inside," he cut her off or else he'd be standing here for hours.

"Fine" Klaus hears her shuffle around on the other end before a high pitch squeal comes through the phone that he took it away from his ear. She found it he mumbles to himself.

"THANK YOU NIK! I never doubted you. Now I need to figure out what to wear. Bollocks it's already six, Nik I have to go I only have an hour to get ready."

Klaus chuckled, "You're welcome sweetheart, and have a great time tonight. I hope I see you there." Klaus hung up the phone and turned around to knock on the door.

Caroline finished putting on her make up for the night, a little black eyeliner, mascara, and she topped it off with a light shade of red lip stain. She was still in the same clothes from earlier, only changing her shirt for a black V-neck. She slipped on two necklaces, a silver chain with black beads, and a short chain with a heart pendant her mother gave her. She decided to straighten her hair tonight and not have it curly allowing her to put it up in a high-rise hairstyle. As she was placing the last bobby pin in her hair she heard knocking on her door, glancing at the clock on her nightstand it was six, so she walked to the hallway and yelled over the music "it's open. I'm in the room." She walked back into the bathroom looking in the mirror; she ran her fingers through the ends of her hair to smooth it out before she sprayed on the hair spray.

"Caroline," Klaus asked lightly as he knocked on her bedroom door before walking in, and he saw her step out from the bathroom. She looked stunning, the light makeup, a black V-neck, those necklaces, and her hair. His mouth dropped a little because he's never seen her hair straight before and he liked it, it made her look fearless and bold.

She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled, "Hey I just finished, let me get my purse and then will head out."

"You look breathtaking love, I like the new hairstyle," he smiled at her as she picked up her bag from the bed and walked toward him.

Caroline blushed, "thank you, I needed something different tonight. Shall we?" she motioned toward the door; he stepped aside and let her pass. "I just need to grab my camera and reporter notebook from my office; you can wait in the living room." Klaus nodded walking away.

Caroline hasn't been in the office since she found Tyler, granted it was mainly his office because she liked to just sit at the kitchen table and write. But all her supplies were still in one of the cabinets. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The office was almost empty, the desk was gone and everything thing else that belonged to Tyler. She smiled and walked to the cabinet by the window and got out her camera and notebook. She looked around the office and just took it in. On one wall it was lined with shelves, Caroline always dreamed of having a bookshelf against her office wall lined with books. Her collection of books was always growing. She shook her head and walked out of the office.

Klaus was in her living room looking at few framed black and white photos hanging on her wall. Those were pretty much the only thing left on her walls in the living room. Caroline smiled because he looked like he was critiquing the work. "It's Edward Weston, a photographer from the 1920s. He's my favorite black and white photographer." She walked up beside him.

"These are gorgeous," he said breaking his gaze on the photos to look at her.

"Yes they are. I love his nude photos because he photographs certain parts of the human body and depicts them as if they are landscape. Shining light on the beauty of curves on the female body, it's just memorizing," She smiled as she stared at Edward Weston's nude torso photo from 1925. It took her forever to find a clean copy of these photos and buy a print. "Weston was considered to be one of the masters of 20th century photography, and I would have to agree." She took her eyes off the photo to see Klaus staring at her in awe with a soft smile on his face. She laughed, "His best quote, well for me anyway, is 'is love like art – something always ahead, never quite attained.'" She felt those words to be truer now more than ever.

"You have an eye for art love, maybe one day you'll take me up on my offer and let me show you that you are artist," he smiled as he put his hand on the small of her back. "Shall we head to dinner?"

She smiled, "Yes I am actually quite hungry, I haven't eaten since your place this morning." She giggled because so much had happened since then. "First I need to shut off Patti." She walked toward her stereo that became background noise as they talked and hit the switch, putting her CD back in the rack.

"You seriously are easily becoming the most interesting girl I have ever met," Klaus stood by the door smiling.

She laughed shaking her head as she put her reporter notebook and Nikon camera in her purse, "I'm not that interesting."

Klaus opened her door, "Oh but you are. A fine taste in art, and music if I may add, who would have thought Caroline Forbes had a little rebel inside her." He smiled. "Now I'm curious to know what she reads." He lifted his eyebrows as they walked out of her apartment pausing so Caroline could lock her door.

Caroline shook her head giggling, "Klaus you are flattering me stop it. I am just a simple girl trying to get from this day to the next." She turned around and smiled. "Let's go."

They both walked toward the elevator.

**A/N Well that is the first half of the night, next will be dinner and the show. Let me know what you think, and when do you think it would be best for them to be more then just friends. I hope this story is going good enough to keep you interested. I will update as soon as i finish each chapter. Please review i would love to know what you think about this story. What changes should be made, i am open to suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok here is number 5. I hope you enjoy and excuse the Italian, because if i was fluent it would be awesome but i'm not so the power of Google. None the less enjoy...**

Caroline took Klaus to a small Italian restaurant downtown she fell in love with Italy in college after taking fine arts classes for her electives. That was the only time she took a real chance in her life when she decided to study aboard in Rome for a year, and that's when she took the time to learn the language, she was still learning but she could carry on a conversation with ease. And this little restaurant was as authentic as you could get for fine Italian food.

As she walked through the door the owner Marco greeted her. "Ahhh Caroline Come stai? Sembri bella questa sera. (_ahh Caroline how are you? You look lovely this evening.)_Marco was in his early 40's and stood six feet tall with a lean build. He had short black hair tucked behind his ears, and green eyes that would make anyone melt.

"Marco sempre l'incantatore," she hugged him as he kissed her cheeks. "Sono grande Sono qui per la cena con il mio amico Klaus prima di andare al Teatro Warfield." (_Marco always the charmer, I'm great I'm here for dinner with my friend Klaus before we go to the Warfield Theatre._)

"Solo voi due o sarà il signor Lockwood ti raggiungerò?" (_Just the two of you or will Mr. Lockwood be joining you?_) He asked as he led them to a table by the window.

Caroline tightly smiled before she answered, "No noi solo." (_No just us_). She took a seat after Klaus pulled out her chair, putting her purse by her feet.

"Ok Caroline, I will bring you your menus, would you like wine?" Marco replied with a heavy accent as he stood by their table smiling.

"Oh no wine for me thanks, I'll just have an iced tea," she smiled placing her hands on the table.

"E voi, signore?" (_And you sir?)_. Marco asked Klaus.

"Mi prendo un acqua con il limone, grazie," (_I'll take a water with lemon, thanks_.) Klaus looked at Caroline smiling sweetly as he saw her jaw drop. Klaus spent two years in Italy just before he moved to San Francisco in 2008, being an artist he wanted to be surrounded by art.

"Ahhh tu pali italiano, perfetto. Sarò subito con le tue acque," (_Ahhh you speak Italian, perfect. I will be right back with your waters._)Macro smiled walking away from the table.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian," Caroline asked eagerly as she leaned on the table.

Klaus chuckled, "I could say the same for you, and you speak it quite lovely." He smiled as he leaned forward. "Where did you learn it?"

Caroline smiled, "In Rome, I spent a whole year out there for school. It was one of the best years of my life actually."

Klaus saw the light in her eyes when she spoke, he was curious to when she was out there. "What year?"

"Hmmm…it was a long time ago just after my freshmen year at Berkeley so 2007," she smiled counting her fingers.

"I was actually in Rome in 2007," Klaus smiled.

"Your joking."

"No I'm not I spent 2006 and 2007 there painting," he laughed lightly. "I had just finished university and wanted a break so I took off to Italy," plus most of the jobs coming in for Elijah required me to be in Italy, he thought, "I was in Tuscany at first, but ended up in Rome the next year, and apparently I was there the year you were." he smirked.

"That is so crazy I fell in love with Rome the minute I got off the plane, it will always hold a special place in my heart. I'd love to go back some day," she smiled.

"I'll take you," Klaus stated locking eyes with Caroline. "Where ever you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" he laughed as he saw the smile spread across her face.

"Oh really, it must be nice to go wherever you want," she giggled. "I unfortunately don't have that luxury in my life at the moment."

"Qui ci sono i menu Caroline, è qui il tuo tè freddo, acqua e una per il vostro amico. Chiamami su quando si è pronti per ordinare," (_Here are the menus Caroline, here is your iced tea, and a water for your friend. Call me over when you are ready to order._) Marco smiled before he left to greet the new customers.

Caroline put splenda in her tea before picking up her menu. "Marco's chief makes the best _Pasta alla carbonara in San Francisco, and the Bruschetta is divine." She said with confidence._

_Klaus chuckled watching her move her hands around suggesting dishes. Italian, he personally thought she looked more like a French girl, but when she spoke Italian for the first time his heart stopped. It was flawless, and coming from her it was downright sexy. He defiantly had to talk to her in Italian more. _

_"Ti credo sulla parola su di esso tesoro." (I'll take your word on it sweetheart.) He smiled peeking up from his menus to see her smirk._

Caroline took a breath when she heard his Italian, seriously out of everything you already found attractive about him he ends up speaking frickn Italian. You're in trouble now Caroline, she told herself as she smirked looking at Klaus peek over his menu. "non ve ne pentirete signor Mikaelson. Fidati di me." (_You won't regret it Mr. Mikaelson. Trust me._) She smiled sweetly and lifted her menu in front of her face to hide her grin.

"Siamo pronti ad ordinare Caroline?" (_are we ready to order Caroline_) Marco asked as he stood next to their table.

"Sì grazie Marco avrò il Arrabiata Pasta." (_Yes, thank you Marco I'll have the Pasta Arrabiata_) she smiled handing him her menu.

"Eccellente, e voi signore?" (_Excellent, and you sir?_).

"Sì, la signorina Forbes raccomandato il vostro alla carbonara Pasta e mi piacerebbe fare un tentativo." (_Yes, Miss Forbes recommended your Pasta alla carbonara and I would love to give it a try._) Klaus smiled at Caroline as he handed him his menu.

"Sei in un signore vera delizia italiana." (_you are in for a real Italian treat sir._) Macro grinned as he walked off.

Klaus smiled at Caroline, "Allora dimmi che cosa la parte migliore di Roma è stata?" (_So tell me what the best part about Rome was?_)

"Oh where—"

"In favore italiane," (_in Italian please._) Klaus smirked cutting her off as he leaned on the table.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Come dicevo, da dove si comincia. L'architettura, l'arte, la musica, la gente, il romanticismo, tutte queste cose sono parte della mia esperienza e mi è piaciuto." (_Like I was saying, where do I start. the architecture, art, music, people, romance, all of those things were a part of my experience and I loved it._). She sighed in aw thinking about her time in Italy smiling.

"Che cosa dici di te? Rompere ogni cuore a chiedersi per le strade di Roma?" (_What about you? Break any hearts while wondering the streets of Rome?_) She smirked as she sipped at her tea lifting her eyebrows.

Klaus laughed looking down at his hands raising his eyebrows, "Beh, cara come hai detto tu da dove comincio," (_Well darling like you said where do i start.) _he lifts his hands in the air smiling.

"Il mio tempo a Roma, è stata un'esperienza indimenticabile, e sarei lieto tornare indietro perché Roma è una città bella in sé. Ma è la cultura che mi ha tenuto lì." (_My time in Rome was a unforgettable experience, and i would gladly go back because Rome is a beautiful city in itself. But it's the culture that kept me there._) He said fondly before he sipped his water.

"Ho avuto modo di dipingere in una città piena di arte che è sopravvissuta a secoli, e onestamente non c'è niente di meglio." (_I got to paint in a city filled of art that has survived centuries, and honestly it doesn't get better than that._) Klaus loved Rome that is where he really started exploring his landscape paintings. He spent three month perfecting the different shadows of the Colosseum, hoping to capture its magnificence.

Caroline was speechless as she sat there smiling at Klaus admiring the hand gestures he made when he talked of Rome, it was adorable and hot, she shook her head snapping her out that thoughts before answering, "That sounds amazing, and I agree Rome will keep you coming back for more." She giggles, "But you didn't answer the second half of my question." She smirked.

He chuckled, "Italian women are beautiful there is no denying that, but I wouldn't think I broke any hearts, I just kept them company." He flashed Caroline a dimpled smile. "What about you sweetheart, I'm sure you were breaking Italian men's hearts left and right?" Klaus had no idea why he just asked her that, he didn't want to know. His body tensed when he saw her blush.

Caroline giggled, "I never kiss and tell Mr. Mikaelson." She smirked because there was only one man that kept her company during her time in Rome, but that ended when she returned to the states, and she eventually met Tyler. She turned her head as Marco approached their table. "Ahhh Marco thank you I am starving."

Klaus smiled at her modesty, good answer sweetheart he told himself as Marco placed his food in front of him. "Grazie Marco."

"Enjoy your meals, and I expect feedback," Marco pointed at both of them before he left their table.

Over the hour they enjoyed their dinner, each of them taking bites off their plates or each other's as they shared stories of their times in Rome. They switched between English and Italian throughout the meal until Marco brought over the check.

Caroline grabbed the check before Klaus could snatch it off the table. "Hey," she smiled when he tried to reach for it. "I said tonight was my treat." She stood up from the table and picked up her purse from the floor. She walked toward Marco as he stood by the register.

Klaus smiled in defeat, he never let a lady pay for dinner, but Caroline grabbed the check before he finished wiping his mouth. He laughed because she was determined to buy him dinner. No one has ever really offered to buy him dinner before, especially a woman.

"Marco come sempre il cibo era fantastic," (_Marco as always the food was fantastic._) she smiled handing him her card.

Bene bene, mi aspetto di vederti di nuovo qui Caroline. Non aspettare un intero mese di tornare a sentire.," (_Good, good, I expect to see you here again Caroline. Don't wait a month to come back again you hear._) he pointed his finger at her smiling handing back her card. "E voi, signore, spero di aver acquisito un nuovo cliente?" (_And you sir, I hope to have gained a new customer?_) He smiled as Klaus stood behind Caroline.

"Ora che so che sei qui Marco si può contare su di me tornare. Servite raffinata cucina italiana." (_Now that I know you're here Marco you can count on me returning. You serve fine Italian cuisine._) Klaus shook Marco's hand smiling.

"Perfetto, anche voi godere il resto della note." (_Perfect, you too enjoy the rest of your night_) Marco smiled at both of them as he walked them toward the exit.

Caroline gave Marco a kiss on the cheek before she left the restaurant.

They walked to the theatre because it was only a few blocks away, and by the time they got there it was almost eight. The line outside the theater was gone so they were able to get into the theatre quickly. Klaus was patted down, and Caroline received her press pass from the box office. Once they got inside the crowds cheers echoed in the theatre as the opening act started to play.

Caroline leaned over whispering in Klaus' ear, "I need to go get things situated for photos. Enjoy yourself and I'll find you later." She smiled before walking off.

Klaus chuckled as he grabbed her before she could get too far and whispered in her ear, "Meet me on the balcony when you are finished love. I would hate to enjoy this evening alone." He smirked as he walked past her toward the stairs.

Her body shuttered when he whispered in her ear, she smiled before heading toward the stage. She flashed her press pass to get back stage and found Ian, her press contact for the show.

"Hey Caroline I'm glad you made it," he yelled over the music walked up to her and shook her hand as he lead her further back stage. "Everything is set up for after the show. Julian will only have about 20 minutes to spare before they head off. You can walk along the barriers in front of the stage for pictures, you get to shoot photos during the first three songs and that's it," he used a cutting off hand gesture to Caroline as he finished explaining the rules.

"You are welcome to watch the show from back here if you'd like or you can go into the crowd. When The Strokes finish their set meet me right here," he pointed to the back door exit of the theatre. "You'll interview Julian in the ally before he gets back on his tour bus. Do you have any questions about anything I explained?" He stopped in his tracks by the back door and looked at Caroline.

"No, this isn't my rodeo so I understand everything." She smiled sweetly giving him a thumb up because she's covered shows at the theatre before. Ian has always been her press contact; he was a good looking guy brown hair and hazel eyes. From the looks of it she thought he was her age, maybe a year or so older. He always wore a graphic t-shirt sometimes with or without a blazer when she saw him; he had messy bed head hair, and thick black framed glasses. He was cute, and he was always nice to her when they worked together.

Ian laughed, "I'm glad you made it and I hope you enjoy the show. I will call you during the last song as a warning for the end." He smiled at her one more time before he walked off.

"Thank you," she yelled as he waved good bye. Caroline walked back toward the front of the stage and looked at the people lined against the rail as the opening act continued to play. She stepped in front showing her pass to the bouncers in front, it was the bands third song so she snapped a few photos before standing off to the side.

She waited until the opening band finished before wondering up to railing to interview the people squished up against it. She interview five people standing along the line, getting their names, age, and where there from before asking them about why they wanted to be up that close, and what brought the out to the show tonight. Being in the field was the best part about her job. She loved talking to random people and getting them tell her great stories, their quotes are always what made her stories stronger.

Caroline backed off the railing when the lights when dark and cheers erupted in the theater as The Strokes took the stage starting off the night with their opening song from their new album "Comedown Machine." She put her reporter notebook away and started taking photos. She stayed up front through the first two songs before she decided she had enough, and went in search of Klaus on the balcony.

Caroline walked onto the balcony with a smile on her face in search of her date. Her smile fell when she saw his arm wrapped around a blonde's shoulder whispering in her ear both of them laughing and smiling. She felt a surge of jealously race through her veins as she stopped in her tracks. Why are you jealous Caroline, it's not like this was an actual date, he said it was just as friends. She shook her head and before she could run off Klaus saw her.

"Caroline," he smiled and waving for her to come over as he released the blonde. She put on a fake smile as she walked up to them.

"Hey, I was just coming up to make sure you were ok, but I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She shifted in place uncomfortable as she looked between Klaus and the blonde. "I'm just going to go back down by the stage." She pointed toward the steps awkwardly before making an attempt to leave.

Klaus and the blonde looked at each other before they started laughing, "Oh love you've got the wrong idea here." He smiled waving his hands back and forth.

"Defiantly the wrong idea, hello I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, Nik's sister," Rebekah held out her hand to Caroline smirking. "I'm not some bimbo my brother is known for shagging." She laughed as Klaus glared at her.

Caroline smiled in embarrassment as she shook Rebekah's hand, "Sorry I'm Caroline and you can't really blame me for assuming, your brother does have a reputation." She giggled.

"Hey when did I become the bloke in the conversation," Klaus raised hands in defeat as the girls started laughing.

"Yes Nik is known for the trollops, especially the bitchy brunettes," Rebekah sighed referring to one she would particularly like to strangle. "But don't worry I'm sure you'll last longer than any of them." She said smiling sweetly at Caroline.

Klaus glared as his sister, before pinching her arm to shut her up.

Caroline raised her eyebrows before laughing, "I'm not sleeping with your brother. We're just friends." She felt her stomach knot after Rebekah's comments; she liked Klaus but was that why he was being so nice. Did he just want her to be another notch in his bedpost? She shook her head smiling at the siblings.

"Oh, well excuse me for being frank. Nik doesn't have many friends," she raised her eyebrows looking at him smirking. "Well I will leave you two alone, I did have a date tonight but it seems he got lost trying to fetch me a drink." She giggled before giving Klaus a hug and turning back to Caroline. "It was nice to meet you Caroline." she walked passed Caroline and turned to look at Nik mouthing "She's Hot."

Klaus' eyes widen as he saw his sister behind Caroline, he looked down and chuckled shaking his head. "I apologize for my sister sweetheart. I love her but she doesn't have a filter on that pretty face of hers." He smiled as he motioned for Caroline to take Rebekah's seat.

Caroline giggled, "She's feisty. I like it." She took her seat and turned toward Klaus. "Why does she call you Nik?"

He smiled, "My full name is Niklaus, Rebekah calls me Nik for short, but everyone else calls me Klaus."

"Niklaus Mikaelson, hmm that's a strong name," she smiled.

Klaus chuckled, "Thank you, but Niklaus is the name my father gave me so please just call me Klaus."

"I don't know maybe I'll start calling you Nik," she smirked before turning her attention back to the stage.

He smiled as he watched her eyes beam down at The Strokes playing. This night would've been fun on its own with great music, but with Caroline sitting next to him her head bobbing to the music made him want nothing more than to taste those red shaded lips and help her forget all the wrong that has come her way over the past two weeks. Tyler didn't deserve a woman like Caroline, and Klaus made it his mission to help her forget that guy ever existed. They sat their enjoying the music for what seemed like hours.

Caroline screamed a little in happiness as The Strokes started playing "Under Cover of Darkness." She stood up and held out her hand, "dance with me." She smiled.

Klaus grabbed her hand and spun her into his chest causing her to giggle as she started to bounce around to the song. Much to Caroline's surprise she heard Klaus singing lightly against her ear. "I'll wait for you. Will you wait for me too?" he spun her around to face him as she smiled up at him. He interlaced his fingers with hers as he continued to dance with her. "Don't go that way I'll wait for you."

Caroline couldn't take her eyes off of him as he lightly sang along with the song. Her stomach was in knots the moment she heard him whisper in her ear. No one has ever sung to her before, and she didn't want it to end. She slipped her hands around his neck and let her fingers get tangled in the tips of his hair as she smiled at him.

Her breath stopped when the song came to end and they just held each other, she looked at his lips and back into his eyes. Do it Caroline, she told herself, she leaned forward closing her eyes but twitched as her phone started ringing in her back pocket. This caused her eyes to shoot open as she took a step back sighing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caroline, it's Ian. The last song is coming up, so if you could make your way down here that would be great."

"I'll be right down." Caroline hung up and slipped her phone in her pocket seeing Klaus run a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I have to go back to work." She smiled shyly. Does he know you were about to kiss him, Caroline you crazy girl. "Enjoy the rest of the show, and you don't have to wait for me. After I interview Julian I am going to stick around and interview a few more fans about the show." She leaned down and picked up her purse from the floor. She looked at Klaus smiling, "I'll see you later."

He smiled, "ok." He didn't know what to say, she left him speechless. She was about to kiss you, he thought, wasn't she? He watched her walk away and sat down as The Strokes suddenly became background noise to his thoughts. You bloody tosser, she was about to kiss you and you let her walk off. You had your one chance and you blew it. Klaus ran his hands through his hair sighing. He knew after tonight she would put her guard back up.

Caroline was mentally scolding herself for thinking of kissing Klaus as she walked backstage to meet Ian. "What's wrong with me," she sighed loudly.

"I don't think anything's wrong with you," Ian laughed as he pushed himself away from the wall. "I actually think you're quite lovely." He smiled.

Caroline chuckled, "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud, but thank you." She smiled as she stood next to him as The Strokes went back on stage for an encore.

Ian smiled, and that's when she noticed he had one dimple on his left cheek. She thought Klaus' dimples are what make his smiles amazing. Ugh stop it Caroline. She shook her head and smiled, "Thank you again Ian for setting this up. It means a lot for the Chronicle."

"Oh no problem, I like working with you. You're a great writer," he smiled.

"Thanks I try."

Ian started shift nervously in place, "Umm…there was something I actually wanted to ask you." He paused looking at her, noticing she wasn't paying attention. "Caroline."

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Hmmm…what did you say?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Ian laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh of course, what's up?" she smiled.

"Well I don't know if this is to forward, but would you like to go out for drinks sometime?" he smiled. "I mean unless you have a boyfriend, I mean of course you would have one look at you," he gestures toward Caroline causing her to giggle. "You know what never mind." He started rambling and he rubbed his hands together.

Caroline chuckled she thought it was adorable the way Ian was reacting. "Calm down Ian," she giggled as she put her hands up to slow down his rambling. She thought it was refreshing seeing a guy ramble just as much as she did when she was nervous.

"And to answer your question no I don't have a boyfriend anymore. It's really sweet of you to ask, but I'm just not ready to start dating yet," sure you're not because you almost didn't kiss a hot Brit on the balcony, she said sarcastically to herself. "But hey maybe we can hang out as friends, get some coffee or lunch sometime," she smiled hoping not to hurt his ego too much.

"That would be great, I have your number already," he chuckled. "But this time I'll text you for lunch rather than interview times."

She laughed, "Yeah that'd be great."

Ian looked behind her and pointed, as Caroline turned she saw The Strokes front man walking toward her with a bottle of water and towel. "Caroline I would like to introduce you to Julian Casablanca."

"Hello Julian, it's nice to meet you and great performance tonight," she held out her hand smiling.

"Thank you," Julian shook Caroline's hand and smiled. "Well shall we get this interview started," he smiled at her as Ian lead them into the alleyway.

20 minutes later Caroline was grinning from ear to ear as she closed her reporter notebook and turned off her phones voices recorder. She thanked Julian for a wonderful interview before he left back to his tour bus as she turned toward Ian smiling. "That was awesome."

He chuckled, "Yeah he is a nice guy. Did you get everything you need for your article?"

"Yes, thank you so much for setting this up Ian. It was great," she put her material back in her purse.

"No problem, just let me know who you want to see next at the Warfield Theatre," he smiled. "Let me walk you to get a cab," he put his hand on her back and motioned for her to leave the ally.

Caroline didn't refuse she just smiled as they walked toward the street passing fans. She stopped to interview a few of them as they kept looking past her to see if any of the band members were coming. She laughed as she interviewed the final fan because their enthusiasm was amazing.

She turned around and saw Ian as he walked her through the crowd on to the street curb. "I can get a can from here, thanks again Ian it was so much fun tonight. If I need any more information I will be sure to give you a call," she smiled.

"Yeah most defiantly," he leaned forward and gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek. She was shocked by his gesture but kissed his cheek in return before waving bye to him as he walked back toward the theatre. She heard someone clearing their throat behind her; she turned around to see a semi-angry Klaus looking between her and Ian.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would've left after the show" she stepped toward him smiling. She was happy to see he didn't leave.

"I wanted to wait around until you were finished. What was that?" he asked his tone kind of cold.

Caroline lifted her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Him," he pointed to Ian's back as he got closer to the front entrance of the theatre.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ian walk into the Theatre, she chuckled. "That was Ian. He's my press contact for the shows at the Warfield Theatre," she looked at him confused on why he sounded so angry. "Why?"

"I didn't know that's how you greeted your professional contacts, did you give Julian a kiss too," Klaus said coldly. He admitted to himself he was acting like a child, but after she almost kissed him he didn't like the fact that some guy got to kiss her even if it was just her cheek.

"Whoa," she stated as she put her hands up in front of him. "What the hell Klaus, you don't get to talk to me that way." She said angry before looking down shaking her head. "You know what screw you if you're going to stand there and act like an ass toward me then I'm leaving." She turned on her kicks and marched down the sidewalk in search of a parked cab.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration, you're a bloody idiot. He ran after her reaching for her arm to stop her. "Caroline wait, don't be angry love."

She stopped and looked at him, "Take the hint Klaus." She turned back around and started walking.

"Come on Caroline we had a little spat," he stopped her making her face him. "I'm over it already," he tried to joke but the scowl on her face didn't find it very amusing.

"Well I'm not," she sighed in frustration as she pulled her arm out of Klaus' hand. "You don't get to act like some asshole toward me Klaus and expect me to be ok with it," she said as she started to walk again. "I have dealt with too much shit these past few weeks to have to deal with your bullshit remarks."

Klaus ran in front of her stopping her in her tracks as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry sweetheart, how can I acquit myself?" he looked at her smiling.

Caroline rolled her eyes shaking her head, "quite being an asshole for starters."

"Done, anything else," he smiled as he felt her shoulders relax.

She looked at her phone and it was after midnight and she wasn't really hungry but she could go for something sweet. They didn't order desert at Marco's so she wanted a little sugar, "I could use a nice cup of hot tea and maybe," she paused and smiled, "a slice of pie." She grinned as she heard Klaus chuckle.

"Well I think I can manage that," he smiled as he held out his arm. "Shall we go get you a slice of pie," he saw Caroline roll her eyes before taking his arm. "I know this great diner a few blocks from here. I believe they're still open." He led her across the street.

A 10 minute walk later Caroline was sliding into a booth at a small diner called "The Grill." Well this place looks homey, she thought as she put her purse beside her and picked up the menu on the table.

"Oooo they have apple pie and ice cream," she pointed at the menu looking up at Klaus to see him smirking at her in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing, I just think you look adorable," he smiled holding his hands on the table.

She rolled her eyes, "do you want to share a slice?" She grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling that if I agree to share with you sweetheart I'll maybe get two bites out of the whole thing," he chuckled when she throws her spoon at him.

"Fine don't share with me," she smirks just as the waitress steps up.

"What can I get you two," the older woman with curly hair asked with pen in hand.

Caroline smiled before closing her menu, "I would like a slice of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and some hot tea please." She handed her menu to the waitress.

"Ok and you?"

"I'll just take a cup of hot tea," Klaus smiled handing her his menu.

"What you don't want anything," Caroline asked frowning.

He chuckled, "I thought you offered to share with me love." He smirked.

"Oh now you want some of my pie," she laughed before blushing when she saw Klaus raise his eyebrows and smirk. "That didn't come out right…" she stammered, "Ugh you know what I mean." Her cheeks felt hot as she saw Klaus laughing across the table.

"See adorable," he chuckled watching her get embarrassed.

"Shut up," she huffed as she took her phone out of her back pocket getting out of the booth to walking over to Klaus' side motioning for him to scoot over.

Klaus chuckled looking at her confused as he slid over, "what are you doing?"

She looked at him grinning, "We didn't take a photo tonight."

"A photo?"

"Yes a picture of me and you, tonight. I mean we went to a frickn Strokes concert and we didn't take one photo of us there," she smiled and she pulled up the camera on her phone. "I'm sorry but that is unacceptable."

Klaus smiled as she leaned into his side, he draped his hand over her shoulder as she held her phone in front of them.

"Ok angry face," Caroline giggled as as she pushed the button on her phone when she grrred at the camera. "Hey, you weren't even looking at the camera," she nudged him as she looked at the photo to see Klaus smiling at her. "Now we need to take another one, but this one you have to look at the camera and smile," she stuck her finger at him narrowing her eyes. He only chuckled as she leaned back into him to take another shot. "There," Caroline said in triumph, seeing her and Klaus smiling at the camera. "Now we have something to remember tonight by," she smiled showing the picture to Klaus before she got out of the booth to return to her side.

Klaus never took pictures with anyone, not even when Rebekah asked him. He felt that memories with him weren't meant to last that's why he never got into relationships, he didn't even have a picture of him and Tatia when they were whatever they were, but he couldn't refuse Caroline not after the time they've spent together. Who would have thought a simple dinner meeting would change his life by allowing him to spend time with one of the most interesting, beautiful, and bright woman he's ever met. She means something to you now, and knowing you you'll find some way to ruin it or hurt her, you always do he told himself as he watched Caroline flip through her phone.

"Klaus" Caroline said a little louder snapping him out of his thought.

"Hmmm…yes love," he smiled.

She giggled, "I asked if you wanted me to send you the picture."

"Of course," he smiled as he took his phone out of his pocket. The beauty of the Samsung Galaxy S3, all they had to do was beam it. Klaus brought his phone in front of him as Caroline pushed her phone up to his.

"There now you have me in your phone," she chuckled.

"Here is your pie and tea," the waitress placed it in front of Caroline. "And here is your tea, if you need anything else let me know."

Caroline and Klaus sat at the diner talking about the show, eating pie and sipping tea. When Caroline couldn't suppress her yawns anymore Klaus said it was time for them to head back to the apartment.

They stood on the curb outside the diner waiting for their cab; it was after 1 a.m. so they had to call for a cab. Klaus saw Caroline warp her arms around herself, he took off his coat "here" he slipped his jacket on her.

"Thanks," she smiled pulling his coat tighter around her body his scent lingering in her nostrils. The cab stopped in front of them as they got in to head home. Caroline did realize how tired she was until they stepped off the elevator at their apartment building, she yawned as Klaus walked her to her door. She got the keys from her purse, reminding her to call Elena so she could pick up her stuff. Caroline walked in standing in the doorway to face Klaus.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Klaus, even though I was working thank you for coming with me," she smiled as she started taking off his jacket.

"It was my pleasure sweetheart," Klaus took his coat from Caroline smiling. "Good night love, I'll see you later." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before he headed to his apartment.

Caroline touched her face as she whispered good night closing her apartment door.

**A/N What did you think...good...bad...boring :-( Now that they have survived the weekend together keeping true to just "friends" whats next for Klaus and Caroline, what do you suggest? Klaus' trip to New York is coming up, what will Caroline do in that time. Will that lead to an official first date, i don't know, but what would their first date be? Leave me a review with suggestions I'd love to hear about it. Oh on a more darker note, how do you think Klaus and Damon should "take care" of Conner?**

**I will update with chapter 6 as soon as i can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here is Chapter 6. I hope you like this one you get a little insight to Klaus' past. Sorry for any grammatical errors or if at any point the story doesn't make sense. Enjoy!**

Caroline falls on her couch after a long work week kicking off her heels and putting her arm over her eyes. She feels like she has been on the go none stop since the day after The Strokes concert. She spent Sunday writing and organizing her schedule for the week. Her concert story ran on the front page of the entertainment section in the Chronicle on Monday morning, earning her a happy text message from Ian asking her when they could have lunch, she told him he'd let her know. Her week started off with being in the office every morning by 7:30.

Monday through Wednesday besides work she spent it with Elena in the evenings to get her apartment back in order leaving them with a redecorated living room, her closest full of only her things, and a plan for her office. On Thursday she covered a black and white fundraising benefit that required her to step up her outfit a few notches; she wore a red A-Line sweetheart floor length evening dress. Caroline enjoyed those events because she's been to quit a few, especially when she was dating the son of women in high society, but she always preferred jeans and t-shirt. Today, Friday she finished writing her weekend stories, and helped Jessica in the office, editing stories, photos and helping her hand out assignments to other reporters. She even got assigned a student intern today named April. Caroline loved working with student interns because they were so fresh, but she called it quits at the office by five because she just wanted to be at home. So to say she had a busy week was an understatement because all she wanted to do when she got home this evening was go to bed.

But the thing that was kept her stomach in a knot was the fact that she didn't see Klaus all week, after the concert and pie she hasn't even run into him in the hallway. She smiled thinking back to last weekend, well everything can't always be exciting she said as she got up and started unbuttoning her blouse. Caroline wanted to horde on the couch for the rest of the night with dinner and a nice glass of wine while catching up on her reading. Elena had plans with her brother Jeremy so this allowed her a break from her best friend. Elena stopped by the afternoon after the concert hounding Caroline for details of what's going on between her and Klaus. She also filled her in on what happen with Tyler, and that's when Elena made it her mission to key his car. After two hours of convincing her that Klaus and her were just friends Elena simple told Caroline that she was lying to herself because she didn't want to see how good Klaus was for her, but dropped it none the less. Maybe she was lying to herself I mean after almost kissing him at the show followed with his little fit of jealously, would that be lines for just friends. Caroline sighed as she walked into her room getting the thought out of her head. She changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of red boy shorts and a white tank top. She tied her hair up in a ponytail before walking back into the kitchen.

Klaus growled in frustration as he hung up his phone walking off the elevator a little after 6 p.m., his work week was ridiculous. Being the CFO of San Francisco's top advertising firm was a great job, but this week seemed to test his patience. He was hit with an audit notification from the IRS because the firm's owner is an idiot playboy, and now he has to clean up his mess. This left him in the office going through all this past years financial files, counting every dollar spent and every dollar earned just to prove that it was taxed properly. He spent every day in his office until he dragged himself home every night by midnight. Why he wanted to stay a CFO was beyond him at this point, he had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life, but to stay in his brothers good graces he must always appear to be a good civilian. Klaus even considered just selling his art for a living, but he never really presented his work to people. He may be damn good with money and a knife, but people not so much.

That wasn't even the tip of the ice berg, he left Damon in charge of arranging their trip to New York this weekend, and that man proved to be only good for his pretty face and his ability to yield a long range rifle. That was who he just hung up on, instead of them staying in a hotel near Conner's condo Damon accepted to be a house guest of their new friend. Telling Klaus that it seemed like a fool proof plan and this lead Klaus to politely refuse without pissing off the man he would eventually end. To Conner and Galen, Klaus was Dean Walker and Damon was Kris Davies, business partners from Europe. He just got done telling Damon he fixed his mess, because he informed Conner they didn't want to intrude on him any further than necessary, but they looked forward to their upcoming business meetings.

They were set to leave for New York tomorrow at noon, giving them enough time to get settled at the hotel, and prep properly for the night's events. They were meeting Galen and Conner for dinner at 9 p.m. to discuss business before the party at 11. Elijah prepped the money they would be using for that deal it would be in there hotel when they arrived tomorrow along with everything else they needed for the job, and Elijah is arranged to be their European contact when needed. Klaus walked into his apartment throwing his suit jacket on the couch and promptly taking off his tie to unbutton his shirt. He kicked off his shoes as he walked down the hallway pulling his shirt ends out of his dress pants. He just wanted to relax with a glass of brandy, some food and a good book until his real work began tomorrow night. He walked into his room to change into a black wife beater, and some sweatpants.

As he was changing he pulled his necklaces out from his shirt and caught himself thinking about Caroline, he hasn't seen her all week since it's been a working nightmare. He smiled when he thought of how embarrassed she got while at the diner, and how she almost kissed him. He wouldn't even get to see her this weekend because of his little "working" trip to New York because he wouldn't return until Sunday evening. He had a whole day planned in New York following his little job and he intended on enjoying it, granted it would be nicer if she could join but not this time he thought. I wonder what she's doing tonight, he asked himself as he walked into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of bourbon before getting his phone out of his suit pocket pulling up her number and hitting message.

Caroline sat on her feet by the arm of her couch with a glass of wine in hand, music playing lighting in the background reading through the second chapter of a book she's been avoiding all month when her phone goes off. She puts her wine on the coffee table, and grins when she sees who the message is from.

**_Good evening sweetheart, I haven't heard from you all week._**

**_I could say the same for you Mr. Mikaelson. I'm starting to miss our little talks in the elevator._** She smiles hitting send. Caroline put her bookmark in place setting her book on the table as she leaned back in her couch sipping her wine.

Klaus smiled at her response because it seemed like he was missed this week. **_Haha yes well I apologize for my absence Miss. Forbes my work week has been…intense to say the least._**

**_Tell me about it. I have been on the go all week. I finally have time tonight to actually relax :-)_**

Klaus chuckles as he sips his drink, **_And what exactly are you doing tonight to relax, another girl's night with Elena?_**

Caroline giggled of course he would think that, **_Haha no, no Elena, she's out with her brother so it's just me and a book tonight. _**

He smiled putting his feet up on his coffee table, **_it seems we have the same mind set for tonight love. Have you eaten dinner?_**

Caroline looked at her kitchen after reading his text and sighed. She was not in the mood to cook dinner. She was planning on ordering take out. **_No I haven't, I am sooo not in the mood to cook either. :-p So I am taking the easy route and ordering take out, why?_**

Klaus got up from his seat and went into his kitchen. He had supplies to make a pizza and he's been meaning to do it for a while. **_Don't order anything yet love. I'll be over in 20 minutes. _**

**_Umm…ok but I'm in my pajamas._** Was all Caroline could think as she finished her wine.

He chuckled as he prepped the parmesan and garlic French bread to make the pizza. **_That won't be a problem, because I'm in my sleep wear as well. I'll be over in a few minutes with dinner. _**

Caroline smiled and walked back into the kitchen to pour her another glass of wine, and bring another glass down for Klaus. She would have started reading again but her mind was racing she was excited to see him.

Klaus slipped his pair of black slippers on as he walked out of his apartment with the fresh French bread pizza in hand. He locked his door before walking down the hall to Caroline's.

Caroline was playing Angry Birds Star Wars on her phone when she heard knocking on the door that caused her to miss the final piggy. "Oooo stupid piggy," she mumbles. "Hold on!" She got off the couch and turned off her stereo before she walked over to answer it.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Klaus standing there with a tray of pizza in hand. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger down his body admiring the tank top that hugs his fine toned chest as it exposes his perfectly muscular arms and the way his sweats hang off his hips. Caroline instinctively bite her lower lip to keep her mind focused when she realized she was staring is when a smirk appeared on Klaus's face.

Klaus didn't know what to say when he saw her answer the door in those so called red shorts, they showed off her long pale legs perfectly, and that tank top fit snuggly around the curves of her body. She was showing so much skin it was hard for him to focus, and he suddenly had start thinking of old ladies when he saw her pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh come in," she moved to the side as he walked into her apartment.

"I made us a French bread pizza," he smiled walking in to place the pizza on her kitchen table before looking around the apartment noticing some boxes by the door and a new everything. "Did you redecorate?"

"Yes, Elena helped me pick out a few new things. She said I needed new everything for the new me," she points to herself and giggles. "I am never going into a bed, bath, and beyond with that woman again. She's a little crazy," she laughs twirling her index finger near her head as she walks to her cabinet to get her and Klaus some plates for dinner.

Klaus chuckled, "I like it. It suits you." He looked at the modern black coach, her glass coffee table, and dark red area rug that covered her tiled floors in the living room. Her window was covered with a light black curtain that allowed the lights of the city to dimply shine through them, and her entertainment center stood to the right of her window with a small flat screen TV, an Xbox, and a tower of movies, games and CDs. Her stereo stood off in the corner on a night stand.

"I didn't take you for a girl who played video games sweetheart."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Klaus." She smiled sweetly placing the plates on the table.

She started playing video games in college after she met Elena. When Elena was out doing her thing she often stayed in her dorm room with Matt and Elena's brother Jeremy, who would then invite over some of their friends for a night of gaming. At first she thought it was ridiculous until she actually tried it, and soon with those two in the room it would turn into a night of Halo or Call of Duty tournaments as they all started cussing at each other for wrongfully dying from a plasma grenade. Caroline giggled because she recalled when Elena said she needed to stop hanging out with "the boys" so much because she was losing her girlfriend. It was a lot of fun and every now and then when Caroline feels like tossing a few plasma grenades or even just enjoying a game of Tetris she'll switch on the Xbox and game it for an hour or so. She would even occasionally still invite over Jeremy and Matt when they were up for some multiplayer. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes I'd love one, and I am beginning to pick up on that Miss. Forbes. First the art, Social Distortion, the Italian, and now video games, hmmmm you're becoming more intriguing every second." He smiled as he walked up to the counter where she had the wine.

"Social Distortion?" she looked at him confused handing him his wine.

"Yes, last weekend before the show. As I was waiting for the elevator I heard the muffled guitar riffs and singing of the one and only Mike Ness, I must say darling I didn't take you for a punk," he smirked bringing his wine to his lips.

"Oh really," she rolled her eyes smiling. "Well Mr. Mikaelson if you must know I happen to adore punk rock. I may have been captain of my cheerleading squad and I walked away with the crown from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant but that doesn't mean this perky blonde can't handle herself on the floor of a concert," she smirked as she brought her wine glass to her lips. "Plus I love Social Distortion I mean come on Mike Ness he's the original "Sick Boy" what girl wouldn't want a bad boy like that." She smiled sweetly at Klaus.

Klaus laughed raising his eye brows, "So you were a cheerleader?"

She smacked his chest and walked to the kitchen table taking a seat, "That's all you took from that." She laughed.

Klaus shrugged and joined her at the table, "No, but I will add that to the list of things that make you admirable. I mean do you still have the outfit?" he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"And as far as your admiration for punk rock I find it refreshing because I happen to love the genre myself, although I must say the bad boy of my influence was none other than Sid Vicious, you know growing up in London and all." He said smiling at Caroline.

"Nice, I think what I found intriguing about Sid Vicious was how his image, even today, glorified what punk rock supposedly was back then," she smiled as she started to make hand gestures to emphasis her point.

"I mean that's when punk rock was considered dangerous. But to sum it all up I think that in the Sex Pistols Johnny Rotten was the voice of punk rock, but Vicious was the image," Caroline smiled as Klaus stared at her in shook admiring the passion she had in her voice as she spoke.

"So what did you make us for dinner?" Her eyes beamed at the pizza, she didn't realize how hungry she was until the smell actually hit her nostrils.

"No no no love," he waved his hands in front of her. "You can't drop that prime line of history without gaining my interest," he smiles. "Explain yourself." he raises his glass to for her to continue.

She giggled, "I'm a journalist Klaus," she shrugged. "Research it's in my blood. It's not that big of a deal." She looked down at her wine to break away from Klaus gaze as she took a sip.

"Oh don't be so modest, I can't think of any woman I've met that has even been able to tell me who Sid Vicious is," he chuckled before smirking when he saw Caroline blushed.

"Well on to dinner," he smiled leaning on the table. "We are having French bread pizza, a simple dish but I'm sure you'll enjoy it none the less," he smiled placing a piece on the plate in front of her.

Caroline blew on the pizza before taking a bite, her eyes widen. "Oh my god this is delicious." She smiled chewing her food.

Klaus smiled before taking bite of his food.

"If you keep cooking for me Klaus I think I might end up never cooking again," she smiled

He chuckled, "I wouldn't see a problem in that sweetheart. I rather enjoy your company." He smiled.

"Maybe I can make you dinner tomorrow, that way will be even," she smiled popping a pepperoni in her mouth.

Klaus frowned, "I am actually going on a business trip this weekend. I leave tomorrow."

"Oh well rain check," she smiled hiding her disappointment picking up her wine. She liked his company and her only plans for the weekend were Matt because he was finally coming by to pick up the rest of Tyler's things. Not really something to look forward to.

"Of course," Klaus smiled. "What are you plans for this weekend?"

"I get to see Matt tomorrow actually."

"And what do you and your "gay" husband have on the agenda," he chuckled while eating his pizza.

Caroline smiled innocently, "Oh you know maybe a bubble bath. I mean I do need to relieve some stress." She laughed as soon as the smile on Klaus's face disappeared. "Ahhh Klaus you're too easy." She smirked finishing her wine. "He's actually coming by to pick up those boxes." She pointed to the stack of boxes by the door.

He smiled shaking his, "It's not nice to tease love." He pointed at her as he finished his wine. "What's in the boxes?"

"Tyler"

"Oh"

"Yeah Matts picking up the rest of his stuff" she smiled noticing the worried look on Klaus's face she chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine," she walked to the kitchen counter to refill her wine before leaning back against it. "And to be honest it's because of you." She smiled gesturing her glass toward him as he walked over to join her.

"What do you mean?" He topped off his wine leaning next to her.

"Well last weekend was amazing it was so much fun and I honestly didn't expect it to be, but it wasn't just that," she paused and looked at him smiling softly.

"It was the way you took care of me after I fought with Tyler. No one sees me that broken Klaus trust me," her eyes widens as she sips her wine. "Not even Elena, he seeing me after catching Tyler was as bad as it's ever been, but when you saw me it was much worst."

"I'm usually a strong girl I don't break easy, but that day you saw me completely weak, and you took care of me. No questions asked. You patched up my hands." She looked down at the healing scabs on her hands. She looked back up and saw Klaus staring at her with a soft smile.

"So don't worry I'm fine." She whispered when Klaus grabbed her hand and lightly traces his fingers over the scabs. "See their healing." She smiled when Klaus looked up at her; she had to remind herself to breath as their eyes locked.

She broke the gaze by pulling her hand away, "Anyway let me clean up this mess. Why don't you pick a movie or something we can watch since you're going away this weekend." She smiled.

Klaus chuckled looking at the empty bottle of wine. "Sure, but first do you have any more wine?"

"Hmmm…" Caroline looked in her cabinets. "No I don't actually."

"I have a bottle in my apartment let me go get it," he smiled throwing the empty wine bottle in the trash. "Be right back."

She chuckled as soon as he walked out of her apartment Caroline took a deep breath before she started to give herself a pep talk.

"Get it together Forbes you can handle watching a movie with Klaus as he sits on your couch in that tank top with his arms begging you touch them. Ahhhh," she screamed a little frustrated asking herself why he had to be so beautiful. "Stop it! He is just your friend, who are you kidding."

Caroline walked toward the door about to make up an excuse to tell Klaus she had to cancel their little movie. She stepped out in the hall and was not prepared at all for what she saw. "Oh I'm sorry." She looked down shaking her head walking back into her apartment closing the door quickly.

Klaus walked into his apartment and retrieved a bottle of wine from his cooler. He was fond of fine whiskey and red wine. He walked out of his apartment hearing the elevator door ding before turning his back toward the hall to lock his door, as soon as he turned around he was met with Tatiana's mouth as her hands shot around his neck holding him in place. He was finally able to pull her hand away from his neck and push her away but not before he heard her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Klaus looked up and saw Caroline walk back into her apartment quickly.

"Caroline wait…" he sighed when he heard the door slam.

Tatiana giggled, "You have a cute neighbor and now where was I." She leaned forward.

He pushed Tatiana off him, "What the hell are you doing here. I thought I made myself clear."

Tatiana just giggled slurring a little, "Come on Nik, I'm here for another week. Now open your door so we can have a little fun." She let her finger slide down his torso.

He pushed her hand away as she reached the rim of his sleep pants, "I told you Tatia it will never happen again were over and trust me it's going to stay that way. So now if you would please get the hell out of here I was occupied," he glared at her.

She scuffed, "With what your neighbor." She laughed. "Oh come on Nik she'll never be able to make you feel like I did." She said seductively as she stepped forward in her six-inch blood red pumps.

"And when are you going to stop punishing me I apologized for that. It was not my fault your brother couldn't tell the difference between me and my sister," she smirked. "I just didn't correct him."

Klaus growled and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the elevator pushing the down button. "You knew very well that was all you're doing. No one dresses exactly like their sister to the same party. You took advantage of Elijah during that party, and you're just sorry you got caught." He spat as soon as the elevator door opened slightly pushing her inside. "I'm warning you Tatiana don't come back here." He pointed at her.

She licked her lips smirking as she pushed the lobby button wiggling her finger. "See you later Nik." She said as the door closed.

Klaus's grip tightens around the wine bottle as he sighed running his hand through his hair. He turned around and walked toward Caroline's apartment. He stopped in front of the door. He was hoping he would never have to explain Tatiana, but after what she saw he couldn't lie to her. He thought their relationship was growing, god knows he wanted her to see him more as a friend one day, and he didn't want to ruin it, at least not yet. He took a deep breath hearing her yell a little before knocking on her door.

Caroline lay on her couch reading trying to keep her mind off of what she just saw. Well now at least you know where he stands, so being friends shouldn't be so hard, she told herself as she re-read the same page for the third time.

Sighing she put the book back on the coffee table and just put her arm over her eyes. How can you compete with that, his sister did say he liked brunettes, and she was gorgeous. Legs for miles, and beautiful brown skin, yup he defiantly knows how to pick em. The sight of his lips locked with the brunettes flashed in her head and she felt her stomach knot. Why are you jealous Caroline, she grunted in frustration, he can kiss whoever he wants she yelled before she heard a knock on her door.

Caroline sighed in frustration as she flipped her legs off the couch and walked to the door. She knew it was Klaus there was no way to avoid this conversation; they were neighbors, and friends. She opened the door and saw a nervous looking Klaus hold out a bottle of wine and wiggle it in front of her. She opened her door wider and let him in.

Klaus walked to the kitchen counter and reached for the corkscrew lying by her sink. He opened the bottle and quickly poured him and Caroline a glass. He sighed as he walked to the couch to join her. He smiled handing her the glass of wine before he sat next to her, noticing her put a little distance between them. He took a drink before he finally offered an explanation.

"I can explain—"

"Klaus you really don't have to it's none of my business," she raised her hands shaking her head.

"Caroline it's not what you think so please let me explain." He looked at her hopeful. She only nodded for him to continue.

"That was Tatiana," he motioned with his glass of wine toward his apartment door. "My ex-girlfriend." He paused to see Caroline's eye widen.

"I ended my relationship with Tatia almost a year ago when I caught her in the coat room with my older brother," he took a drink of his wine.

"That's awful."

"It was, but I don't hate my brother because it wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Tatiana is an identical twin. Her sister Katherine is my older brother Elijah's wife. I actually met Tatia through Katherine because I mistook her for Kat." He chuckled recalling how he thought Kat was cursing at him. "My brother loves his wife, trust me I know."

"Ok so what happen?" Caroline scooted closer to Klaus looking at him worriedly.

Klaus laughed, "Believe it or not it was during my birthday celebration last May. My older brother and his wife were kind enough to host it at their house. It was a splendid party. Open bar, the works so needless to say a lot of people in the house got quite plastered." He smiled sipping his wine. "Including Elijah and trust me my older brother rarely gets that drunk. He's the responsible one of the group," he smiled using his hands to make air quotations causing Caroline to softly chuckle.

"Me and Tatiana were having problems, she was angry about my work mostly. Complaining how I was able to travel to places she wasn't, and the amount of time it took me away sometimes. In fact we had a fight just before the party. She told me to leave without her and she would join me later, she did and I didn't really think anything of it when she was dressed exactly like Katherine. The only way you could tell them apart was the single diamond necklace she was wearing, because I gave it to her.

"I was nearing my second bottle of brandy and I was just happy to see her. But her sweet intentions weren't meant for me that night. She took off that necklace and led Elijah into the coat room. Pulling out every trick Katherine knew her husband adored about her," Klaus stopped for a sec taking a gulp of his wine.

"I'm not a smoker but I do occasionally enjoy a cigar. I bought three of them that night, for me and my brother's. It's a family tradition for Mikaelson brothers to enjoy a glass of scotch and smoke a cigar in the study on our birthdays. My younger brother Kol pulled me aside saying I should fetch the cigars while he gets Elijah so we could retire to the study for a bit.

"That's when I realized they were in my jacket pocket, and what I found in the coat room instead was Tatia in her underwear straddling Elijah. I thought it was Katherine at first, but I saw Tatiana's birthmark on her lower back. I yelled, she screamed, Elijah was confused until he saw Katherine join me at the door," Klaus downed the rest of his wine the grip of the wine glass seen by the whiteness of his knuckles but he felt Caroline grab his hand that was resting on his knees. He looked up at her and smiled, he's never talked of what happen with Tatiana because it was humiliating. But when he looked into her eyes he saw how genuinely sorry she was.

"After Elijah got done explaining and I stopped seeing red I stormed out but Tatiana followed apologizing. I never looked back to acknowledge her. I think that is what pissed her off the most me ignoring her because she started yelling at me telling me that she was stupid to pick me over Elijah because she saw Elijah first but let Katherine have him. She told me she never loved me and she only wanted to try and win back Elijah. So that's what ended that relationship, but I don't hate my brother it wasn't his fault. I was a fool to think Tatiana was my love, and Elijah was just an unfortunate fool," he laughed lightly.

"How long were you two together?"

"Hmm…we got together just after I moved to San Francisco so an almost three years. I met her just before Katherine and Elijah were going to get married, because she was the maid of honor and I was the best man. It's all history from there," he smiled.

"So is she the bitch brunette your sister was referring to," Caroline chuckled trying to lighten the mood, and it worked because he laughed nodding.

"Yes, Rebekah wasn't too fond of her after what happen. In fact she almost put Tatiana in the hospital because of it. If it wasn't for Kol to pull our sister off her when she ventured to search of me it would have been a lot worse than a black eye and busted lip," he chuckled because his baby sister was a fire cracker. He remembered when he first heard of it, he was furious at first but couldn't help but feel pride in his sister. "So that was the love life of Klaus Mikaelson before it resorted to what you see in the elevators on occasion."

Caroline laughed, "Well hey," she nudged his side with her shoulder. "We can be damaged together." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Klaus chuckled and rested his head on hers. "I'd like that."

She smiled before popping up and holding out her hand. "Come on let's make some popcorn and watch us a horror flick."

He grabbed her hand and got out of the couch. "I can do Horror." He smirked as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'll make the popcorn and you browse through the movies, if you don't find anything you like turn the Xbox on for Netflix," she smiled before turning on her heel headed toward the kitchen.

Klaus looked through her collection of DVDs coming across what he expects some romantic comedies, but was surprised by her collection. The Evil Dead series, the thing, the shining, he chuckled when he even saw The Avengers and Thor. After deciding to check Netflix for a more modern horror flick he couldn't contain a snort when he read her gamer tag BlondeDistration13. He settled on Sinister, he hasn't seen but he heard it was supposed to be a decent horror flick.

As he leaned back in the couch Caroline walked around him with a bowel of popcorn in one hand and a plush blanket in the other. It was dark outside, and the only thing lighting the living room was a tall lamp in the corner. Caroline looked at her clock on the wall and it read after nine. She shrugged and took a seat next to Klaus. "Do you want the lights on or off?" she smirked.

He chuckled as he stood up walking around turning off all the lights and locking the apartment door. "Comfortable," he smiled sitting next to her.

"I am actually," she smiled and handed him the bowl of popcorn and spread the blanket of both of them. "So what are we watching?"

"Sinister" he said casually popping a few corns in his mouth.

"Seriously, out of all the horror movies you choose the only one I really wasn't looking forward to watching," she looked at him. "If I end up death gripping your arm because of this damn movie it's your own fault." She pointed her finger at him before reaching for the popcorn bowl in his lap.

Klaus smirked, "My arm is all yours sweetheart." He laughed when Caroline smacked his arm lightly.

"Just play the movie Klaus" she smirked avoiding his gaze.

Near the end of the movie Caroline fell asleep holding on to Klaus's arm, she kept closing her eyes to avoid certain scenes and before she knew she was sleeping. Klaus lightly tapped her.

"Sweetheart the movies over," he yawned and he felt Caroline grip from his arm loosen and her eyes open. "I think I should head back to my apartment love.

"No," she mumbled as she pulled him back on the couch scooting over so he could lie down. "Stay." She got more comfortable on Klaus's chest and fell back asleep.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket back over them. He adjusted his position so he could actually get some sleep, and smiled when he heard her grumble.

"Ehhhh….Klaus stop moving," she tapped him with her hand.

"Sorry love," he kissed her head whispering. "Good night."

Caroline nodded on his cheat before mumbling. "Night."

Klaus lay their looking at the ceiling with Caroline in his arms and smiled. I think it's time you ask her on a proper date Klaus, he told himself as he started to drift off to sleep.

**A/N do you think there ready for a first date or should it wait a little so Caroline can get her sea legs back. Maybe Ian can help with that, i don't know. In the next chapter it will be the trip to New York, still open for how Klaus should take care of Conner, and i will also include what Caroline is up to after she wakes up. Let me know what you thought i am open to any criticism because that is what makes a story better. Leave me a review. Thanks I will update as quick as i can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know I know this update a month overdue and I apologize. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. As usual please leave me a review and let me know if any of this story doesn't make sense. **

**Enjoy!**

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and felt her body moving up and down to the rhythm of Klaus's breathing. She smiled before she looked up to see him sleeping. In an attempt not to wake him Caroling thought she should try to roll off in a quick motion. Klaus twitched awake to her sudden movement thinking she was going to fall off the couch causing both of them to fall on the floor with Klaus landing on top of her.

They both busted into laugher, "So much for that plan" she said trying to contain herself.

"Are you alright sweetheart," Klaus smiles as he lifts his upper body up by his arms as she lies underneath him.

Caroline's laugher slowed to a light giggle as she locked eyes with him smiling. "Yeah," she said softly shifting underneath him.

He stared at her smiling admiring her messy blonde hair that found its way out of her pony tail from yesterday. Shaking his head lightly he was able to snap out of his thoughts, "Oh" he stammers and gets off Caroline and holds his hand out to her pulling her up from the floor.

She giggles, "Thanks and sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she smiled running her hands through her messy hair.

Klaus chuckled, "Its ok I ended up crushing you so I think were even." He smirked.

"Would you like some coffee?" Caroline smiled as she walked toward the kitchen.

He looked at the clock on her wall and it read 8 a.m. "I actually can't stay I have a flight to catch at 10." He picked the blanket off the floor placing it on the couch.

"Oh ok," she stopped by the kitchen table turning to face Klaus.

"Rain check," he smiled walking toward her front door and opening it.

"Of course," Caroline held the door as Klaus walked out. "I'll see you when you get back," she smiled.

"Defiantly, have a great weekend Caroline, I'll call you when I return," he smiled before he started walking toward his apartment.

She bit her lip nervously. "Klaus wait," Caroline said stopping him halfway down the hall.

He turns to look at her, "Yes."

Caroline opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out causing her to panic. She hurried and smiled "Have a safe flight." She said sighing.

Klaus smiled noticing her nervousness; he walked back up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks love, I'll see you later."

Caroline closed her door and leaned against it in a sigh. You've slept with that man twice already Caroline and yet you can't even ask him on a proper date, she pushed herself off the door shaking her head as she headed to her room.

* * *

Klaus headed straight to the shower after he got into his apartment. Quickly getting dressed in a black dress shirt and black slacks, he didn't bother to put a tie on as he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his necklace. He retrieved everything he needed for his trip and started packing. As he zipped up his luggage he heard his phone go off on his dresser.

"Good morning Elijah," Klaus walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Morning Niklaus, why weren't you answering your phone last night?"

"I was occupied last night brother I'm sure you understand," he smiled replaying last night in his head.

"Yes well you know I don't find it amusing to be ignored."

"Of course, but don't worry everything is set for this evening. It will go smoothly as all my jobs have." Klaus said in a stern tone.

"Good this is a sensitive case Niklaus I'm sure you understand my concern. Also I have an update, Kol is already in New York with Mr. Jordan, and he says that he is not conflicted with the sudden denial of his invitation to stay at his pent house."

"Good this whole thing could have been avoided if Damon wasn't such an idiot."

"Yes Mr. Salvatore proves his talents are quite one sided."

A silence fell between them.

"Well Elijah as much I love this pep talk I have a plane to catch," Klaus looked at the clock on his night stand noticing it was almost 9 a.m.

"Niklaus job details were not the only reason I called."

"Well brother out with it or else I am going to miss my flight," he stood up from his bed grabbing his luggage as he headed down the hall.

"Tatiana came to see Katherine and me last night. She was rather distraught to say the least."

"What does that have to do with me brother, I don't care for Tatia anymore and honestly I thought you lot were done with her to," Klaus rolled his eyes as he retrieved his ticket from the kitchen counter.

"She is still Katherine's sister Niklaus, and we better than anyone know the importance of family."

Klaus sighed, "Again what does this have to do with me."

"She informed Katherine that she was moving back to San Francisco for good," Elijah paused. "She is hoping to rebuild what the two of you had."

"WHAT!" Klaus growled as the grip on his phone tightened. "There is nothing to rebuild Elijah."

"I am aware of that Niklaus, but that does not change the fact that she is going to be here."

"Keep her away from me Elijah," he said through gritted teeth. "I have spent the last year getting her out of my life, and I don't need her to come in fucking it up." He said nearly shouting. "I love Katherine as a sister, but Tatiana I do not have a problem making disappear."

"Niklaus! Don't be a fool you loved this woman once, and I understand what happened was not ideal but even you are not that kind of monster."

"Are you willing to test that theory brother?" his tone threatening. "Keep her away from me Elijah, and any information you have about her please keep it to yourself." Klaus hung up his phone the anger boiling inside of him as he flung open his front door to be greeted with a smiling Caroline about to knock.

He sighed, "Caroline…I needed something sweet before I left." He smiled.

She chuckled as she lifted up her hand for him to see his beaded necklace dangling from her finger. "Happy to help but it seems you're missing something," she grinned handing it to him as her eyes admired what he was wearing.

Klaus took his necklace smiling, "yes it seems I was. Thank you darling." He put the necklace around his neck and walked out of his apartment to lock it. Klaus turned around with his luggage in one hand and smiled at Caroline. "I have to go now sweetheart I'm running late for my flight."

"Of course," she shooed him with her hands. "Don't want to miss your flight." She smiled.

Klaus chuckled before he let go of his luggage and gave Caroline a hug whispering against her ear. "Thank you for returning my necklace, I'll call you when I get back."

Caroline smiled against his neck as she pulled away nodding.

He grabbed his suitcase and walked toward the elevator as Caroline went back to her apartment.

Caroline smiled as she closed her apartment door because since she's been hanging out with Klaus it seems butterflies have taken residence inside her stomach. Her phone started ringing in her shirt pocket causing her to twitch. .

She smiled at the caller ID, "Hey Matty, are you on your way over?" After Klaus left Caroline cleaned up, and got ready for the day with a nice shower and fresh clothes. She slipped on black leggings topped with a red and black checkered button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up before slipping on her black ankle boots waiting for Matt to call her. She blow dried her hair so her natural curls would pop more and applied some light make-up.

"Hey Care, yeah I am I just got a cab so I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Great would you like to go out to eat or do you want me to make something," Caroline pushed herself off her door and walked into her kitchen to investigate what she had to cook.

Matt chuckled, "Why don't you just wait for me outside your apartment building so you can hop in, and will go to the café."

"Oooo do I finally get to meet the mysterious chef that has the hot's for my husband," she smiled leaning against her kitchen table as Matt chuckled on the other end.

"His name is Ben, and he's just a friend Care."

Caroline rolled her eyes mumbling "for now?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing I'll meet you down stairs," she giggled before hanging up her phone.

Matt and Caroline arrived at the café by just after 10, and she loved that her and Matty were seated by the window. It was a beautiful day in May outside and Caroline wanted to enjoy it. She didn't need a jacket today because it was nice out, and she loved the way the sun felt on her skin.

"So," she picked up her menu scanning the page. "What's your boyfriend's specialty?" she peered over the menus to meet a scowl from Matt.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's a friend, and trust me his food is delicious," Matt smiled as he lifted up his menu. He was wearing a black sweater vest with a white button up shirt and the sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms. He topped it off with a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots.

Matt may have been a bartender, but that was just to earn some income while he finished up his law degree at Berkeley Law School. He was only one semester shy of being a lawyer.

"Hmm if he wasn't your boyfriend then why are you dressed to—"Caroline was cut off as she felt him kick her under the table as a handsome brunette in a chef uniform walked up to their table.

"Ben," Matt smiled putting his menu down.

"Matt this is a nice surprise, are you trying to get a free brunch out of me," Ben teased leaning down to give Matt a quick hug.

Caroline smirked when she saw Matt blush, but his eyes light up as the tall built brunette stood next to their table.

"No I'm here with my best friend," Matt motions toward Caroline. "Ben this is Caroline Forbes, Caroline this is Ben McKittrick."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled holding out her hand.

"You're Caroline," Ben said cheerfully as he shook her hand. "I must say with as much as Matt talks about you I was wondering when we'd finally meet, and can I just say you are gorgeous."

"Awww thank you and Matt has mentioned you a bit as well. I was about to twist his arm so I could meet the "hot chef" of café. Oww," Caroline huffed as she leaned down to rub her shin.

Ben started laughing, "The hot chef I don't know about that, but Matt doesn't look too bad himself." He smiled at Matt.

"Yes well now that you both met," Matt said trying to draw attention away from his blushing cheeks. "What's your specialty today Ben?"

Ben clapped his hands together smiling, "You two are in for a real treat. I'll bring you the lunch specials since it's after 10, and lunch is on me today." he opened his arms smiling. "In honor of meeting the lovely Caroline, I'll bring you two a glass of wine." He put his hand on Matts shoulder squeezing it before he left.

"I like him," Caroline leaned forward looking at Matt watching him walk to the kitchen.

"Me to."

"HA I knew it!" she pointed at Matt smiling.

Matt put his hand on his face, "Shit."

"Why don't you go on a date with him Matt, he sounds like a wonderful guy," Caroline tried to contain her grinning as she was talking.

"Because we're just friends Caroline that's all we ever hang out as," Matt said as he put his hands on the table.

Matt met Ben at Envy over 6 months ago when Matt had to break up a fight between some drunken idiots and Ben happened to step in and help him as he was about to get punched in the face. Matt bought him a drink and they've been talking since.

"Pish if you two are just friends then I feel cheated because you don't look at me like that," Caroline grinned.

"Oh Care," he places his hand on hers. "I don't like vaginas."

Caroline busted out laughing pulling her hand from his smacking him. "Jerk, but seriously Matt I see the way you look at each other at least give it a chance." She leaned back in her chair chuckling.

"Like the way you're giving Klaus a chance?" Matt raised his eyebrows at her smirking.

She blushed looking down, "That's different."

"Oh please you two were basically having eye sex that night at Envy."

Caroline giggled, "I like him that's true, but after last night I think we're in the friend zone for now."

"What happen last night?'

"Well we're both kind of damaged from our exes and as much as I would enjoy actually going on a date with him I think for now it's best we stay friends for a bit," she shrugged her shoulders a little.

Matt shook his head, "I'm sorry Care but that is a lame ass excuse from both of you. Everyone's got baggage and if both of you are in the same boat what makes that such a bad thing?"

Caroline sighed, "I don't know." She paused twiddling her thumbs. "I almost asked him on a date this morning."

Matt's eyes widened, "Really…what stopped you?"

She threw her hands in the air, "I don't know the words just didn't find their way out of my mouth."

Matt laughed, "Oh Care you got it bad. If I recall correctly you were the one to ask out Tyler. Hell you asked me out."

He grinned recalling how he met Caroline when they were still undergraduates 6 years ago. They were at a college bar near Berkeley where he worked as a bus boy it was his first job in San Francisco before he discovered he had a knack for making drinks. She was there with her friends and smiled at him throughout the night. Being a nice guy Matt returned her gestures not thinking much of it, until she came up to him a little drunk and started flirting with him shamelessly.

Caroline laughed, "Oh my god I made a complete fool of myself that night, and trust me that girl's confidence has been shaken thanks to the last guy she asked out."

"That's understandable, but she's still in there. She's just hiding a little," Matt smiled as he reached for Caroline's hand. "Care I'll make you a deal. When you finally go on a date with Klaus or a date in general, I'll ask out Ben."

Caroline grinned mischievously, "You got yourself a deal Mr. Donovan."

"Ok Caroline, Matt, lunch is served," Ben walked up to the table with a tray. "Today's special is a turkey warp with corn and sun-dried tomatoes with a side spring salad topped with olive oil dressing. It is fresh and if my instincts are right with you Caroline I think you'll enjoy it," he smiled placing her plate in front of her.

As the smell of fresh salad and turkey hit her nostrils Caroline smiled at Ben, "It looks delicious Ben thank you."

"I'll bring you two a glass of white wine, enjoy" Ben said lightly as he winked at Matt walking away.

Caroline giggled noticing Matt blush as he placed his napkin in his lap, "Hey Matty." He looks up from his plate raising his eyebrows at Caroline. "Enjoy" she winks seductively with her fork in hand before taking a bite of her salad.

Matt chucks a piece of lettuce at her laughing.

Matt and Caroline sat and talked at the café for hours with Ben joining them after they finished eating. Caroline found out that Ben finished culinary arts school back in Boston, where he's originally from, and he moved out to San Francisco on a whim and never looked back. When she told him about her job he was impressed telling Caroline that he's has more reason to pick up the paper.

"Well Caroline it was lovely meeting you," Ben stood up from the table as Caroline and Matt stood up to get ready to leave.

"Yes Ben we should do this again," she smiled leaning over to give him a quick hug. "Maybe you can cook for me at my apartment." She smirked.

Ben chuckled "I have a feeling you're going to want me at your apartment more often."

Caroline giggled, "Maybe, Matt I'll go get us a cab." She tapped his shoulder and left the café.

"Well," Matt clapped his hands together. "What did you think?"

Ben smiled, "I like her she's got spunk."

Matt chuckled, "She's a great friend. Well Ben thanks for lunch it was wonderful."

"Oh no problem," Ben smiled as he stepped toward Matt. "Let me walk you out." He places his hand on the small of his back guiding him outside stopping by the café door. "Ok Matt this was fun and I hope to see you and Caroline again." Ben leaned in and gave Matt a hug and kissed his cheek. "Call me later."

Matt smiled as he watched Ben walk back toward the kitchen rubbing his cheek before he walked outside.

Caroline was standing at the edge of the side walk hanging up her cell phone noticing it was after 1 p.m. "Hey I just called a cab they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Ok sounds good, so what do you want to do now?" Matt shrugged as he stepped next to Caroline.

"Well are you in a hurry?"

"No Tyler knows I am bringing him his stuff, but I never told him when," Matt smirked. He was still sour toward his best friend for what he did to Caroline, but Tyler was still someone Matt cared about.

She chuckled "Well since you're in no hurry, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Hmm not really it's such a beautiful day outside," Matt scrunched his nose a little.

"True, well are you up for a little history?" she lifted her eyebrows at Matt smiling.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I have been meaning to visit the Cable Car Museum again. I haven't been there since I first moved to San Francisco," Caroline smile faded when she saw Matt look at her with one of his eyebrows lifted. "What, do you have something better in mind?"

"As much as I would love to go to the Cable Car Museum, how about we do a little shopping down at union square instead?"

Caroline grinned as their cab pulled up in front of them, "who doesn't have time for shopping?" Caroline stepped off the sidewalk and opened the cab door.

She and Matt haven't been shopping together since she got hired at the Chronicle and she needed to update her wardrobe. She was in need of new lady garments and Union Square had the best lingerie stores she ever came across. Oh what the hell she thought as they sat in the back seat of the cab; maybe I'll buy me some new shoes.

"I know that smile," Matt chuckled. "Planning your attack?"

Caroline nudged him with her shoulder, "I am determined to find me a cute pair of shoes and some nice lady bits."

"Oh getting some new lingerie, I didn't know it was going to be that kind of shopping." Matt chuckled. "Are we going polite school girl or temptress?"

Caroline giggles, "Let's say a little of both."

Matt smiled as they made their way downtown. He didn't shy away from fashion. It was a guilty pleasure because even though he could watch a football game or enjoy a night out with his dude friends, he could always be Caroline's main fashionista.

Caroline's phone started ringing as soon as she and Matt got out of the cab. "Hey Elena what's up?" she smiled as her and Matt walked down the sidewalk toward Belle Prima Lingerie, a fine French lingerie shop in Union Square.

"Hey Care I was wondering if you had any plans are the moment?"

"Actually I'm downtown with Matt, we're about to go shopping" Caroline chuckled when she heard Elena scoff on the other side of the phone.

"Ugh without me, how dare you to. I am you're best friend where was my invite?"

Caroline giggled, "I haven't heard from you in a few days I thought you fell off the face of the earth."

"I have just been crazy busy the past few days, I got a new client and everything but I'm free the rest of the day. Where are you two I want to join in this little outing? I can't remember when I last went shopping with Matty."

Caroline smiled, "We're walking toward Belle Prima in Union Square."

"Oooo I could use some new lingerie. I will see you in 15."

Caroline looked at her phone laughing as Elena hung up "Elena will be joining us. She didn't take it lightly that we're out shopping without her." She slipped her phone in her front shirt pocket.

Matt chuckled, "The more the merrier. I haven't been shopping with my wives in a long time so this should be interesting. As long as you two don't fight for my attention." Matt lifted his eyebrows at Caroline recalling the last time they went shopping. Elena and she basically did a fashion minute so fast competing for Matt's attention as he sat in the lounge chair with a glass of champagne.

Caroline chuckled, "Don't worry we were still 'kids' and plus I was way hotter than Elena."

Matt wrapped his arm around Caroline as they continued to walk down the street, "I love both of you and you two have looks that could kill."

Caroline smiles as she wrapped her arm around Matt's waist as they slowly walked down the street killing time by window shopping.

"Oh look at those boots," Caroline stopped in mid stride as she looked into display of a small boutique. "I want."

Matt looked at the black 5 inch suede boots that went half way up the calf with blood red under covering, "They suit you, do you want to try them on or head to Belle's first?"

Caroline looked at her phone Elena was meeting them in a few minutes. "Let's go look at Belle's first but I will come back for those." She smiled as she linked his arm with hers noting the closing time of the store as they walked off.

They made it to Belle's right when they saw Elena getting out of a cab. "Elena" Caroline waved her hand in the air seeing Elena's long hair flip with her movement.

"Care," Elena waved excitedly as she gave her money to the cab driver and walked up to her and Matt hugging them both. "I miss you two. It's been forever since we had a girl's day."

"I know," Matt and Caroline said in unison before giggling.

"Shall we?" Caroline motioned toward Belles grinning. She hasn't shopped for cute lingerie in a while, even when she was with Tyler because he never appreciated the effort. He thought that it was unnecessary because the garments were to 'hard' for him to take off.

Elena held open the door as Matt walked in followed by Caroline. They all stood at the entrance of the store smiling as their eyes scanned the small boutique.

Caroline saw some cute sexy black lace on a manikin off to the side and went to go investigate as Elena walked to the cute corsets and Matt sat in a lounge chair by the dressing rooms waiting for his girls to decide.

Caroline and Elena weren't ashamed or scared of trying on intimates in front of Matt because he always had the best opinion about which one worked best. It started out with swim suits when they were in college and grew from there, they run by most of their major shopping choices by him.

When they found out that Matt was studying to be a lawyer it was shocking because he could have been a great fashion writer, but he loved the law it was something he wanted since he was a kid. His sister Vicky was always in trouble growing up, and him still being a kid himself never really knew how to defend her. He would often end up in the cell next to her because of his arguments with the judges and cops of their small town, and now he wanted to get it right with an education.

Matt was in the middle of texting Ben when he saw Elena and Caroline make their way into the fitting rooms. He smiled telling Ben "it begins." Matt sat there giggling hearing Caroline and Elena talk about work and how stressed they've both been. Matt enjoyed being a bartender but his job wasn't stressful, exciting at times and tiring but not stressful.

School on the other hand was what took up most of his free time when he had it, he was happy the semester was almost over and by the end of May he would only need Fall to get through, he was also going to start his paralegal job at the Lockwood firm in June.

He would be working close with Tyler and his father, it was a wonderful opportunity that he earned himself, even though Tyler offered to just give him the job he wanted to earn it, and he did through the interview processes with the other partners and his work.

Since he worked a lot of nights and weekends he made sure his weekdays were spent in the library or his apartment finishing up school work. He was happy to find that today was the day he didn't have work or homework because it gave him time to see his friends.

"Matty, are you ready," Caroline yelled snapping Matt from his daydream.

"Of course, bring it on ladies," Matt chuckled as he crossed his legs and waited for them to fling back the curtains.

Elena counted down from three and both of them flung the curtains open as Caroline was wearing a cute black lace set where the bra had a small red bow in the middle and ruffles lining the cup area. She topped it off with the garter belt attached to fish net stocking and some black lace panties with red bows on her hips. Elena was wearing a black lace top that stopped just above her belly button and topped it off with black and yellow ruffled boy shorts. Caroline and Elena smile and twirl around for him.

Matt smiled and clapped "Well done ladies, you're getting better at this. I love both of them."

"Next?" Matt shooed them away with his hands causing them to laugh. Caroline gave Elena a high five before they strutted back into the fitting room and smiled at Matt closing their curtains.

Caroline and Elena modeled several sets of lingerie before Matt decided the top two for them. Caroline smiled as she purchased her intimates because she couldn't help but think if Klaus would be the first to see them.

Matt smirked at her as he slipped his phone in his back pocket, "So are you looking forward to modeling those for someone other than me?"

She smacked his arm as the cashier handed her a bag. "I bought these for me Matt. I needed a little spice in my life and these," she held up her bag. "add it."

Elena started laughing, "Is she denying how much she wants Klaus to rip her clothes off?"

"Elena!" Caroline yelled a little as her eyes widened.

"What, you know that's what you want," Elena shrugged taking her bag from the cashier. "Right Matt, you saw the way they acted together at Envy."

Matt smiled but stopped when he saw the glare Caroline was giving him, "What? Care it's true you two have something and if I am not the only one that sees it that says something." He held his hands up in defeat.

Caroline looked at her feet smiling shaking her head, "You two don't' know what you're talking about. Klaus and I are just friends and that is where it's going to stay. So stop with the hints of me wanting him to rip my clothes off."

"But you don't deny it do you," Elena smirked with her eye brows raised staring at Caroline.

"I don't deny that I like him, but as a friend," Caroline walked past Matt and Elena hoping to avoid this conversation a little more and the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Matt and Elena chuckled as they followed her out of the store.

Caroline looked at her phone and noticed that they were in the lingerie store for a long time because it almost 5 p.m. she picked up her pace because the shoe store they passed closed at six and she wanted those suede boots.

"Care slow down," Elena yelled as her and Matt picked up speed to catch up with her.

"She must really want those boots," Matt chuckled as him and Elena finally caught up to her.

Caroline smiled as they reached the shoe shop walking in searching for an employee.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Caroline smiled at the nice salt and peppered hair lady, "Yes I would like to try on those black and red suede boots from the display window in a size seven please."

"Yes those boots are beautiful. Let me go check in the back for your size. Please have a seat," she motioned to the seating area with a couch and lounge chair.

"Thank you," Caroline replied happily as she placed her shopping bag on the floor next to the chair sitting down and unzipping her boots.

Elena started looking around the shop and saw a pair of black strappy 5 inch heels that crisscrossed just past her ankle.

"Excuse me," she stopped the lady before she was out of sight.

"Yes?"

"Can I get these in a size seven please," Elena smiled as she handed the older lady the shoe.

"Yes of course, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Elena said excited as she walked back to the seating area and plopped next to Matt on the couch.

"I like this store they have cute shoes," Matt said as he scanned the little store with shoes displayed along the walls.

"Right, those boots are to die for. When I saw them in the window I had to have them" Caroline giggled as she wiggled her toes free from her boots.

"I needed a new pair of heels and those strappy heels look gorgeous, maybe they'll be what I wear for Damon when he comes back from his business trip." Elena smiled as she ran her hands through her long hair.

"Damon, so are you two dating now?" Caroline asked because the last time Elena and she hung out when they were redecorating her living room she didn't really mention her time with Damon. Caroline figured it was a one-time thing.

Elena shrugged, "We're hanging out and fooling around, but I wouldn't say we're dating."

Caroline chuckled, "So he's just another guy?"

"Yes, a very hot one."

"You've dated plenty of hot guys Elena and every one of them never lasted as long as him," Caroline raised her eyebrows at Elena. "So what makes Damon different?"

Elena scuffed, "Care you're thinking too much into it."

"Do you like him, like actually like him?"

Elena avoided the question, "So Matt how's school and work. The semester is almost over isn't it?"

Matt looked between her and Caroline holding up his hands, "Girls I love you both but I'm not coming between this conversation. Elena you have a better chance of just answering her."

Elena rolled her eyes turning her attention back to Caroline who was sitting with her arms crossed. "This is an unfair situation so I will make you a deal Caroline." She smirked. "I will answer your questions about Damon if you answer mine about Klaus."

"What, what does Klaus have to do with what we're talking about," Caroline sat back in the chair.

"Oh he has everything to do with it. We went to dinner with Damon and Klaus that night, and now here we are with both of them still in our lives," Elena smiled as she slid off her cardigan.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Fine. Ask away Elena."

Elena smiled in glee as she rubbed her hands in front of her. "Alright, for starters have you slept with him?"

Caroline eyes widened, "What, no."

Elena shrugged, "That's disappointing, do you—"

"Hey hey it's my turn," Caroline held up her hand. "Do you like Damon as more than just a fuck buddy?"

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. We like each other's company and that's good enough. Now my turn," Elena pushed her hair behind her ears. "Do you want to go out with Klaus?"

Caroline just stared at Elena not knowing how to answer that question.

"Well," Elena said lifting her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter if I want to go out with him or not, we're just friends."

"That's not answering my questions Caroline. Do you want to go on a date Klaus?" Elena said emphasizing on each word as she asked her again.

Caroline started twiddling her thumbs before whispering, "yes."

Elena grinned in triumph, "Well that's that then."

Caroline straightened up her posture and looked at Elena, "One more question, do you want to be in a real relationship with Damon, the monogamy, the whole nine yards."

Elena leaned toward Caroline and narrowed her eyes, "Do you want that with Klaus?"

Matt was sitting there watching both of them stare each other down, "Alright ladies I think that is enough you two got the answers you wanted. Oh look she's bringing your shoes." Matt pointed toward the lady carrying their boxes hoping to lighten up the tension. He thought it was entertaining to see Care and Elena get into a show down until the tension between the two of them got to intense. Both of them are hard headed so they never back down.

Caroline broke her gaze with Elena and leaned back in her seat with Elena following suit.

"Alright ladies here are the suede boots," she hands the box to Caroline. "And here are the strappy heels," she hands the box to Elena. "If you need different sizes or any help just let me know. My name is Nicole by the way." She smiled before walking away from them.

Caroline took her suede boots out of the box and smiled running her hands along the fabric of the shoe and admiring it before she slipped them on. She stood up and walked around for a bit smiling. "I like these they're not too bad on my feet."

Elena stood up in her heels and smiled walking around, "I love these shoes, and they tone my legs like crazy." She said smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror with her skinny blue jeans and off the shoulder white top. She looked at Caroline and smiled seeing her boots. "Care those boots look killer."

"Right, those heels look great," Caroline smiled looking down at Elena's feet. "I think we're sold."

"I think so," Elena giggled as she sat back down on the couch.

Caroline walked around one more time before taking a seat and sliding off the boots. "I can't wait to take these out for a night in San Francisco." She giggled as she started zipping up her boots.

Elena smiled as she put her heels back in the box and slipped her flats back on. "So what are you two doing for the rest of the evening/"

Caroline picked up her box and stood from her chair smiling, "Matty is coming over to my place for a bit other than that I don't have anything else going on this evening. Why what are you up to?"

"I have a business dinner tonight with my new client, I don't know why he wanted to meet on a Saturday night but as his rep I'm obligated to go," Elena sighed picking up her shoe box after she slipped on her black cardigan.

"That sucks," Caroline said as she walked toward the cashier. "I'm on editor duty for the next few weeks because Jessica is preparing for her vacation next week, she'll be gone for a month. My intern is going to be the one taking over a lot of my reporter assignments. Well the ones she can handle anyway." She giggles handing Nicole her shoe box.

"I am so thankful to have an assistant, she works wonders with my schedules," Elena smiled handing Nicole her box.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "My intern April has the techniques of a journalist down, she's definitely got that writers itch but she has yet to tap into her writer spirit. I'm hoping her time spent with me at the Chronicle will light that spark."

Elena giggled, "I wish I was as enthusiastic about writing as you are."

Caroline shrugged smiling as she pulled out her wallet from her purse handing Nicole her Credit Card. "Oh this is going to be the last shopping trip I go on for a while. I went way over my usual limit this time." She chuckles signing the receipt. "But…" she grabs her new boots. "worth it."

Elena chuckled as she signed her receipt and grabbed her shoes. They both look at Matt smiling as he puts his phone back in his pocket by the door.

"Ladies," he holds open the front door.

Caroline and Elena linked arms and walked out of the shop yelling thank you to Nicole as they exited.

"Matt can you call us a cab," Elena smiled as she grabbed his arm.

"Sure," he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"Care you know I love you," Elena smiled as she stopped the group at a bench.

"I know Elena I love you to," she smiled as they took a seat.

"I really think you should give Klaus a chance Care."

Caroline sighed as she put her bags down by her feet. "Elena it's not that simple. It's only been a few weeks since what happen with Tyler, and I don't know I just don't think I'm ready.

Elena rolled her eyes, "yes it is that simple Care. You like him and from our night out with him he likes you. I think you owe it to yourself to find out if you two have a shot together and I know what happen with Tyler sucked, but it was for the better because you got Klaus."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Why are you giving me advice when you can't even do that with Damon. You haven't dated anyone seriously since college Elena."

"I know, I'm just protecting myself. Why do you think I just date and dump guys so quickly, I don't want them to stick around long enough for me to get hurt physically or emotionally anymore I'm stronger then that now. After what happen with Noah I swore I would never be in that type of relationship again."

"Care, Elena" Matt interrupted their conversation standing in front of them. "I have been with you two for a long time; I know everything about you two. I was there when Noah happen, hell I remember beating him senseless when Elena came home with bruises. I was also there for Tyler, Care I saw how you loved him but I also saw how you wanted more and Tyler was never going to give it to you."

He grabs both their hands and leans down in front of them. "Look you two have been through a lot there is no denying that but that is what makes you so strong. You have both been victims of violence, but that doesn't scare you away from living your life. I love you two to death but both of you need to stop being so stubborn and give those poor guys a chance."

Caroline and Elena had tears in their eyes and without hesitation they leaned forward and hugged Matt. Caroline twitched when her phone started ringing in her shirt pocket; she pulled back giggled as she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Caroline it's Ian."

"Ian…Ummm hi what's up?"

"Not much I called because I wanted to know what you were up to tonight."

Caroline moved her hair behind her ears looking at Elena and Matt. "Well I will be hanging out with a friend but other than that no plans. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink."

"A drink…" she looked at Matt and Elena's eyes go big. "Umm…hold on."

"What should I do, it's Ian my press contact from the Warfield Theatre. He asked me out when I covered The Strokes concert, but I said no but I told him maybe we could be friends."

Elena giggled, "It's just a drink Caroline, what's the worst that could happen?"

Matt chuckled, "I agree with Elena it's just drinks Care."

She smiled. "Ok under one condition," she looks at Matt. "You and Ben have to come with me."

Matt's eyes widen, "Uh…ok."

Caroline grinned in triumph and put the phone back to her ear. "Ian."

"Yeah."

"Drinks sound great, but do you mind if my friends join?"

"Great the more the merrier."

"Awesome, where do you want us to meet you?"

"There is a bar downtown called Mickey's why don't you meet me there at 9."

Caroline looked at her phone and saw it was almost six. "Ok nine will work perfectly. See you then," she said hanging up her phone.

"This is just drinks with a friend nothing more." She looked at Matt and Elena grinning at her.

"Hey it's a start, maybe this is the push you need to go out with Klaus," Elena smirked as she stood up. "Well our cabs are here. Have fun you two and call me later." She hugged Caroline and Matt before she headed to her cab waving at them one more time before the cab drove away.

"Matt what am I doing?" Caroline opened the cab door with her bags in hand.

"It's just drinks Caroline. This Ian knows that you only want to be friends," Matt slides into the cab with Caroline following. "Plus I'll be there with Ben." He smiled.

"You're right, well this gives me a chance to wear my new boots," she smiled.

* * *

Klaus and Damon landed in New York that evening after over a 6 hour flight, and went straight to their suite at the Plaza to prep for their business meeting that night. As soon as they checked in and got settled in the room Klaus sat on his suite bed and called Lexi, there handyman, well woman, she handled all the details of their jobs. From equipment to back stories, she was a genius.

"Lexi how is New York treating you?" Klaus smiled when he heard her scoff because Lexi hated New York thanks to her last recon visit with Damon, and that didn't end well, for the both of them because Lexi fell for Damon's charms resulting in a one night fling.

"Shut it Klaus everything is prepped for this evening, and if you need me I am staying a floor below you but since I am a genius this trip should run smoothly."

He grinned, "Have I told you how incredible you are lately Lexi."

Lexi laughed, "Yeah yeah I know, be careful tonight Klaus. I've read up of this Conner fellow and he seems like a piece of work."

Klaus laughed, "Why so worried Lex, when have I never been careful."

She chuckled because she could practically see him smirking, "Right do I have to remind who it is that cleans you up if it gets to messy, and I don't want you to ruin any more of my clothes with your blood Klaus."

"Here I thought you just loved putting your hands on me," Klaus chuckled when he heard her snort.

"You—"

"Killer get a move on we are supposed to meet up with Galen in an hour," Damon shouted interrupting their conversation. Klaus looked down at his watch and it was half past seven, they are supposed to meet Galen at 8:30 for updates before the dinner at 9 p.m.

Lexi sighed, "Damon always a charmer. Be careful tonight Klaus if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Of course, but tomorrow we're going to have some fun in the big apple," Klaus smiled as he ended the call because Lexi was a good friend she has worked for his family since she was in college. Elijah recruited her because she had a rough background, but a good heart. She was perfect for this type of work.

Klaus opened his luggage and pulled out a nice three piece black suit with a white shirt and red tie. After he got ready he took off his necklaces and put them on the stand next to his bed. Klaus didn't like wearing his necklaces on jobs because they meant a lot to him and he feared of losing them. He laughed lightly as he thought of Caroline when she returned one this morning, so much for not losing them, he told himself as straightened his tie before walking out of the room.

Klaus and Damon caught a cab to the restaurant for dinner not surprised it took over 20 minutes to get their thanks to traffic. As they walked into the bar area Klaus noticed Galen sitting in a lounge chair with a glass of whiskey. He rose to his feet as Damon and Klaus approached him. Klaus has never met Galen in person until now, but thanks to Kol he knew what every person looked like that worked for the man.

"Mr. Mikaelson it's nice to finally meet you," Galen held out his hand for Klaus.

"Mr. Vaughn," Klaus shook his hand. "I am not Mr. Mikaelson please call me Mr. Walker, and you know my partner Mr. Davies." He motioned to Damon as Galen reached for his hand.

"Of course," Galen nodded shaking Damon's hand. "Please have a seat gentleman." He motioned to the empty lounge chairs next to him. "Can I get you a drink before dinner?"

"Yes I'll take a Jameson thank you," Damon said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket to take a seat. Damon was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and black and grey striped tie.

"Mr. Walker would you like a drink?"

"Disaronno," Klaus stated as he took his seat, he didn't want anything strong tonight.

Galen gave their drink orders to the waitress before he took a seat. "Well Mr. Walker and Mr. Davies I'm glad to see that you made it to New York without any problems. How is the suite?"

"It works," Klaus said. "Mr. Vaughn my partner and I are set for tonight's events I asked for this meeting to make sure that this is what you want because once this is in motion there is not stopping it, even if you decide to change your mind."

Galen took a sip of his whiskey as he stared at Klaus. "I don't intend on stopping it. Once I found out of Conner's intentions for me and our little business I would prefer this then what would come of New York if he takes over. So please Mr. Walker, proceed." He motioned his glass toward Klaus.

"Alright then I was just making sure you are on board. Do you understand the role you will be playing tonight?" Klaus stated as he took the glass of Disaronno from waitress.

"Yes Kol—" Galen stopped when he saw Klaus' eyes narrow. "Excuse me Mr. Ryder explained your instructions to me carefully and it is all prepped for the night. It can be found in the top drawer of Conner's night stand before the guests leave."

"Good I'm happy to hear Jason prepped you. That saves me time," Klaus sipped his drink glad that his brother did his part. He looked at Damon. "Do you have any requests of Mr. Vaughn, Kris?"

"Yes," Damon said as he adjusted in his chair. "I just want to confirm that my space in the next building is secure, no cameras, glares and light?"

"Yes those will be taken care of during the party and your package will be waiting in the area."

Damon smirked, "Well then I'm good. Mr. Walker I believe we have a job." He raised his glass toward Klaus and Galen. "Shall we enjoy the rest of our evening?"

Klaus smirked as he lifted his glass, "Indeed until the real work begins."

Each of them relaxed and enjoyed their drinks in the bar until Conner showed up.

"Conner," Galen said happily as he stood from his chair and hugged his partner. "Let me introduce you to our guests." He motions toward Klaus first. "This is Mr. Dean Walker and his business partner Mr. Kris Davies."

"Gentlemen I am glad you could make it. I hope you had a pleasant flight from London?" Conner held out his hand toward Klaus and then Damon.

"Yes it was enjoyable," Klaus smirked because even though they never flew in from London they had a paper trail that indicates they were on that flight thanks to Lexi.

Conner smiled and brought his hands together, "Well shall we have dinner," he motioned toward the hostess waiting at the end of the bar.

As soon as they were seated for dinner they all engaged in small talk and ordered their dinner before Conner brought up the business proposal between them and Klaus.

"Well Mr. Walker as much as I enjoy your company why don't we get down to the business portion of this meeting that way we can enjoy the rest of the evening," Conner stated as he picked up his glass of scotch. "I have a wonderful party waiting for us at my penthouse."

"Of course Mr. Jordon that is why we're here," Klaus smiled.

"Well as you know Mr. Vaughn controls the supply and we are reasonable men so why don't you purpose what you would like with our product and how it will benefit us."

"Of course I will have my partner Mr. Davies start off our proposal." Klaus looks at Damon.

"Yes of course," Damon nods at Klaus. "Mr. Jordon, Mr. Vaughn I understand that you have been trying to break into the European circuit for quite some time since you've developed your product."

"Yes we have been, but not many interested parties have taken a liking to our 'American' product. They continue to tell us that it may not be a fit for their circuit," Galen said plainly as he took a sip of his whiskey looking between Damon and Conner.

"Well that is understandable your drug is different and completely manufactured here in the states. It would require a lot more risk to get it transferred overseas," Damon smiled taking a sip of his Jameson.

"Well our product is worth the risk because there is nothing like it anywhere else in the world," Conner stated looking at Klaus.

"Indeed Mr. Jordan that may be true but in the end it's just a drug, and once someone gets a hold of your product it won't be hard to duplicate," Klaus stated his gaze never leaving Conner's.

"Are you threatening to duplicate our product Mr. Walker?"

"Me, no of course not," Klaus leaned forward interlacing his fingers on top of the table. "What I am suggesting is that you go through us to make a breakout in the European market and you do this by letting us start developing the product overseas opposed to having it shipped to us."

Conner face turned stern as he looked at his partner. "You knew this is what they wanted to discuss Galen?"

"Yes and I think it is a great idea because it will cut out the risk of being made by transporting," Galen stated to Conner.

"No our products recipe is not for anyone but us Galen. If I would have known this is what was going to be proposed I wouldn't have wasted my time," Conner stood up forcefully.

"Mr. Jordon," Klaus stood suddenly. "If you would please have a seat and listen to the rest of our proposal. I'm sure as a businessman you will at least grant me that inch of respect." He motions to his seat as Damon stood and Galen. "Please I am sure you will enjoy what I have to say."

Connor looked Klaus and nodded taking his seat. "I'm listening."

"Thank you," Klaus unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat back down as he did the waiter brought their dinner, distributing it among the group and re-filling their drinks before Klaus proceeded his discussion.

"I won't make this to long so we can soon enjoy our dinner," Klaus stated as he placed his napkin on his lap. "I understand your hesitant with our proposal, but trust me when I say that we are the people to work with when it comes to moving your product anywhere in Europe especially if you plan on setting foot in London."

"Oh really, I'm sorry but I have never heard of you two until now," Conner said his voice defensive to Klaus' tone. "I took this meeting out of courtesy to my partner."

"Why do you think that is Mr. Jordan?" Klaus smirked as he sipped from his drink. "We don't need to make ourselves known for people to know who controls the trade in Europe. This is a family business Mr. Jordan it is protected and only known to the people that matter, and we want you in that loop of people. We want to start sharing your product with Europe this is why we contacted you."

Conner looked between Klaus and Galen. "How do you plan on doing this?"

Klaus smiled and looked at Damon. "Well Mr. Jordan its simple really all we need is your recipe, with your permission of course?"

"What's going to happen once you get the 'Hunter' drug?"

"Well we would develop a line of it and then start distributing it, starting with London."

Conner looked at Galen wondering why he has yet to intervene with their business discussion.

Galen sipped his drink, "That sounds good in theory Mr. Walker, but like any business our product relies on revenue. What are you looking to profit us if we allow you to take our product with you to London?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Vaughn." Damon smiled as he picked up the brief case Elijah had waiting for him and Klaus in their hotel room and popped open the top. Damon faced the brief case to Galen and Conner smirking. "This is just a safety deposit, to show that our business proposition is completely serious. Half a million dollars a token of our gratitude, this should cover the first 6 months of production."

Conner's smile grew as he looked at Galen. "Well Mr. Walker, Mr. Davie actions do speak louder than words." He lifted his glass and titled his head. "It seems we have a deal."

"Excellent," Klaus smiled as he motioned for Damon to close the briefcase. He picked up his glass. "Mr. Jordan, Mr. Vaughn I look forward to working with you in the coming months."

"As do we Mr. Walker," Galen smirked as he nodded his head.

"Yes," Conner smiled. "Cheers for the 'Hunter'."

All the men toasted to what appeared for Conner a growing partnership. All the money in the brief case is forged, printed and created by the talented Lexi. Galen was the one responsible for the partnerships finances and once he got the briefcase it was to be destroyed. They finished their dinner by 11 and headed to Conner's penthouse for a party.

"Gentlemen, welcome to my home," Conner opened his front doors allowing Klaus and Damon to walk in. They were greeted with a butler holding out champagne. The lower level was the living room, balcony, kitchen and dining area. The upper level was the master bedroom and bath plus two guest rooms and full baths.

Galen nodded to Klaus and Damon before he excused himself from the group with the briefcase.

"Dean I would like you to meet a good friend of mine," Conner smiled tapping on Kol's shoulder at the bar in his penthouse. "Jason."

Kol turned around smirking with a glass of scotch in his hand, "Conner mate where have you been?" Kol patted Conner's shoulder as he glanced at Klaus. "Who's your guest?"

"Jason this is Dean Walker, Dean this is Jason Ryder, head of security for our little business," Conner smirked as he motioned between the two.

Kol held out his hand to Klaus before firmly shaking it. "The new business partner?"

"Yes" Klaus nodded before narrowing his eyes at Kol's grip. "I wasn't aware that our partnership was made public information?"

"Only key members of our organization know of the rumor of our partnership," Conner smiled as he motioned for the bartender to pour him a drink. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem." Klaus waved at the bartender. "Can I get bourbon please?"

"Well gentlemen it was nice doing business with you, but I have guests to attend to," Conner smiled at Klaus and Damon as he sipped his drink. "Please enjoy yourselves and if you need anything let me know." He looked at Kol. "Jason I'll see you later."

"Sure thing mate, I have plenty of people to keep me company," Kol tipped his drink toward the brunette walking toward the balcony.

Conner laughed as he patted Kol on the shoulder and walked toward the stairs.

Klaus watched Conner walk up the stairs and disappeared. Damon was on the balcony talking to a blonde by the pool. He turned his attention to his younger brother.

"So Jason I am assuming you'll be going home with that lovely brunette tonight?"

"Mr. Walker that would be correct all my plans seem to be falling in place, and I have nothing in the way," Kol smirked at Klaus. "I'm sure there is another brunette lingering in the crowd eager to please the head of the household."

Klaus smirked as his eyes scanned the living area and balcony in search of Rose, a woman the Mikaelson family used in their business often. She was a beautiful young woman that came to work for the family when Klaus saved her from a traffic ring in Europe while he was working a job. She was hooked on heroin and wanted to die more than try to live her life.

Klaus cleaned her up and was ready to send her on her way but she wanted to stick around and help out the family business anyway she could. She proved to be a valuable asset when it came to jobs that needed a good female distraction. Klaus found her leaning against the balcony railing in a silver backless dress.

"Well Mr. Ryder I seem to have spotted a beautiful woman in need of company. I hope we cross paths again," Klaus smirked finishing his drink before he walked away from the bar heading toward Rose.

Klaus looked up to the second floor and saw Conner leaning over the upstairs railing with his eyes fixed on Rose. He smirked, nothing wrong with a little competition, he thought as he walked out onto the balcony picking up two flutes of champagne from a passing butler.

"May I offer you a drink?" Klaus smiled holding up the glass as Rose turned her attention to Klaus.

"Sure," Rose took the glass and held out her hand. "I'm Erica by the way." She smiled.

"Dean," Klaus shook her hand and smiled. "So what brings a beautiful woman like you here tonight? Do you know Conner?"

"Oh no," she giggled. "I came with a friend," Rose points to a blond in a strapless black cocktail dress talking to one of Conner's business partners at the end of the pool.

Klaus chuckled, "Well she looks like pleasurable company."

Rose laughed, "We both are."

Klaus smirked, "Good. I was wondering do you have—"

"Dean, I hope I'm not interrupting," Conner came up behind Klaus causing him to smirk.

Klaus turned his attention to Conner. "No of course not Mr. Jordan I was just talking with the lovely Miss…"

"Miss Smith," Rose held out her hand to Conner.

"Smith, of course," Klaus smiled as he motioned between Rose and Conner.

"Well Miss. Smith I am Conner, welcome to my home," Conner smiled as he kissed Rose's hand. "Can I interest you in a tour of the house?"

Rose looked at Klaus and then Conner. "That would be great. You don't mind do you Dean?"

"No of course not," Klaus smiled and stepped out of the way. "Conner is a wonderful host and I'm sure his home is beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Walker," Conner held out his arm to Rose. "Shall we?"

Rose looped her arm with Conner's and smiled at Klaus before she left.

Klaus smirked as he downed the rest of his champagne in a ploy to show Conner he was upset.

"Erica seems to know her way around the penthouse," Damon chuckled as he handed Klaus a glass of scotch.

"Indeed she does," Klaus watched the two descend up the stairs.

The party carried on for the next couple of hours. Galen joined the party at midnight and kept Damon and Klaus company until Conner stumbled onto the Balcony announcing that the party was ending just after 1 a.m. Rose stood close by him with a drink in hand as Conner arm wrapped around her waist when he asked his guests to kindly leave. Conner walked down from the second floor up to Klaus and Damon.

"Gentlemen thank you for your business and I hope you enjoyed yourselves this evening."

"Yes it was a fabulous party Mr. Jordan," Damon said as he slide on his suit jacket.

Klaus smiled, "Yes Mr. Jordan thank you for having us." He held out his hand.

"My pleasure," Conner shook it with a firm grasp.

Klaus turned his attention to Rose. "Miss. Smith it was lovely to meet you," he picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Maybe will see each other again in the future."

Conner's smiled faded as he watched Klaus.

"Dean it was a pleasure." Rose nodded.

Conner stepped between the two and looked at Klaus. "Enjoy the rest of your night Mr. Walker."

Klaus nodded as he buttoned his suit jacket and walked out with Damon.

"I'll see you back at the hotel Dean. I'm going for a walk." Damon smirked as he stepped onto the elevator. Klaus nodded as he waited for the next elevator.

"Mr. Walker I hope Conner's party was to your liking," Kol stood next to Klaus smiling.

"It was."

"It's a good thing the penthouse below is vacant or else we'd have a noise complaint on our hands," Kol smirked as he leaned against the wall next to the elevator.

"Yes, good thing," Klaus smiled.

As they waited for the elevator Galen was the last to leave Conner's penthouse. "Mr. Walker," Galen held out his hand to shake it to give Klaus Conner's penthouse key. "I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening."

"I did thank you." Klaus slide his hand in his pants pocket as the elevator dinged. "Well gentlemen it was a fantastic evening but I must call it a night."

"Of course," Galen smiled. "Jason and I will take the stairs we have some things to discuss."

"Right, well Mr. Walker it was pleasure meeting you," Kol shook Klaus' hand.

Klaus smiled at his little brother and squeezed his hand to settle his nerves, "Likewise Mr. Ryder."

Klaus stepped on to the elevator and pushed the lobby button as the elevator doors closed. He rode the elevator all the way to the lobby and exited the elevator before he got a text from Damon confirming the security cameras are on a loop showing he left. He smirked as he quickly stopped the elevator doors from closing stepping back in hitting the button back to Conner's.

He jumped up and removed the lighting from the elevator shaft and retrieved a black duffle bag with his clothes and supplies. Klaus hit the stop button the elevator a few floors from Conner's penthouse and quickly changed into black jeans, black long sleeve shirt and a jacket he slipped on a pair of gloves before sliding the needles inside his coat. Klaus shoved his clothes into the bag and wrapped the duffle bag full of supplies around his neck as he released the stop button.

Klaus stood outside Conner's penthouse door and listened. He slide the key into the lock and cracked the door open to hear where Conner was in his house. He smirked when he heard faint laughter coming from the balcony, happy Rose was still his guest for the night.

Klaus stepped inside and made his way up to Conner's master bedroom.

Klaus waited in the walk-in closet of Conner's room after he retrieved the Hunter drugs from Conner's nightstand. After Conner cleared everyone out of his pent house he ended up in the hot tub with Rose.

Damon was set up at the building across from the pent house with a sniper rifle in case anything went wrong.

Klaus stood idly by as he heard Conner and Rose stumble into the room laughing.

"Come on sugar don't be shy now," Conner said as he threw Rose on the bed.

Rose laughed and got up slowly, "I need to freshen up first, but I'll be right back." She placed a light kiss on Conner's lips and walked toward the bath room.

"Hmmm don't take too long," Conner flopped on the bed.

Klaus waited until he heard the door click, he cracked open the closet sliding door and saw Conner lying flat on his back with an arm over his eyes. Klaus slipped out of the closet and approached Conner with needle in hand.

"Oh are you ready now?" Conner moved his arm but was met with the force of Klaus' body as he held him down.

"Dean! What the fuck are you doing?" Conner asked in shock as he tried to push Klaus off him.

Klaus lifted up the needle, "your partner gives his regards." And stuck the needle in his left arm near the vain emptying the syringe. Klaus felt him stop struggling and started to get off him but before he was fully off Conner slipped his hand under his pillow quickly drawing a hunter's knife and swung it at Klaus. Klaus grunted as it connected with his ribs.

"You don't think I can handle my own drug, it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me you son of bitch," Conner rolled off the bed with knife in hand a little shaky but lucid enough to keep his ground. "Come on Dean, show me what you got?"

Klaus smirked as he threw the empty needle toward the night stand and pulled another from his inside jacket pocket, "let's top off that dose," he takes the cap off. "Shall we," Klaus side stepped as Conner lunged at him with knife in hand, Klaus reacted by elbowing him in back of the head causing him to crash to the floor.

Klaus wanted to keep his damage to a minimum or else it wouldn't look like an overdose so his punches weren't with full force or else he'd bruise. Klaus approached him again and grabbed the back of his neck pulling Conner to his feet.

"Make this easy on yourself mate," Klaus wrapped his arms around Conner's neck in an effort to put him to sleep. Conner started thrashing against Klaus' grip as his elbow met Klaus' ribs causing him to release Conner.

Klaus leaned over gripping his ribs as Conner's knee connected with his face forcing him to stumble backwards.

"You think you can come into my house and try to kill me with MY DRUG!" Conner kicked and then punched Klaus in the face causing his knees to hit the floor. "Mr. Walker with all your talk tonight I thought you would be smarter than that." Conner lifted up Klaus' head by his hair to see his mouth bleeding.

Klaus looked at Conner and smiled as the blood covered his teeth, "Oh Mr. Jordan you really are a fool. Do I look like a Dean Walker to you?" Conner's eyes narrowed as he leaned down to look at Klaus in the eyes only to see his smirk grow bigger as Klaus quickly grabbed Conner's loose arm and jammed the needle into it. He was only able to get half the drug in before Conner kicked him away.

"Ahhh…you son of bitch," Conner yelled rubbing his forearm. He stepped forward and grabbed Klaus' head by his hair only to see fangs start to form. He shook his head knowing that it was the drug hallucinations taking effect until he saw Klaus' eyes turn a deep yellow with vines forming underneath them. Conner stepped back as Klaus got to his feet. "What are you?" Conner asked his voice shaky.

"What are you so scared of Conner?" Klaus stood up chuckling as he gripped his ribs and wiped the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. He saw that Conner's eyes were dilated. "Never seen a wolf before?' he smirked as he steps closer to Conner, needle still in hand.

Conner's eyes grew wider as Klaus stepped closer. Klaus' teeth were sharp fangs and his eyes were burning yellow, Conner didn't know what to think. He knew it was the drugs taking affect in his body but it felt so real. "Who are you?" he asked as he stumbled backwards toward his floor length windows.

Klaus chucked as he moved in on Conner as if he was about to consume his prey. "I am the last person you will see alive, and you have your partner to thank for that."

"Galen, he's isn't going to live to see tomorrow…" Conner saw Klaus smile as blood started dripping from the corner of his mouth and the fangs peered over his lip.

Klaus clicked his teeth, "That's where you're wrong. He would've been dead if he didn't hire me." He smiled opening his arms as he walked toward him. "Or if you chose to hire anyone other than Kol Mikaelson."

"Kol…how did you know about that?" Conner stammered as he inched toward his bed to get away from the wolf.

Klaus chucked, "Take a closer look Conner I'm sure you can see the family resemblance."

Conner's eyes grew wide in horror, "No…you can't be him."

"Oh but I am," Klaus smirked as he watched Conner trip over Rose's heels next to his bed.

Conner crawled on his bed and watched Klaus get closer. "You're 'The Wolf,' Kol's older ruthless brother?"

"In the flesh," he opened his arms before looking at the drugs in his needle. He had half a syringe left, and it was just enough to do the job. "As much as I like watching my victims squirm you gave me a nasty cut so if you don't mind, I'm going to kill you now." Klaus lunged at Conner before he got the chance to get off the bed and pinned down his arms.

"Please whatever Galen is paying you I'll double it," Conner stated quickly, he didn't have the strength to fight off Klaus the drugs having time to circulate in his system causing his body to weaken.

Klaus laughed, "This is not only about the money. For once I agree with Galen, you can't take over the business without New York turning to shit." Klaus stuck the needle directly in his vein this time and pushed the syringe down.

"You'll both pay for this," Conner coughed as blood covered his teeth. "Even if I die, this isn't over." Conner stared at Klaus who still had his fangs drawn and eyes yellow and laughed before everything started to go dark. "You can't kill an original hunter, someone will take my place."

Klaus checked his pulse and it was gone.

"Rose!" he shouted as he got off the bed and looked around the room.

Rose came running in from the bathroom still in her underwear, "Yeah."

Klaus was holding his bleeding ribs looking around the room to check if any of his blood got anywhere. "I need you to get the ammonia out of the black bag in the walk-in closet and spray some on the blood drops and wipe them up." He pointed the ones on the floor tiles next to the bed, he was thankful Conner didn't have carpeting in his bedroom.

Rose did as she was told while Klaus repositioned Conner to the right side of the bed. He laid out the syringes on the nightstand alongside the hunter drugs. Klaus inspected Conner's body for any bruising and luckily there was no major damage. He then cleaned his fingernails and all the other places that came in contact with Klaus before he stripped Conner of his clothes leaving him in his boxer briefs.

"Ok all the blood is cleaned up and the smell will disappear before morning," Rose stated as he put everything back in the bag.

"Fantastic," Klaus scanned the room one more time before looking at Rose. "Are you ready?"

Rose nodded as she laid in bed next to Conner and held out her arm.

Klaus pulled the third syringe full of the 'Hunter' drug from his pocket and sat next to Rose prepping her arm. "I am going to have to administer the entire dose in order for you still be high when the cops arrive in the morning." Klaus looked at Rose as she nodded. "Are you sure you're ok?'

"Yeah, it's not like I haven't done drugs before," Rose shrugged.

"Rose this isn't like Heroin it's much stronger. I promise I won't let you get hooked on anything again," Klaus looked at her and saw relief fill her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she smiled and leaned back in the bed. "Do it."

Klaus stuck the needle in her vein and administered the drug. When he saw Rose's eyes glaze over he knew it was taking affect.

Rose rolled over and put her arm and leg over Conner's body and let the drug take its toll as her eyes started getting heavy.

"Just let it run through your system Rose, and in the morning as soon as you wake up make the call," Klaus stood up from the bed.

Rose was only able to nod as her body felt warm and heavy.

Klaus kissed her forehead and retrieved all the supplies before he exited the room. Klaus got his phone out of the bag and dialed Damon.

"Everything's done."

"Good the loop won't last that much longer they switch back on floor by floor. In fact the security cameras on Conner's floors are functional now. I think you have about 7 minutes until the security cameras come back on in the floor below you."

"Great no pressure, how am I supposed to get out of here now?" Klaus sighed in frustration.

"Yeah about that," Damon chuckled. "Kol is waiting in the Penthouse below you you just need to get there."

"If I can't get outside of Conner's, how the hell am I supposed to get their?"

"Hmmm the drop isn't that far from Conner's balcony to the one below you."

"How far of a drop?"

"20 feet or so."

Klaus sighed as he looked at his wound and it was still bleeding and luckily it was soaking his shirt. "Alright I'll call you as soon as I'm on the ground."

"You got it Killer, and don't die or else Elijah will kill me," Damon stated before hanging up the phone.

Klaus chuckled as he walked on to the balcony. He dialed Kol.

"Ahhh brother it's nice to know you're still alive."

"Yes, Kol what is my exit strategy?"

"Right well it's quite simple really. You just need to climb over the balcony railing and jump."

"You want me to just jump off the top floors balcony? Are you mental?"

Kol chuckled, "Oh big brother ye have little faith in your little bro?"

"I have no faith in you Kol I have had to save you on more than one occasion."

"True, but trust me just jump. It's about a 20 foot drop but you will land on the balcony below you."

Klaus sighed as he leaned over the balcony as far as he could and was able to see the edge of the balcony below them. "And if I don't?"

"I'll catch you. I am standing directly below you right now."

Klaus looked down again and saw Kol leaning over the edge below him waving and smiling.

"Right, if I die Kol I swear I will find a way to come back and kill you."

Kol laughed, "Don't be so dramatic brother and just jump already." Kol hung up the phone.

Klaus took a deep breath and put the bag over his neck as he climbed over the balcony railing gripping the side of his ribs. He looked around the area he was in making sure he left no trace.

"Just jump already," Klaus heard Kol yell. He took a deep breath and stepped off the balcony railing.

It took only a second for Klaus' to feel the balcony railing below him as his feet hit them. Kol grabbed on to the bag around Klaus and pulled him on the balcony both of them falling to the ground.

Klaus' breathing caught as he hit the balcony floor.

"See that was easy wasn't it brother?" Kol patted Klaus' shoulder as they got on their feet.

Klaus sighed as he stood and grunted when the pain from his ribs surged through his body.

Kol grabbed his brothers other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "Well aren't you a bloody mess, let's get you back to Lexi so she can patch you." Kol started walking Klaus out of the penthouse.

Klaus changed back into his suit while they were in the elevator and ran his hands through his hair. As they exited the elevator Kol was carrying the bag and Klaus walked with as much composure as possible.

"Ahh good evening Mr. Ryder," the door man tipped his hat to him.

"Good evening James," Kol smirked as him and Klaus walked out of the building.

Kol hailed a taxi as Klaus gripped his ribs noticing the blood soaking through his shirt as he pulled away his hand.

"I'll just drop you off at your hotel; will you be able to make it to your room alone?" Kol asked as they entered the taxi.

Klaus nodded, "I'm fine it's just a scratch. Call me as soon as you get cleared by the cops you understand." Klaus looked at his brother.

Kol nodded, "Of course."

The cab arrived at Klaus' hotel and he leaned forward and gave his brother a quick hug before exiting the cab. "I want details."

Kol nodded as he closed the cab door, waving to his brother as the cab drove off.

Klaus stood up straight with the duffle bag in hand and entered the Hotel and headed straight for his room.

* * *

Caroline walked into a small bar called "Mickeys" where Ian asked her to meet him for drinks. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from Matt, "running a little late but Ben and I will be there.J"

Seriously she mumbles to herself as she walked up to the bar. As soon as she and Matt got to her apartment Matt stayed only long enough to get all of Tyler's things into a cab telling her to get ready and he'll meet her at the bar.

* * *

Matt pulled up to Tyler's apartment; it was in the financial district of San Francisco. He hasn't been there since him and Caroline officially started living together. It was a graduation gift from his parents so he could be close to the firm. Matt sighed as he unloaded the boxes on to the curb he was thankful there was only four.

"Ahhh Mr. Donovan let me help you with those," Tyler's doorman George smiled as he picked up two boxes from the curb. "I'm assuming these are Mr. Lockwood's belongings."

"Yes, and thanks George," he smiled as he took out the last two boxes from the trunk and paid the driver asking him to wait if possible.

They walked into Tyler's apartment complex together and took the elevator to his floor.

"So what happen to the nice blonde girl that Mr. Lockwood was always with, she was a real sweetheart," George smiled as the elevator dinged.

Matt sighed, "Yeah, Caroline is a great girl but her and Tyler aren't together anymore."

"Aww Caroline yes that was her name," he smiled as they walked off the elevator. "What a shame they looked like they were in for the long run."

Matt only nodded as they walked up to Tyler's door and knocked.

Tyler swung open the door, "HEY! Matt what's up dude." He looked at him and George holding boxes. "Nice you got the rest of my stuff great, come in come in."

Matt rolled his eyes as he walked past Tyler with George following close behind. Matt dropped the boxes in his living room turning on his heel. "Alright there were only four boxes," Matt clapped his hands together. "I'm going to head out now."

Tyler raised his eyebrows, "Whoa whoa what's with the rush dude, we have hardly seen each other in past few weeks." Tyler held up his hands.

Matt stopped by the door and looked at George, "Thank you George for the help." George nodded walking out of Tyler's apartment closing the door behind him.

Matt turned at look at Tyler crossing his arms. "Why do you think it is we haven't been hanging out lately?" he shrugged a little watching Tyler look down at the floor.

"Matt come on man you saw that me and Caroline were over," Tyler kneeled down by his boxes.

"No I didn't actually, and I didn't expect my best friend to screw my other best friend by cheating on her," Matt yelled at the end. He was pissed at Tyler this was the first time they actually talked in person since it happen. "She deserved better than that Tyler and you know it."

Tyler sighed, "What's done is done Matt," he picked up his box and put it on his dining room table. "So can we please move on from it."

Matt shook his head, "You're unbelievable. I'm leaving." He turned to back toward the door.

"Matt come on dude," Tyler walked up to him and stopped him from leaving. "I screwed up, bad. I tried to make things right between Care and me, but she made her stance very clear. She wants nothing to do with me." He shrugged as he stood in front of Matt.

"Can you blame her Tyler," Matt narrowed his eyes at him. "Four months dude and you did it with Amanda none the less."

"Amanda what?" Amanda stepped out of the hallway smiling at Matt. "Hey Matt." She wiggled her fingers at him walking into the kitchen.

Matt turned his attention back to Tyler and shook his head. "Hey….Amanda. I was just leaving." He pushed past Tyler and opened his door.

Tyler followed him to the elevator. "Matt come on don't go lets hang out and let me make this up to you. I'm sorry man I wish it didn't happen this way but it did. You're still my best friend and I don't want to lose that." He grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking.

Matt stopped sighing, "I can't hang out tonight I already have plans," he paused. "With Caroline."

Tyler's eyes widened a little, "Oh…ok."

Matt patted Tyler on the shoulder, "Look I am not going to sugar coat this Tyler. You're my best friend but you really screwed up and Caroline is better off without you. I'm not going to lie she was always too good for you."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah I know. I still love her Matt and I wish this didn't happen but I can't change it." he shrugged.

"Yeah well she's dealing with it and she's got me," Matt pushed the elevator button. "I'll text you later."

Tyler nodded, "Alright, so what are you doing tonight anyway?"

Matt debated if he should tell him the or not, "We're going out for drinks with my friend Ben and a friend of hers."

Tyler's eyes narrowed, "Is it that neighbor guy?"

Matt looked at Tyler confused, "Klaus?"

"Yeah…that guy," Tyler said a little angry.

Matt chuckled, "No it's not, but if it was that's not your problem anymore."

"Hmm…I don't like that guy," Tyler crossed his arms. "Is Care dating him?"

Matt shook his head and walked into the elevator. "Tyler that's none of your business anymore and I think Klaus is a nice guy."

Tyler stopped the elevator door from closing and looked at Matt in shock, "Wait what when did you get to know him?"

Matt sighed and pushed the lobby button, "Dude that doesn't concern you, I'll text you later." Matt pushed Tyler's hand from the door letting the door closed.

Matt sighed as he went down the elevator. He took out his phone from his back pocket and dialed Ben's number.

"Hey Matt, I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

Matt smiled, "Yeah well I was wondering what you are doing tonight?"

"Oh nothing planned I just got home actually. Why what's up?"

"Caroline has invited us to drinks tonight, with her date?" Matt smirked.

"She wants us to go on a date with her," Ben laughed.

"Yeah a guy named Ian asked her to drinks and she only agreed to go because I said we would join her," Matt smiled as he walked off the elevator.

"Oh I see," Ben chuckled. "That sounds like fun. Let me get ready and then I can meet you there."

"We can ride together I need to go home and change afterwards I'll pick you up in a cab." Matt opened the door to the cab he came in thankful the guy waited.

"Sure let me know when you get here." Ben smiled and hung up the phone.

Matt smiled and gave the driver his address.

* * *

Caroline wore her new suede boots with black skinny jeans, a red off the shoulder top and a light long sleeve cardigan. She curled her hair, fixed her eyeliner and applied mascara with a light shade of red eye shadow, put on her heart pendant necklace and a pair of black dangling earrings. She put her phone back in the purse she was carrying and waved the bartender down.

"Caroline!"

She looked around the bar in search of who said her name when her eyes finally landed on Ian who was sitting at a booth near the window. She smiled and waved at him putting up one finger asking him to wait as she turned her attention back to the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Yeah I'll have an Asian Sensation," Caroline smiled as she took her wallet out of her purse. It was a martini that consisted of Malibu rum, pineapple juice and sprite.

"I got it."

Caroline looked to her right and smiled. "No it's ok Ian I can pay for my own drinks."

"Don't be silly Caroline I invited you therefore I am paying for your drinks," Ian smiled as he reached for his wallet in the back pocket of his black jeans. He was wearing a black vest over a dark grey "The Clash" t-shirt and a pair boots.

Caroline smiled at him because he looked cute tonight, his hair was fixed a little messy and his outfit suited him. "Thanks," she smiled taking her drink from the bartender.

"Shall we," Ian motioned toward the table by the window.

Caroline nodded and walked in front of him and felt his hand land on the small of her back. It sent chills down her spin as they walked to the table. Caroline noticed the leather jacket and motorcycle helmet at the table and looked at Ian.

"Are those yours?"

Ian chuckled as he pulled out a chair for her. "Yes I ride a bike during the summer, it beats cabs." He smiled as Caroline took her seat.

"Really I didn't take you for a guy to ride motorcycles," she said sipping her drink.

"Well now you know, and maybe I can drive you home on it." Ian smiled as he picked up his beer.

Caroline grinned, "Really! That would be awesome. I haven't ridden a bike since I lived back home."

"Really?" Ian lifted his eyebrow taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I went through a rebellious stage growing up that landed me a bad boy with a bike," she smiled even though that relationship got her more then she bargained for. She never forgot the feeling of riding it was a rush, but when she finally ended things with Trevor after graduation she's never been on a bike since.

Ian laughed, "Well I'm glad to see the bad boy didn't last, but your love for riding did."

Caroline chuckled. "Yeah well I enjoyed the riding most." She shrugged taking a drink of her martini. "So…how is the Warfield?" she smiled hoping to keep the conversation going before it got awkward.

Ian chuckled, "it's good were actually expecting a nice line up of shows for the month of June. I'll keep you posted." He smirked.

"That would be great, I have been on editor duty lately so if a good show is my first job out of the office I'll take it," she smiled as she heard her phone go off in her purse.

Caroline fished it out and saw it was Matt calling. "Hey Matt where you at?" she smiled as she notice Ian's smiled fade a little.

"Hey Care I'm actually just getting out of the cab with Ben this little bar is quite packed," Matt chuckled. "Why don't you come outside and get us so we don't have to search for you."

Caroline chuckled, "Be right there." She hung up her phone and slipped it back in her purse. She stood up and took off her cardigan draping it on back of her chair. "I'll be right back my friends are just right outside." She smiled.

"Sure I'm not going anywhere," Ian smiled as he watched her turn on her heels and make her way through the crowd. He admired how beautiful she looked tonight and thought tonight would be a chance for him to get to know her a little better than just someone he works with.

Caroline maneuvered through the crowd of people piled by the bar and the others waiting by the door to be seated. She smiled when she saw Matt and Ben waiting by the street curb talking. "Hey" she shouted waving her hand as she held the front door open.

Matt looked up and smiled waving as him and Ben walked toward her.

"This is quite the place your date picked out Caroline," Ben chuckled.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "it's not a date. He's just a friend from work."

Ben looked her up and down, "Oh sweetie you're torturing this friend by dressing like that."

Caroline looked at herself as they walked past her into the bar. "What it's just a simple outfit."

Ben smirked, "Sure it is."

Caroline chuckled as she led them to the table.

Matt stopped Caroline before they reached the table and pointed at the cute man sitting by the window. "Is that Ian?"

Caroline nodded.

"Oh who is that cute guy sitting by the window?" Ben leaned over and smirked at Matt.

Caroline giggled and led them to the table. "Ian I'd like to introduce you to my friends"

Ian stood up and smiled.

"Matt, Ben this is Ian."

"It's nice to meet you," Ian held out his hand.

Matt and Ben shook his hand as Ben lifted his eyebrows at Caroline before taking a seat.

"So how do you know Caroline?" Ian asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Matt chuckled as he took off his sweater. "We've been friends since college."

"I just met her officially today actually," Ben chuckled.

Ian looked at Caroline confused. "Matt is my boyfriend, and Ben is the 'hot chef' he wanted me to meet." Caroline giggled taking a sip of her drink.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah didn't Caroline tell you I was her boyfriend?" Matt chuckled as he put his arm around Caroline.

"No she actually said you were her friend," Ian leaned back in his seat and took another drink of his beer. "How long have you two been dating?"

Caroline and Matt started laughing as she shoved him away. "We're just screwing with you Ian. Matt's not my boyfriend in the actual sense, he would be if he didn't find Ben more attractive than me." Caroline chuckled as Matt nudged her side.

Ian sighed in relief as he looked at Caroline and smiled.

"We're gay dude," Ben said in deep voice as he put his arm around Matt laughing. "We're all friends; no one bumping ugly's at this table." Ben chuckled as he patted Matt on the shoulder.

Caroline couldn't contain the snort that escaped her mouth after Ben's comment. "I think we're not drunk enough to handle this conversations." Caroline waved a waitress down.

"Hi," the red headed waitress smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Hi I will have a Disarono on the rocks and…" she motioned to everyone else at the table.

"I'll have a white Russian," Ben smiled.

"I'll take a 1957 Chevy," Matt smirked at Caroline.

"Oh, you're serious aren't you," Caroline giggled because that drink was nothing but shots with a little bit of sweetness.

Matt shrugged before he slipped off his sweater.

"And for you sir," the waitress said slowly as she smiled at Ian.

"Yeah I'll just have another Blue Moon," he smiled but only looked at Caroline.

Caroline returned his smiled but looked away as she fiddled with her hands.

"What about you Ian, how did you met the lovely Caroline?" Ben smiled.

Ian leaned on the table and smiled, "I met Caroline when she wouldn't let me leave the Warfield Theatre until I put her on the press list."

"It's not my fault you weren't taking my calls or answering any of my emails, I had to bribe one of your bouncers just for them to point out who you were," Caroline sipped her drink pointing a finger at him.

Ian chuckled, "Yes well I have worked with people at the Chronicle before and they have never ended well and when she cornered me introducing herself I thought 'great another crazy reporter'."

"Ugh …I prefer the word passionate," Caroline stated looking at Ian. "Thank you."

Ben and Matt laughed, Matt waving his hands in front of him. "Wait wait wait is Ian the cute tenacious nerd of Warfield you told me about a while back."

Caroline's eyes widened because she didn't even remember telling Matt that as she kicked him under the table while Ben took the drinks from the waitress.

Ian started laughing, "A tenacious nerd?" lifting his eyebrows at Caroline who was smiling shyly before she downed her drink.

"The glasses aren't helping," Caroline smiled sweetly as Ian chuckled shaking his head.

Ian adjusted them smiling, "Well at least you said 'cute' I don't know about tenacious though."

Caroline smacked his arm playfully, "You were totally being a stubborn ass when I approached you at the Warfield. I had to buy a ticket just to get in that night because my press pass wasn't approved."

Ian laughed, "Yeah well you're approved now." He smiled taking a drink of his beer.

Caroline lifted her eyes brows, "Yeah and it took me lightly threatening you to get it." She grinned picking up her glass of Disarono.

Ben chuckled, "You do have a winning personality Caroline." He raised his glass to Caroline smiling.

"Awwww Thank you Ben, you're sweet." She nudged Matt. "Isn't he sweet Matt." She winked at him.

Matt chuckled, "Yes yes Ben is adorable." He took a sip of his drink smiling as his eyes locked with Ben's.

Ian leaned over and whispered in Caroline's ear, "You're personality was definitely a bonus but I think once you smiled there was no way I could say no."

Caroline blushed, "didn't stop you from giving me trouble." She smirked as she sipped her drink.

Ian chuckled leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Klaus walked into his suite to see Lexi sitting on the couch in the living area with a first aid kit.

"I thought you said you would be careful tonight you jackass," Lexi stood up and put her hand on her hips.

Klaus chuckled and threw the duffle bag on the ground next to the couch and peeled off his suit jacket. "How was I supposed to know he would have a hunter's knife under his pillow? I mean I'm paranoid but I don't sleep on a knife." Klaus sat next to Lexi and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey killer," Damon said as he walked through the front door. "I see you made it back in one piece." He placed the bag he was carrying on the floor next to the lounge chair before taking a seat.

Klaus nodded, "I thought you would be out on the town tonight Damon."

"Yeah picking up your next bed mate," Lexi spat as she took out the first aid supplies for Klaus' wound.

Damon shrugged, "Eh nothing really catches my eye in New York, plus it was a long day I figured I get some shut eye."

Lexi scuffed as she turned to Klaus, "Take your shirt off so I can stich you up."

"Already having me strip," Klaus giggled as started unbuttoning his shirt before throwing it on the floor. He grunted as he looked at his wound it was deep and ran along his rib cage.

"Wow he got me good didn't he?" Klaus looked up at a glaring Lexi as she poured alcohol onto a gaze and wiped his wound. "Ahhhh….bloody hell Lexi a little warning will you."

"Oh I thought 'The Wolf' didn't know pain," Lexi rolled her eyes as she wiped it again.

"Ahhh…why are you so angry love. I'm alive this is just a scratch," Klaus sucked in the breath well Lexi took a needle to his cut.

Damon clapped his hands together and got out of his chair, "Well I'm going to leave you two to it," and he walked back to his room.

"There all done," Lexi tied the last stich before packing up all the first aid supplies.

"Thank you Lex," Klaus smiled to her as he ran his fingers along the cut.

"Yeah well that's what I do," Lexi smiled. "I'm glad this was the worst of it."

Klaus smiled, "I can't be killed that easy Lex." He nudged her side. "Now let me get some rest because we have some sightseeing to do before I leave tomorrow."

Lexi chuckled, "You shouldn't be doing anything but resting until that turns into a nice scab."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Lex I'll be fine." He stood up and grunted a little in pain.

Lexi smiled and gathered her things. She kissed Klaus on the cheek. "You see no sightseeing tomorrow. New York will always be here Klaus, will see it another time." She looked at him with concern.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Fine can we at least go do something tomorrow while were still here."

Lexi laughed, "Fine you big baby will go to the Guggenheim," she smiled when she saw Klaus smirk. "Good night Klaus. I'm glad you're not dead because that would leave me to work with Damon and Kol." Lexi scrunched her nose as she walked to the door.

Klaus chuckled, "What kind of friend would I be if I left my best mate behind." Klaus opened his hotel door. "Night Lex." He closed the door behind her.

* * *

It was after midnight when Caroline walked out of "Mickeys" laughing with her arm linked with Ian's for balance and Matt's linked with Ben's. She and Matt were the only two that got drunk because Ian and Ben were being the responsible ones.

"You have got to be joking Ben that can't be the worst date you have ever been on. I don't believe that he took you home to meet his mother the first night," Caroline's laugh turned into a giggle as they stood by the street curb.

"Oh trust me Care it was, and she was horrifying. She already had plans for me as her son-in-law and most of which involved being a housewife since I am a chef," Ben chuckled as he put his arm around Matt to keep him stable. "His good looks weren't enough to save that date."

Caroline put her hand on her stomach laughing, "Awww poor guy I bet he had no clue either."

Ben shook his head no and chuckled, "This was so much fun Caroline but I think I need to get Matt home, it's not good when he goes quite." Ben smiled to the smirking Matt leaning into him.

"Hey I am not that drunk," Matt slurred standing up right. "I think Caroline is more drunk then me."

Caroline laughed, "Ha! Not this time Matt." She pointed her finger at him. "I am tipsy not drunk, there is a difference." She giggled as she stuck her tongue out at Matt who did the same in return.

"Alright children," Ben laughed. "Ian will you be able to take Caroline home?"

"Yeah it's not a problem. I had two blue moons that's it so I'm good." Ian smiled as he looked at Caroline. "Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Caroline smiled, "That would be awesome."

Ian smiled as he looked at Ben and Matt. "Well gentlemen it was nice meeting both of you." He shook Bens hand first. "Matt maybe we can catch a game together sometime?"

Matt chuckled "Definitely Ian you have my number."

Caroline laughed, "Oh god Matt found someone to watch football with."

Matt scrunched his nose at Caroline.

Caroline let go of Ian's arm and hug both Matt and Ben. "I'll see you two later. Ben you better text me more often now that Matt has introduced us." She pointed her finger at him.

"Of course I may even try to take Matt's place as your husband," Ben chuckled.

"Oooo, did you hear that Matty," she smiled stepping back from both of them. "You have some competition to keep me a happy wife."

"Yeah yeah you love me too much to replace me, even if it is for Ben," he waved her off as Ben walked them toward the waiting cab. "I'll call you later."

Caroline waved to both of them as they got into a cab and drove off, when she turned around Ian was sitting on his bike holding out a helmet for her to wear. She smiled walking up to him, taking the helmet and putting it on.

"Is this right," she giggled as she put the helmet on and tried adjusting the straps.

Ian chuckled, "Come here let me help you."

Caroline stepped closer to Ian as his hands adjusted the straps to helmet.

"There," he smiled. "Some people usually look goofy in my passenger helmet, but you look rather cute." He chuckled.

Caroline blushed, why do you have to be so adorable. "Thank you." She smiled as she stepped behind him and flung her leg over his bike and adjusted behind him with her purse in her lap. "Ready." She grinned she was excited she hasn't been on a bike in over seven years.

Ian chuckled, "I forgot you've been on these things before." Ian started his bike and looked back at Caroline. "Where am I taking you?"

"Oh right," Caroline gave Ian her address.

"Hold on sweetheart," Ian glanced at Caroline smiling.

Caroline just looked at him thinking of Klaus. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Ian smiled and pulled out on to the streets of San Francisco. He wanted her to enjoy the ride so he took the long way back to her apartment complex. He liked the way her arms felt wrapped around him and how soft her body felt pressed against his back. He always liked Caroline but he never thought he'd have a chance with her, but after tonight and the way they talked he figured it would be worth a shot.

Caroline got off Ian's bike in front of her apartment building and took off the helmet smiling. "That was amazing."

Ian smiled as he unhooked his helmet, "Maybe I can take you for a longer ride next time."

"Maybe," she smiled handing him back his helmet. "Thanks for the drinks Ian and for bringing me home."

"Oh no problem," Ian smiled as he got off the bike and stood next to Caroline. "Let's do it again sometime."

Caroline nodded, "Will see maybe we can have lunch sometime this week?" Caroline smiled as she looked up at Ian.

He really was a nice guy and she found out they had a lot in common. He always planned on being a writer when he got older and they had some common interests. He wasn't bad looking either, in fact he was gorgeous any girl would be happy to have him. She hated to admit it she just didn't feel like she was that girl. Caroline was lost in thought and didn't notice Ian lean down and peck her lips. Caroline stepped back in shock and put her hands up when she felt his lips touch hers. It was a quick peck but she just wasn't prepared for that.

"I'm sorry," Ian said nervously as he ran his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have kissed you I just thought that after the way we connected tonight and we had so much fun—"

Caroline held up her hand smiling, "No no it's ok," Caroline smiledwaving her hands in front of her. "Tonight was fun Ian I'll text you when we can have lunch."

Ian nodded, "Yeah that would be great."

Caroline smiled and turned on her heel walking into her apartment building.

"Miss. Forbes did you have a good night," the doorman asked as she walked across the lobby.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded to the new doorman and walked to the elevator. She pushed her button to her floor and fished out her phone to check for any messages noticing it was one in the morning, a small frown appeared on her face when she didn't see anything from Klaus. She let out a sigh before putting her phone back in her purse. "Oh well."

Caroline stepped out of the elevator and walked to her apartment. As soon as she got into her apartment she threw her purse onto her kitchen table, along with her keys. She walked down to her room and changed into her pajamas and prepped for bed. She walked back into the kitchen to get her phone and make sure everything was locked. When she got back in the room she pulled her phone into her charger by her bed and got comfortable. She played with her phone a little and decided to be the bigger person. She opened up a text message to Klaus and sent it. She put her phone back on her night stand, turning off her light and closed her eyes.

* * *

Klaus sunk into the bed in his hotel room after a long hot shower. He put a fresh bandage over his wound and picked up his phone it was after 4 a.m. It would be after one back in San Francisco and he was wondering if Caroline was still awake.

He picked up his phone and opened a text box until the sudden movement caused him to grip his ribs in pain. He looked down at his bandage happy there was no blood seeping through it. Lexi did a great job stitching you up Klaus, he said to himself as he put his phone back on the night stand.

He settled on seeing her when he got home right now he needed to rest because he still wanted to see some of New York tomorrow with his best friend, and he was ecstatic Lexi chose the art museum. Klaus adjusted the pillows under his head and was ready to sleep when he heard his phone beep.

**_I hope you're having a good trip. Good night Klaus J_**

Klaus couldn't contain the smile form his face as he hit reply.

**_Eh…it was all business I look forward to getting back to SF. Good night sweetheart ;-)_**

**_A/N Well what did you think? Where should they go from here? Or is Ian going to get in the way? Let me know what you think in a review. I will try to post more on a regular basis but if i do that the updates will be shorter then they usually are. Just FYI. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here is another update. I hope you like this it's kind of just a filler chapter because i'm building up to something good. None the less read on and i apologize for any grammar mistakes or if this story at anytime doesn't make since...enjoy!**

* * *

It's been over a week since Klaus was in New York and the events that took place cleared nicely. The NYPD visited Klaus and Damon at their hotel room as they were prepping to check out asking them about their dinner with Conner. Klaus informed them of their business plans and investing in their company based in New York because Galen does own a software company that is doing quite well for its self.

The NYPD ruled Conner's death as an overdose and Rose was cleared because she has no prior attachment to Conner before the party. Klaus was happy to see Rose got out safely. She went back to London because she's been living in Klaus' flat for the past few years. Kol and Lexi went back to the main office in London and Elijah was happy with how smooth this job went, even though Klaus got hurt.

Klaus' recovery has been slow because the gash was deep in fact his body function was limited when he woke up the morning after the job. Every little turn he made sent a surge of pain through his rib cage. Lexi said that morning as she checked his wounds that he was lucky enough Conner didn't actually hit bone. As a result of his limited mobility Lexi only allowed them to visit the Guggenheim for an hour, but an hour was all Klaus needed to admire the modern display of art.

When he return to San Francisco he wanted nothing more than to see Caroline, but he decided it would be best to wait until he was able to move his body more freely. Even Lexi told him not to go to work for a week and just let it heal.

His wound still has stitches and bruising but it was healing nicely now, after he took a week off from work and spent much of that time with Elijah, because of his insistence, allowed his body to take the time it needed at least scab the wound. As much as Klaus loved his brother four days with him and Katherine was his limit.

He even got a lovely mouthful from his sister telling him how irresponsible he was and if he really did die she would never forgive him. Klaus only chuckled and treated his baby sister to a day of shopping so she would forget the whole thing.

He and Caroline have been texting on and off for the past week but have yet to see each other and as chance would have it he didn't run into her when he finally ventured off to work at the beginning of this week. She told him she was editor for the next month since Jessica left for vacation and it was keeping her pretty busy so he didn't want to just pop in on her during the week he thought he'd wait, it only being midweek he thought it best to wait until at least Friday to see her.

Klaus stepped out of his cab after a long work day and he was happy it was over. That week off really hurt him because they were still being audited, he was especially grateful for his top accountant at that moment she was wonderful. She was well on her way to taking Klaus' job and he'd be happy to give it to her because she was a smart young woman.

As Klaus leaned down to pay the driver he twitched a little in pain because of the bruising around his cut when he heard a motorcycle pull up behind the cab with a young man in control. When he looked up he didn't expect to see a particularly beautiful blond taking off a helmet.

Caroline giggled taking off her helmet before she swung her leg over the bike to get off, she was happy she actually chose to wear dress slacks today instead of a pencil skirt. She and Ian had lunch earlier today, this was the third time over the past week, and he offered to give her a ride home after work, Caroline couldn't refuse.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat when as she ran a hand through her hair noticing Klaus standing on the curb his eyes shifting between her and Ian. She noticed the look of confusion on his face and it hurt her because they haven't seen each other in over a week and she didn't think she would run into him with Ian. Her gaze stayed locked with his until Ian's voice pulled her back.

"Care?"

She shook her head breaking her gaze from Klaus', "Yeah."

"Do you want to have dinner this weekend?" Ian smiled as he took the helmet from her.

"Can I get back to you on that," She stammered a little but smiled at him before her eyes lingered back to where Klaus was standing. She sighed because he was gone.

Ian noticed Caroline distraction and followed her eyes earlier and noticed a guy in a suit standing there. He didn't know who that was and didn't want to ask her but he got the attention of Caroline. He sighed and just smiled.

"Ok just text me if you want to do anything this weekend," Ian smiled as he started his bike back up.

Caroline smiled, "Of course, and thanks for the ride Ian it was awesome." Caroline grabbed her bag from behind Ian and gave him a quick hug before she walked back toward her apartment building.

Ian watched her hurried pace as she walked back into her building. He put his helmet back on and rode off.

Caroline walked into her building and headed for her mailbox, she was hoping to catch up to Klaus but no luck. She was wondering if would be a good idea to see him before she went home. She checked her mail and walked to the elevator. When the door slid open she saw Klaus about to step out.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Evening love," Klaus stepped out of the elevator walking past her.

"That's it," Caroline said holding up her arms before he could walk off. "I haven't seen you in over a week."

Klaus chuckled, "I have some unexpected business to take care of back at my office, will catch up soon." He smiled before turning around and walking off.

Caroline stood there in disbelief watching him walk out of the building

Caroline walked into her apartment not really knowing what to think, she figured he really was busy. She saw it was only six and she wanted to have dinner. She changed in to a pair of blue jean shorts, a white halter top that hooked around her neck with red trimming and a cherry printed pattern. She topped them off with some black sandals.

She texted Matt and Elena to see if they were free, but that fell through because Elena was putting together an event for her recent client and Matt was studying for his last final of the semester. She smiled when she thought of her friend Bonnie.

Caroline hasn't seen Bonnie in a few weeks because the week everything happen with Tyler Bonnie barely flew home to Mystic Falls for her grandmother's funeral. Caroline was sad to hear that Bonnie's grandmother passed, she only had fond memories of Sheila Bennett.

Bonnie was back in Mystic Falls taking care of her grandmother's affairs because Grandma Bennett was the main one who raised Bonnie. Bonnie was still in contact with her parents but it was a thin line of contact. When grams died Bonnie was devastated. Caroline offered to fly back with her to help, but Bonnie said she needed to face her family alone. Caroline stayed with her until she had to catch her flight.

Bonnie stayed in Mystic falls for three weeks, and when she finally made it back to town was the week her boss decided to take a week off leaving her in charge. Caroline's never met Bonnie's boss and whenever Bonnie talked about her job Caroline felt bad because she didn't understand any of it.

Caroline hit dial on her phone for Bonnie before lying down on the couch.

"Hey Care," Bonnie said a little frantically.

"Aww what's wrong Bonnie you sound frazzled."

Bonnie sighed, "Everything was going smoothly here and I thought I'd be able to finish my work at a decent hour tonight, but no these papers decided to screw me over."

Caroline chuckled, "I'm sure it will all work out Bonnie so don't kick yourself yet."

"Yeah I know. I'm sure it's just in these boxes somewhere, but my boss is on his way back here because this is driving me crazy."

"So I take you're not free for dinner then?"

"I'm sorry Care I need to finish this paper work," Bonnie said as she shuffled through some more papers.

"I understand, I just haven't seen you in forever," Caroline sighed. "We really need to catch up."

"I know," Bonnie said apologetically. "Will hang out soon Care I promise."

"I'm going to hold to that Miss. Bennett."

Bonnie laughed, "I know I know, Caroline Forbes doesn't forget a promise."

"You know it, I still remember when you promised me getting my belly button pierced wouldn't hurt," Caroline chuckled. "You liar!"

"Oh you were just being a big baby," Bonnie laughed. "Plus those things didn't even last a month before my grams found out. I still remember her pulling at both of ours asking us if it hurt."

Caroline started laughing as her hand landed on her stomach, "Oh god I still remember when she told my mom. Sheriff Forbes didn't let her rebellious daughter out of the house for a month."

Bonnie chuckled, "But did that stop her."

Caroline smiled she loved talking to Bonnie about home because she was her only real connection, "I guess not," she chuckled lightly. "I miss you Bon's."

"I miss you to Care," Bonnie sighed lightly. "I have to go Care my boss just walked in, will catch up soon."

"Ok, bye Bonnie."

"Bye."

Caroline hung up her phone smiling.

* * *

Klaus walked into his conference room. He smiled when he saw his top accountant wave at him as she hung up her phone and placed it on the table.

"Oh my god Klaus thank you for coming back, I'm working through the final substantive procedure on the Winston Diamond account for their huge ad campaign last summer, but I can't find the invoices for their ads," she said as walked up to Klaus with a stack of papers.

"Here are the actual ads, but I can't find an invoice to place with the billboard ad, TV spot and the series of magazine spreads they're not in the file, and without those invoices we can't credit the money received for those ads." she sighed in frustration as she ran her hand through her long brown hair.

Klaus took the pile of papers he remembered this account because it brought the ad firm a six figure income. "Alright Bonnie calm down let's start from the beginning. Let's back track the months of June, July and August of last year since those were the months this account was active for the summer. I'm sure they are just filed wrong." Klaus took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

Bonnie nodded her head, "I have the file boxes over here," she pointed to the edge of the table.

Klaus smiled, "Why don't you go get yourself something to eat while I look through these files." Klaus took a seat next to the boxes.

Bonnie smiled, "What would you like to eat?"

Klaus chuckled as he started to roll up his sleeves, "surprise me."

Bonnie nodded as she grabbed her coat off the chair, "Be back in a bit." She walked off in her black high heels and her red and black pencil dress.

Bonnie was a graduate from the University of Chicago it was a huge difference from her small town life in Virginia, but it was one of the top business schools in the nation. She graduated with her masters when she was 24 and moved to San Francisco because she thought it would be a good idea. Klaus remembered her mentioning that one of her childhood friends lives in San Francisco as well, but he never really thought about it.

Bonnie started working for Klaus almost two years ago, and now at 26 she's an accountant alongside one of San Francisco's most respected CFO's she couldn't be happier.

Klaus pushed shuffle on his phone as music filled the conference room and he started to sort through the first month. He passed through invoice after invoice deep in thought as he matched ad to invoice not realizing over thirty minutes has passed and Bonnie was finally walking back through the door.

"Sorry that took so long, who knew it would be crowded downtown on a Wednesday night," Bonnie shrugged as she placed the take out on the conference table. "I bought a bottle of wine, I hope that's ok."

Klaus looked up from the papers and smiled, "that's perfect, thank you bonnie."

Bonnie smiled as she started dishing out the Chinese food for her and Klaus and pouring them a glass of wine.

"Ok Mr. Mikaelson take a break and have some dinner," she clapped her hands before pushing the papers aside and places his food in front of him with a cup of chardonnay.

Klaus chuckled as he stopped the music on his phone, "Very well Miss. Bennett. Thank you." He smiled as he placed a napkin in his lap and picked up his chop sticks.

Bonnie took a seat opposite Klaus. "So you like punk music?" she smiled adding soy sauce to her rice.

Klaus smiled, "Yes I am rather fond of it. Why is it not to your likely Miss. Bennett?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I can listen to it. I mean one of my closest friends loves the genre. Some of it stuck, but I have to say I'm fond of more dance type music," she chuckled.

Klaus nodded taking a bite of his food.

"What did you do while you were away for a week," Bonnie smiled picking up some noodles. "Us being in the middle of an audit I didn't think you would take a vacation."

Klaus smiled as he picked at his food, "It wasn't a vacation. I actually had some family business to attend to." Klaus said before picking up some sweet and sour chicken.

Bonnie nodded taking a sip of her wine, "I appreciate you coming back and helping me Klaus. I just don't want to be the one to screw up this audit." She smirked picking up her chop sticks.

Klaus chuckled, "Oh I see so you want to pin point the blame on me." He lifted his eyebrows picking up his wine. "Here I thought it was because you needed my genius."

Bonnie giggled, "Let's just settle on both."

Klaus chuckled nodding his head as he continued eating. "Bonnie you are fully capable of carrying out this audit yourself and I'm sure in the future you'll even have my job."

Bonnie grinned, "You really think so?"

"Yes I wouldn't want any other account on this floor to take my place," Klaus smiled. "When the time comes of course." He winked.

Bonnie and Klaus finished their food and returned to sorting through the files. Bonnie started on the month of July boxes as Klaus continues to work the June boxes. They matched ad to invoice for over 1000 ads in each box.

Bonnie filed the final ads in the July box when she sighed in frustration. "Ugh…it wasn't in their either." She shoved the box away from her.

"Yes it wasn't in June either, so our last resort is August," Klaus stood up and placed the boxes in front of him and Bonnie. "I'll do one and you do one."

Bonnie nodded as she started taking files out of the box, "It's already 10 it better be in this box."

Klaus nodded, "If we can't find it in this box will have to back track the entire year. If it can't be found will have to contact Winston Diamonds and make sure they have an invoice on file for their purchase." Klaus sighed in frustration he hoped it didn't resort to them contacting the client because that would make their accounting department look like fools, which at the moment they were.

Bonnie and Klaus got back into the swing of things for the next hour when Bonnie jumped out of her chair shouting. "I found it!" She jumped happily as she walked around the table and showed the pile of invoices too Klaus.

Klaus looked over them matching them for the ad and smiled, "well done Miss Bennett it seems you were able to find the piece that will keep this company out of hot water with the IRS."

Bonnie grinned and hugged Klaus happily causing him to wince in pain from her body hitting his ribs. Bonnie leaned back her hands resting on Klaus' shoulders, "Sorry I get a little enthusiastic." She smiled.

Klaus chuckled, "It's no problem," his hand still on her waist.

Bonnie's eyes locked with Klaus' before she knew what she was doing she started to lean forward slowly closing her eyes. She always found her boss attractive and after his break up with his girlfriend she started hearing of his reputation.

Klaus stopped her, "Bonnie sweetheart I am flattered and you're a beautiful woman, but I'm sorry I just can't do that."

Bonnie cleared her throat and pulled herself away from Klaus, "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson i just thought with your reputation…"

Klaus saw her get very uncomfortable all of a sudden. He put the papers on the table and took a hold of Boonies hands. "Bonnie listen to me love if it was at any other time in my life I would have been more than happy to." Klaus chuckled, "I mean look at you you're gorgeous."

Bonnie giggled as she looked down blushing.

"I just can't, I hope you understand," Klaus squeezed her hands.

Bonnie nodded, "Of course." She pulled her hands away from Klaus' straighten her posture. "Thanks for the help Mr. Mikaelson but I'm sure I can handle it from here."

Klaus smiled picking up the invoices, "I'm sure you can Miss Bennett." He handed her the invoices. "I'll see you in the morning." He took his coat off his chair and started walking toward the door.

Bonnie nodded and sat back down with files in hand.

Klaus opened the door as he slide on his jacket looking back at his accountant seeing her get back to work. He sighed as he walked out headed for the elevator.

As Klaus walked out of the elevator and headed for the cab when he heard his phone start ringing seeing an unknown number come up.

"Hello," Klaus said as he stood by the curb looking up and down the street for a cab.

"Nik," Bekah said in a frantic voice.

"Bekah what's wrong," Klaus stomach tensed as he heard his sisters voice. His baby sister was a strong woman, but still young, she was only 26 and he always felt the need to protect her.

"I need you to come get me," Bekah said in the calmest voice possible.

Klaus saw a cab in a distance and started waving his hand, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station," Rebekah said lightly. "They won't release me until a family member comes to get me."

Klaus pulled the cab door open, "I'm on my way." He hung up and told the driver where to go.

Klaus rushed into the police station and saw Rebekah sitting on the bench with a female officer next to her talking. "Bekah," he sighed in relief as he walked up to her.

Rebekah looked up her make up smeared from tears and her hair a little frazzled. "Nik," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"What happen?" Klaus asked hugging his sister before she pulled away allowing him to see her face. That's when Klaus noticed the bruise on her cheek and a cut on his sister's lip. "Bekah how did you get that?" Klaus rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

"She was mugged. Two suspects mugged her while she was waving a cab downtown but you should be proud of her your sister is a tough cookie," The female officer stated standing beside him and his sister. "She was able to fight off one of the attackers, but the other one was the one to hit her out cold. A pedestrian found her on the curb side near the University."

Klaus' body stiffened, he swore to never let anyone touch his baby sister again. "Do you know who did it?"

"No, no suspects right now. Your sister left details with the police station and will let you know if we find anyone," The officer stated.

Rebekah saw the look in Klaus' eyes, she recognized that look because it was the look Klaus often had when he intended on hurting someone. She saw that look often when they were growing up, especially when their father decided to be the one to take a fist to them.

"Nik I'm fine, you should see the other guy," Rebekah giggled trying to lighten his mood nudging his shoulder. "I wasn't expecting two of them. They just caught me by surprise."

"Can I take her home?" Klaus said as calm as possible to the female officer.

"Yes she is free to go," the officer smiled at Rebekah. "Will keep you update Miss. Mikaelson."

Rebekah nodded as she started to walk out of the police station with Klaus.

"You'll stay with me tonight Bekah," Klaus said as they walked up to the cab outside the station.

Rebekah only nodded as she got into the backseat, she knew there was no point in arguing with Klaus when his mind was made up. She figured she'd save them both the trouble.

Klaus sat next to his sister and Rebekah rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd like you describe these men to me Bekah," Klaus said lightly. "I'll find them."

Rebekah sighed before lifting up her head from Klaus' shoulder. "Nik that isn't necessary, I'm fine it was just a random act and the only thing they got away with was my purse."

"Look at your face Rebekah," Klaus turned his gaze toward her. "I promised you if anyone ever laid a hand on you again they would regret it. I keep my promises Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled, she loved her brother and he always blamed himself for their father's abuse. Mikael was a terrible man and Nik was always the one to take the beatings if it meant he never touched Rebekah, Kol or Henrik. In fact Mikael is who kick started their family business.

"Nik I know but can we please just let the cops handle this one," Rebekah looked at Klaus with a pouted lip hoping it he would change his mind.

Klaus chuckled shaking his head, "Fine, but if you ever I mean ever see those people again you call me." Klaus pointed his finger at her. "Promise me."

Rebekah nodded and playfully saluted him, "Yes sir," causing both of them to chuckle.

They sat quietly the rest of the way back to the Klaus' apartment.

Klaus opened his apartment door and let his sister walk in.

"I'm going to take a shower Nik, get me something to wear?" Rebekah stated as she walked toward the guest bathroom.

Klaus chuckled, "Its midnight I am not going anywhere tonight Rebekah so you have to settle for a pair of my clothes."

Rebekah scoffed, "Nik as lean as you are your clothes are still too big for me." She leaned against the bathroom door. "I have an idea," she smirked devilishly.

Klaus stood against the wall opposite her lifting an eyebrow, "and what's that?"

"Your neighbor," Rebekah smiled. "Caroline is it."

Klaus only nodded waiting for her to finish.

"She looked about my size when I met her at the show, why don't you ask her if I can borrow a pair of clothes," she smiled sweetly batting her eyes

Klaus rolled his eyes, "No Bekah, you can deal with my clothes for the night." Klaus pushed himself off the wall about to walk off.

"Nik I just spent half the bloody night in a police station, I have dry blood in my hair and my face hurts," Rebekah started to raise her voice. "Now go get a comfortable pair of damn clothes to wear." she pointed her finger toward the door. "Please," she smiles before closing the bathroom door.

Klaus sighed as he walked into his room to change in to his sleep wear before going to Caroline's. He pulled his necklaces out from under his loose fitting V-neck shirt as he tied the strings to his plaid pajamas bottom's before walking out of his apartment barefooted.

Klaus stepped in front of the door debating if he should actually ask, then he thought of his sister. If he came back empty handed she would throw a fit before going to bed. Klaus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he knocked with the other hand.

* * *

Caroline's night was uneventful because she settled on ordering take out because she had to be part at work early to start layout for the weekend entertainment inserts.

She flipped through Netflix before settling on s show called "Lie To Me." She liked this show because she figured be able to tell if someone was lying just by looking at them would be a cool. Caroline leaned back on her couch with a cranberry chicken salad in her lap and a glass of Roscato red wine her favorite wine from Italy.

After she finished her dinner she grabbed a blanket from her room and settled on the couch for a few more episodes of Lie To Me. Before she knew it she was asleep. Caroline eyes peaked open when she heard her phone's notification go off. She flipped the blanket off her and sighed when she saw she fell asleep in her clothes. She stretched out on the coach yawning before she leaned forward and grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

Caroline read it was after 11 as she unlocked her phone and saw one missed call, a voice mail and two texts. She yawned and dialed her voice mail because it was Jessica who called.

"Hey Caroline, I'm just checking in to see how you are enjoying the editors position while I'm gone. Italy is fabulous by the way thank you for recommending it. Any who I better go Josh told me no working while on vacation, yup can't upset the husband," Jessica laughed. "I'll call you next week. Bye Caroline and I trust you're doing a great job with the paper."

Caroline smiled as she ended voicemail before opening her text messages, one from Bonnie and another from Ian.

**_I just humiliated myself tonight with my boss._**

Caroline looked at Bonnies message confused.

**_Why? What happen, was it something you were working on?_**

After she sent her message she opened Ian's.

**_I just got the news and I thought you'd like to be the first press contact to find out. Social Distortion is booked for the Warfield next month._**

Caroline sat up straight with a huge smile plastered on her face. She told Ian over lunch this past week who her favorite artist was, and how she always wanted a chance to interview Mike Ness. Ian only nodded and smirked at the time and now she knows why.

**_This wouldn't be a cruel joke now would it Mr. Knight because if it is you'll have a very angry reporter to deal with. ;)_**

Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she got off the couch because if Social Distortion was actually going to be at Warfield she was in no way missing that. She should be back on her reporter duties by next month because Jessica was scheduled to come back at the end of June. Caroline washed the dishes she used and picked up her blanket before turning off everything and heading to bed.

Just as she was going to change her phone dinged in her pocket, she opened up the new texts.

**_I'll tell you about it later when we catch up. God it's a good one, night Care._**

Caroline smiled as she hit reply, **_Night Bon. I'm sure it wasn't that bad but I look forward to seeing you :)_**

Caroline switched over to Ian's and screeched in happiness as she read it.

**_Oh it's no joke Miss. Forbes and I'm a little hurt you would think that :( THE Social Distortion will be at the Warfield Theater the second Friday in July. Is that official enough for you ;)_**

Caroline was grinning from ear to ear and has to took a few deep breathes before she replied, **_Please mark me down as the reporter for the Chronicle because no one else is doing that story but me :) Good night Ian and thanks for the heads up this is amazing. _**

After Caroline changed into a normal tank top and some booty shorts as she tied up her hair in a messy bun. She brushed her teeth before walking up to her bed. She pulled the blanket back from her bed when she heard knocking on her front door. Caroline looked at the time on her phone wondering who would be at her door after Midnight.

She walked down the hallway with phone in hand hearing the knock on the door again.

"Who is it?" she said as she stepped in front of the door.

"It's Klaus." she heard before she unlocked the door. Caroline opened it to see Klaus standing in his pajamas with no shoes and a shy smile on his face.

Caroline smiles but scrunches her eye brows at him confused, "Um. Hi."

"Hello love, sorry if I woke you."

"No you didn't," Caroline shook her head. "I was actually getting ready for bed."

"Well I won't keep you. I just need to ask a little favor?"

"Ok," Caroline smiled because she saw that Klaus was getting nervous. "What's up?"

Klaus smiled before stepping forward so he was a little closer to Caroline. "I need to borrow a pair of clothes darling."

Caroline laughed lightly, "Um…why?" she asked a little confused.

"For my sister," Klaus motioned to his apartment. "She's staying with me tonight and she refuses to wear any of my clothes. She thought as a solution I ask you." He said as his hands gesture toward Caroline.

Caroline smiled, "Rebekah, right?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes my lovely little sister. I hope it's not an inconvenience I understand if you say no."

Caroline chuckled, "It's not a problem, come in." She moved out of the way and let Klaus walk in before closing her door. "I'm assuming she just wants sleep wear or does she need something for tomorrow?"

Klaus shrugged, "I am just going to say both to be safe because there is no way to win an argument with my sister." Klaus chuckled as he followed Caroline to her bedroom.

Caroline giggled, "I'm sure." She slide open her closet and started digging through her clothes. "What sort of stuff does your sister usually wear?"

"It doesn't matter whatever you can give her will work," Klaus smiled as he stood next to her with his hands behind his back watching her go through her clothes.

Caroline laughed, "Ok." Caroline took out a pair of black leggings and a white button up top for her to wear for the day, and a pair of plush pajama pants and a tank top for her sleep wear. Caroline took them out of her closet folding them before she handed them to Klaus. "Here you go, and if she doesn't like it tell her sorry it's hard to pick out a girls outfit if no one is willing to help." She smirked at Klaus as he chuckled taking the clothes.

"I'm sure she can manage with this. Thank you Caroline I owe you," Klaus smiled as he held her clothes in front of him.

Caroline waved her hand in front of her, "Don't worry about it. Just bring my clothes back," she pointed at him smiling.

Klaus nodded, "Well I better get back Rebekah is probably waiting."

"Of course, I'll walk you out," Caroline smiled as she motioned toward her bedroom door. Klaus and she walked to the front door in silence as Klaus opened the door turning to look at Caroline before he left.

"Thank you again sweetheart, I promise to return these," Klaus held up her clothes smiling.

Caroline chuckled, "Its fine Klaus return them when you can." She smiled sweetly as her hand rested on the door.

Klaus nodded, "Well good night."

Caroline stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck giving him a hug before he walked away, "Night Klaus."

Klaus smiled against her cheek as his left hand landed on the small of her back hugging her.

Caroline stepped back smiling before she closed the door.

Klaus smiled as he walked back to his apartment because Caroline giving him a hug and kiss helped push away the thought of her getting off the bike earlier from his mind. He walked back into his apartment locking the door behind him before he heard Rebekah call out from the bathroom.

"Nik is that you!"

Klaus walked up to the door, "Yes Bekah it's me. I'm putting the clothes down by the door. You can sleep in my room tonight I will sleep on the couch." Klaus placed the clothes by the door.

"Ok, Thanks Nik."

Klaus smiled as he turned around and opened the closet in the hallway getting out an extra pillow and blanket to set himself up on the couch. Klaus got his phone from his suit jacket and plugged it in by the couch before lying down to look through his missed calls and messages.

He got two missed calls from Elijah followed by a text asking him how their sister was. Klaus updated him quickly telling him he'll have Rebekah call him in the morning. Klaus opened his texts and saw one from Kol and Rose.

**_Hello brother I was wondering how you would feel if I visited San Francisco for a few days, I mean did you even celebrate your birthday this past weekend?_**

Klaus rolled his eyes he didn't see the point in celebrating his birthday anymore not after the lovely celebration he had last year. He ignored Kol's text for now he figured if he didn't respond his brother would drop it, but knowing Kol he would have to answer him eventually. Klaus opened Rose's text.

**_Oh shit I am such a bad friend. I completely forgot it was your birthday this past weekend I'm sorry I didn't call after everything in New York I needed to recover. Anyway Happy Birthday Klaus :) I hope you have a thousand more._**

Klaus chuckled because he didn't make a big deal of his birthday this past weekend, he barely left Elijah's after a week of recovering and it took a lot of convincing to both Elijah and Katherine not to throw him a party, but they took him out to a nice dinner none the less.

Katherine gave him a black and silver stripped tie with matching cufflinks; he thought it was thoughtful given he wears so many suits. Elijah gave him a book featuring a collection of impressionist artists over the past century that he has yet had the chance to browse through.

Klaus hit reply, **_Thank you for the birthday wishes Rose but don't beat yourself up my birthday is just like any other day. Good night I hope you are well after New York if you need anything let me know. _**

Klaus set his phone down on the end table by the couch before lying on his arm to get comfy. He smiled to himself thinking of Caroline answering her door a little confused with her hair tied. She looked adorable he thought but his smiled fell when he remembered seeing her earlier.

He didn't want to ask who the guy on the bike was because it was her business who she saw. I mean it's not like you got a chance to ask her out or that you're dating, he mumbled to himself.

"So how is your cute neighbor doing," Rebekah smirked as she stepped around the couch waving her hands in front of her motioning for him to scoot over. "These are really comfy clothes."

Klaus sat up sighing, "Bekah it's been a long night and I just want to get some sleep."

Rebekah scuffed, "Oh please Klaus I'm the one who had a long night," she pointed to her face. "Plus…I can't sleep I need to talk for a bit." Bekah shrugged and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Klaus nodded, "I know Bekah I'm sorry, what would you like to talk about my dear sister." He smiled as he leaned back in the couch.

Rebekah smirked; "Well for starters why haven't you asked out your cute neighbor?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "You two seems rather cozy at the concert a few weeks back."

Klaus chuckled before he rubbed his face with his hand, "I don't know to be honest. We've hung out a lot and she's beautiful, I guess it just hasn't come to that." He shrugs.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Oh please that has never stopped you before why don't you just treat her like all the other girls that have shared your bed."

"Because she's not like all those other girls," Klaus stated a little harshly.

Rebekah held up her hands, "Sorry you must really like her if you're getting this defensive." She chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you act this way since that evil brunette."

"Yeah well just because I like her doesn't mean she likes me," Klaus rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

Rebekah scrunched her eyebrows, "Why do you say that?"

"I saw her getting off the back of some guys motorcycle when I came home earlier," Klaus shrugged. "She looked like she was enjoying herself."

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Nik, don't be such a twat, that could easily be her friend. I mean did you see her kiss him or anything?"

Klaus shook her head, "No but that look of glee on her face doesn't lie."

"Nik if she didn't kiss him then it wasn't a date or anything," Rebekah shook her head. "Plus what girl can resist a ride home on a bike but that doesn't mean she's sleeping with him," Rebekah chuckled as he rested her head on her knees.

"I guess," Klaus shrugged thinking about it even hoping Rebekah was right.

Rebekah smiled as she stood up, "Oh my dear brother this girl got to you," she chuckled. "But seriously just ask her out already if you're worried about her going out with anyone else." She shrugged before walking off. "That's your only solution. Night Nik."

"Night Bekah," Klaus laid back down on his couch with Rebekah's wording floating in his mind. He sighed before picking up his phone and turning on his music hoping it lightly playing in the background would put him to sleep. He put his arm behind his head before closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N Well...what did you think? Leave me a review and your suggestions i love to hear it. Until next week :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sorry this update was long overdue. This was just a chapter I had to rewrite because it wasn't going how i wanted it, but none the less i hope you like it. Please excuse any grammar errors or if at any point in time it doesn't make sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline took off her high heels as she sat down on her couch. She had a long day at work because she had to clean up after April. Her beloved intern misspelled and misquoted one of her key sources for a preview about a charity auction happening downtown Saturday night, luckily it was only for the website but it didn't stop the angry phone call from the charity director. To top off the thorn in her side it was an auction the lovely Carol Lockwood was co-hosting, Caroline was unaware of this until she called the charity to fix the problem. She was transferred to the co-host rather than the director.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to throw the phone at the wall after she spoke with Mrs. Lockwood. It took her almost an hour to convince Mrs. Lockwood that she would be sending her top entertainment reporter to cover the event rather than having Caroline cover it herself. She was in no way ready to cover any Lockwood charity event anytime soon.

Caroline informed Mrs. Lockwood that the reporter she is sending is fantastic and known for covering banquets. The reporter she asked to cover it was Jason, he has been with the Chronicle just as long as she has, but he was about two years older than her, and if she was being honest with herself if she wasn't the assistant editor he definitely would be. He agreed to the cover the event with no problem and she was thankful.

Caroline unbutton her black suit jacket and threw it on the coffee table along with her belt, she started to un tuck the red ruffle V-neck blouse from the black pencil shirt she was wearing when she heard knocking on her door. Caroline sighed as she adjusted her blouse walking to the door. She opened it to find a smiling blond.

"Hi Caroline," Rebekah waved at Caroline as she held her clothes in her other hand.

Caroline smiled confusingly opening her door wider, "Rebekah? Hi"

Rebekah smiled and held out Caroline's clothes, "I just wanted to return these and thank you personally for letting me borrow them."

Caroline took the clothes from Rebekah smiling, "It's not a problem I hope they were decent. Klaus wasn't very forthcoming on what you liked to wear." She chuckled bringing the clothes to her chest.

Rebekah giggled, "Yeah that's Nik, but they were great thank you. Comfortable and it got me through the day yesterday." She smiled.

Caroline nodded, "I'm glad."

They stood there for a second in silence before Rebekah spoke, "So what's the deal with you and my brother?"

Caroline eyes widen as she awkwardly laughed to herself a little, "Ummm…what do you mean/"

"Well he said you two have been hanging out a lot lately, and from our awkward introduction at The Strokes concert I just thought I'd ask," Rebekah shrugged.

Caroline nodded, "Well Klaus is a good friend and he's helped me deal with a lot these past few weeks. He's a good guy," Caroline shrugged.

"So you two aren't dating?" Rebekah asked her hand motioning between Caroline and Klaus' apartment.

Caroline smiled, "No we're not."

Rebekah nodded, "Why not? I mean it's obvious that my brother like's you and from the way you smile every time I mention Nik's name it looks like you do to."

Caroline's blushed as she shifted in place, "I'm not sure what to say about that."

"Oh bollocks I swear you and Nik need to get over yourselves," Rebekah pointed her finger at Caroline as she stepped back from her apartment door. "Either you or Nik need to make a move before one of you moves on. I mean you both have to get laid at some point." Rebekah shrugged smiling. "Bye Caroline thanks for the clothes," she wiggled her fingers at her as she walked down the hall.

"Bye," Caroline said softly as she waved to Rebekah before closing her door. She leaned against it thinking about Klaus when her phone started ringing. Caroline walked up to her purse on the coffee table searching for her phone. She smiled when she saw Bonnies name.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline placed the clothes on the table before she took a seat back on the couch.

"Hey Care I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to Bonnie gives us a chance to catch up," Caroline smiled leaning back in her couch. "Where at?"

"There is a restaurant downtown that was recommended to me by a co-worker called 'Annabelle's' should be good," Bonnie was walking back to her car, she just left the office and thought Friday night was a good a night as any to see Caroline.

"Sounds good, what time do you want me to meet you there?" Caroline stood up from the couch.

"I'll pick you up at eight Care will drive over together."

"Ok I'll get ready and call me when you're downstairs."

"Ok, see ya at eight," Bonnie hung up the phone and got in to her dark blue Mini Cooper.

Caroline smiled as she hung up her phone picking up the clothes Rebekah returned walking to the room to get ready for her night out. She bought a really cute dark pink dress a while back and she hasn't had the chance to wear it.

It was an above the knee halter top dark pink dress covered with black rose designs and topped with black see threw fabric with cut off sleeves. She would top them off with her black open toed five inch single strap high heels and a thin black belt around the waist.

Caroline laid out her outfit on her bed making sure she had everything to go with it. She was debating whether or not to wear stocking, she held up her dress to her body looking the mirror for analysis. She opted out on wearing stocking and decided her legs could do without before finally making her way to the shower.

* * *

Klaus walked into his apartment a little after six it was a long Friday because after everything that happen with Bonnie she tried to act like nothing was wrong but Klaus couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt every time they spoke because their conversations didn't flow like before.

As a way to just calm his nerves he threw his jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a drink when he found a note on his kitchen counter from his sister.

**_Nik,_**

**_I haven't replaced my cellphone yet, so a note will have to do. Anyway I returned Caroline's clothes. Thanks again Nik, but I'm going back to my apartment tonight. One night with you and a night with Elijah was enough brotherly bonding time. I'll call you later. :-)_**

**_P.S you're neighbor totally likes you, just thought you'd like to know._**

**_Bekah_**

Klaus couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he put the note in the kitchen drawer. He retrieved his bottle of bourbon and a glass from the cabinet pouring himself a drink before he started to loosen his tie and un-tucked his shirt. Klaus took a sip of his drink as he walked to his bed room to change his clothes.

Klaus placed his empty tumbler down on his drawer as he walked up to his closet sliding it open to pull out dark blue jeans, a dark grey short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black vans. Lexi gave him the ok to remove the stiches this morning saying his wound should be good. It was still a red scar and had a little bit of bruising but overall it was healed and Klaus was able to move better. It only hurt if he bumped into someone or something.

As he was walking back into the kitchen to refill his drink he heard banging on his door. Klaus stopped opening the door to see a smirk on his brother's face,

"Surprise!" Kol opened his arms smiling as his bag stood behind him.

Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head hoping his brother was not at his front door but his luck wasn't there when he opened them to see Kol smirking.

"Aren't you going to let your dear brother in Klaus?"

"What are you doing here Kol?" Klaus stood firmly in front of his door.

"I texted you I'm here to give you the proper birthday celebration?" Kol smiled as he pushed past Klaus wheeling his bag behind him. "I talked to Elijah and he said all you did was go to dinner with him and Kat. That is not a birthday celebration my brother." Kol stood his bag by the couch taking off his coat. "I mean come on what better way to celebrate the fact that I'm the youngest." Kol chuckled throwing his coat on his suitcase.

Klaus sighed closing his door and walking back into the kitchen. "A text doesn't mean an invitation." Klaus refilled his glass and gulping down a decent amount.

"Yeah well I'm here so deal with it," Kol said as he walked into Klaus' kitchen getting a glass of his own. "Where would you like to go out to tonight?" Kol said grabbing the bottle that stood by Klaus and pouring himself a glass.

Klaus sighed, "I am not indulging in your little birthday celebration Kol." He stated taking a sip of his drink. "I just wanted to relax this evening." And if he was being honest with himself visit a cute blonde that lived down the hall, Klaus smiled as he brought his glass up to his lips again.

"Oh don't be such a tosser Nik you turned 30 mate lets go out and have some fun," Kol wrapped his arm around his brother shoulder slamming his bourbon. "Don't make this visit for nothing."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his little brothers arm, "Fine will go to dinner and have a few drinks, but that's it." Klaus pointed his finger at Kol

Kol held up his hands in defeat, "As long as it's a lot of drinks at a classy place with cute girls." Kol wiggled his eye brows as he leaned against his brother's kitchen counter.

Klaus chuckled, "A new restaurant just opened downtown I've heard it's a nice place."

Kol clapped his hands together, "Great. Now go get ready while I do the same. Can't go to a nice place smelling like a 16 hour flight," Kol patted his brother's shoulder as he walked to his suitcase.

"You know where everything is, and you're bunking on the couch. My guest room is now my studio," Klaus shook his head as he finished his drink before putting away his bottle of bourbon.

Kol nodded as he dropped his suitcase on the couch.

Klaus walked down the hall looking at his phone and considered texting Caroline but opted against it since his little brother was in town. He figured it'd be better to see her when he was alone.

Klaus rummaged through his closet quickly pulling out black jeans, a tank top, a dark grey button up shirt, a vest and some black boots. He threw his clothes on the bed before he stripped down to jump in the shower.

Klaus finished getting ready as he put his necklaces on and rolled up his sleeves past his forearm.

"Klaus are you ready yet! I am actually hungry you know." Klaus rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys off his dresser before walking out to see Kol staring as his phone leaning on the couch.

"Well get a move on," Klaus opened his front door motioning for Kol to leave his apartment.

Kol looked up from his phone smirking at his brother as he walked to the door. He's dressed in black dickies, a pair of black vans and a long sleeve plaid black and blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Klaus locked his door and glanced down the hall toward Caroline's apartment before walking to the elevator.

Caroline put in her black dangling earrings quickly before she picked up her phone.

"Care I'm down stairs."

"Be right down Bonnie I just need my purse," Care smiled as she hung up her phone. She grabbed her black purse with pink trimming filling it with her reporter tools, small make up needs, wallet and cell phone. Caroline liked to carry around a reporter notebook and her recorder incase anything interested happen when she was out, she felt it was better safe than sorry.

Caroline curled her hair before she put it up in the back with some loose curls hanging down around her face. She put on some black eyeliner and a light shade of pink eye shadow and a clear lip gloss for her lips. She double checked her purse before walking out her door to meet Bonnie.

Caroline smiled as she passed Klaus' apartment thinking of what Rebekah told her, she thought it was time to at least go on a date with him, but not tonight because tonight was about her and Bonnie.

Caroline waved at Bonnie as she walked up to her small car. "Hey!" she said happily as she got into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Bonnie leaned over and gave Caroline a hug. "It's good to see you Care it's been too long. I'm so glad we're going out to dinner tonight."

Caroline smiled leaning back in her seat, "Me to, I've missed you Bonnie." She clicked her seat belt in place as Bonnie pulled on to the street.

Bonnie and Caroline pulled up to "Annabelle's" Bonnie was wearing a dark purple over the shoulder above the knee dress with silver strappy high heels, and she left her hair down with soft curls.

They walked into the restaurant and asked the hostess for a table in the lounge that way they can enjoy the view by the window. Not many people chose to eat dinner in the lounge because of the noise, but they thought it would be better than waiting to be seated in the back.

Caroline and Bonnie took their seat in an already packed lounge as they started to browse through their menus. Their waitress came over taking their drink orders before they got into conversation.

Bonnie put her menu down before she leaned forward on the table smiling, "So how are you holding up Care since what's his face?" Bonnie waved her hands in front of her.

Caroline chuckled as she put her menu down and smiled at Bonnie, "I'm fine Bonnie, what happen between me and Tyler doesn't bother me as much anymore. So he cheated on me for four months," Caroline shrugged her shoulders trying to brush it off even though the knot in the pit of her stomach said otherwise. "I'm just glad I found out now."

"Well you look good, I don't know what it is but you seem to be glowing," Bonnie smiled. "So what have you been doing lately to help this glow?"

Caroline smiled to contain herself from blushing because she thought of Klaus, "I haven't been doing anything, my job is great, my friends are great…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "neighbors are great."

"What."

Caroline waved her hands in front of her, "Oh nothing everything is going well. I think I'm in a good place nowadays." Caroline smiled. "What about you I haven't seen you for weeks and we barely talked while you were away. How's your family?"

Bonnie let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, "Well after Grams service my mom split again," she rolled her eyes. "She didn't even bother to wait until all Grams business was in order."

"My dad tried to take over the service saying I was too emotional to handle it, but he didn't know what my Grandmother wanted, none of them did." Bonnie crossed her arms. "I thought it was going to be a time for us to get together and celebrate Grams' life, but it honestly felt like no one in my family really cared."

Bonnie stopped as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. She gulped down half her cosmopolitan before she smiled at Caroline. "Anyway Grams left me everything."

"Everything?" Caroline lifted her eyebrows.

Bonnie nodded, "everything."

Caroline nodded as she took a drink of her apple martini because Bonnie's family was one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, leaving her at a high status, "Grams loved you more than anything Bonnie, and I guess this is her way of making sure you remember that."

Bonnie smiled, "I know Grams loved me and I loved her more than anything, but her leaving me with over half a million dollars and her estate in Mystic Falls is more than I can handle. What am I supposed to do with it?"

Bonnie shrugged because she never fell into the life of what was expected of the founding families. In fact her grandmother was the one who told her this wasn't the life for her and encouraged her to be who she wanted. That didn't sit well with her mom and dad, which is why she lived with her grandmother.

Caroline smiled as she leaned forward and took Bonnie's hand, "Sweetie you can do whatever you want. Go travel or invest in something. As long as you're happy I don't think your Grandmother will care what you do with it."

Bonnie smiled as she squeezed Caroline's hand, "I miss her Care, a lot," a fear tears escaping her eyes as she held Caroline's hand.

"I know Bon she was one of a kind," Caroline smiled softly because Sheila was always very kind hearted, and she wasn't like any of the other founders. She wanted for nothing and she was very humble.

Bonnie nodded as she took a sip of her drink, "Anyway no more tears." She sniffed as she wiped her cheeks.

Caroline chuckled as she leaned back in her chair, "Alright well tell me what you did to humiliate yourself in front of your boss the other day," she smirked at Bonnie bringing her drink to her lips.

Bonnie chuckled, "Oh god to make things worst it has made things a little weird for us at work."

Caroline nodded her head putting her drink back on the table, "What happen?"

Bonnie sighed, "Well I just found the invoices I was looking for and I showed them to him and when he confirmed them I was a little overjoyed." Bonnie paused downing the rest of her drink. "I ended up hugging him happily. It was a nice moment and I was always kind of attracted to him so I thought I'd kiss him."

Caroline smiled, "And?"

"Well my boss has a reputation for beautiful women but he's never slept with anyone at his office so I thought why not but," Bonnie paused taking a breath. "He stopped me. He stopped me from kissing him and said he wasn't interested."

Caroline watched Bonnie explain her story, her hands waving in the air to emphasis her point and her face getting flush talking about her boss. "What does he look like?"

Bonnie smiled as she sat up straight opening her mouth but words didn't follow as her eyes stopped at the bar

Caroline lifted her eyebrows, "Bon what's wrong."

* * *

"Annabelle's" Kol said out loud as he and Klaus walked into the packed restaurant. "Fancy a drink brother," Kol patted Klaus' back as he walked toward the bar.

Klaus told the hostess a table for two and they'll wait at the bar because from the look of the place they'd be at the bar for a long while before they got to dinner. Klaus walked up to the bar and stood next to Kol as he waved down the bartender.

"What can I get you," the male bartender asked.

"Jamison"

"I'll take another scotch," Kol smiled as he placed his empty glass on the bar. "Nice place brother. It seems there are some pretty women in San Francisco." He smirked as his eyes followed a red head in a short black cocktail dress walk toward the end of bar.

"Yes and I'm sure they are just dying to meet you Kol." Klaus stated simply as he paid the bartender before taking his glass of whiskey.

"There is plenty of me to go around I'm sure they can all have a taste."

Klaus chuckled as he leaned his back against the bar, "I'm sure." He took a sip of his whiskey as his eyes gazed across the room. It was a nice place the windows were floor length and tables were lined along them, the ceiling were high with vast chandeliers lighting up the room. On the other side of the bar was more of a restaurant setting with table clothed tables.

"Hello," Kol smiled as his eyes stopped at a table near the window. "I happen to like the color purple."

Klaus followed his brother's gaze and was surprised to see Bonnie sitting at a table. Klaus laughed as he looked at back his brother, "Kol I think you should keep to red heads, she's got quite a bite." Klaus remembers Bonnie's reaction to random guys hitting on her, she can be very cold when needed. He chuckled when the guy had the nerve to put his hand on her ass, Bonnie nearly snapped his wrist.

"What, how do you know her?" Kol stood up right looking at his brother in shock.

Klaus chuckled as he saw Bonnie talking with what he assumed was a friend. He couldn't see the face because her back was turned but she was blonde. "She works for me." He sipped his whiskey as his brother gazed back at Bonnie.

"That's fantastic you can introduce me," Kol adjusted his shirt.

Klaus shook his head, "No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we're not exactly on smooth waters right now."

"Why?" Kol looked at his brother confused before his face fell. "Oh god did you shag her?"

Klaus chuckled, "No it was actually the lack of that has made Bonnie unpleased with me."

Kol rolled his eyes, "So you didn't sleep with her."

"Nope," Klaus took a sip of his whiskey his eyes falling back on Bonnie but this time with her noticing. Damn he thought it would've been best to avoid this.

"Come on Klaus introduce me," Kol nudged his brother.

Klaus finished his whiskey before he placed the glass back on the bar, "Fine but wait here." Klaus ran his hand through his hair as he started walking toward Bonnie's table.

* * *

Bonnie moved her hand over her face, "He's here!"

"What?"

"My boss he's here by the bar," Bonnie pointed toward the bar.

Caroline started to turn to look before Bonnie screamed, "Don't look!"

"Geez Bonnie calm down," Caroline chuckled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Oh shit he saw me, and now he's walking over here." Bonnie fixed her hair and sat up straight looking at Caroline. "How do I look?"

Caroline smiled, "You look beautiful Bonnie, but calm down you look like you saw a ghost."

"Oh shut—Hey!" Bonnie smiled looking up at Klaus. "What are you doing here?"

"Evening Mrs. Bennett I'm actually out to dinner with my younger brother," Klaus motioned toward the bar. In his peripheral vision he noticed Bonnie's guest looking down digging through her purse still not giving him a clear look at her face.

"Younger brother," Bonnie looked at Klaus a little confused. "The one from London?" Bonnie glanced past Klaus to see a young man leaning on the bar with a glass in hand.

Klaus nodded, "Yes he decided to surprise me."

Bonnie smiled, "Oh that's nice."

Klaus chuckled, "Will see, well I just thought I'd come over and say hi I didn't mean to interrupt." Klaus motioned toward her guest and froze when he saw who was digging through that purse.

Bonnie shook her head, "It's not a problem." she waved her hands. "Let me introduce you." Bonnie turned her attention back to Caroline lightly calling her name.

Caroline felt her phone ringing and when Bonnie's boss approached the table she stopped paying attention because she started to dig through her purse because it might be work. She thought it was ridiculous because it was such a small purse and she couldn't find her cellphone. She snapped out of her frustration when she heard Bonnie slightly yell.

"Care!"

Caroline's head popped up her eyes locked on Bonnie, "Hmm what?" said as she placed her purse on the table.

"I'm trying to introduce you to my boss" Bonnie's eyes widened as she motioned toward Klaus with her head.

"Oh I'm sorry," Caroline looked up holding out her hand to Bonnie's boss. "Klaus?" her hand fell as she stared at him with confusion.

"Good evening Caroline," Klaus smiled shyly as he stood beside their table feeling a little awkward knowing that the women that tried to sleep with him was friends with the women he actually really liked. This can't get any worst, he thought to himself as he stood idly by.

"You're Bonnies boss," Caroline looked at him in shock seeing Klaus nod. She looked back at Bonnie before blurting, "This was the boss you were trying to sleep with?"

"Care!" Bonnie yelled her face going white in horror as she looked up at Klaus to see him raise his eyebrows before looking at the floor.

Caroline's eyes shifted between the two not really knowing what to think so she just stood up grabbing her purse, "Excuse me." She walked away in search of the ladies room.

"Care where are you going?" Bonnie stood up watching Caroline walk away. "What was that?" she motioned toward her friend as she looked at Klaus.

Klaus watched Caroline walk off, "Excuse me Ms. Bennett." He moved through the crowd and followed Caroline.

Kol stepped in front of Klaus, "Ready to introduce me?" he smirked.

Klaus pushed past Kol and walked toward the wash rooms.

Caroline walked into the women's restroom with a tight grip on her purse. She walked back and forth in front of the mirrors trying to process what just happen. So Klaus is Bonnie's boss, the boss that Bonnie wanted to sleep with.

"Ahhh What the fuck!" Caroline shouted in frustration as she dropped her purse in the sink and leaned on the counter. She saw in the mirror an older woman come out of the stall with a sacred look on her face as she quickly washed her hands and left.

"Sorry" Caroline shouted as the lady practically ran out of the bathroom. Her head dropped as she started to take deep breaths.

"It's fine they didn't sleep together so there's nothing awkward about it," Caroline said to herself as she looked back up in the mirror. "I mean it's not like Bonnie said she wanted to date him, she just said she was attracted to him," Caroline sighed shaking her head. "Out of all the bosses in San Francisco it just had to be the one you actually wanted to start dating."

Caroline sighed as she looked herself over, "Ok I think you just have to tell Bonnie how you know him and how you've actually started to like him." Caroline rested her hands at the edge of the sink thinking how this was going to pan out. She shook her head and picked up her purse and headed to the door and swung it open to see Klaus waiting.

Klaus looked up and smiled as Caroline walked out of the ladies wash room. "Hey." He said lightly as she stepped up to him.

"Hi," Caroline stepped in front of Klaus feeling a bit awkward knowing her best friend tried to sleep with him.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair not really sure how to address the elephant in the room. "Well it seems we both know Bonnie, and from our little introduction you seem to know about our encounter this week."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Yes, I didn't know she was talking about you I always pictured Bonnie's boss to look like 'Big' from 'Sex and the City.'" Caroline chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus laughed, "I don't understand that reference but I'm hoping it's a good one."

Caroline shrugged.

"Nothing happened between us love," Klaus felt he just had to clarify it himself. "Bonnie's a beautiful women but I'm not that man anymore."

Caroline nodded as she looked down at her feet. "Klaus you have to understand I grew up with Bonnie, she's like the sister I never had. This is a little awkward."

"How so?" Klaus looked at her a little confused.

Caroline felt her palms get sweaty because he's right it really shouldn't be awkward because they're not dating so why should she care her best friend likes him, "She likes you I can tell by the way she talked about you when she said she humiliated herself" Caroline smiled.

Klaus smiled at Caroline's nobility, "That's flattering but those affections are one sided and Miss Bennett is aware of that." Klaus stepped closer to Caroline brushing the loose curl from her face.

Caroline felt her breath catch as his fingers lightly grazed her cheek, "That may be true but until Bonnie's eyes linger to someone else I don't want her to get the wrong idea about us."

Klaus couldn't help but smirk, "So you don't want to be around me because you think Bonnie will get the idea that we're dating?" Klaus lifted his eyebrow at her smiling. "Is there something you're not telling me Miss. Forbes?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she smacked his chest lightly, "Oh shut up Klaus you know very well what I mean." She chuckled, "I just don't want Bonnie to get hurt. She's been through a lot the past couple of weeks."

Klaus smiled, "Caroline we're just friends and Bonnie will know that. I respect her as an accountant and a person and that is why I didn't accept her offer." Klaus' watched Caroline and saw her smile fall for a second.

Caroline smiled to hide the disappointment from hearing Klaus say they were just friends, "Right well I better get back."

Klaus nodded, "I'll walk you. Running off from Bonnie like that was a bit questionable." Klaus side stepped so she could walk by.

Caroline nodded as she walked past Klaus and felt his hand land on the small of her back as he walked beside her.

Klaus leaned down by Caroline's ear, "You look beautiful by the way." He smiled as he walked them through the crowd back toward their table.

Caroline smiled and looked Klaus up and down, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She smirked before picking up the pace in her step.

Klaus smiled as he kept her pace.

Klaus and Caroline approached the table and to her surprise Bonnie was sitting across a handsome young man, laughing.

"Hey," Caroline walked up smiling.

Bonnie looked up smiling, "Hey, you ok?"

Caroline waved her hand in the air, "I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Ok," Bonnie shrugged as she looked at Klaus standing next to her. "Well let me introduce you," Bonnie stood up smiling.

"Caroline this is Kol, my boss Klaus'" Bonnie motioned toward Klaus, "younger brother."

Caroline smiled at Kol and shook his hand before she glanced at Klaus to see him nod.

"From earlier it seems you two know each other." Bonnie motioned between her and Klaus before she lifted her eyebrows when she saw Klaus' hand still on the small of Caroline's back.

Caroline stepped away from Klaus, "Yes, Klaus is actually my neighbor."

Bonnie's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yup," Caroline nodded as she looked around the bar for a waitress because she needed a drink.

Kol chuckled as he leaned into Klaus, "she lives next door to you, well isn't she a tasty little thing."

Klaus lowered his voice, "say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

Kol backed away with his hands raised.

Bonnie clapped her hands, "Well now that we all know each other I think this calls for a round of shots. Care, join me at the bar?"

Caroline smiled, "of course."

Bonnie and Caroline walked up to the bar and Klaus pulled up two more chairs to the table.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Klaus," Bonnie said firmly as they got to the bar.

"I didn't know he was your boss, you didn't exactly describe him or say his name."

Bonnie nodded her head, "True but him being your neighbor doesn't really explain why you reacted the way you did."

Caroline sighed she was hoping Bonnie would've just dropped it, "I thought we could've just skipped that part but there is no way to avoid this," she waved down the bartender before she would continue.

"Good evening Ma'am how can I help you?"

"Ma'am, Really," Caroline said lightly she hated being called ma'am she was only 26 it made her feel old. "Whatever I'll have a Scotch on the rocks," Caroline turned back to Bonnie taking a deep breath ready to explain. "Earlier you asked me what I was doing to help me move on from Tyler."

Bonnie only nodded before her eyes went wide, "Oh my god are you doing Klaus."

"What! No!" Caroline shook her head. "Shut up and just let me explain."

"Scotch on the rocks," the bartender placed it down in front of Caroline. "And what would you like…Ma…miss."

"Vodka tonic please with a little extra vodka," Bonnie turned her attention back to Caroline who gulped down half her drink. "Continue." She motioned to Caroline.

"I'm not sleeping with Klaus but we are friends. In fact he's probably the reason why I've been getting over Tyler so well," Caroline took another sip of her drink as her eyes stayed on Bonnie to see her reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been hanging out a lot lately over the past month and he's a nice guy," Caroline shrugged not really sure how to answer Bonnies question without admitting she liked Klaus. "He helped me after my first encounter with Tyler."

Bonnie's eyes widen again in shock, "Klaus, Klaus helped you."

Caroline nodded, "it was bad Bonnie I destroyed my apartment after me and Tyler spoke, but Klaus came over and helped me no questions asked."

Bonnie leaned against the bar looking at Caroline and then glanced at their table seeing Klaus and Kol talking. "I'm not going to lie Care this is surprising mostly because he's my boss and since Klaus left his girlfriend he's not shy of the ladies."

Caroline nodded, "I know he is my neighbor I've seen him on the elevator." Caroline took a sip of her drink. "But we're just friends so that doesn't matter."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Caroline, "Bullshit you like him like him because if you didn't you wouldn't have run off like you did earlier, and now I just realized he was chasing after you shows he likes you to." Bonnie threw her hands in the air for finally noticing.

Caroline waved Bonnie off and took another sip of her drink, "so were good I know you said you were attracted to him and I don't want to get in the way." She smiled sweetly at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Of course we are, and if I actually slept with him that would've made this even weirder." Bonnie chuckled. "But now I understand why he said no." she smirked pointing her finger at Caroline.

Caroline chuckled shaking her head "Shut up Bon we're just friends."

"Pfft please for now you are," Bonnie turned toward the bar and waved down the bartender again.

"What can I get you this time ladies?"

"Will take four shots of Southern Comfort, I'll have a dry vodka martini and bourbon," Bonnie smiled.

The bartender nodded before he looked at Caroline, "and you miss."

Caroline glanced at the table and saw Klaus didn't have a drink, "I'll have one Disarono on the rocks, a double, and a Disarita. Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, be right back," he tapped on the bar before leaving.

"So how did you start talking to Kol," Caroline smiled at Bonnie.

Bonnie chuckled as she finished her Vodka tonic, "He actually just came over and introduced himself wondering where his brother went," she smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "When I was walking over it seemed you two were rather cozy."

Bonnie blushed because she did find Kol rather charming even though when he first got to the table she told him to get lost until he mentioned he was Klaus' brother. "I don't know I just met him."

Caroline giggled, "And he's Klaus' little brother."

Bonnie nodded, "Hmm that to but I don't think Klaus would mind since he likes my best friend and all."

Caroline pushed Bonnie playfully, "Shut up."

"Alright ladies here are your drinks," the bartender said standing in front of them holding a tray. "Lead me to your table please."

Caroline and Bonnie smiled as they walked past him toward the table saying Thank you.

Kol and Klaus were sitting across from on another when Caroline and Bonnie came back to the table.

Klaus stood up and pulled out the chair for Caroline to take a seat, and Kol did the same for Bonnie.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled sitting down as she looked over at Bonnie who was thanking Kol.

The bartender handed out the drinks, "Will you need anything else?"

"No but if you could send a waitress over in ten minutes would be great," Caroline smiled at the bartender who nodded and walked off.

Caroline took a sip of her drink savoring the taste as it hit her tongue, "hmm" she smiled as she looked up at Bonnie who turned her attention to Kol.

"I hope were not intruding on you and Bonnie's dinner?" Klaus asked turning his attention to Caroline instead of his brother drooling over his accountant.

Caroline smiled as she put her drink back down and looked at Klaus, "No its fine, granted this was rather unexpected, but we were actually coming here for dinner. We haven't hung out in so long." She smiled sweetly putting her hands in her lap.

Klaus smiled as he took a sip of his drink and nodded in approval, "so you're the childhood friend Bonnie keeps referencing, I'm surprised your name never came up."

Caroline chuckled, "Dido, she spoke of you a few times. You sound like a good man to work for Mr. Mikaelson." She smirked bringing her drink to her lips.

Klaus turned to her a little more, "And what have you found out?"

Caroline just lifted her eyebrows smiling, "wouldn't you like to know."

Klaus lifted his hand, "In f—"

"Klaus are we joining these lovely ladies for dinner?" Kol interrupted.

Klaus turned his attention to Kol and forced a smile, "That would be up to them." he motioned to Bonnie and Caroline.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with it," Bonnie smiled, "I'm starving."

"Fantastic it's settled then," Kol grinned as he looked at Bonnie. "This isn't a bad birthday dinner now is it brother?" he smirked facing Klaus.

"Birthday," Caroline said looking from Kol to Klaus. "It's your birthday?"

"It was his birthday," Kol smiled looking at Caroline. "It was last weekend but like the old shod he is he didn't exactly celebrate it." Kol leaned back in his seat staring at Klaus.

Caroline turned her attention to Klaus, "Why don't you celebrate your birthday?"

Klaus pulled his glare from Kol and looked at Caroline, "I just feel it's not that important sweetheart, so please don't worry about it. Let's order dinner shall we." Klaus picked up his menu from the table hoping to drop the subject.

Caroline only nodded when she heard how defensive Klaus got about his birthday. She picked up her menu and started browsing over the selections when she recalled how it was only last year that Tatia tried to sleep with his brother on his birthday. Caroline peeked over her menu and saw Bonnie and Kol going over the menu, when their attention was away from her and Klaus she leaned closer to Klaus.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to prey on why you don't like to celebrate your birthday."

Klaus sighed lightly as he leaned closer to Caroline, "it's not important."

Caroline turned her attention to him, "Klaus it's your birthday of course it important. Why would you think it's not?" Caroline frowned because she didn't understand why he didn't want to celebrate his birthday because of that evil brunette.

"In case you've forgotten I haven't had luck with my birthday's lately," Klaus said flatly as she turned his attention back to his menu.

Caroline nodded, "I know but that was last year, what better way to move past it then celebrating it with people who actually care about you."

Klaus scuffed, "Like who my dear brother?" Klaus motioned toward Kol. "Trust me it's not that important."

Caroline was starting to get frustrated, "Well it's important to me." She huffed as she turned her attention back to her menu.

Klaus sighed noticing the way Caroline reacted and before he could answer a waitress walked up to their table.

"Good evening I'm Nicki, I'll be your waitress for the evening," she smiled looking and each of them. The waitress moved across the table taking each of their orders before she collected the menus and excused herself.

Kol leaned on the table and smiled at Caroline, "So Caroline how long have you been my brother's neighbor? I've visited Klaus a few times and never seen you wondering the halls." He chuckled.

Caroline smiled, "That's probably because I haven't lived there as long as he has," she chuckled. "I moved there almost two years ago."

Kol nodded, "Just you?"

"Kol," Klaus said in a warning tone.

Caroline giggled when she saw Kol look at Klaus like 'what' before shrugging his shoulders, "It's ok. No I actually bought that apartment with my boyfriend at the time, but now it's just me." Caroline shrugged as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

Kol nodded, "Well it's his loss because you're a hot little blonde." Kol smirked.

"Kol! That's enough," Klaus growled as he started at his brother.

"What she is," Kol motioned toward Caroline. "I personally prefer brunettes," he winks at Bonnie before picking up his drink causing her to roll her eyes.

Caroline chuckled but her cheeks were a little flushed from Kol's comments.

Bonnie laughed, "I think we need to take these shots now." Bonnie placed a shot in front of each of them. "Ok well since it was Klaus' birthday lets drink to that." Bonnie raised her glass.

"Yes to my dear brothers 30th birthday because it's a reminder of my youth," Kol said placing a hand on his chest as he raised his glass toward Klaus.

Caroline chuckled at Kol because it seems he was really testing his luck by the sneer Klaus was giving him. Caroline put her hand on his shoulder, "Happy birthday." She smiled before she heard Kol say "Cheers" and each of them threw back the shots.

Klaus' eyes lingered on Caroline as she smiled and laughed after taking the shot. She meant it when she told you your birthday is important to her, Klaus said in his head as he smiled at how soft her touch was.

The waitress brought over their dinner about ten minutes after they took their shots. They all sat and ate their dinner talking about various things and ordering a few more cocktails to go with their dinner.

Caroline was little tipsy but not drunk, she just felt a little extra bubbly. She thought it was a nice dinner, talking with Klaus and his brother. After a few more drinks Klaus lightened up to Kol's teasing and Bonnie seemed to enjoy Kol's company.

"I'm going to call it a night Bonnie I'm tired," she smiled at Bonnie as they stepped out of restaurant and onto the busy street. It was Friday night and people were wondering around downtown San Francisco looking something to do. Cabs were parked along the street waiting for their next customer as groups of people walked the sidewalks. Caroline smiled at the scene of it all because it was the perfect night to wonder but after the busy work week she's had she was ready to just curl up in bed.

"What, you can't," Bonnie grabbed Caroline's. "We haven't hung out in ages and Kol recommended we go dancing. I wanted to take him to Envy." Bonnie smiled as Caroline hoping to convince her.

Caroline chuckled, "As tempting as that sounds I don't think so." She smiled as Bonnie let her arm go and pouted. "Go have a nice night with Kol and say hi to Matt for me, but don't you dare sleep with Kol Miss. Bennett, not on the first date anyway." Caroline held up her finger at Bonnie to emphasis she was serious.

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head, "Care trust me I'm not going to sleep with him, we just met."

Caroline smiled as she hugged Bonnie, "Love you Bon. Call me later."

Bonnie nodded as she released her grip, "Love you to Care." She smiled at Caroline before walking up to Kol who was standing beside a cab.

"Night Caroline, don't worry I'll take good care of Bonnie," Kol smiled as he got into the cab behind Bonnie.

Caroline chuckled, "oh you better." She whispered herself.

"He will or else he'll have me to deal with," Klaus smiled as he stepped up next to Caroline.

Caroline looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah I would hate to find out what that means." she chuckled. "Thanks for dinner Klaus."

Klaus smiled as he looked at Caroline, "anytime love."

Caroline smiled as she looked into Klaus' eyes, "Well I'm going to head home. It's been a long day."

Klaus nodded, "Let's share a cab."

Caroline nodded as he placed his hand on her back and led her to a cab at the end of the block. Klaus opened the door and let Caroline slide in before he got in himself. He gave the driver their address and leaned back in the seat.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Klaus decided to break the ice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention my birthday last week," Klaus looked at Caroline withdrew her attention from the window.

Caroline smiled as she looked at Klaus, "Don't worry about it, I get why you didn't. I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier." Caroline shrugged.

Klaus nodded because there was really nothing left to say. Everything that happened last year with Tatia didn't really bother him anymore, but when he went out for dinner with Elijah and Katherine last week for his birthday wasn't a great feeling. He ended up getting piss drunk that night just so the reminder that only a year ago the women he actually considered marrying wanted the only man he considered to be his father. Klaus never blamed Elijah and never really said anything about it to him but that didn't mean it didn't suck.

Klaus looked back at Caroline, "So is Bonnie ok with us being friends?" he smirked as he side glanced at Caroline.

Caroline chuckled, "Yes she is unaffected by it."

"Good because I would hate to fire her," Klaus chuckled when he saw Caroline's jaw drop. "I'm joking love."

She smacks his arm, "Jerk, if you did fire her you would have me to deal with." She smiled as Klaus playfully rubbed his shoulder.

"I can handle that," Klaus smirked.

Caroline shook her head giggling when the cab drive made a sharp turn to avoid hitting a car. Caroline's body hit Klaus' as her hand landed on his cheat. She looked up and felt Klaus' arm around her. "Sorry," she said lightly as she started to sit up straight but her body still close to Klaus'.

"No problem," Klaus said as Caroline sat up straight but with his arm still around her. Caroline stayed in Klaus' arm the rest of the drive back to their apartment.

Klaus and Caroline stepped off the elevator on their floor and walked up to Caroline's apartment.

She unlocked her door and looked at Klaus smiling, "Tonight was fun."

Klaus nodded, "Yes I'm glad Kol decided to drag me out tonight." He smiled as he stepped closer to Caroline.

Caroline nodded. They stood there for a few seconds in silence before Caroline spoke. "Oh I have something for you." She smiled as she motioned for Klaus to come inside the apartment.

Klaus chuckled in confusion as he walked into her apartment and closed her door.

"Wait here," Caroline walked into her office and opened her desk drawer and took out a gift. She was planning on giving it to him for everything he's helped her with the past few weeks especially how he helped her after Tyler. She saw it when she was out with Ian for lunch in Union Square at one of the vintage shops the day he drove her home and Klaus was the first person she thought of when she saw it so she bought it. Caroline walked back into the living and saw Klaus sitting on the couch. She smiled and walked up to the couch.

"Here," she handed him the small box wrapped in a red bow.

Klaus chuckled taking the box, "What's this?"

"Open it," she smiled before taking a seat. She sat on her legs facing Klaus.

Klaus smiled and sat up right and started to untie the bow placing it on the coffee table in front of them. He looked at Caroline as she sat there watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Come on open it," Caroline motioned toward the box.

He smiled and lifted off the top of the box and took out a silver chained necklace with a arrowhead pendent with a wolf engraved in it.

"It's just a silly little gift," she smiled. "I don't know why when I saw it in the shop this past week I thought of you." She shrugged watching Klaus as he held it in his hands. "You don't have wear it I—"

"I love it," Klaus cut her off as he turned to Caroline smiling. "Of course I'll wear it sweetheart don't be ridiculous. Thank you."

Caroline smiled in relief to hear he liked it, "Let me put it on."

Klaus chuckled, "I can do it."

Caroline rolled her eyes and took the necklace from his hand, "Shut up and let me put it on." She moved her hands in a turning motion for Klaus to turn around.

Klaus laughed as he turned his back toward Caroline.

Caroline sat up on her knees and unhooked the necklace. She leaned forward wrapping it around his neck. She smiled at this simple act wondering how many people actually got to put a necklace on him.

Klaus couldn't help the chills that went down his spine as her fingers brushed against his neck while she hooked the necklace together

"There," Caroline said softly patting him on the shoulder.

Klaus turned back toward her as Caroline leaned back on her legs and smiled. "Thank you," he said she he adjusted it to fall with his other necklaces. "Can I ask you why you got me a gift? I'm assuming this isn't a birthday gift."

Caroling chuckled, "It would've been if I knew about your birthday." She smiled as she stood up to sit back down so she wasn't on her legs anymore. "This was just my way of thanking you." She shrugged.

"Thanking me?" Klaus looked at her a little confused because he didn't think he did anything worth her getting him a gift.

Caroline sighed, "For everything. For taking care of me when I destroyed my apartment. For taking care of me when I got really drunk with Elena," She laughed. "For just being there when I needed someone, not many people do that for a girl they barely know." She looked at him and smiled. "So that's my thank you." she motioned to his necklace.

Klaus stared at her smiling before he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was my pleasure love." He whispered by her ear before he stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

Caroline smiled as he took a hold of Klaus' hand.

"Good night Caroline and thank you for the necklace," He smiled as he walked toward her door and opened it.

Caroline nodded "I'm glad you like it," she smiled holding onto her door as Klaus stood in the hallway. "Good night Klaus."

Klaus smiled at her before she closed the door. Klaus gripped the pendant around his neck and rubbed it between his fingers as he walked back to his apartment.

Caroline leaned against her door taking a deep breath. She stood there smiling going over the night before she turned around and locked her door.

* * *

Caroline woke up with the sun peeking through her curtains, she glanced at the clock on her night stand by the bed and it was already 11 a.m. She groaned and pulled the blankets back over her head. She wasn't ready to get up because her body was to comfortable. After her busy week and eventful dinner last night she finally realized the lack of sleep she has been getting because every day this week she wasn't in bed sleeping until after one in the morning. Her cellphone started ringing beside her head causing her to groan as she threw the blanked off her and reached for her phone plugged in on the night stand. Stupid people calling me this early, she grumbled to herself before sliding the screen to answer it.

"Hello."

"Good Morning Caroline."

Caroline sat up instantly in her bed when she heard her voice on the other side of her phone.

"Mrs. Lockwood good morning."

"I hope I'm not waking you, it is almost 11 after all. I didn't take you for a late sleeper."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "How can I help you Mrs. Lockwood."

"Yes I got your number from Tyler I hope you don't mind but I'm calling you about tonight's charity coverage."

Caroline sighed lightly, she never changed her number after Tyler because it was her personal but work phone as well. A lot of her sources had this number and she wasn't about to lose it because of him, "Yes, Jason will be the reporter covering that tonight Mrs. Lockwood as I said yesterday."

"Yes well I just received a phone call from Mr. Reynolds informing me that he was unable to attend and to speak with you immediately."

Caroline tensed yelling 'What' in her mind because she wasn't aware of that decision, "Really, well I'm sure I can find another reporter willing to cover the event." Caroline got out of bed quickly and headed toward her office so she could find out who she could get.

"Why don't you cover it?"

Caroline slowed her pace as she was about to open her office door, "Let me see who else is available if I am unable to find a replacement I'll see what I can do." Caroline never wanted anything more right now than to find another reporter. She swung open her office door and walked up to her desk. "Can I call you back in an hour Carol?"

"That would be wonderful Caroline," she said happily. "And Caroline."

"Yes?"

"Please call me Mrs. Lockwood this is a professional setting after all, thank you I look forward to hearing from you," Carol said quickly as she ended the call.

Caroline looked at her phone and screamed a little in frustration as her grip tightened around it. She pulled up her contacts and dialed Jason's number wondering what the hell was going on and why he couldn't go tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jason it's Caroline. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Lockwood and she informed me that you were not going to be covering the event," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "is that true?"

"Yes that's correct. I left you a voice mail yesterday. I can't cover it because my wife went into labor yesterday and we're in the hospital right now."

Caroline mentally smacked herself as she put her hand on her head to calm down. "Congratulations Jason I hope your wife has a safe delivery."

"Thank you Caroline."

Caroline ended the call and sat down at her desk still in her pajamas as she logged into her computer and started browsing through her reporter's assignments looking to see who was free.

* * *

**A/N Well what did you think? Good, Bad? Let me know with a quick review, also don't forget to include a little suggestion. So is Caroline covering the event or will someone step up to the plate? I'll try my best to get another update up as quickly as i can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I finished this chapter early. Enjoy!**

Caroline grumbled as the cab pulled up to the Lockwood property along south beach. After calling several of her reporters until almost one that afternoon she finally gave in to the fact that they were all busy. She called Mrs. Lockwood informing her she would be attending when she was told it was a black tie event and to wear a dress.

She thought she would never have to come back to this place again, but luck wasn't with her at the moment. She paid the cab driver before getting out. Caroline sighed as she got out of the cab wearing a white strapless just below the knee cocktail dress with a back silk bow tied to the side and black pumps, it was the nicest white dress she owned and it looked elegant enough for this type of event. She was carrying a clutch with her reporter notebook, voice recorder, cellphone, wallet and make up stuffed inside. It was going to be a diner before the event so she wanted to keep her purse small.

Caroline put her up in a bun with strands of curls hanging around her face and a thin silver chain necklace with a single diamond hanging around her neck. She took a deep breath before she walked up the steps following the other patrons as a butler pointed them in the right direction. Caroline was never a big fan of the Lockwood residence even when she was dating Tyler. She felt it was a bit much for her taste because she grew up in a house that actually felt like a home. Caroline walked through the doors and on their hardwood floors. Dinner was served in the courtyard where you could see the beach.

"Caroline I'm so glad you made it, what a beautiful dress" Carol smiled walking up to Caroline giving her a side hug. Caroline forced a smile as she hugged Carol. "I placed you at a table clost to the head table so you can interview people as you please."

"Thank you, I'll just do my job and leave," Caroline stated simply as she opened her clutch to get her reporter notebook and pen.

"Oh don't be ridiculous you have to stay for the entire event because it's really about the auction," Carol grabbed Caroline's arm and started leading her to her table.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked with Carol to her table listening to her trying to tell her how to do her job. "Mrs. Lockwood with all due respect," Caroline stopped her pulled her arm away from Carol's grip. "But I know how to do my job and I am here because the cause this charity is having this auction for, nothing else." Caroline lifted her eyebrows because the auction was being held for the all the women shelters in San Francisco, "Ok?"

Carol nodded, "Yes well enjoy your evening Caroline."

"Miss. Forbes," Caroline corrected her before she walked off. "We are in a professional setting after all." Caroline motioned around her before she took her seat not without noticing the narrowing eyes of Mrs. Lockwood, but all she could do was smiled because it felt good.

Caroline mingled with guests for the next half hour getting to know who was who so she could pick the most interesting people to interview. She just finished talking to a nice woman that represented one of the shelters that would be receiving a donation. Caroline thought it was a nice interview, her name was Meredith. She was a psychologist that worked with women within the shelter who have dealt with abuse. Caroline admired her dedication because she knew what it felt like to be a lost woman with no one to turn to and Meredith was helping these women.

After talking to Meredith it stirred up some unwanted memories from her past so she needed a glass of champagne, so she walked up to the bar.

"Champagne please," Caroline smiled at the bartender as he turned around and poured her glass of champagne.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Caroline's body stiffened she didn't want to turn around knowing very well who was standing behind her.

"Champagne for the young lady," the bartender places it in front of her. "Anything for you Mr. Lockwood?"

"No thank you Elliott," Tyler said as he stepped toward Caroline.

"Thank you," she said quickly to bartender before turning to walk toward her seat.

"What you're not going to even acknowledge I'm here," Tyler said as he stepped in front of her.

"I'm working and that is the only reason why I am here Tyler," Caroline said looking at Tyler as he stepped in front of her. "So if you'll excuse me," she pushed past him but felt his hand catch her arm.

"Care—" he didn't get to finished as she yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me Tyler," she whispered harshly to him her eyes scanning the area because she didn't want to cause a scene before she continued to walk to her table.

Before Tyler could follow his mother grabbed his hand and lead him away.

Caroline sat down and quickly slammed half her glass of champagne with no one looking. She placed the glass on the table and started to go through her notes.

"Is this seat taken?"

Caroline looked up from her notes and smiled.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to be here Elijah," Klaus said to his brother through the phone as he got out of the cab.

"Because it's a family business and they want a family representative, Katherine and I made other commitments. Rebekah still has bruising on her face and I am certainly not sending Kol," Elijah said to Klaus as he and Katherine got into their town car to head for Katherine's benefit dinner. "We were invited and our company can't refuse an event like this. So please Niklaus just make an appearance, buy something and then leave. Is that too much to ask?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Very well. I hope you know I intend on spending a lot of this families well earned money." Klaus hung up the phone.

Elijah chuckled as he placed his phone in his suit pocket.

"Everything work out," Katherine asked as sat in the back seat of the town car headed to dinner.

Elijah smiled, "Yes. Niklaus was a little unhappy with the situation but perked up when he realized he be spending family money rather than his own."

Katherine chuckled, "Good. I don't want anything interrupting tonight. It's very important for me and Tatiana." Katherine owns her own fashion line with her sister and was hosting a benefit dinner with her top clients tonight for her upcoming fall line. Katherine created the clothes but Tatia was the house model for their company but the sisters are the face of the company.

Elijah nodded, "I know everything will run smoothly." Elijah kissed Katherine hand before he held it in his lap. He gazed out the window and started drifting off in thought.

Even though his parents have been dead for years, the family business still had value and that was thanks to Elijah and his siblings. It was a marketing business Mikael started out in London, but when he died Elijah took over. Since Elijah moved to San Francisco to be close to Klaus and Bekah he took the family business with him, now he has a company based in London and San Francisco.

Elijah didn't take over the marketing business until he was 23 because that's when Mikael and his mother died. Elijah never intended on owning up to the family business because he was more worried about the people gunning for his family. Mikael was a dangerous businessman, constantly got in over his head with the wrong people just to earn some extra money. Mikael got a death threat every month of his life until one finally came true, his mother was collateral damage.

Those threats were what led Elijah to find a way to protect his family after his brother Finn bailed years before. He started looking for people who knew how to handle dangerous men when he was 17, and he found her Ayanna. Ayanna was the women in her mid-forties who trained Elijah she took him on as her protégé and him being so young still she was able to mold him nicely.

She taught him how to kill and kill well, but it wasn't just any type of killing. Ayanna lived by a standard in her type of business. She taught Elijah that it was easy to just kill but to kill with purpose was what made them different. She told him that if he was to take a life to make sure it was life worth taking because he would have to live with that blood on his hands forever. He took his first job after he turned 18 and was given Ayanna's business when he turned 22 because she wanted to live out the rest of her days away from blood.

Elijah accepted Ayanna's wishes but asked her to post pone her withdrawal because he wanted her to be the one to train Klaus. Elijah always felt guilty for leaving home when he was 17 because Klaus was only 12 at the time and it was a time in his life he needed Elijah the most.

Elijah always knew Klaus had darkness in him and much of it came from Mikael because Klaus would be the ones to step up to Mikael's beatings while Elijah was away if it meant his little brothers or sister wouldn't get hurt. Klaus almost fell to his darkness completely when he lost Henrik.

Ayanna told Elijah she would have to meet Klaus before she would decide to train him or not, if he was too far into the darkness she would never give him the ability to kill. Elijah introduced Klaus to Ayenna when he was 17, the same sage Elijah was when he met her.

Now over a decade later Elijah runs the hitting business with his siblings, expect Bekah she made it clear when she turned 18 she wanted nothing to do with it because she wanted a normal life. Kol on the other hand was more than happy to jump into training when he turned 18.

Kol now runs the company in London because he was to stubborn to leave so Elijah put in charge of the marketing firm and his London hitting cliental. Kol only being 24 makes it challenging because many of the clients don't see him as a serious business man, but that boy will make you a profit just as fast as he can draw his gun.

Elijah smiled to himself thinking of how far along their family has come. They've overcome many bourdons but have always stuck together. "That is us, the original family. We remain together, always and forever," he said to himself lightly as he looked out the window.

"Elijah," Katherine said a little louder.

Elijah tore his gaze from the window, "Hmm, yes."

"Are you alright I've been talking but you haven't been listening," Katherine turned toward her husband wondering what was on his mind.

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about. I just got lost in thought," Elijah smiled squeezing Katherine's hand.

She nodded, "Alright well were almost there so fix your tie." Katherine pointed to his loose tie.

Elijah smiled and adjusted his tie as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

* * *

Klaus sighed placing his phone on the inside of his suit pocket; he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, black vest and black bow tie. He walked up the steps into a mansion along the beach thanking the butler as he was pointed toward the back.

He walked outside to see the finest of the finest bumping elbows with their drinks in hand as they walked around the courtyard. He spotted the host of the event and decided to get his introduction over with.

He was already late for the event but from the looks of it they haven't really started. He remembers how these events don't serve dinner until after the guests mingle; he always thought it was because it started friendly competition among the bidders. It was a smart business move and it worked charms because if he knew people with money they always wanted to prove they had the most.

Klaus picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as he made his way toward a woman in a black dress. Elijah informed him of the hosts for the evening and he looked them up on the drive over. He wondered if the family actually cared about the shelters they were raising money for or if it was just for show like most places.

"Good evening ma'am I'm Klaus Mikaelson and I thought I would come introduce myself to the lovely host," Klaus smiled as he held out his hand.

"Mikaelson, yes from Original's marketing," Carol Lockwood held out her hand. "I'm very pleased to know the Mikaelson family was able to make it. I'm Carol Lockwood."

Klaus smiled and kissed Carol's hand, "Of course it's for an important cause, and we wouldn't miss it."

Carol chuckled as she pulled her hand back, "Please let me show you to your seat."

"Thank you," Klaus held out his arm as Carol took it. They turned around and he paused for a moment and smiled when he caught sight of her at the bar.

"Something wrong," Carol asked as he held his arm.

"No, please lead the way," Klaus smiled at Carol. Klaus looked back toward the bar and saw Tyler Lockwood step up behind Caroline. Klaus tenses as Carol lead him toward a table next the head table.

Klaus smiled at her as she pointed to his seat, "Thank you Mrs. Lockwood."

"No problem, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask myself or a member of the staff," Carol smiled sweetly but noticed Klaus gaze wasn't fixed on her. She followed it and saw Tyler reach for Caroline. She sighed, "Excuse me." Carol walked in Tyler's direction.

Klaus only nodded before he stood back up after he saw Tyler grab Caroline's arm he wanted nothing more than to beat that little twat. He started walking toward Caroline's table when he saw Tyler leave with Carol. He chuckled at her as she sat there going through her notes not acknowledging his presence as he stepped up behind her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Caroline smiled as she saw Klaus standing behind her, "Klaus what are you doing here?"

He smiled before taking a seat, "I could be asking you the same thing love. I mean I wouldn't take you for the kind of person to enjoy such an event." Klaus motioned around the courtyard.

Caroline chuckled, "Yeah well unfortunately I'm actually here working. What about you," she nudged him with her elbow. "Are you stocking me now Mr. Mikaelson? I mean it's hardly a coincidence to run into by accident twice in two days," she smirked lifting up her eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled, "Yes as a matter of fact I am stocking you, you caught me. Seeing you at my apartment building isn't enough." He placed his hand on his chest acting hurt.

Caroline laughed before smacking his shoulder, "Ha ha very funny. Seriously why are you here?"

Klaus smiled, "Well I am here representing the family business." He shrugged as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Family business, you mean that advertising firm?" Caroline looked at him confused.

Klaus chuckled, "No that's just my job. I'm here in place of my brother for Original's Marketing."

Caroline sat up right, "Original's Marketing, the number one marketing firm in San Francisco. That is your family business. Do you have any idea how hard it is to even do a profile on the CEO Elijah and his wife Katherine? The fact that she is one of the top designers for this generation is a little weird that I have never seen her or her husband around San Francisco."

Klaus smiled at her amusement, "Yes, my dear brother can be a shod sometimes but he does like his privacy."

"Shut up, Elijah is your brother," Caroline turned toward him smiling like a fool. "You're lying."

Klaus laughed, "I'm afraid not sweetheart. Elijah, CEO of Original's Marketing is this poor lad's big brother."

"Wow," Caroline sat there absorbing the information as she rested her elbows on the table. "Wait. Why do you work for that advertising company if your brother owns the Original's?"

Klaus shrugged, "It's been a family business since I was a child. It was developed by my father, even though Elijah runs it now I swore to never work for that company."

Caroline nodded but couldn't stop the words from flying out of her mouth, "Why?" she put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry that just came out," she said behind her hand.

Klaus chuckled before grabbing her hand and pulling it away from her mouth, "Don't be sorry you're a reporter, curiosity is in your blood." He smiled as he let go of her hand.

Caroline smiled as she put her hands in her lap, "Ok well why didn't you want to work for your father?"

"Oh that's a story for another time love," Klaus smiled as he slide off his suit jacket and placed it one his chair. "Plus I believe it is almost time to eat," he pointed at Carol stepping up to the microphone.

"Good evening every one and thank you for coming tonight. If you could all please find your seat dinner is about to be served," Carol smiled to everyone as they applauded while she walked away from the mic.

Caroline sucked in a breath and flipped her reporter notebook to a new page and started fiddling with her pen as she watched everyone take their seats. She was trying to determine which bidders would more than likely place the highest bids. She found it easier to determine beforehand who she would interview.

"My money is on him," Klaus pointed to a middle ages man with greying hair and a gentlemen's haircut.

Caroline looked at him confused.

He chuckled, "you're scoping out the bidders aren't you?" he lifted is eyebrow posing his question.

Caroline chuckled shaking her head yes, "Why do you put your money one him?" she motioned with her pen toward the man taking a seat two tables away from them.

"For starters that is Ryan Winston," Klaus leaned in closer to Caroline. "He is the owner of Winston Diamonds the largest diamond disrupter on the west coast." Klaus smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "And you see him," Klaus pointed to a man in his late 30's pulling out the chair for a women younger then Caroline.

Caroline nodded as she looked at Klaus their faces only inches apart, "Who is he?"

"Well," Klaus turned his head toward her, "He's Kenneth Richards he owns the second most profitable law firm in San Francisco."

Caroline nodded she knew Lockwood Law Firm was the first but she never really paid attention, she looked back at Klaus as his arm still rested on her waist, "How do you know them?"

Klaus looked at her smiling, "their money." He chuckled, "They've spent thousands of dollars on advertising so I know all about their businesses," he shrugged as he leaned back his chair removing his arm from Caroline. "Plus much of it is invested with the Original's."

Caroline nodded as she wrote their names down in her notebook to remind herself to interview them later, "I see, well aren't you handy to have around." She smiled glancing at Klaus to see him smirk.

"Are—"

"Excuse me young man I believe you're in my seat," an older gentlemen walked up to the table with his seat card.

Caroline chuckled as Klaus looked up at the man and smiled.

"Good evening sir I apologize for taking your seat," Klaus stood up. "But wouldn't you be more comfortable next to the main table. A fine gentleman like yourself shouldn't be seated so far away." Klaus smiled. "Let me show you to your seat." Klaus opened his hands and motioned toward his original seat.

As the old man turned around Klaus quickly leaned down, "be right back love."

Caroline laughed shaking her head up and looked down. She thought tonight was going to dreadful and it felt that way earlier with Tyler coming up to her. It was the first time she saw him since she wrecked her apartment and it took a lot of self-control to not scream at him when he grabbed her arm. Caroline turned back to her notebook and went through her interview with Meredith and started putting stars next to the quotes she would use.

She glanced up and saw Klaus seating the older gentlemen at the table next to the Lockwood's. She smiled not only at his gesture but just at the fact that he was here. She still felt warm from the way he wrapped his arm around her earlier and started pointing out high bidders. She smiled as she watched him interact with different people near that table as he slowly made his way back.

"What's he doing here?"

Caroline sighed when she heard him take a seat in Klaus' chair. She turned toward him, "Tyler my gesture earlier was pretty clear. Please leave I don't have anything to say to you."

Tyler leaned toward Caroline, "That doesn't answer my question. What is he doing here Caroline," he said with his voice raised. "Is he your date?"

Caroline shook her head and was thankful no one was sitting at their table yet, "I don't need to answer anything for you if you want to know why he's here go ask him yourself," she motioned toward Klaus who was talking with another guest a few tables away.

Caroline looked at Tyler and scuffed before standing up.

Tyler grabbed Caroline's arm before she could walk away and forced her to sit down, "I'm not done talking to you." He said harshly that's when Caroline caught a whiff of his scotch on his breath. Caroline looked at him and scuffed.

"Get your hand off me Tyler," she said through gritted teeth as she twitched a little in the pain that started to form from his grip.

Tyler shook his head, "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"You're drunk. Now let go of my arm," Caroline raised her voice trying to get her arm away.

"Care just—"

"Take your hand off her mate or else will have a bigger problem than her just yelling at you," Klaus stated harshly as he stepped up behind Tyler.

Tyler glanced up at Klaus and scuffed, "this is none of your business now leave."

Klaus exhaled before he grabbed Tyler's hand and twisted it enough for him to release his grip on Caroline's arm. "I believe the lady didn't want you to touch her, so if you don't mind," he picked him up and pushed him away from her. "Back off."

Tyler recomposed himself before he stepped toe to toe with Klaus.

"Easy mate," Klaus stated firmly but calmly as he held up his hands. "I would hate to ruin a nice suit because the Lockwood's son was being stupid."

Caroline stood up, "Tyler you need to leave."

Tyler looked at her his body tense and fists clinched, "Now." She said pointing toward his mother's table.

Tyler looked between her and Klaus and scuffed before he walked off.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back down, "Unbelievable."

Klaus sat down and held Caroline's arm, "Did he hurt you?"

Caroline looked at her bicep, "Not that I can see."

Klaus exhaled shaking his head, "If he left marks he'll regret it." Klaus turned to look at Tyler who took his seat next to his parents. "What did he want anyway?"

Caroline smiled when she felt Klaus lightly rubbing her arm, "He wanted to know about you actually."

Klaus looked at her, "next time he touches you he'll know all he needs to know about me."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle.

"What," Klaus looked at her to see her smiling at him, "I'm serious."

That only caused her to smile even more as she leaned forward and hugged him, "alright calm down tough guy, he's harmless." Caroline leaned back, "but thank you."

Klaus nodded as he squeezed her hand before grabbing his napkin and placing it in his lap.

They were seated at a table that sat five people so three other patrons of the party joined them for dinner. It was a three course meal with salad, dinner and dessert. After dinner they had a presentation by the shelters benefiting from the event as well as the charity itself. The last thing on the agenda for the evening was the auction and it contained over 30 items up for bidding, each minimum bid started at a five thousand dollars.

Caroline excused herself from the table during the bidding to get interviews in with the other shelter guests as well as the charity director. Klaus stayed at the table and debated what he wanted to spend the Original's money on. When they announce the final item he thought it was now or never. The item on deck was a donated 12th century china dynasty gold plate. He didn't care for it but Elijah did make it clear he needed to buy something; he chuckled to himself knowing that that something was going to be a plate.

The starting bid was $5000 and Klaus was about to put his paddle up when Ryan Winston yelled out his bid. Klaus smirked as he countered his bid with $6000. Their game went back and forth for the next twenty minutes when the bidding reached 75 grand he thought Winston would give in but the man was ruthless and for some reason really wanted that plate. Winston shouted 100 thousand dollars; Klaus simply smirked as he stood up and said 125 causing the bidding war to finally come to an end.

The room applauded Klaus' recent purchase to which he just nodded but smiled when he saw a cute blonde smiling at him clapping with her reporter book in one hand. He winked at her as he sat back down.

Caroline chuckled and couldn't believe Klaus just got into a bidding war with Ryan Winston.

Carol Lockwood stepped up to the mic, "Well that was exciting. Thank you everyone for participating in tonight auction and winning bidders please meet up with our auction director Mason Lockwood to claim your items. Everyone having a loving night and good night." Carol smiled as the crowd applauded, she stepped off the stage and headed straight for Caroline.

Caroline was talking to Kennth Richards who was the second highest bidder of the night, Klaus being the first. She was just finishing up her interview when Carol cut in.

"Mr. Richards thank you for you participation this evening," Carol shook his hand.

"Of course Mrs. Lockwood it was a lovely event," Mr. Richards smiled as he wrapped his arm around his date. "If you'll excuse me ladies I have a Egyptian rug to claim."

Caroline smiled, "Thank you for you comments Mr. Richards, I have your card if I have any other questions."

He smiled, "Yes Miss. Forbes please do not hesitate to call." He kissed her hand before walking off.

Caroline only smiled before she turned toward Carol. "Thank you for having me Mrs. Lockwood, but I am done for the evening. So if you'll excuse me." Caroline was about to walk off when Carol stepped in front of her.

"Not so fast Caroline," Carol stepped in front of her before narrowing her eyes at her. "Next time find a different reporter to cover my events, I do not appreciate my son's former girlfriend causing a scene because she decided to attend my event with her new lover." Carol nodded toward Klaus.

Caroline just shook her head, "For starters Carol, just remember the Chronicle doesn't have to be here if they don't want to be there are dozens of other charities just like this one that could use the coverage. The only reason why I am here is because of the little mishap that happened with my intern." Caroline took a step forward.

"Second you and your son have no say on my life anymore so I can be with whoever I want," Caroline straightened her posture taking a breath, "Now if you'll excuse me Mrs. Lockwood I have a bidder to interview because it seems he donated the most money with that win." She smirked as she stepped passed Carol heading toward Klaus leaving Carol with an open mouth.

Caroline stepped up to Klaus who was shaking Ryan Winston's hand.

"You are ruthless Mr. Mikaelson. I would hate to go up against you in the future," Mr. Winston smiled as he released Klaus hand.

"Have a good night Mr. Winston, it was a nice effort, "Klaus smiled as he waved good bye before turning his attention to Caroline.

Caroline smirked stepping closer to him with voice recorder in hand and hitting record, "Well Mr. Mikaelson how does it feel knowing you just left this charity with its highest donation of the night?" She points the recorder at him causing Klaus to chuckle.

"Well Miss. Forbes for a cause like this it doesn't matter who was the highest bidder of the night, the only thing that matters is that these women shelters get the help they need and deserve," Klaus smiled as took a step closer before putting his hand over her recorder. "Is that a good enough answer?"

Caroline smiled as she hit stop on her recorder nodding, "great answer."

Klaus smiled as he stepped beside Caroline and took her arm in his, "Well now that you are done for the evening and interviewed all these people, how about we catch a cab."

Caroline put her recorder back in her clutch before relaxing her arm in Klaus' grip, "Sounds like a plan." She smiled up at him as they walked toward the front door.

Klaus and Caroline walked off the elevator of their apartment building laughing.

"I still cannot believe you got into a bidding war with that diamond guy," Caroline smiled as they walked up to Klaus' apartment door. "What were you thinking over a 12 century plate, honestly what are you going to use it for."

Klaus laughed, "I actually think it will look quite lovely in my kitchen don't you?" Klaus smiled at her as he slide his key into his door.

"For over a 100 grand it better," Caroline laughed as Klaus stood in his door way. She calmed down to chuckle as she stood in front of him. "It was great running into you tonight Klaus this event turned out to be rather fun," she smiled as she held her clutch in front of her.

Klaus smiled as he watched her, "Yes it would've been rather dreadful, but don't go yet love would you care for a night cap?" Klaus motioned to his kitchen.

Caroline smiled as she glanced at her apartment and back at Klaus. She didn't want the night to end because it was nice just hanging out with him, they haven't done that in a while. "Sure I'd love one." Caroline walked past Klaus as her heels clicked against his hardwood floor.

Klaus smiled as he closed the door before walking into the kitchen with his arm on Caroline's lower back.

"What would you like to drink Caroline, wine or bourbon?" Klaus said as he had her lean against the counter before he started to unbutton his suit jacket and undo his bowtie across from her.

Caroline smiled as she placed her purse on the counter and reached for the pins holding up her bun, "a glass of wine sounds nice." She started to pull out the pins in her hair but her movements came to a stop.

"Alright," Klaus stepped forward and reached above Caroline to get the wine glasses, he looked down at her and smiled. "Sorry love but you are standing in front of where I keep my wine glasses."

Caroline laughed as she smacked his chest, "You could ask me to move you dork." She side stepped to give Klaus better access as she finished taking the pins out of her hair letting it fall on her shoulder. She ran her hands through it a few times just to loosen the hair.

Klaus smirked as he watched her take out her hair. He thought she was beautiful with her hair up but as soon as he saw it fall on her shoulders he knew which was better, "Where's the fun in that." He chuckled when Caroline rolled her eyes as he placed the glasses on the counter.

Klaus took off his suit jacket, bow tie and vest placing it at the end of the counter before he untucked his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, "Alright love what type of wine would you like, red or white?" he smiled at her before kneeling down to open his wine cooler by his knees.

Caroline chuckled as she kneeled down by him scooting him over, "well that depends on what you have Klaus." She smiled as she pushed the hair behind her ears before looking through his bottles of wine.

"Hmmm," Caroline took out a bottle and stood back up. "This sounds good," she smiled before looking down at Klaus and dangled the bottle.

Klaus couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face as he closed the cooler and stood back up, "Yes Famiglia Anselma Barolo it's a very good red wine."

Caroline smiled, "Vino rosso Italiano, bello (_Italian red wine, nice_)_._"

"Sì, è la mia signora. (_yes it is my _lady)." Klaus still loved that she spoke Italian. He opened the wine and poured them a glass.

Caroline picked up her wine and smiled before closing her eyes and smelling it. "Hmmm," she exhaled and took a sip her lips turning into a small smile as Klaus was watching her.

"What, why are you staring at me," she lowered her glass.

"I just like the expressions you make when you're smelling wine. It's the same one you made when we first had dinner." He lightly shrugged, smiling as he brought the glass to his lips.

"I don't make a face," Caroline said leaning against Klaus' counter.

Klaus chuckled as he stood next to her, "Oh yes you do."

She rolled her eyes looking down at the glass in her hand lightly chuckling as pieces of her hair fell in front of her face, "well my sense of smell hasn't done me wrong yet. Everything that I ever smelled before I ate or drank it has tasted exactly like it smells," she shrugged, "so it's just become a habit."

"Wait you're telling me you make it habit to smell everything before you eat it or drink it," Klaus stood up from the counter and stepped in front her.

"Not everything, just things I've never tried before."

"And what if you don't like the way they smell," Klaus lifted his eyebrows looking at her.

Caroline chuckled, "Then I kind of don't eat or drink it."

Klaus' eyes widened in shock, "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, not eating or drinking anything based on its smell." He shook his head chuckling, "Some things don't taste like they smell darling."

Caroline shrugged, "I beg a differ Mr. Mikaelson have you ever tried oysters. Slimy, chewy, fishy smelling things tasted exactly like it smelled and that wasn't very great," she scrunched her nose shaking her head.

Klaus couldn't contain his laugh, "Oh sweetheart I am going to make you dinner one night and have you try things you've never taste," he smiled at her, "without smelling them."

Caroline chuckled, "I don't know Mr. Mikaelson you may very well have to tie me to the chair."

Klaus stepped forward, "Oh that can be arranged." He smirked as he brushed the curl that rested on Caroline cheek out of the way.

Caroline smiled staring at Klaus as his fingers grazed her cheek, his eyes never breaking eye contact. "Sooo," she smiled as she brought the wine back up to her lips. "Where are you going to put your plate," she chuckled. "I think it'll look great in your living room." She smiled as she stepped away from Klaus and walked toward his living room.

Klaus just smiled as he followed her, "I don't think a plate is suitable for a living room."

"True but—" she went silent as she stopped in front of a large painting on the side wall of his living room. It stood next to the entertainment center, it was a new piece because she couldn't recall seeing it when she was in his apartment the first time and it was a beautiful, dark abstract piece. She looked at the use of colors and how they blended together as if seeking a purpose, she stared at it memorized running her fingers along the textured paint. "Is this new?" she broke her gaze from the painting to look at Klaus.

He nodded as he stepped forward to stand next to her, "I finished it after I returned from New York."

"It's one of yours," she ran her fingers along the painting to feel all the paint strokes as her eyes wondered across the yellow highlights. "What were you thinking about when you were painting this?"

Klaus shrugged as he took a sip from his wine glass, "I started working on that painting a year ago and I finally completed it."

"It's dark, yet the way you use the yellow to surround this dark abyss seems like a slither of hope," she let her hand fall to her side as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Yes well," he turns to face Caroline. "One should never underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it."

Caroline looked at Klaus, "is this, your darkness?"

He merely shrugs and steps closer to her, "what if it is? Does it scare you?" Klaus knew about the darkness inside of him, hell he was a hit man for crying out loud, he didn't shy away from it, he embraced it because if he didn't it would swallow him whole. That's the one thing his teacher taught him, how to embrace the darkness to help him be who he is now. That's why he painted, a lot of his paintings were dark but since he's met Caroline they've had a, what did she say a "slither of hope."

Her breathing was starting to catch as her eyes stayed locked with Klaus' "No because each of us carries around a little darkness. The only thing that matters is how we control it." She smiled as her and Klaus stood inches apart.

Klaus did nothing to contain the smiled that spread across his face as he leaned down and crashed his lips against Caroline's.

Caroline was shocked at his sudden contact but soon found her body started to lean into Klaus' kiss as her hands instinctively went around his neck still gripping her wine glass in one hand. His lips were soft but his kiss was deep and full of passion as if he has been kissing her for years.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He couldn't believe it took him this long to taste her, her lips tasted like honey laced with the red wine. He smiled a little when Caroline nibbled at his bottom lip causing him to run his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission, and Caroline smiled as she opened her mouth a small moan escaping from her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Klaus' front door flew open, "Klaus! Elijah said he—"

Caroline broke the kiss bringing her hands down from his neck.

Kol stopped when he saw Klaus glaring at him holding a blushing Caroline. "Oh I didn't mean to intrude, please continue," he smirked as he leaned against the wall by the front door.

"Kol," Klaus growled.

Caroline shook her head and felt her cheeks flush, "I'm going to go." Caroline stepped out of Klaus grip.

Klaus sighed as he turned his attention back to Caroline, "I'm sorry love."

Caroline smiled, "don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later."

Klaus smiled, "I'd like that." Caroline looked up at Klaus and smiled before she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you don't have to be so modest just because I'm here," Kol smirked as Caroline stepped around Klaus.

Caroline chuckled as she walked toward the kitchen to get her purse. "Good night Kol," she shook her head as she walked out the front door and waved at Klaus.

"Night Caroline," Kol smiled as he closed the front door and just as he did Klaus pinned him against the door.

"What the bloody hell was so important that you had to barge into my apartment," Klaus held his forearm against Kol's chest only causing him to laugh. "Normally people knock."

"Easy brother she said she'll see you later."

Klaus scuffed as he let his brother go and walked to the kitchen to refill his wine glass. "What is it Kol?"

Kol walked into the kitchen smiling, "Well the reason I so rudely interrupted, even though I didn't know you and your neighbor were that close," Kol wiggles his eyes brows are Klaus.

"But Elijah called me about a job because you weren't answering your phone, and now we know why," Kol smirked as she picked up the bottle of wine refilling Caroline's glass.

"He said it's a job for me and you since I'm in town," Kol said holing up his glass to Klaus. "Looks like were headed to back to Chicago brother."

**A/N Well what did you think? Let me know. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know I know me disappearing for weeks on end isn't good for this story and I do apologize. I hope me saying my absence was for a legitimate reason will ease your minds, but none the less I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"Chicago," Klaus stared at Kol with his glass in hand. "Why are we going back to Chicago?"

Kol shrugged his shoulders putting his wine glass back on the counter, "I don't know actually Elijah just said to tell you and that he'd fill us in later, but the job isn't for another few weeks but we need to start preparation now."

Klaus rolled his eyes sighing in frustration, "And you really couldn't wait to tell me this until tomorrow?"

Kol tilted his head sideways, "I guess I could have, but I thought you were being your usual boring self, cooped up in your art studio or reading a book." Kol smirked as he jumped up to sit on the counter. "If I had known you had Caroline over I wouldn't have bothered to leave Bonnie's."

Klaus shook his head, "Great now you're sleeping with my accountant."

"Whoa mate, who said anything about sleeping," Kol smirked until he saw Klaus narrow his eyes. "Easy there, we're just hanging out. We had dinner at her place tonight," he shrugged.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose he felt like tossing Kol out the window for barging through his door. He finally got Caroline and something that could've waited until tomorrow just interrupted that. Klaus walked toward Kol and grabbed his arm pulling him off the counter.

"Hey what gives," Kol shouted as he was being dragged toward the front door by Klaus.

"Why don't you go stay with Elijah tonight," Klaus growled as he opened his front door and shoved Kol out.

Kol caught his balance and faced Klaus, "You can't be serious all my stuff is here."

Klaus held his front door, "and it will be here tomorrow." He slammed the door.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair sighing in frustration before locking his door. He started to unbutton his shirt as he walked to his room. He kicked off his shoes by his bed before unbuckling his belt.

"Unbelievable," Klaus sighed as he removed his phone and keys from his pants pocket placing them on his night stand before sitting down on his bed to remove his socks. He figured he mine as well take a shower and get ready for bed since his lovely little brother decided to ruin the mood between him and Caroline.

He smiled as he licked his lips as the faint taste of honey lingered on his tongue. He loved the way Caroline felt flushed against his body and the way her hands held on to his neck. He knows they probably wouldn't have slept together and he didn't care because getting her to just sleep in his bed again would've been enough.

He shook his head to stop thinking about it or else he wouldn't be able to sleep. He took his shirt off and threw it at his closet along with his belt. Klaus started walking toward his bathroom unbuttoning his pants when he heard knocking on his front door.

* * *

Caroline's touched her lips with the tips of her fingers smiling as she walked back to her apartment. She was still processing the fact that Klaus kissed her and she kissed him back. Oh did you kiss him back, she said to herself as she opened her front door.

Caroline walked into her bedroom and figured it's time for bed. She walked up to her dresser taking off her jewelry and empting her purse. She dumbed out her purse on the dresser to check her phone.

Caroline felt her heart rate pick up when her phone didn't fall out of her purse. She opened her purse and starting digging it only to come up empty handed, she sighed in frustrations trying to recall the last place she had it. A flash of when she put her purse on Klaus' counter came to mind, she shook her head, "No you didn't hear anything fall out so it can't be there."

Caroline was getting irritated because that phone is a big part of her life and she didn't want to have to replace it, she would lose all her contacts. She slipped off her heels and dress to get into a tank top and shorts. She didn't have an extra phone to call hers and the only person she thought to be up right now was the guy that made her stomach drop just thinking about him. She couldn't help the butterflies building in her stomach when she finally convinced herself to go back over and ask him.

Caroline headed to her apartment door but pausing as she leaned her back against it. "Ok you're just going to go over there and ask him to call your phone. You are not going over there for a make out session with your back pressed up against the wall," Caroline put her face in her hands trying to shake away all those little thoughts that made her want to go back over for more than just her phone. "Plus his brother is there what can you do," she smiled reassuring herself as she turned around to open her door.

Caroline stepped up to Klaus' door and took a deep breath before she started knocking.

* * *

Klaus sighed in annoyance as he walked down the hallway, "Kol I told you—" He yelled as he swung open his door open.

Klaus stopped his sentence and just smiled when he saw Caroline standing there in her pajamas, "Sorry darling I thought you were my so called younger brother." He stepped closer to her.

Caroline smiled, "Well as you can see I'm not." She chuckled hoping to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad because I would prefer you at my door," Klaus smiled seeing her blush.

Caroline looked down to contain her blush, "I'm here because I need to use your phone," she didn't know what else to say at the moment because she was trying to keep herself from looking at Klaus' bare chest. When he answered the door in only his pants Caroline almost choked.

Klaus chuckled, "Ok," he motions for her to come in smiling as she walks into his apartment. "Follow me I don't exactly have my phone on me." He gestured to himself with his hands.

She chuckled lifting her eyebrows as she followed Klaus into his bedroom. Caroline walked in and smiled because she hasn't been in his bedroom since the day she woke up in his shirt and it still manage to surprise her how beautiful it was.

"Still beautiful," she mumbled to herself walking up to his bay window. She always wanted a view like this in her apartment because it over looked the city.

Klaus smiled as he watched her walk up to his window, he grabbed his phone off the night stand and walked up beside her. "Beautiful isn't it," he said looking at her rather than the view out his window.

Caroline smiled and glanced at him, "you have the best view of San Francisco."

Klaus chuckled turning his attention to the window, "I wouldn't call it the best view." He smirked as he glanced down at her to see her blush.

Caroline chuckled shaking her head, "smooth." Caroline said before turning to face him smiling. She held out her hand. "Phone please," she smirked as Klaus faced her.

Klaus smiled as he reached into his pants pocket handing her his phone, "I'm not going to lie sweetheart, when I it was you knocking on my door, you wanting to use my phone never crossed my mind," he smirked as she took the phone from his hand.

Caroline smiled clicking her tongue, "well aren't you confidant Mr. Mikaelson." She smirked looking down at his phone unlocking it to start browsing through his contacts for her name.

Caroline felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the contact photo for her in Klaus phone, she looked up at him and smiled, "I didn't know you kept this picture."

Klaus looked away from the window and smiled as she showed him her contact photo, "in my defense love it is the only photo I have of you."

Caroline smiled, "It was technically the first time we hung out," she looked at the cellphone remembering that night before she chuckled, "Mr. 'I thought you said we were going to share'."

Klaus laughed at her mimicking his voice, "Yes well I don't know if that would've been considered sharing since you ate most of the pie."

Caroline smacked his chest laughing, "Shut up if you just listened and ordered yourself one we would've both been happily filled with pie at that diner." She smiled as Klaus rubbed his chest.

"You know your smacks hurt a little more since I don't have a shirt on," he smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh poor baby" she pushed dial on his phone before bringing it up to her ear, throwing him an innocent smile as she faced the window.

Klaus chuckled before he walked toward his closet to quickly change.

Caroline stood there listening to the phone ring before someone finally answered.

"Why are you calling her?"

Caroline sighed, "Tyler why do you have my phone?"

"Care?"

"Yes this is Caroline, now why do you have my phone?"

"You left it at the benefit, I was just about to leave to bring it back to you," Tyler said before his voice turned tense. "Why are you calling from that guy's phone and why is the picture of the two of you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Tyler that is none of your business I made that clear tonight," she huffed as her hand went to her hip instantly. "Now if you don't mind I would like my phone back." Caroline was never more thankful that her phone was locked with her puzzle code.

"Fine I'll drop it off."

"No just leave it with Fredrick, I'll pick it up in the morning," Caroline said because Fredrick was the Lockwood's head butler and always very sweet to her.

"Why can't I just drop it off at the apartment?"

"Because I don't want you to," Caroline shook her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her mood was changing fast with this conversation.

"You're not at the apartment are you? You're at the neighbors place."

Caroline could hear the anger building in Tyler's voice, "Oh my god Tyler again that doesn't concern you so I would appreciate it if you would just leave the damn phone with Fredrick, where I'm at and what I'm doing has nothing to do with you," Caroline started raising her voice.

Tyler sighed in frustration, "FINE."

Caroline hung up the phone and ran her hand through her hair sighing, "Losing it forever would've been better," she mumbled to herself looking out the window.

Klaus heard everything and saw how tense Caroline got talking to Tyler. That Lockwood boy was playing with fire and Klaus wanted nothing more than to burn him. He shook it off as he walked up behind Caroline without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist, "are you ok?"

Caroline jumped a little at his initial contact before she relaxed into Klaus' embrace, "well I know where my phone is." She sighed closing her eyes as her head fell against Klaus' chest, which was now covered with a tank top.

"Why couldn't I lose it in the cab or something," she shrugged as she rested her hands on top of Klaus' her left one still holding his phone. "I wasn't that lucky and now I have to go back to the Lockwood's in the morning."

"I can pick it up for you."

Caroline eyes popped open as she turned her head to look at him with her eyebrows scrunched, "seriously?"

Klaus shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it."

Caroline smiled and as if it was the most natural thing in the world she brought her hand up next to Klaus' cheek bringing his head forward for a kiss. Klaus smiled because Caroline's kiss was soft as her fingers played with the tips of his hair.

Caroline pulled away and whispered, "Thank you."

Klaus exhaled as he leaned his forehead against hers, "anytime love."

Caroline smiled as she turned around and let her arms slide around his neck. "Now that that's taken care of," she said as she inched closer to Klaus' lips leaving little space between them. She felt Klaus' grip tightened as she lingered by his lips this caused her to smirk, "It's time for bed." She pulled away letting her hands slide down to rest on his chest as she tapped it with his phone.

Klaus sucked in a breath as he bit his lip while his hands held her waist loosely, "I suppose I can't persuade you to spend the night."

Caroline leaned back a little to get a better look at him pretending to think about it because she honestly didn't want to go home, "hmmmm….I don't know." She chuckled when she felt Klaus tense as she admired the worried look on his face, "alright," she exhaled, "I guess I can stay." She smirked when Klaus sighed in relief.

Klaus shook his head when he realized she was just teasing him, he tightened his grip around her waist pulling her closer causing Caroline's hands to wrap back around his neck, "you know love it's not nice to tease."

Caroline brought her lips to Klaus' ear and whispered, "Teasing is half the fun."

Klaus smirked beside her, "you keep talking to me like that we won't be doing much sleeping."

Caroline felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she leaned back clicking her tongue, "there's that confidence again." She stepped out of Klaus' grip. "I'm going to go lock up my apartment and get my keys," She smiled as she handed Klaus his phone.

Klaus nodded taking his phone and as Caroline walked passed him Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her back for a quick kiss.

Caroline smiled breaking the kiss, "I'll be back." Klaus nodded as he released his grip on her and Caroline walked out of his room.

Klaus plugged his phone in on the night stand and walked into the kitchen. He put the cork back into the wine bottle placing it in the fridge before he washed out the wine glasses. He was wiping his hands off with a towel noticing he left his clothes on the counter when Caroline walked back through his front door.

Caroline smiled at Klaus standing in his kitchen before she closed his front door locking it, "What are you doing?"

Klaus put the dish towel on the counter, "I just washed out the wine glasses." He smiled walking up to Caroline holding out his hand, "let's go to bed."

Caroline smiled as her stomach knotted, she would've never guessed Klaus would've been the first guy after Tyler to say that to her. She took hold of his hand nodding.

Klaus chuckled as he turned the lights off before gripping her hand leading her back into his bedroom. Klaus let her go motioning toward his bed, "get comfortable sweetheart." He walked to his window to close the curtains.

Caroline pulled the blankets back on his bed and crawled in setting herself up in the middle. She watched Klaus close his bedroom door and turn off the lights. She smiled when she felt his weight on the bed as he climbed in next to her.

Klaus laid down and opened his arm as Caroline adjusted herself to where she was lying on his chest, "comfortable?"

Caroline smiled as she moved her hair to the side before letting her hand rest on Klaus' stomach, "yes, like I said before you make a great pillow."

Klaus chuckled as he started drawing circles on Caroline's shoulder. Klaus was still processing the fact that Caroline was in his bed again, but this time it was more than just a friendly sleep over. She wanted to be there and she kissed him back. Klaus smiled as he listened to Caroline's steady breathing.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Of course," he said as he let his hand rest on Caroline's waist.

Caroline sucked in a breath as she started drawing little circles on Klaus' chest, "Why?"

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows a little confused as he looked up at the ceiling, "Why what love?"

"Why me?" Caroline never asked Klaus why he was so sweet to her since they first had dinner together so long ago. Given his reputation she didn't take him for the type of guy to just change his ways right away, but for some reason he did it for her and Caroline wanted to know why.

Klaus exhaled knowing what she meant, he couldn't blame her for wondering why her after his many bed mates in the past. "I fancy you," Klaus simply stated before he brought his hand down under Caroline's chin to have her look at him. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why," Klaus said lightly. "You're beautiful.

"You're strong.

"You're full of light, and I enjoy you."

Caroline shook her head breaking his gaze.

"Hey," Klaus said as he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I fancy everything about you Caroline." He smiled as he moved a strand of hair from her face as she stared at him. "You are easily one of the most beautiful, unique women I have ever met."

"I noticed it the first time you introduced yourself to me," He chuckled, "I just couldn't do anything about it back then but trust me Caroline your whole demeanor screams passion, you're a fighter and it's like you have something to prove. You don't settle for anything and I like that."

Caroline let her gaze linger at Klaus when she noticed how sincere he was being, she smiled before looking down, "but you can easily have ten people just like me."

Klaus laughed, "Oh sweetheart that is where you are wrong, no one has the same spark you do. The fire that burns inside you is unique to you, trust me."

Caroline laid there silent soaking up his words, she didn't see herself the way Klaus described her. Granted she worked her ass off to get where she is but other than that she didn't feel like anything special, even when she was with Tyler because she felt there was always someone better. Growing up she was so different from what her mother expected her to be, in fact she only joined cheerleading and the mystic falls pageant because of her mother hoping her doing something normal would loosen the leash.

After her parents got a divorce she found herself acting out because she lost that sense of security, she was lonely. Her father Bill started a new life with his partner and they even adopted a little girl and this left Caroline out of the picture most of the time. She didn't even want to learn her little sisters name when she found this lead Bill and Caroline's relationship to be very sensitive, it wasn't horrible but it was far from perfect. The hate she felt for her dad is what lead her to be very rebellious toward her mother, and that's how she ended up with Trevor, a relationship to this day she hates.

After high school and she moved away from Mystic Falls she needed to protect herself if not only from Trevor but from herself. She never wanted the small town life her mother wanted for her but she couldn't run from the feeling that is where she would end up. That's what pushed her in school and pushed her until she accepted nothing less than her Master's degree. Caroline smiled lying on Klaus' chest drawing circles because even though she didn't see herself that way she couldn't help but think that the only thing that matter is that he sees her that way.

"Hey," Klaus said softly as he lifted her chin so she could look at him again, "you ok?"

Caroline nodded, "Mmm Hmm…I'm fine," she smiled before she leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

Caroline brought her hand up to Klaus' cheek to deepen the kiss as she felt his arm pull her closer. A little moan slipped from Caroline's mouth as Klaus' nibbled on her bottom lip. She smiled before her fingers found their way into his hair as Klaus slipped his tongue into her mouth gripping her waist as his other hand went into her hair.

Caroline felt her body flush against Klaus as she turned toward him so her upper body was on his chest. She broke the kiss and giggled because Klaus' hand moved under her tank top along her rib cage, "stop that tickles."

Klaus smirked and Caroline's smile fell, "don't you dare."

Klaus gripped Caroline's waist rolling them over causing her to scream before he starting tickling her. Caroline was laughing trying to stop Klaus' hands, "stop!" she yelled in-between laughter.

Klaus chuckled as he felt her squirm underneath him before he stopped. Caroline's laughter turned into light giggles as she opened her eyes to see Klaus smiling down at her as he brushed her hair from her face.

Caroline smiled as Klaus looked down at her, her hands wrapped around his neck as her fingers played with the tips of his hair.

Klaus smiled as he she twirled the tips of his hair with her fingers, "I meant every word sweetheart."

Caroline smiled as she touched his cheek, "thank you." she leaned forward and gave Klaus a kiss.

Klaus pulled away smiling as he rolled off bring her to his chest. He kissed her head, "good night love."

Caroline snuggled into Klaus' side smiling, "night."

Klaus laid there looking at the ceiling listening to Caroline's breathing go steady as she fell asleep. He smiled before closing his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

Klaus' eyes shot open as he sat up straight in bed, his breathing was heavy and his brow was sweating. He glanced over and noticed Caroline still fast asleep snuggled in one of his pillows. He sighed in relief as he got out of bed and went to his bathroom.

Klaus turned on the sink and splashed his face with some cold water. He hated having that dream because it was always on nights he least expected it. He was just glad him twitching awake didn't wake up Caroline. He wiped his face off with a towel. Klaus walked out of his bathroom running his hands through his hair before walking up to his closet. He saw it was after 7 a.m. from his clock on the nightstand and he wasn't about to go back to sleep. It was early enough in the morning for him to go get Caroline's phone.

Klaus slipped on a short sleeve white v-neck shirt and a pair of black jeans with his black converse shoes. He untangled his necklaces around his neck smiling when the pendent Caroline gave him landed on his chest.

Klaus walked up to his bed and unplugged his phone before he leaned over Caroline giving her kiss on the head when he stopped to look at her left arm. He saw the light finger shaped bruises on her left bicep. Klaus shook his head as he wrote her a quick note telling her where he went in case she woke up before he got back.

Klaus walked out his apartment hanging up on the cab service as he locked his apartment door.

The ride to the Lockwood's was uneventful but the streets of San Francisco were already filling up with people even on an early Sunday morning. The cab pulled up to the residence, Klaus asked the driver to wait because he wouldn't be long.

Klaus walked up the steps of the Lockwood resident sighing knowing that he had to be civil even though he wanted to give the Lockwood boy a bruising of his own. He knocked on the door. An older gentleman opened the door in a suit.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Good Morning I am looking for a Franklin, I understand he is the Lockwood's butler."

"Yes I am Franklin, how can I help you."

"Right, I am actually here to retrieve Miss. Caroline Forbes cellphone," Klaus smiled. "I understand you were the individual that would have it."

Franklin nodded, "Yes I was but I'm afraid Mr. Tyler said he would be giving the phone back to Caroline."

Klaus sighed, "Of course, but Mr…," Klaus motioned toward Franklin for his last name.

"Woods."

Klaus smiled, "Mr. Woods, I am actually here on behalf of Caroline because she will be occupied for the remainder of the day, so is it possible for you to retrieve the phone."

Franklin looked Klaus over before nodding, "Of course," he stepped to the side. "Please come in."

Franklin motioned for him to wait on the couch just past the stairs. Klaus sat down and waited for Franklin to return. He felt his phone vibrate and saw a text message from Lexi telling him she'd be arriving in San Francisco by the end of the week. Klaus widen his eyes in surprise because she hasn't been to San Francisco in years, she preferred London but if she's on her way out this upcoming job must be important. Just as he was going to text back he heard yelling from upstairs and then a door slamming,

Klaus sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket as he heard someone stomp down the stairs, and just as he expected Tyler appeared. Klaus stood up from the couch as Tyler stormed toward him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Caroline's phone, as I'm sure Mr. Woods told you," Klaus motioned toward Franklin stepping up behind Tyler.

Tyler scuffed, "There is no way in hell I'm giving you Caroline's phone."

Klaus sighed lifting his eyebrows, "Mr. Lockwood, Caroline sent me to retrieve her phone so I suggest you give it to me before I take it."

Tyler took a step forward so he was toe to toe with Klaus, "Oh yeah, you're in my house. You can't touch me here," Tyler pushed Klaus shoulder.

Klaus sucked in a breath narrowing his eyes at Tyler, "I suggest you give me the phone Mr. Lockwood because Caroline isn't here to stop me from what I intended on doing to you when you grabbed her arm."

Tyler laughed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out Caroline's phone, "this is what you want." He wiggled the phone in front Klaus before he hit him in the face with it.

Klaus grabbed Tyler's hand that had the phone and twisted it until he released the phone. Klaus slipped it into his pocket still holding Tyler's hand.

"I warned you." He whispered to Tyler as he brought him to his knees yelling in pain he wanted nothing more to break his hand after he bruised Caroline. "Now Mr. Lockwood let's come to an understanding," Klaus twisted his hand a little more hearing his knuckles crack. "Ok!"

"YES!" Tyler yelled on his knees looking up to Klaus as his breathing became erratic to control the pain.

"You are to stay away from Miss. Forbes and break any type of communication you have with her because she's made herself clear on several occasions that she want's nothing to do with you," Klaus looked down at Tyler to see his other hand trying to loosen his grip. "If you ever touch her again you'll have me to deal with, and I promise to leave you with more than a sprained wrist. Do I make myself clear," Klaus raised his voice as he twisted his wrist hearing it crack a few more times.

"AHH YES!" Tyler screamed, "I won't bother Caroline again."

Klaus nodded as he released Tyler's wrist pushing him over, "good because she's too good for you." Klaus ran his hand through his hair as he nodded toward Franklin.

"Thank you Mr. Woods I'll show myself out."

Franklin nodded as he kneeled down my Tyler.

Klaus walked past them before he was stopped by Tyler yelling.

"SHE'LL ALWAYS LOVE ME!" Tyler yelled stumbling to his feet. "You're nothing more than a rebound."

Klaus shook his head before he turned around, "Mr. Lockwood," he said calming taking a few steps forward. "Even if that's true," he smirked. "I will still have the luxury of waking up next to her in the morning."

Without thinking Tyler flew at Klaus. Klaus side stepped and connected his left fist with his jaw causing Tyler to fly against the railings of the stairs. He watched Tyler stumble to his feet holding his face as blood dripped through his fingers.

"Good day Mr. Woods, I do apologize for the mess." Klaus motioned to Tyler's blood on the floor from his bottom lip. Klaus turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes only to notice that she had a different pillow. She sat up rubbing her eyes before she glanced around Klaus' room to see if he was there. Caroline got out of bed to stretch before heading to the bathroom.

Caroline walked out of Klaus' bedroom to hear music lightly playing in the kitchen she dragged her fingers along the wall of his hallway smiling when she reached the end to see Klaus cooking breakfast.

"Morning," she smiled walking into the kitchen.

Klaus looked up from the stove smiling as Caroline walked into the kitchen with bushy hair, "Good morning sweetheart I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Caroline yawned walking up behind Klaus wrapping her arms around him, "What time is it?"

"A little after 10," Klaus chuckled when Caroline grumbled resting her head against his back.

"Why am I still so tired," she suppressed a yawn before she let go of Klaus and stood next to him. "Mmmm that smells good, what is it?"

Klaus glanced at Caroline as she leaned closer to the skillet, "its scrambled eggs with fresh vegetables."

"Yummy," she smiled before her eyes landed on Klaus' left knuckles as he reached for the seasoning. She grabbed his hand, "What happen I don't remember seeing this last night."

Klaus paused as he let her look at his hand, after he punched Tyler his knuckles bruised a little but it wasn't a big deal. "Oh," he said before reaching into his pocket for her phone. "I got this back for you." He turned toward her smiling.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Thank you, when?"

"I woke up early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd get your phone back," he smiled at her shrugging.

"Tyler had it didn't he?" Caroline looked at Klaus holding his hand.

He nodded, "It wasn't a problem."

Caroline rubbed her thumb across her knuckles smiling, "Did you punch him?"

Klaus sighed, "He deserved it."

Caroline nodded letting go of his hand, "Thank you." She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Caroline didn't mind that Klaus punched Tyler, hell she's wanted to do it herself. Caroline was about to pull her arms back when Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You call that a kiss love," he smirked pulling her closer.

Caroling giggled, "That's a wait until I brush my teeth kiss."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he pulled her closer and caught her lips with his. Caroline's hands found their way back around Klaus' neck as he deepened the kiss causing her to moan. She let her fingers intertwine with his hair as Klaus slide his tongue across her bottom lip. Caroline smiled as she let him in, Klaus' grip tightened around her waist as she lightly sucked on his tongue.

Klaus pushed her back against his kitchen counter as his lips stayed locked with hers. His hand moved under her shirt and slide up her back, Caroline felt chills go down her spine as Klaus' hand caressed her back. She shivered because at this rate she didn't want him to stop, she wanted all of him.

Caroline pushed herself against Klaus' body as his hand made their way down to her ass where Klaus lifted Caroline up onto the counter as she wrapped her legs around him. Klaus' hands rested on Caroline's thighs as her bare legs gripped his waist. Her arms were around his neck as she leaned down into his kiss. Caroline bit Klaus' bottom lip causing him to smirk as he bit hers. Klaus and Caroline's breathing became heavy as the world around them disappeared while they got lost in each other's kiss.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Klaus reluctantly broke the kiss when he heard the smoke alarm go off as their breakfast overcooked on the stove, "Bollocks!" Klaus turned off the stove and waved his dish towel in the air before hearing Caroline laugh.

Caroline sat on the counter laughing as Klaus made the alarm stop, "bad luck Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus chuckled as he stood back in front of Caroline, "I was a bit distracted." He put his hands on her hips.

Caroling smiled as and put her arms back around Klaus' neck, "Why don't we go out for lunch. I know a place with a great chef." Caroline smirked.

Klaus leaned closer, "that would require us leaving the apartment," he let his hands lightly run up her waist feeling Caroline shiver underneath him, he smiled. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Caroline sucked in a breath as she bit her bottom lip looking at Klaus, what she wanted was for him to rip off her tank top, even with her body aching for him Caroline still had the will power to wait. They haven't even really gone on a first date yet.

She sighed before resting her forehead against Klaus', "don't make this hard Mr. Mikaelson." She pushed him back and jumped off the counter, "go get ready and meet me in the hallway in an hour, I'm taking you to lunch," she smirked before she evaded his hands that were reaching for her waist, "ah ah ah go get ready." She smiled turning around heading for his front door.

Klaus exhaled with a smile on his face as he started to clean up his kitchen from the mishap with breakfast. As he dried the dishes his phone started ringing, he fished it out of his pocket.

"Thank you for sending Kol to my apartment last night brother, that information couldn't have waited a minute longer," Klaus rolled his eyes as he put the last dish away and wiped his hands.

"I see Kol delivered that message at an inconvenient time," Elijah sighed. "If you would answer your phone none of this would happen."

"Me not answering my phone indicates I'm busy," Klaus raised his voice slightly as he walked down his hallway toward his room.

"What's done is done Klaus no need to fuss about it."

"Yes, well now that you have me on the phone what do you want?" Klaus slid open his closet to get a set of clothes even though he was technically wearing what he wanted for the day but after washing dishes he needed a quick shower and a fresh pair.

"I am flying Lexi and Rose out as we begin the preparation later this week. They'll be staying with Rebekah by the end of the week."

Klaus sighed, "Yes yes of course, anything else?"

"Yes," Eljah paused, "How was the charity event last night?"

Klaus smirked, "The Originals Corporation is now the proud owner of a 12th Century Plate." Klaus chuckled under his breath as he threw his clothes on the bed and kicked off his shoes walking toward the bathroom.

"A plate, you seriously bought a plate," Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose knowing he should've expected nothing less. "And how much did this plate cost?"

Klaus chuckled, "Oh it was nothing really," he paused "just 125."

"You know Niklaus when I said purchase something to give the company a good name I thought it'd be a nice painting or even something antique—"

"Oh but it is an antique brother, it's from the 12th century," Klaus smiled as he started undressing in the bathroom knowing very well that Elijah was clinching his fist right now.

"Yes," Elijah paused catching on to his little brother scheme to rile him up. "Well come by the office this week and bring the plate."

Before Klaus could oppose Elijah hung up, Klaus put his phone on the bathroom sink. He knew that the company was different, it was no longer Mikael's, but he tried as much as humanly possible to stay out of The Originals Company. His brother may have rebuilt this legacy but his father still lingered in the shadows as its founding father.

Klaus stripped off the rest of his clothes and jumped in the shower.

Caroline walked straight to her room, plugged in her phone before she picked out her outfit for the day, she decided to keep it simple after a night of glamorous dresses, a grey v-neck shirt with a faded Ramones logo, blue jean shorts and her black converse shoes.

Caroline smiled as she walked into her bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Caroline finished putting on her makeup as she walked up to her bed and checked her phone. She had 6 missed calls, 3 from an unknown number, and a few texts. She sighed before dialing her voicemail.

She had one from Jessica telling her she'd be back in the office on Wednesday and she looks forward to seeing her. Another from her mother just checking in to see how she's doing, but the last voice mail made Caroline sit up straight.

"Hey Care, it's been a long time. I didn't know San Francisco was where you chose to run off to, I wish you would've told me, we could've met up long ago," Caroline felt her heart beat pick up and her throat start to close. "I still haven't forgotten my Care Vicious, give me a call sometime. Well until next time." Caroline let her hand slowly fall from her face as the message ended and her phone fell into her lap.

* * *

Klaus was about to knock on Caroline's door when she swung it open. His smile fell when he saw the panic look on her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Caroline stepped out of her apartment doing her best to contain her tears as she quickly locked her door. She faced Klaus, "I have to go." She walked past him when she felt him catch her arm.

"Whoa hang on," he pulled her back. "What's going on you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Caroline pulled her arm back shaking her head because it was worst then a ghost and she needed to get out of there, "I'm sorry Klaus I have to go." She ran down the hallway and shoved open the door to the stairs.

Klaus ran after her, "Caroline!" he yelled down the stairs.

Caroline stopped and looked up a tear falling down her face shaking her head at him as she continued running down the stairs.

Klaus stood there holding on the railing watching her trying to process what was happening. He saw the look of fear in her eyes but her pushing him away meant she didn't want him to follow.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Who's on the phone and how does that affect Klaroline? Let me know in a quick review. Thank you for everyone who is sticking with this story and I do try to get my chapters out in a timely manner but it just doesn't happen sometimes, thanks to life. Any who please leave a comment about the story so far, if your at all confused let me know or if you just have suggestions. I'm an open book just tell me. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N *dodges book* Sorry I've been gone for so long...do you hate me? I hope not to much because here is the new chapter. **

* * *

Matt unlocked Caroline's apartment door and walked toward her bedroom. He opened her closet taking out some of Caroline's clothes to pack in a bag. Matt also went into Caroline's office to pick up some of her work stuff before he made his way out.

Matt walked up to the elevator, pushed the button and waited. He smiled when the door binged opened and he saw Klaus.

"Matt," Klaus smiled walking off the elevator holding out his hand to shake his. "How've you been mate?"

"I've been good just busy since I started my job at the Lockwood firm," Matt smiled shaking Klaus' hand they haven't seen each other since the night at Envy.

Klaus nodded as he noticed the bag he was carrying, "She's not back is she?"

Matt shook his head no, "she's staying with me."

Klaus sighed, "Can I ask why?" he shrugged because it's been almost two weeks since he's seen Caroline or even spoken to her. "I'm just concerned she hasn't been returning my phone calls or texts." Klaus found himself working none stop with Lexi and Rose in town as they prepped for Chicago but he still thought of Caroline when he got home.

Matt nodded because he understood that Klaus was worried, hell he was worried about Caroline to but she told him not to tell Klaus anything because she wanted to do it herself when the time was right.

"I wish I could Klaus but I will tell you this," Matt tapped his shoulder, "She's ok and just be patient she'll come around."

Klaus didn't know what else to do but nod, he was thankful that Lexi showed up last Friday, she was coming over tonight to stay with him or a few days since Kol has spent a lot of time at Bonnies or Elijah's.

"Understood, she has my number." Klaus smiled at Matt. "Have a good evening Matt, I still hope we can have drinks again some time."

"Yeah that would be great," Matt walked into the elevator hitting the lobby button.

Klaus walked into his apartment heading to his bedroom a little frustrated but he couldn't really do anything if she didn't want to see him or talk to him so he just left it. Klaus opened his phone because he got a text from Lexi saying she was on her way up. Klaus smiled because it was always nice to see her, he walked into his closet to change because he had plans for them tonight.

* * *

Caroline just hung up the phone smiling as she pulled out Matt's apartment key from her purse. She just got off the phone with Ian and he was happy to tell her that she was set up for an interview with Mike Ness tonight at the show. It would be brief but she was in glee because since she was a teenager her dream has been to speak with that man and now it's finally here.

After everything that has been happening for the past weeks Caroline felt she needed a break and a Social Distortion concert was just the thing, even though it was technically work. Caroline loved the perks of being a journalist it made her fall in love with her job over and over again, kind of reminding her why she left Mystic Falls.

Her stomach nodded thinking about Mystic Falls after that phone call she considered changing her number, but Matt only suggested she get the number blocked because she would've had to start from stretch with her press contacts if she changed her number now.

Caroline shook her head as she headed to Matty's room for her bathroom bag so she could take a shower. Matt had a small one bedroom apartment near Berkeley Law School, and it was quite a drive from Caroline's apartment but she never minded. This apartment was the place to be when all of them were in school together because Matt was the first to actually move out of the dorms.

Caroline finished in the shower walking out of the bathroom in her robe to see Matt sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey when did you get back," Caroline smiled as she walked around the couch to sit next to him.

"Hmm like 10 minutes ago, I put your bag on the bed," Matt smiled.

"Thanks Matt," Caroline stood up and walked to the bedroom.

"You know," Matt said standing up from the couch to follow Caroline.

"What?" she took the towel off her head sitting on the bed to finish drying her hair

"I saw your neighbor."

Caroline's movement almost stopped, "oh." She started drying her hair again as Matt leaned against the door frame shaking his head. "What?"

"Oh," he said pushing himself off the frame. "I finally see Klaus and all you have to say is oh."

Caroline shrugged she felt bad for ignoring Klaus but the way she ran out wasn't something she really felt like explaining at least not until she figured out how to handle the situation because even with her blocking all unknown numbers voice mails were still left.

"I know but I can't see him right now, not with all this going on," Caroline sighed putting the towel on the floor.

Matt sat down by Caroline grabbing her hand, "Care, Klaus is concerned about you and after you described his reaction to Tyler grabbing your arm I think he'd be pretty safe to consult in."

Caroline looked at the floor nodding, "that may be true but this is a part of Mystic Falls I really didn't want to catch up with me."

Matt rubbed her back, "I know Care but you can't just ignore it and hide out with me."

Carline sighed she hated it when Matt was right, "fine I'll go home after the Social Distortion show tonight."

Matt hugged Caroline he wasn't trying to be mean but he wanted her to be happy and Klaus was what seemed to make her happy. "It's been over 7 years Caroling, and you've come a long way since Trevor, don't let him get under your skin now Care." Matt pulled away smiling as Caroline nodded.

"You're right," she sighed wiping a tear away. "Tonight is going to be amazing I finally get to fulfill a musical dream." Caroline stood up. "I get to interview my original sick boy," she smirked as Matt chuckled.

"I wish I could join you but I have a case brief to finish by tomorrow if I intend on riding co-chair with Mason on this upcoming case," Matt sighed, the whole punk scene wasn't his thing he was more classic rock like CCR, AC/DC and oh did he love some Zeppelin, but Care did have good taste in music and Social Distortion was a band he became fond of thanks to her.

Caroline pouted looking at Matt, "Stupid law school job, I can't wait until you're finally a legitimate lawyer so we can go back to doing fun stuff."

Matt chuckled watching Caroline go through the bag he packed, "Yeah well we're adults now Care. Just because I'm in still in my college apartment doesn't mean we party like it's 1999."

Caroline started laughing shaking her head as she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, her Social Distortion shirt she's had since she first saw them when she was 16, it was faded and the logo was cracking but she didn't care, and her converse shoes. She held the outfit out in front of her for Matt to see and he nodded in approval.

Matt stood up and kissed Caroline on the head, "I'm going to get to work."

Caroline smiled as she watched Matt walk out of the room. Caroline picked up her phone and considered calling Klaus, but thought talking to him in person would be better. Tonight was about Social Distortion.

* * *

Klaus answered his door and smiled when he saw his friend grinning, "Lex." He pulled her in for a hug.

Lexi pulled away, "are you ready to go Nik, I hope you have something awesome planned for tonight because I've been in San Francisco for a week and do not understand why you left London." She smirked as Klaus stepped out of his apartment locking his door.

Klaus chuckled because he still thought of London as home and he planned on returning there when Rebekah was finally finished with school, "Yes Lex."

Lexi chuckled, "good I hope alcohol is involved."

Klaus looped her arm with his nodding, "Of course you can't enjoy a show at the Warfield without having a drink." He smirked when he saw Lexi light up.

"You're taking me to a concert," she grinned as Klaus pushed the elevator button.

"Indeed love and I'm not going to tell you who."

"Ugh that's not fair Nik what if I hate the band," she rolled her eyes at him as they stepped into the elevator.

Klaus put his hand on his chest mocking being hurt, "I am offended when have I ever taken you to a bad concert."

Lexi nodded it was true she may have been bruised at a few and Klaus had different taste from hers but his show selections never failed to entertain her, "you got a point."

Klaus smiled, he originally bought these tickets for him and Caroline when he found out they'd be coming but since she wasn't answering his phone calls he figured a night out with his best mate would be good for him.

* * *

"Caroline I'm glad you made it," Ian smiled as he walked up to her giving her a hug. "Are you excited?"

Caroline was beaming, "excited is an understatement Ian, you have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled adjusting her black blazer, "Thank you so much for this. I needed it."

Ian smiled, "of course. Now let me introduce you." Ian put his hand on the small of her back as they walked backstage of the Warfield.

Caroline felt extremely nervous this man was one of her idols. She felt her palms get sweaty and her heartbeat pick up as Ian led her through the side curtains. She grinned seeing the bands in the back with their equipment talking and drinking. She loved the music scene in San Francisco it was a whole story on its own.

Caroline felt her heart stop when she saw Mike Ness lounging on the couch with an acoustic guitar talking with their opening bands guitarist. He was wearing his get up, black dickeys, white suspenders and a tucked in dark blue button up shirt with the top buttons open showing off his white tank top underneath. His hair was slicked back and topped with a hat. Caroline knew he was old enough to be his dad but she has loved this man since she was 16 and seeing him in his get up was making her inner fan girl scream.

She noticed that she stopped in her tracks when Ian lightly squeezed her side to keep her moving. She took a deep breath as they approached them.

"Mike," Ian said at ease making Caroline smile when Mike Ness turned his attention to her and Ian. "This is Caroline Forbes, the entertainment editor with the San Francisco Chronicle."

"Ahhh yes, Ian has told me about you," he stood up from the couch holding the guitar with his left hand. "Mike Ness," he held out his hand for Caroline to shake it.

She smiled as she took his hand, "Can I just say it's an honor to meet you." She was doing her best to contain the inner fan girl from coming while shaking his hand.

He smiled, "Thank you, please have a seat, I understand you'd like an interview."

Caroline smiled, "Really?"

He sat back down, "Of course it's been years since I've talked to the Chronicle."

She chuckled opening her purse to take out her voice recorder as she took a seat, "ok I thought we were doing this after the show but I'm ready if you are."

Ian smiled at how happy Caroline looked, "I'm going to make sure the stage is set so the opening acts can start. Caroline I'll come get you afterwards so you can enjoy the show."

Caroline was still smiling and just nodded before she turned her attention back to Mike Ness.

Ian chuckled at her reaction as he walked away to let them talk.

* * *

Klaus helped Lexi out of the cab and smiled when he saw her mouth drop at the name glowing in front of her.

"Ahhhh Social Distortion, I didn't know they were in town," Lexi jumped a little in excitement because the last time she saw Social Distortion was with Klaus just after Elijah recruited her. She had just dropped out of college in Boston at the time, but it was a decision she never regretted. Social Distortion was dear to her because it was when she and Klaus developed a good friendship. She was thankful she decided to dress a little low key for her and Klaus' outing. "Why didn't you tell me," she smacks Klaus arm.

Klaus chuckled, "I didn't exactly know you were going to be in town when the show was announced." Klaus looped Lexi's arm into his as they walked up the steps of the theater. Klaus was wearing a dark grey long sleeve vest over his faded Social Distortion shirt and a pair of Black jeans with black boots.

"This is going to be awesome," she beamed as Klaus handed the guy their tickets.

"Women on the right, men on the left," the security guard said scanning there tickets.

Lexi opened her purse or them to inspect as Klaus was patted down. As soon as they finished Klaus and Lexi went to the balcony to get a drink at the bar before they made their way down to the stage.

* * *

Ian walked backstage and saw Caroline laughing, "Hey."

Caroline turned her attention to Ian containing her laughter, after her interview she started asking Mike Ness questions about life in the early years on punk. He started telling her stories from that era, some of them crazy and some of them funny. She was having a blast just sitting there next to the person she's idolized for so long, "Hey Ian."

"Are you ready? I set up a viewing spot for us on the balcony and then when Social Distortion comes on we can make our way down by the stage," Ian smiled as he held out his hand to help her up.

Caroline smiled she didn't want to leave just yet but she understood that the bands had to get ready to perform, "Great." She took Ian's hand as he helped her up and turned her attention back to Mike. She held out her hand smiling.

"It was an honor to meet you Mr. Ness, you have no idea how much this meant to me."

He chuckled standing up waving his hand, "Call me Mike, and it was nice to meet you Caroline I hope you enjoy the show." He pulled her into a quick hug.

Caroline was beaming and she shook her head in compliance.

Ian smiled as he shook Mike's hand, "Thanks again Mike."

"No problem."

Ian faced Caroline, "let's head to the balcony shall we?"

Caroline smiled as she waved bye to the band members and stepped in front of Ian.

Ian put his hand at the small of her back as he led her toward the balcony, "I hope you don't mind were on the top right hand corner for the opening acts."

Caroline was still going over everything that just happened in her head, causing her to ignore Ian. She was so happy that she finally met Mike Ness and had a normal conversation with him none the less. The smile on her face wasn't fading anytime soon.

"Hellooo," Ian smiled waving his hand in front of her.

Caroline shook her head, "hmmm what?"

Ian chuckled, "our seats are on the right hand side of the balcony, and I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no that's fine," she waved her hand in the air, "we're only going to be up there until Social D comes on." She grinned as her and Ian made their way up the stairs.

Caroline and Ian took their seat. It was packed on the balcony with people up against the rails in seats or on the seats in the back. They had the right corner and it had a nice view of the stage.

"Do you want a drink?"

Caroline put her purse by her feet taking out her wallet, "I'll get it." she stood up smiling, "what would you like?"

"No I can get it Caroline."

Caroline waved her hand in front of him, "don't be silly after that interview you got me I owe you a drink." She smiled walking toward the bar even though she couldn't drink because she was on duty but she did want some water.

Caroline walked up to the small bar in the back with people piled around it ordering drinks and sitting on the bar stools so she waited off to the side. Caroline leaned over the bar to wave the bartender down when she was pushed.

"Hey," she said annoyed pushing herself off the bar to see a tall blond standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, this buffoon," she shouted to the guy behind her, "thought he'd get a laugh by pinching my ass. I didn't mean to bump into you sweetie."

Caroline looked at the guy behind her to see him rubbing his cheek, she giggled, "It's not a problem it seems you gave him something to remember you by."

She laughed nodding, "Yes well wankers like him are a dime a dozen back home," she looked at him rolling her eyes before turning back to Caroline. "I'm Lexi."

"Caroline," Caroline smiled shaking Lexi's hand before stepping aside for her to stand next to her.

"Let me buy you a drink Caroline?" Lexi smiled putting her purse on the bar.

"Oh thank you Lexi but I'm actually working, I'm up here getting a friend of mine a drink."

Lexi chuckled, "who works during a Social Distortion concert?"

Caroline shrugged smiling, "a reporter."

"You're a reporter?" Lexi beamed.

Caroline nodded.

"Nice," she smiled.

The bartender finally walked up to Caroline and Lexi.

"What can I get you," she said annoyed.

"I'll take a blue moon and a bottle of water," Caroline smiled.

"Alright, and you?"

"Bourbon and a Tequila Sunrise," Lexi looked down at her wallet and pulled out her credit card. "Put it all on my tab."

The bartender grabbed the card and turned around.

"No Lexi you don't have to do that, I can pay for drinks," Caroline said looking at Lexi.

"Don't be ridiculous, the least I can do is pay for your drinks," Lexi smiled. "Plus I'm not really paying for it my mate is." She chuckled.

Caroline laughed, "Well thank them for me."

"Alright ladies here are you're drinks," the bartender said placing them in front of the girls. "Your card is on tab just come back up if you want anything else."

Caroline smiled as she grabbed her drinks, "Thank you Lexi."

Lexi shrugged holding her drinks, "it's not a problem."

"Well I better get back to my friend," Caroline said as she turned away from the bar.

"Of course, it was nice to meet you Caroline," Lexi nodded as they walked away from the bar.

"Nice to meet you to Lexi," Caroline smiled before turning around to head back to Ian.

Lexi stood there before shouting, "Caroline, wait up." She quickly walked up to Caroline.

Caroline stopped looking at Lexi, "What's up."

"Why don't you and your friend join me and my mate," Lexi smiled because she liked Caroline and wouldn't mind hanging out a little more, it's been a long week in San Francisco and the only company she's had since Klaus was so busy was Rebekah and Rose and those weren't the best company for Lexi being that she works with the guys a lot so her sense of humor was a little different from there's. "It'll be fun."

Caroline didn't see why not, there was enough space around her and Ian for them to join. "I don't see a problem with that. I'm sitting over in the corner," Caroline pointed. "It's private seating, but just come over and join us."

Lexi smiled, "Great I'll be over in 10."

Caroline smile, "Great I'll be there."

* * *

Klaus eyes scanned across all the people standing in front of the stage wondering where he and Lexi would get through to the front as soon as the opening acts were finished. He leaned forward to get a better look over the balcony when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Klaus looked up smiling as Lexi handed him his drink, "thanks sweetheart."

"Get up."

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at her as he sipped his drink, "What why?"

"I made a new friend at the bar and were going to sit with them," Lexi smiled with her drink straw between her teeth.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Lex what happen to it just being us? You can tease some poor bloke later."

Lexi sighed, "For starters it's not a guy and Nik get your ass out of that chair before I drag you out of it."

He chuckled staring at the glare Lexi was giving him, "fine no need to get violent." Klaus stood up with his drink in hand smiling, "lead the way." He motioned toward the heard of people behind them.

As soon as they stepped away from their seats they were taken, Klaus sighed as he followed Lexi through the crowd to the corner of the balcony.

Caroline sat there smiling as her and Ian talked about their favorite Social Distortion album, she was still glowing from her interview and couldn't wait for them to get on stage.

Caroline looked up when she saw someone waving in her peripheral and smiled, "Hey Lexi." She stood up, "Please come sit with us."

Caroline felt her heart jump in her throat when she saw Klaus following behind her.

"Caroline," she smiled hugging her as Caroline stood stiffly staring at Klaus. "This is my friend Nik." Lexi motioned to Klaus smiling. "Nik this is Caroline."

Klaus stepped up to her smiling before his eyes landed on Ian and his hand on Caroline's back. Klaus was never really a jealous man but when he saw his hand he was he felt a sudden rage go through him, "Caroline I had to be honest I wasn't expecting you to be the friend Lexi made at the bar."

"Wait you know her," Lexi asked smiling looking between the two. "Wait is she the Caroline?" Lexi looked at Klaus lifting her eyebrows.

Caroline just stood there looking between the two as she saw Klaus nod yes to Lexi.

"Wow this is crazy," she chuckled turning her attention back to Caroline. "Well I guess it's nice to officially meet you Caroline. Nik has told me so much about you."

Caroline nodded, "Thank you Lexi I wish I could say the same," she turned and picked up her purse. "If you'll excuse me I need to go to the ladies room." She turned to Ian and smiled, "be right back." Ian nodded as he his hand rested on the small of her back, "are you ok."

"I'm fine, I'll be right back," Caroline smiled.

"Ok," Ian looked at her confused but not complaining.

Caroline stepped up to Klaus and Lexi, "Excuse me, I'll be right back but please make yourself comfortable." Caroline stepped around Klaus and walked toward the stairs of the balcony.

Lexi smacked his arm, "well go."

Klaus didn't need another push as he rushed after her.

"Caroline wait," he called at the top of the steps.

Caroline stopped midway down the stairs sighing. She wanted nothing more than to see Klaus but not like this. Not unexpected again to where she would surely have to explain herself.

"Yes," she turned toward him with her best smile.

Klaus stopped in front of her not really knowing what to say, "We need to stop meeting like this sweetheart," he smiled hoping to lighten the mood, "But I think it's only fair for you to explain this to me."

Caroline sighed looking down at her feet, "I know." She ran her hand through her hair. Now that Klaus was in front of her she couldn't really avoid it. "Klaus can we please do this later, I'm working and I just wanted to enjoy the night. I know I owe you an explanation for me being gone and I want to tell you, but just not now." Caroline looked up at Klaus hoping he understood.

Klaus shrugged if she didn't want to tell him he couldn't force her, "Alright love."

Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug, "thank you."

Klaus smiled as his hands went around her waist, "I should've known you weren't going to miss tonight's show."

Caroline chuckled as she pulled away from Klaus, "You're never going to believe what happen."

Klaus smiled at how quickly Caroline can cheer up, "What?"

She grinned as her fingers interlaced on the back of Klaus' neck, "I got to interview Mike Ness."

Klaus nodded, "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"So much more," Caroline smiled. "It was amazing."

Klaus smiled because he didn't realize how much he missed her and with her standing in front of him explaining her story is best he's felt in days. His hands held her close to him as she rambled on about her interview. He chuckled every time she leaned back to use hand gestures to emphasis a point.

"I missed you darling," Klaus smiled as her words stopped after he told her.

She smiled as her hands went back around Klaus' neck, "I missed you too." Caroline leaned in and kissed Klaus, smiling when his grip tightened around her waist before he deepened the kiss.

Klaus tasted honey all over again as Caroline lips moved in motion with his, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and with no hesitation Caroline opened her mouth letting him in as their tongues danced.

Caroline let her fingers play with the tips of Klaus' hair as his hand pushed against her back, but Klaus' bliss was interrupted when Caroline stopped kissing him.

Caroline broke their kiss when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Ian and Lexi standing a few steps above them. Lexi was smiling but Ian looked like he got hit in the gut.

Caroline smiled shyly before she stepped away from Klaus, but he kept his hand around her waist.

"Um sorry," she didn't know what else to say.

Ian nodded, "I'm going to head backstage, make sure everything is running smoothly." He brushed past Klaus his shoulder lightly hitting him.

Klaus chuckled shaking his head before he looked at Caroline and saw her face fall.

"Ian," she called but he didn't look back. "Shit." She looked at Klaus.

"Go ahead love," Klaus let her go.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she walked down the stairs toward Ian. Caroline felt she at least owed him an explanation because she didn't exactly push him away.

Klaus looked up and saw Lexi still smiling, "what?"

Lexi shrugged, "I didn't say anything," she smiled before crossing her arms.

Klaus shook his head and he walked up the steps to Lexi, "drink?"

"Yes, a shot is in order after seeing my best mate practically dry humping my new friend."

Klaus laughed as he looped Lexi's arm with his, "I'll make it a double." They walked back up the stairs to the bar.

"Ian!" Caroline yelled as she maneuvered through the crowd to catch up to Ian. The opening acts were in full swing and the floor was getting more crowded by the second. "Ian wait." She was finally in his reach and grabbed his arm.

Ian sighed as he turned around and saw Caroline, "You don't need to explain Caroline."

Caroline stood in front of him, "Can we go somewhere a little quieter to talk."

Ian looked at her shaking his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ian, please."

He sighed as he stepped aside motioning for her to step in front of him. Ian led them out to the alley by the Warfield, the same way they went out when The Strokes were in concert.

Caroline smiled as the light breeze hit her face as she stepped out the side door.

Ian shut the door and stepped in front of her, "ok it's a little quieter."

Caroline sighed, "Look I know that wasn't the best situation and I do apologize. I know that you thought we would be more then friends, and trust me I flirted back and you are a great guy. If it was any other situation I'd think we would've been more than friends, but after the crazy weeks I've had after my last boyfriend I'm afraid we just wouldn't work."

Ian nodded, he admitted seeing Caroline making out with Klaus wasn't ideal but what could he do, "thank you for apologizing and admitting that this wasn't all just one sided. I like you Caroline, a lot. Right now I think it would be best for us to keep our relationship strictly professional."

Caroline was hoping he wouldn't say that, "come on Ian we became good friends we still can be."

"Yeah I know, and one day we will be, but right now I think space would be best," Ian shrugged. "You can come on stage when Social Distortion performs, but I think I'll talk to you again when the next show comes around. Don't let the Warfield Theatre drop off the Chronicles radar." Ian smiled as Caroline stood there only nodding. He stepped up to Caroline and gave her a quick hug, "until next time Miss. Forbes." He turned around and walked back in through the side door.

Caroline stood there for a while leaning against the building wall, she liked Ian but more in the way she liked Ben or Matt. She honestly thought that was the road their friendship was headed. He didn't give her butterflies by just looking at her the way Klaus did. She didn't mean for her flirting to give him the wrong expectations, after Tyler it was just nice to make new friends.

Caroline ran her hands through her hair and adjusted her blazer before walking back into the theatre. As she passed the backstage area she saw Ian speaking with the roadies as they prepped for the final opening act. She gave him a small smile when he glanced her way for a second before she walked toward the stage. She decided it was best to get her fan interviews now with the people leaned up against the railing as the final opening act set up.

It took 20 minutes for the act to set up and it was enough time for her to get 3 fan interviews, which was good enough for her story. Caroline put her notebook and pen back in her purse as the lights went dim. She smiled as the fans started screaming and the band members walked on stage, she pushed her hair behind her ears as she headed back to the balcony.

Caroline walked up the steps and saw Lexi and Klaus sitting at the bar laughing. She walked up to them smiling.

"Hey love, drink?" Klaus held up his glass of bourbon as he got out of his seat for her.

Caroline shook her head yes, "Sure I just finished working and I could use one," she took the glass from Klaus and slammed the rest of the Bourbon. She exhaled as the liquid burned her throat.

"Geez I thought Klaus was the only one that drank Bourbon like that," Lexi chuckled as she sipped her martini.

Caroline put the glass on the bar chuckling as she looked at Lexi, "bourbon isn't too bad."

Lexi smiled staring at Caroline, she liked her so far but this was her best mate she was talking about. After that Tatia girl Lexi wanted to make sure Caroline wasn't playing with Klaus.

"So how long have you Klaus been dating?" Lexi smiled as Klaus kicked her.

Caroline chuckled as her eyes widened, "Wow get right to the point."

Lexi shrugged, "I'm just curious I knew nothing about you until this past week."

Caroline nodded but she didn't know how to answer that question because she didn't really know if she and Klaus were dating. Sure they made out a few times but that's it.

"That's funny because he's never mentioned a best friend and he's already met like three of mine," Caroline chuckled hoping to change the subject. Happy it worked when Lexi glared at Klaus.

"You never told her about me," Lexi narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

"Your name hasn't quite come up in conversation," Klaus shrugged. "Plus you hardly come to visit."

Lexi smacked him, "ass."

Klaus chuckled, "Well now that you're both here. Caroline this is Lexi my best mate from London," he smiled patting Lexi on the shoulder. "And Lexi this Caroline, the girl I've been telling you about."

Lexi smiled, "that's better," she laughed. "Anyway, Caroline tell me about yourself. I know you're a reporter, how long."

Caroline nodded, "Yes I work for the San Francisco Chronicle as an assistant editor, and I've been there for about two years now, but I've been in the journalism field professional since I was 23. What about you?"

Lexi nodded, "You're jobs a lot more exciting than mine," Lexi smirked at Klaus as she rested her elbow on the bar. "I'm a software developer in London. I'm kind of a whiz with computers." Lexi smiled as Klaus just shook his head smiling as he took a drink from his glass.

"Wow that's really impressive Lexi," Caroline smiled as he started to wave the bartender down.

"Thank you," Lexi smiled.

"How can I help you?" the bartender asked.

"Hi can I get a jack and coke," Caroline smiled as she took her wallet out of her purse.

"Alright, and the drinks are on tab," the bartender pointed to Lexi.

Caroline smiled at as she put her wallet back, "Thanks."

Lexi waved her hand, "No problem, so when was the first time you saw Social Distortion?"

Caroline smiled because it was one of the best nights of her teenager years, "I was 16 when I first saw them, I took off from home for two days to see them in New York one weekend," Caroline chuckled remembering how pissed her mom was, "It was worth the tongue lashing my mother gave when I finally got home."

Caroline smiled thinking back to when she and Trevor drove to New York to see them play when she was 16, Trevor was 17 and his bike made it there and back with no problem. Her stomach started to knot when she thought of what else Trevor did, so she reached for her drink and took a long sip before looking back at Lexi. "What about you?"

"When I was in college, they defiantly know how to put on a show," Lexi smiled trying to keep her story as vague as possible.

"What about you Klaus," Caroline smiled as the bartender placed her jack and coke in front of her.

"I was actually 16 as well. I snuck out of my parents' house the night they were in London, and had one of the best nights of my life." Klaus smiled because he still had the scars on his back from the beating that Mikael gave him for taking off that night but he didn't care he would do it again.

Caroline smiled, "Well here's to a night we won't forget," she held up her glass as Klaus and Lexi clinked against it.

They all sat around the bar talking. Caroline asked Lexi if she's gone shopping yet and ended up planning a shopping date for Sunday. Klaus thought it was ridiculous to spend an entire day dedicated to shopping because shopping was shopping no matter where you are. His statement caused Lexi to laugh because his wardrobe was more expensive then hers.

The bar got more crowded once the opening act was coming to a close, and after the few rounds they had caused Caroline to get a little braver. Klaus was standing next to Caroline talking to Lexi and before she knew it she slid her hand into his, and he responded by slightly squeezing hers. Caroline smiled when she saw him glance down at her to smile as he continued talking to Lexi about the best place to get a drink in London.

"You've been gone to long you don't know what you're talking about anymore," Lexi stated waving her hand in the air before she took a drink.

Klaus laughed, "I grew up in London I hardly think a former yank can tell me where the best pub is."

Caroline sat there looking between the two smiling because they fought just the way she and Matt did, it was amusing to see this side of Klaus.

"Pffft," was all Lexi said in response as she slammed her drink.

Klaus smiled in triumph as he put his empty tumbler on the bar.

Lexis eyes lingered down to them holding hands and she smiled because it's been a long time since she's seen Klaus this happy. He may have had Tatia but for some reason Lexi thought this happiness was different, more real, "Well do you two love birds want to head down to the stage so we can get a good place to stand."

Caroline almost choked on her drink when Lexi said love, "Ummm sure, but I'll need to meet up with you two in the pit after I snap a few photos of the band from the railing." Caroline stood up from the bar.

Lexi nodded, "that's going to be a challenge but sounds like a plan," she smiled before putting her purse around her shoulder.

Caroline let go of Klaus hand as she reached into her purse for her camera, "It shouldn't take to long, just the first three songs and then I'll get to you two somehow."

Klaus smiled, "I can wait for you if you'd like."

"Don't be silly it's Social Distortion," Caroline smiled, "I'll meet you up front."

Klaus chuckled, "alright."

All three of them walked down to the floor, Caroline gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek before walking toward the front stage. Klaus smiled as he and Lexi maneuvered through the crowd and was able to get a good spot in the center about four people from the front.

Klaus looked around before the lights went out and saw Caroline by the speakers waiting to take photos.

The crowd's cheers grew louder as the feedback from a guitar echoed through the theater and each band member of Social Distortion came on stage before Mike Ness stepped out holding his Gold Gibson guitar with Orange County plaster across it in old English and an angry red road runner head underneath it smoking a cigar.

Klaus felt the bass from the amps as the blood in his veins started pumping. He hasn't seen Social Distortion in years, but it still felt like the first time.

The strums of the opening song "Prison Bound," made Caroline jump in joy as she screamed toward the stage holding her camera out by the front railing. She needed to take a few quick photos before she enjoyed the show and fought her way through the crowd to stand with Klaus and Lexi. Ian said it was ok for her to be on stage but Caroline always loved the pit.

Caroline screamed when she heard Mike Ness start singing.

_Well, I'm goin' to a place where the tough guys go_

_And come out even tougher._

_A place where a man don't show his feelings_

_ A place where a man don't cry_

_Well they say I'm being punished_

_And they say I can be reformed_

_But someday I'll return._

_Did they really think that_

_This time it would work._

_You knew all along it wouldn't_

Caroline was swaying side to side as the song continued as she took pictures throughout the song. She looked down at her camera going through the pictures notcing she had enough for her story. She put her camera back in her purse and made her way around to get the pit.

Caroline screamed when she heard Prison bound come to an end and the strumming for "Don't Drag Me Down," started up. She waited in the back until a small mosh pit broke out and then she ran across it to get closer to the stage. She saw she was three people away from the front and with the crow swaying back and forth it was hard for her to see where Lexi and Klaus were. Caroline cheered when she heard Mike Nesses voice echo over the crowds voices.

_Children are taught to hate_

_Parents just couldn't wait_

_Some are rich and some are poor_

_Others will just suffer more_

_Have you ever been ashamed_

_And felt society try to keep you down, I begin to watch things change_

_And see them turn around_

_Turn around_

_They'll try to keep you down_

_Turn around _

_Turn around_

_Don't drag me down_

Caroline felt the crowd pick up as people started jumping and a mosh pit carried on behind her. She herself started jumping as soon as the chorus started and stiffened when she felt someone wrap their hands around her waist, she turned around ready to smack someone when she saw Klaus smiling at her. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning her attention back to the stage.

Tyler never liked going to concerts with Caroline or even getting in the pit with her. He preferred to let her go alone or stay on the balcony while she went down to the stage herself. Caroline loved to get up front it wasn't just for the great bands but it was just the overall concert experience. The way she wrote up her concert stories is by including a lot of description on top of her quote because she wanted people who didn't get to go to actually feel like they went. So she made it her job to give them an actually concert experience.

Caroline cheered as the crowd roared for Social Distortion; she smiled when she heard Klaus cheering as well and his hand rested around her waist. They stayed up front for the entire show, dancing and singing to their favorite songs.

It's been over an hour and the night was coming to an end but Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs when she heard the rhythm of her favorite Social Distortion song ring through the speakers. At every concert she's ever been to for Social Distortion they've never played this song and now it was happening.

She turned to Klaus smiling, "dance with me" she yelled.

Klaus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as Social Distortion played "Angels Wings."

_You say you're down on your luck_

_Hey baby, it's a long, long way up_

_Hold back now, hold back your fears_

_You say you're really down and out_

_And you feel like there's no way out now_

_Let go now let go of your tears some more._

Klaus gripped Caroline's waist as they swayed with the crowd to the sounds of the guitar lingering in the air.

_How many times have you asked yourself_

_Is this the hand of fate that I've been dealt_

_You're so disillusioned this can't be real_

_And you can't stand now the way you feel_

Caroline smiled because even though the floor was packed, Klaus made it feel like it was just the two of them. They barely had elbow space but she felt as if they were dancing in an empty ballroom.

_I don't care about what they say_

_I won't live or die that way _

_Tired of figuring out things on my own _

_Angel's wings won't you carry me home_

Caroline rested her head on Klaus shoulder as she started to sing the chours, "and when you're down on your luck hey baby, it's a long, long way up hold back now, hold back your fears and when you're really down and out and you feel like there's no way out onw let go now let fo of your rears some more."

Klaus smiled lifting her head and giving her a kiss as the song continued playing. Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss this time taking control as she let her tongue slip into his mouth. Her favorite song became background noise as she felt Klaus moan in her mouth, she smiled nibbling on his lip before breaking the kiss.

Klaus sighed as he rested his forehead against hers because they didn't get to bask in that grace for long as the crowd got more intense as Social Distortion picked up the pace with "Telling Them." Caroline chuckled as their bodies were clashed against people jumping around them, and she smiled at Klaus before she turned back toward the stage to enjoy the rest of the show.

* * *

Caroline was smiling from ear to ear as her and Klaus walked away from the front stage. Her hair was messy, ears were ringing, makeup was a little smeared and her body would defiantly feel this show in the morning, but it was one of the best nights of her life.

"Wasn't that amazing?" She all but shouted as she looped her arm with Klaus'.

Klaus chuckled, "Indeed." He was now holding his vest because his shirt was sweaty. They lost Lexi in the craziness of things, but Klaus knew she was ok.

Caroline stopped Klaus by the balcony stairs, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick, I'll be right back." She smiled.

Klaus nodded, "I'll wait here."

Caroline walked around the corner by the stairs and headed to the ladies room.

She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten out the tangles and used a paper towel to fix her make up. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled as she dug in her purse for her lip gloss. Caroline smiled at herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's nice to see you Care."

Caroline froze at the calm deep voice that spoke behind her. She felt her heart rate quicken as her grip around her purse tightened.

"I guess I should consider this dumb luck finding you at a Social Distortion concert," the voice purred as Caroline's body tensed feeling the heat of his breath as he stood behind her. "Then again I expected nothing less."

Trevor moved his hand up to touch Caroline's neck when he was hit with her bag. Caroline put all her force into that hit as she ran toward the balcony stairs.

Trevor didn't move he just smirked, "I'll see you soon," he said to himself as he took the handkerchief out of his suit pocket to wipe away the blood, smiling as he walked toward the exit.

Caroline turned the corner and bumped into Klaus by the stairs.

"Whoa love, what's wrong?" He asked as he watched her look around franticly.

Caroline was taking deep breaths to calm her nerves when she saw Trevor didn't follow her, she felt her throat start to close and tears weal up in her eyes. She looked up at Klaus and saw the concerned look in his eyes; she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

Klaus held her tight as his hand rubbed her back, "you're ok Caroline. You're safe." He pulled her back to look at her, "now tell me what happen?"

Caroline took a deep breath, "he found me."

Klaus looked at her confused as he wiped away the tears that fell, "who found you?"

"My husband," she whispered.

Klaus shook his head hoping he didn't hear here correctly, "I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't catch that."

Caroline looked down and pulled out of Klaus' grip, "my husband." She repeated as she glanced up to look at Klaus.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Caroline. He felt as if he was hit in the stomach, the knots he felt were starting to turn to anger.

"Are you joking?"

Caroline shook her head no. She didn't want to make eye contact with Klaus so he turned her back on him, "that's why I haven't been around for almost two weeks. He found me."

"What do you mean he found you?" Klaus asked as he walked in front of Caroline so she would have to look at him.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes hoping to explain this only once, "Remember I told you that we can be damaged together."

"Hmm mmm," was all Klaus managed to say as he waited for her to explain.

"Well I wasn't only referring to what Tyler did to me," Caroline wrapped her arms around her because she hated thinking of her final years of high school, she thought there love was real and how he treated her was the best thing she would get. "What Tyler did is actually rainbows and sunshine in comparison."

"Excuse me," a security guard walked up to Klaus and Caroline. "The theater is closing you'll have to leave now."

Caroline nodded as she walked past Klaus toward the exit.

Klaus walked in step with Caroline as she stopped at the end of the block. "I'll get us a cab." Klaus saw Caroline nod as she stood on the street corner. He turned around walking a few feet away before he took out his cellphone to text Lexi.

**_Can you stay with Rebekah tonight?_**

Klaus looked up from his phone and saw a cab coming down the street. He whistled and waved his hand as the cab headed toward him.

He turned around, "Caroline."

She looked up with her hands in her pockets and purse hanging from her arm. She saw Klaus holding open the door as she made her way into the cab.

Klaus felt his phone vibrate and checked it.

**_Fine, I'll call you tomorrow. Tell Caroline I said good night._**

Klaus was happy Lexi understood as he got in the cab.

The ride back to the apartment complex was silent both Klaus and Caroline stuck within their own thoughts.

Caroline got out of the cab before Klaus could help her out and headed straight to the building. Klaus quickly paid the driver before he moved to catch up with her.

Klaus caught up to Caroline in the elevator as they made their way up to their apartments. As soon as the doors open Caroline stepped out stopping in the hallway to look at Klaus, "Your apartment or mine?"

"Wherever you're comfortable," Klaus said as he stood next to her.

Caroline took a breath and walked to her apartment getting the keys from her purse. She hasn't been home in almost two weeks, and as soon as she walked through her front door she felt a little sense of relief seeing it was the same as she left.

"Have a seat," Caroline motioned toward the living room. "I'm going to open a bottle of wine if we're going to have this conversation."

Klaus nodded as he walked up to the sofa sitting down. He watched her move around in the kitchen he glanced at his phone quickly to see it was already past midnight.

She opened her fridge and pulled out her favorite red wine, Roscato, before grabbing two wine glasses out of the cupboard. Her stomach was starting to knot because this conversation was about to happen. She's only told three people this story and that was Matt, Elena and Bonnie. Bonnie was the only one who saw what Trevor was capable of. She didn't even tell Tyler and they were together for five years, so why was she about to tell Klaus?

Caroline poured the wine and walked into living room handing Klaus his glass as he sat on the sofa before she took a seat in the chair next to it. She took a long sip of wine to build up her courage to begin this conversation.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to sweetheart," Klaus said as he stood up from the sofa to move a little closer to where she was sitting.

Caroline smiled, "I know but you've seen me react this way twice already," she took a breath, "and Matt said it wouldn't be such a bad idea to actually tell you." Caroline took another drink of her wine to get the lump out of her throat.

"Trevor Wright," Caroline stated simply as she lower the wine glass from her lips. "He's my ex-husband."

Klaus nodded as he took a large gulp from his wine, "when were you married?"

Caroline laughed sarcastically as she placed her glass on the table, "18 and we stayed together as a married couple for almost 10 months until I left for San Francisco." Caroline moved forward leaning on her elbows. "But we were legally married for 2 years until the divorce was finally settled."

"I met him when I was 14, we started out like any couple, dating, flirting," Caroline sighed, "he was my first love, and best friend," she laughed little, "he called me Care Vicious because of our love for Sid and Nancy, but I guess when you think you know someone you don't really know them at all."

Caroline reached for her wine glass and slammed the rest of it, "Young love it really is a beautiful thing and that is what I thought I had, and I thought Trevor was my person. That one person you know you want to wake up with every morning. So when the first slap came I didn't think anything of it because he apologized right and what's a relationship without forgiveness, right." Caroline chuckled lightly looking down.

"Anyway like the smart girl I am I forgot about it believing that he would never do it again," Caroline stood up with her empty wine glass, "But I was wrong because it seemed to only get worse," she said as she starting walking back to the kitchen, "in fact the kick off to abuse happen the first time I got to see Social Distortion." Caroline put her glass on the table refilling it to the brim.

"Trevor was the one who took me to New York when I was 16, and that concert was his birthday present to me." Caroline took a drink of wine throwing the empty bottle in the trash as she walked back into the living room.

Klaus sat on the sofa watching her, listening because it was the best thing he could do right now even though his knuckles were turning white from his clinched fists.

Caroline sat back down in the chair holding her wine glass, "The show was amazing and it was easily turning into the best night of my life, but that glory was short when a guy started flirting with me while I was waiting outside the theatre for Trevor."

"He thought I was the one flirting and honestly thought I liked that the jerk started putting his hands all over me," Caroline scrunched her nose remembering how violated she felt. "Trevor saw this dude put his hand on my ass but missed the part where I slapped him." She paused to take a drink of her wine. "After I hit him I walked to the bike and saw Trevor putting on his helmet. I walked up to him yelling why he didn't come get me but was met with an open hand."

"He hit me so hard it knocked me on the floor," Caroline licked her lips remembering how she tasted blood after he hit her. "I had a bruise on the right side of my face for the next week. I manage to pull off the 'I got it in the mosh pit' story. My mom wasn't too happy about that."

"After that the bruises started to become more hidden, some on the stomach, ribs and arms," Caroline shrugged taking another drink of her wine. "I guess love makes you do crazy things and keeps you in crazy situations if you let it and the love me and Trevor had was the realist thing I had in my life at the time. With my parents divorced and my dad with a new daughter I just wanted that sense of belonging, and Trevor honestly treated me like I was his world when he wasn't angry, so I married him when I turned 18."

Caroline laughed a little as she brought the wine glass back to her lips, "Bonnie was my witness to sign the marriage certificate and his best friend Adam signed for him. We spent our honeymoon locked up in an apartment his parents bought for him downtown, and I moved in a week after."

"My mom tried to stop me and she almost did, but I was free to make my own decisions. Plus Trevor wasn't a bad guy to anyone in town because of where he came from, but my mom never knew what Trevor did and she still doesn't know, no one knew," Caroline sighed as she placed her wine glass on the table in front of her.

"When I started applying for college in January with graduation in May I applied for the local college and Berkeley. I didn't actually think I was going to get in I sent that application as more of wishful thinking then reality," Caroline shrugged. "But when my acceptance letter came in the mail after graduation I cried because it meant I was worth more than what that small town was offering me."

"I got word I was going to Berkeley in June, and Trevor's stopped when we got married. So as a way to surprise him I set up a romantic dinner for when he got home from work," Caroline ran her hands through her hair as she leaned back in her chair.

"Trevor's family was one of the founding families of our little town and he worked with the city council right after high school thanks to his family. He was a rebel all through high school but in the end he ended up in the family business. When he came home that night he was in a good mood, we had a nice dinner and it felt like our first date," Caroline sighed, "But it was also the night he almost killed me."

Klaus clenched his fist so hard he broke Caroline's wine glass, "what?"

Caroline saw the glass and stood up stepped toward Klaus and took the glass out of his hand, "Yeah he almost killed me after I told him I got accepted into a great university that would move us to place where we could actually be someone," she walked into the kitchen and threw the glass in the trash getting a napkin before she went to sit by Klaus. "I didn't say what college it was because he didn't give me a chance because after I told him it would move us he flipped out."

Caroline opened Klaus' hand took out the little bit of glass stuck in his palm as she wiped it with a napkin, "He started yelling at me calling me selfish for wanting to leave such a good thing. I tried calming him down but he smacked my hands away before he hit me telling me that I wanted to leave him to find someone better." She put the napkin on the table as she looked at Klaus hand one more time before he put her hands between his.

"After he hit me I hit the table and knocked over some dishes when I hit the floor," Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. "As he stood over me yelling I tried crawling away, but he didn't let me he kicked me in the ribs twice before he got on top of me and started choking me telling me that if he couldn't have me no one could." Caroline's hand instantly went to her throat as she rubbed her neck.

"The only way I got him off me was when I stabbed his side with the broken plate. That slowed him down enough for me to get out of the apartment, but he caught up with me as soon as I got down the stairs. He hit me in back of the head and I hit the pavement hard," Caroline took a deep breath.

"He started walking toward me telling me to get back in the apartment, but I felt if I did go back in there I would certainly be dead by morning. So I did what I could with the little strength I had, when he kneeled down to help me up I kicked him in the face and stood up and ran. I ran and never looked back," Caroline was shaking a little because she hated thinking of that night.

"I honestly thought I was going to die and it was my own fault this time for believing that what we had was love. I was a stupid girl to think that this man loved me," Caroline said as her voice started to crack with tears sliding down her cheeks. "And now he found me, he's in the same city as me."

Klaus' body was tense but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Caroline cried in his arms as Klaus rubbed her back, "He'll die before he touches you Caroline, I promise."

Caroline smiled as her head rested on Klaus' chest, "now you know why I ran off. He left me a voicemail and I just didn't know what to do so I went to Matt." She pulled herself out of Klaus grasp and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "He said he wished I told him I was in San Francisco so we could've met up a long time ago. I don't even know how he got my number or how long he's been in town."

Klaus put his hand on Caroline shoulder to calm her down, "Listen to me Caroline he will never get as close as he got to you tonight ever again," he grabbed her hands. "I promise."

Caroline smiled, "you must think I'm crazy." She laughed pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Why's that love?"

"For marrying a guy like that, letting him do those things to me," Caroline shrugged because after she ran off from Mystic Falls it took her a while to adjust to her new life in San Francisco, but thanks to Matt and Elena she was able to after she met them. They helped her through by just being her friend and understanding whenever she got scared at loud noises or people yelling. When she finally told them why she was so paranoid all the time that is when Elena told her she just got out of a violent relationship with her boyfriend to.

Klaus sighed as he held her hands, "for starters there is no excuse for what that wanker did to you. No man should hit a woman and those who do should be beaten with a bat," Klaus' statement caused Caroline to chuckle. "And I don't think you're crazy or stupid for staying because you're here now stronger than ever." Klaus smiled as he wiped the tear from her cheek. "None of it was your fault, you were the victim."

Caroline nodded as her eyes locked with Klaus', "Thank you."

"I've said this more than once love, you're easily one of the most interesting women I've ever met," Klaus smiled. "Your history proves there is a fire that burns inside you."

Caroline rolled her eyes sighing, "Hmmmm not a very strong one."

Klaus scuffed, "darling you just told me you smacked some punker for grabbing your ass, stabbed your ex-husband with a broken plate and kicked him in the face, sounds pretty strong to me."

Caroline chuckled as she shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe."

Klaus smiled as he pulled Caroline to lean on him as they sat on her couch. Caroline wrapped her arm around his waist feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She finally told Klaus and he handled it better than she expected.

Caroline felt good, she turned head toward Klaus and smiled, "I like you."

Klaus chuckled, "I like you to sweetheart," he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, "a lot" he mumbled against her lips smiling when he felt her push her lips back against his.

* * *

**A/N Did that curb your anger a little, i hope so. Please tell me what you think in a review i love reading them because it helps me stay motivated to write this story. Again i'm sorry for my long absence it's just life has been getting in the way. I apologize for any grammar errors in this story and if at all it doesn't make any sense. I don't want to confuse you, please let me know if your confused. I will get the next chapter out soon, hopefully...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here is the next chapter. I got this one done quicker and that is thanks to the people who took the time to leave me a review. So this chapter is for you.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It's a few days since Caroline told Klaus about Trevor, and she was surprised that the voicemails stopped since she saw him at the concert. She told Matt, Bonnie and Elena not to worry but she liked that they called her every day to check up on her.

After she told Klaus they hung out for a bit on Saturday but he had business with his brother so they only spent the morning together. Klaus told her before he left that if she heard anything from Trevor to call him immediately so he could rush back. She thought that was sweet of him and it defiantly made her feel less paranoid because she didn't want Trevor to obstruct what she's worked so hard for, a life.

On Sunday she got to go shopping with Lexi. Caroline understood why Lexi was Klaus' best friend, she had this "don't give a fuck" attitude that she enjoyed. It seemed she and Lexi were able to become friends, but the only thing she found strange is that when Caroline asked about her and Klaus it was brief she never went into detail even though Caroline pressed for them.

When the work week came she found herself swamped with work because one of the entertainment reporters resigned and Caroline had to pick up the slack, another reason she's happy to be getting the weekend off. She stayed in the office well past 10 p.m. Monday and Tuesday getting organized for the story assignments.

She got off work at about 6 p.m. and it only being Wednesday she still had a lot of preparations to take care of if she intended on enjoying her weekend off starting Friday, but Jessica told her to take off and finish everything on Thursday. She had no complaints of going home early.

Caroline suppressed a yawn before looking at the clock on her wall to see it was after 10 p.m. as she lied on the couch in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. When she got back from work she was not in the mood to go anywhere or really do anything. So she slide on her pj's ordered some Won Ton Soup and lounged on the couch with a graphic novel in hand as music played in the background.

Caroline was reading through "The Walking Dead" graphic novels and was on the 8th volume of the collection. She remembers reading the comics when she was younger, but didn't look back into it until she had more free time, and now she owns all the volumes while anxiously waiting for the next one to come out.

She put her book on the coffee table before she got out of the couch and walked around the living room turning off her lamp and stereo and before heading to the kitchen to clean up. After she finished washing her dishes and drying her hands she flicked off the kitchen light.

As she made her way down the hallway of her apartment she heard knocking at her door, "oh come one," she sighed annoyed as she turned around and walked back toward the door.

She flicked back on the kitchen light, "who is it?" she said stepping closer to the door.

"It's me sweetheart," she heard muffled through her door. She smiled opening it to see Klaus standing there.

"You know Mr. Mikaelson a good neighbor doesn't bother their neighbors just before she's about to go to sleep," Caroline smirked as she leaned on the doorframe.

Klaus chuckled stepping closer, "I'm sorry love, I just got back from work and I wanted to see if you were ok." He smiled as he reached and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Caroline smiled because Klaus was dressed in his usual work attire, a fine cut suit, "I'm fine," she said as she ran her hand down his tie.

"Good," Klaus smiled, "Well I'll let you go to bed." He leaned down and gave her a light kiss. "Good night," he whispered against her lips.

"Night," Caroline breathed as he backed away from her and turned toward his apartment. Caroline stood there watching before she snapped out of her daze and shut her door.

* * *

Klaus finished tying his tie in front of the bathroom mirror when he heard his phone going off on his nightstand. He walked back into his bedroom and picked it up.

"Bekah, good morning darling," Klaus smiled even though Lexi and Rose were staying with her he hasn't seen much of his sister since her accident.

"Hey Nik, I hope I'm not interrupting you?"

"No I'm just about to head to work, what do you need Bekah?" Klaus picked up his suit jacket from the bed sliding it on before walking to his dresser to get his wallet and keys.

"I need to ask you a favor?"

"Ok," Klaus said slowly as walked out of his bedroom.

"Can I borrow five thousand dollars?"

Klaus chuckled as he opened his front door, "Bekah you have access to the family money, why do you need to borrow some from me?"

She sighed, "Because, Elijah put a spending limit on my account so I don't drain it all, and it won't start a new term until next week."

Klaus laughed shaking his head because he was the one who suggested Elijah do that, "how in the bloody hell did you reach your 10 thousand monthly allowance?"

"Hey hey," Rebekah stated firmly, "rent's expensive in this town."

"You own your apartment Rebekah," Klaus said rolling his eyes as he pushed the elevator button, "Now try again and tell me why you need five grand."

"Ugh…fine I spent my allowance because I updated my camera gear and finally bought a car, well leased, whatever" she paused, "and the reason I need the money is because…Stefan is having his art exhibit opening and I wanted to help him out this weekend," she mumbled.

Klaus chuckled, "that's all you had to say sweetheart, I actually enjoy Stefan. I tolerate him more than Damon that's for sure. Although I still don't know how I feel about you dating him."

"NIK!" Rebekah yelled, "We've had this discussion weeks ago when I told you we made it official after those wankers mugged me and you already threatened him so shut it. Now are you going to lend me the money or not."

Klaus took a long pause smirking when he heard his sister whine, "Fine, when is his exhibit opening?"

"Thank you Nik," Rebekah said happily, "it opens Saturday night downtown at Silas Gallery, it's one of San Francisco's major galleries."

Klaus nodded impressed because he's heard of that Gallery but never got to go, "I'll lend you the money Bekah, but not until the opening."

"That's not fair Nik I need it before then," Bekah whined.

Klaus chuckled, "what kind of brother would I be if I didn't attend my sister's boyfriend's first major gallery opening."

Rebekah rolled her eyes sighing, "Fine…can I at least have half now to help with startup expenses and I was planning on getting him a gift, but that can wait until Saturday night. Meet me at the gallery by 8 p.m. because his opening is at 9 and I want to get the gift before."

"Ok, I'm heading into my office right now, stop by at noon will go out for lunch," Klaus smiled as his sister said goodbye and hung up the phone. He stepped out of the elevator only to bump into Caroline, literally.

Caroline hit Klaus' chest with a "oof" because she was looking at her phone sending an email when she heard the elevator door ding and just quickly walking forward without a second thought until her phone hit her chest and her body was pressed up against something firm.

Klaus laughed, "you know texting and walking causes collisions like this sweetheart," he smiled as Caroline stood in front of him with his arm around her waist.

Caroline chuckled, "I was actually emailing," her hands rested on Klaus' chest. "I forgot some paper work in my apartment that's why I was headed back up." She smiled.

Klaus nodded before leaning down next to ear, "bump into me as much as you'd like love, as i said before I could get use to you in my arms."

Caroline felt chills down her spine from Klaus' warm breath. She smiled as her cheeks blushed before she slid her hand around his neck leaning toward his ear, "Mr. Mikaelson you sure know how to make a girl blush." She released her grip stepping into the elevator before the door closed.

Klaus looked at her as she pushed the button to her floor wiggling her fingers at him as she mouthed bye. Klaus shook his head chuckling as the door closed. He took out his phone and opened up a new text message.

**_I don't know why you insist on teasing me love, it's not very kind._**

Caroline's phone binged as she stepped out of the elevator; she smiled walking up to her apartment as she replied.

**_You started it with a good night kiss ;-)_**

Klaus smirked as he glanced at the message getting into his cab before replying.

**_Here I thought I was being a gentleman after a lady claimed I was disturbing her slumber._**

Caroline chuckled as she picked up her story notes on her office desk reading his message. "Slumber, could you get anymore corny," she smiled hitting reply.

**_True so now we're even, what's next Mr. Mikaelson?_**

Klaus smiled as he sat in the cab because he knew he wanted Caroline and it would seem she felt the same. God knows he wanted more than just to be her kissing mate, but after her revealing such a personal part of her life Klaus felt himself hesitating.

**_Meet me for dinner after work tonight, it's been awhile since we've shared an actual meal together, and I'm paying this time._**

Caroline smiled as she hit the elevator button to head back down to the lobby, was this a date, she thought but she couldn't really tell with this text.

**_Sounds great, where do I meet you?_**

Klaus sent her the street as the cab drove to his office.

* * *

Klaus was stuck in meeting today going over the advertising firm's new budget. He and Bonnie developed the budget proposal and she presented it to the board. Klaus didn't mind Bonnie presenting because this would be a boost for her career and he was happy to help.

The meeting lasted until 12:30 and Klaus was met with a glare as he walked into his office.

"What the hell Nik you said lunch and it's already almost one," Rebekah said frimly as she stood up from his couch.

Klaus walked up to his desk dropping the pile of paper, "Not my fault Bekah the meeting ran a little over."

Bekah sighed, "well I can't go out for lunch now because I have an appointment with my graduate school advisor at 1:15 about my final year at Berkeley."

Klaus leaned against his table smiling, "Is my baby sister about to get her Master's Degree, I must say I didn't think you'd make it this far," Klaus joked.

Bekah walked up to him and hit him in the chest laughing, "Shut up Nik, you're one to talk with that 'I don't care about' school attitude."

Klaus chuckled it's true he wasn't the prime student but he sure did prove people wrong when he got his Masters, "touché love, well I guess you just want to take your money and run," Klaus pushed himself off his desk and took the money out from his inside suit pocket.

"Here you are, five grand, if you tell Elijah I lent you this money he'll have a piss about it," Klaus handed her the envelope. "So don't mention it."

Rebekah smiled shaking her head, "Don't worry I won't, he's always getting after me about how I can't manage my money and this will only make him right."

Klaus laughed, "Well the man's never wrong."

Rebekah scuffed smacking Klaus in the arm, "Thanks Nik I owe you."

"You owe me five thousand," Klaus smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Tosser."

Klaus smiled as he put his arm on his sister shoulder walking his sister to his office door, "Now go to school and get smart."

Rebekah laughed as she kissed Klaus on the cheek, "see you later brother." Rebekah opened Klaus' office door to see his secretary about to knock.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Mikaelson but you have a guest," she said politely motioning to the lobby couch.

Klaus smiled when he saw Rose sitting there in a white sundress with white black strappy sandals, "Yes, thank you Ms. Young." Klaus and Rebekah walked up to Rose.

"Hey Nik sorry I didn't know you were with Rebekah," Rose said shyly as she stood up.

"Oh don't worry about it I was just leaving," Rebekah smiled, "Bye Nik see you Saturday." She waved before walking off.

Klaus smiled as his baby sister walked off, "Lunch?"

Rose smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great," Klaus smiled. "Ms. Young I'm going to lunch I'll be back in an hour."

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson," she said from behind her desk.

Klaus walked up to his office and locked the door before him and Rose left to have lunch. They went down to a diner around the block from Klaus' work. He's never actually eaten here before but it looked good enough.

After they order Klaus smiled at Rose, "so are you enjoying San Francisco?"

"It's ok, but I've gotten so use to London its odd being back in the states," she smiled because the last time she was in the U.S. was when she was 20 just before she went on vacation in Europe only to get kidnapped.

"Yes well there is no place like London," Klaus smiled. "How has it been staying with Rebekah?"

"Like college," Rose chuckled, "but with a very bossy roommate."

Klaus smiled, "Yes Bekah has the tendency to make sure she controls everything."

Rose chuckled as she took a sip of her tea, "That's what I acgtually wanted to talk to you about, can I stay with you for the weekend. I'd like to give Rebekah a break of having me and Lexi there."

Klaus chuckled, "Rose I'd love you to stay with me, but I don't have a guest room and I wouldn't want you to sleep on my couch." Klaus smiled, "why don't I get you a hotel room, give you some time to relax before we leave for the job in Chicago."

Rose smiled, "Klaus you don't have to do that."

"Don't be ridiculous darling it's not a problem," he smiled.

Rose nodded in acceptance she really wanted a break because it seems this upcoming job was going to be complicated. After New York Rose locked herself in her flat in London for a month to clean out her system because the Hunter drugs did a number on her mentally. She felt she wouldn't have been able to get through it if it wasn't for Klaus calling her almost every day to see if she was ok.

"Good, I'll book the room tonight if you'd like or you can check in tomorrow?" Klaus said taking his phone out of his suit pocket.

"Tonight would be great because Rebekah is prepping for her boyfriend's opening this weekend so I don't want to be in her way," she smiled as the waitress put her chicken salad in front of her.

Klaus nodded in understanding as he pulled up the number for the Ritz Carlton.

Rose watched Klaus make the arrangements as the waitress put his chicken wrap in front of him. She felt warm inside because she didn't realize she started falling for Klaus until this past job. It being extra sensitive with the drug use and Klaus told her she didn't have to and they'd find someone else, but Rose wanted to help.

After it was done with she enjoyed the way he took care of her, making sure she was staying clean, she was hoping that meant he cared for her just as much as she did for him. Rose looked away from Klaus and out the diner window hoping to distract herself because she would never have the courage to do anything about her feelings. Rose didn't want to ruin the friendship they had so she kept her feelings to herself, but it was getting harder and harder not to actually start to love this man.

"Rose," Klaus said chuckling noticing she checked out of the conversation.

"Hmm…what," she said pulling herself form her thoughts.

"You can check as soon as you're ready today," Klaus said smiling.

Rose smiles brightly, "Thank you Klaus."

Klaus nodded as he took the napkin off the table, "Anytime love."

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her office on the phone with an art gallery coordinator getting all the details of an opening event this weekend that she would have her intern cover. April was finally getting on her own two feet at the chronicle and this would be her first official assignment since the charity mishap because after that Caroline stuck her at the desk answering phones.

"Thank you sir thank you for the information I'll be sure to send a reporter there this weekend," Caroline said as she leaned back in her chair after hanging up the phone and put her feet on the desk..

She sighed as her hands went to the side of her forehead rubbing at her temples when she heard a knock on her door, she groaned lightly, "it's open."

Jessica walked in smiling holding a bottle of water and some Tylenol, "looked like you needed these." She smiled placing them on Caroline's desk.

"Thank you Jess, who knew it would be this much trouble just to take the weekend off," Caroline said as she brought her feet down and grabbed the water.

Jessica laughed, "Perks of the job I guess. I'm happy your taking the weekend off though, after you covered for me so well while I was on vacation you deserve it. I kind of wish you'd actually just take your vacation already," Jessica smiled as sat at the corner of Caroline's desk.

Caroline smiled as she took the Tylenol quickly, "Yeah I will maybe this fall or winter. I don't really have anywhere to disappear to for a few weeks so I'm fine with just a weekend," she chuckled.

Jessica stood up, "Well duty calls, you at least take a lunch break it's already after noon so go get something to eat." She smiled before walking out of Caroline's office.

Caroline stood up from her desk and grabbed her purse when she heard her cellphone start ringing; she smiled when she saw it was Matt.

"Hey Matty," Caroline chimed as she walked out of her office locking it.

"Hey Care, are you free for lunch?"

"Yes I was just about to leave for lunch, where should I meet you," she smiled walking into the elevator.

"We're at a small café called "Jerry's" it's about a block away from you."

"We, who's we?"

"HI CARE!"

Caroline chuckled when she heard Elena and Bonnie through the phone, "I'll be there in 10." She stepped out of the elevator and headed for the café.

"CARE!" the group yelled as she walked down the sidewalk, she smiled seeing them sitting at the table on the patio.

"Hey!" Caroline waved as she walked up giving them each a hug before she sat down.

"Sooo what's the occasion," she asked as she tucked one leg behind the other, "We all haven't had lunch together in months."

"Ugh do we need a reason," Elena smiled as sat back in her chair crossing her legs.

Caroline chuckled, "No, I'm so happy to see all of you."

"We're happy to see you to Care," Matt said smiling.

Caroline smiled, "So what's everyone been up to?"

"I got a new client. He's an artist, not the usual clientele I take on but Damon asked so nicely so I said yes," Elena smirked.

Caroline chuckled, "Why do I have a feeling that Damon's polite way of asking isn't PG?" she lifted her eyebrow at Elena.

Elena started laughing, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Caroline scrunched her nose, "no actually I wouldn't."

"I'm with Caroline on that one, Damon is beautiful, but please keep your 'favors' to yourself," Matt chuckled making quotation marks in the air when Elena stuck her tongue out at him.

Caroline giggled as she looked at Bonnie, "What about you Bon, what's new?"

Bonnie smiled as she leaned on the table, "Well I've been a lot busier at work working on our budget for the upcoming year. Klaus made me lead on the case."

Caroline smiled, "sounds important. What about things with you and Kol?"

"Who's Kol," Matt and Elena asked at the same time.

Bonnie widened her eyes at Caroline.

"I'm sorry Bon I thought you told them," Caroline looked at her apologetically.

"Who's Kol," Elena said again.

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head, "He's just a guy I've been hanging out with."

"What do you mean hanging out?" Matt smiled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Fine we're kind of dating and it's nice."

Caroline smiled because she could tell Bonnie liked Kol, "That's great Bonnie."

"Come on give me the details, who is he, do we know him," Elena nudged Bonnies shoulder, "Is he hot?"

Bonnie cleared her throat, "no you don't know him, but Caroline knows his brother," she smirked taking the heat off herself.

Caroline widened her eyes at Bonnie.

"Really?" Matt and Elena said again as they turned their attention to her.

Caroline chuckled nervously looking between Elena and Matt, "Yes, it's ummm…Klaus little brother," she mumbled at the end but that didn't stop Matt and Elena's jaw from dropping slightly.

"Seriously," Elena asked as she looked at Bonnie and Caroline, "how did me and matt not know about this, and when did you meet Klaus' brother?"

Caroline and Bonnie took Elena and Matt through the night they all ran into each other at dinner, from Bonnie almost kissing Klaus to Caroline oblivious to the fact that it was Klaus. During the story they ordered soup and salad along and ice tea, it always seemed to be their lunch of choice whenever all of them were together, plus Matt and Elena didn't want them to stop explaining.

Matt and Elena said there pondering what they were just told before Matt spoke, "So you're dating Kol and Caroline is dating Klaus."

"I'm not dating Klaus," Caroline said automatically, "We haven't even gone on an official date."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Sweetie you've been sucking face with the man I think it's past the official date stance."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yeah we make out a little but call me old fashion I still think it's nice when a girl gets taken on a date before clarifying that their dating. I want dinner, flowers, the whole shi-bang," she laughed.

"Plus how did this conversation end up about me and Klaus when bonnie is the one actually dating Kol," she motioned to Bonnie just as she was about to take a bite out of her salad.

Bonnie's eyes looked up from her plate as Matt, Elena and Caroline were staring at her, "What?"

Everyone at the table stared laughing. The rest of the lunch was full of light conversation as Matt told everyone that he and Ben finally started dating, and Elena said that she and Damon finally admitted they enjoyed each other's company. When it came around to Klaus and Caroline she just smiled and told them that it was nice especially after he took it so well when she told him about Trevor.

Caroline was happy to see all of them and told them they needed to do this more often. As Caroline made her way back to the office she heard her phone buzz, she pulled it out and it was a text message from an unknown number.

**_You really should tell Bonnie hello for me. Maybe next time we can have lunch that way I can meet all your friends._**

Caroline felt a pit in her stomach as her body got tense and she started looking around her frantically for that familiar brown hair and green eyes. Without second guessing it she picked up her pace heading back to her office. She deleted the text as soon as she got to her office. She felt she should tell her friends and Klaus, but she thought against it. They had such a nice afternoon she didn't want to ruin it with her stupid ex drama.

She felt the best way to get past it was digging into work so she did for the rest of the day.

* * *

Caroline waited at the street corner Klaus told her to be on so they could have dinner. This is the first time they were actually going out to dinner just the two of them since she took him to her favorite Italian restaurant weeks ago. He said it was his turn to treat her to some fine cuisine but not telling her where, so she had to wait.

She looked at her phone it was nine. She was still in her work clothes because she didn't get out of the office until 8:30 p.m. getting weekend assignments organized to the right reporters.

Caroline was wearing a black pencil dress with a red and black lightweight pea coat and black suede boots with a red bottom that went up half way up her calf.

"Caroline?" she stiffened when she heard her name. Oh god, no please, she was saying as she turned and saw Amanda's with her arm looped in some guy's arm she didn't know. She shook her head and forced a smile.

"Amanda," she sighed it seemed like a lifetime ago since she walked in on her and Tyler, even though it's only been 5 months, but she wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else right now.

Amanda smiled a little before she let go of the man's arm and walked up to Caroline. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," she said simply stepping back looking for an exit. "I'm actually headed to dinner so I should get going." She turned to leave, but was stopped when Amanda stepped in front of her.

"Wait, I have been meaning to talk to you," Amanda stopped her. "Please Caroline."

Caroline sighed, "What is it Amanda?"

"I wanted to apologize for," she paused, "for Tyler, I didn't mean for it to happen it just did."

Caroline just shook her head clicking her tounge, "Feel better." She looked at Amanda.

"What? No I—"

Caroline held up her hand stopping her, "I don't care Amanda the fact of the matter is you sleep with Tyler for four months and you did it behind my back. I thought our friendship actually mattered to you, but I guess it was for the best that I walked in on you two because it saved me from wasting any more of my time."

"And honestly now I could care less about you and Tyler," Caroline said shrugging. "I don't really understand why you feel the need to apologize because it's a little obvious you've moved on to," she pointed to the guy behind her waiting awkwardly, "Unless he happens to be someone's boyfriend?"

"Good evening love, sorry I'm late" Klaus interrupted as he came up behind Caroline putting his hand on the small of her back, he looked between her and a woman standing in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No Amanda was just leaving," Caroline smiled.

Amanda nodded and turned to leave.

Klaus saw her walk off before he looked back at Caroline, "Who was that?"

Caroline shook her head, "No one important. So where are you taking me?" Caroline smiled as she clapped her hands together. "I'm starving."

Klaus smiled as he snatched her hand up, "Follow me." He said leading her up the street to enter a restaurant called "The White Oak" on the street corner.

Caroline slid off her jacket and giggled. "This is where I am going to have fine cuisine?"

Klaus clicked his tongue as he pulled out her chair, "Don't knock it until you try it love. Trust me their food here is great." He smiled pushing her chair in.

She smiled and placed her purse on the floor by her feet. "Ok well since this is your choice tonight, what do you suggest." She picked up the menu at the edge of their table that was left by the waitress.

Klaus smiled snatching the menu away from her, "I have one condition?"

Caroline arched an eyebrow at him, "Ok?"

"You can't smell your food?"

Caroline laughed, "Seriously?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, if we are going to enjoy this dinner I will order and you can't smell your food," he opened the menu in front of him, "I want you to just pick up your fork and eat." He lifted his eyebrows challenging her.

Caroline smirked as she leaned on the table, "challenge accepted."

Klaus chuckled leaning forward, "let the games begin sweetheart," he smirked.

Caroline lifted her eyebrows leaning back in her seat, "order away Mr. Mikalson" she gestures toward his menu.

Klaus smiled as he leaned back in his chair, he knew Caroline loved Italian food and he couldn't complain it was delicious, but Klaus was also a fan of French food. So he thought it'd be nice to bring her to a small French restaurant.

"Bonsoir Klaus c'est agréable de vous revoir ici, (_Good evening Klaus it's nice to see you back in here_)," a beautiful tall brunette woman with dark brown eyes said in French as she walked up to the table with her pen and pad.

"Soirée Aimee, oui ça faisait longtemps, mais je suis sûr que les affaires étaient bonnes (_Evening Aimee, yes it's been awhile but I'm sure business has been good_)," Klaus said politely as he put the menu down ready to order looking up at her.

"Oui ça a été stable (_Yes it's been steady_)," Mindy said lightly as she stepped close to Klaus putting her hand on his arm, "mais c'est toujours agréable de voir les habitués (_but it's always nice to see the regulars)_."

Caroline lifted her eyebrow in annoyance as she looked down at the woman's hand touching Klaus arm lightly because she was getting the impression that Aimee was flirting with Klaus right in front of her.

"Hello can't you see he's with someone you bimbo," Caroline said in her head, "Just because I can't speak French doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing," she rolled her eyes as she took her napkin off the table and placed it in her lap before looking back at Klaus who was staring at her.

"Yes well this is the place to get good French food," Klaus simple stated in English as he looked at Caroline to see her give him a small smile. "We'd like to order now Aimee if you don't mind."

Amiee finally glanced at Caroline, "Yes of course I apologize madam I should've asked if you speak French."

"Sto indovinando che è le tette che hai buttato via (_I'm guessing it's the boobs that threw you off_)" Caroline said in Italian as she smiled at Amiee.

Klaus chuckled as Aimee answered, "I'm sorry I don't speak Italian."

"Yes, and I'm sorry I don't speak French, but if I could get a scotch on the rocks that would be great," Caroline said sweetly as she leaned on the table.

Amiee narrowed her eyes at Caroline but said in a bubbly voice with a deep French accent, "Sure thing, and for you Klaus," she turned her attention back at Klaus smiling, but Klaus' eyes never left Caroline.

"Bring a bottle of Pinot noir for our dinner, and will have the Sole à la crème de citron (_Sole with Lemon Cream_), and Ratatouille for the two main courses, but to start us off please bring Moules à la vapeur dans une tomate et fenouil Bouillon (_Steamed Mussels in a Tomato and Fennel Broth_)," Klaus smiled handing Amiee the menus. "And make it two Scotch on the rocks."

Caroline smiled because Klaus was making his point clear that he didn't care for Aimee, but the only thing Caroline recognized out of Klaus' dinner selections was Ratatouille and she gives credit to the movie, other than that she had a feeling she shouldn't have accepted the challenge.

"Of course, I'll be right back with your drinks," Amiee took the menus from Klaus and walked off.

"The only thing I was able to identify was Ratatouille," Caroline chuckled, "And I give credit to that little rat for me even knowing that."

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Rat?"

Caroline smiled, "yes from that movie 'Ratatouille.'"

Klaus shrugged because he had no idea what she was talking about, "I'm sorry love I don't know that movie."

Caroline started laughing as she waved her hand, "It's not a big deal, but I have to say everything you ordered sounds delicious," she said with doubt in her voice before mumbling, "I hope."

Klaus laughed, "Really?" he smiled leaning forward, "because it seems like you just got asked to eat a bug."

"Well," Caroline said smiling, "how am I supposed to know you didn't order a bug, I mean with your fancy French talk."

Klaus chuckled, "here I thought you would've liked I spoke French."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Not as much as Aimee."

Klaus smirked, "Sai amore, hai un modo molto sottile di mostrare che non ti piace qualcuno. (_You know love, you have a very subtle way of showing you don't like someone_)_._"

Caroline cocked an eyebrow looking at Klaus' smirk, "Chi ha detto che non mi piace di lei? Stavo semplicemente facendo un punto. _(Who said I don't like her? I was simply making a point)_." She smiled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Davvero perché suonava come una gelosia terribile prima. (_Really, because it sounded an awful like jealously earlier)_," Klaus smiled leaning on the table. He thought it was sweet of her to get jealous but he's been coming to this restaurant for a while and Aimee was always extra nice to him but he never accepted her advances.

Caroline smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink because Klaus wasn't wrong, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Just as she was about to answer Aimee placed their drinks in front of them.

"Your food will be out in a few minutes," she said sweetly looking at Klaus. "Can I get you anything else Klaus?"

Klaus was watching Caroline and saw her smirk as she tiled her head to the side a little, "Yeah Klaus can she get you anything else?'

Klaus chuckled, "No thank you Aimee we're fine."

Aimee walked away from their table, and Caroline started chuckling, "I'm getting the impression you've never thrown the girl a bone."

"Is it hard to believe that I come here for the food," Klaus smiled putting his hand on his chest mocking offense, "Yes Aimee has made advances before but nothing has happened because I happen to really like this place."

Caroline chuckled shaking her head, "Klaus I'm just messing with you. I'm a big girl if you slept with her the poor girl would've thrown your drink in your face for bringing me here."

Klaus laughed leaning back in his chair, "You've got a point there sweetheart, maybe we should start ordering take out."

Caroline kicked Klaus under the table.

"I was joking love," he said rubbing his shin.

Caroline shook her head smiling as she sat quietly.

Klaus looked at her with a small smile on his lips admiring how beautiful she looked, "did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Caroline giggled as she picked up her scotch, "I need to remind myself how smooth you are," she smiled taking a small sip, "thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

Klaus chuckled as he took a drink of his scotch, and Aimee brought the food over.

"Everything was done at the same time, I hope that's ok," Aimee said placing the dishes on the table.

"Thank you Aimee," Klaus smiled as she placed the two clean plates in front of Klaus and Caroline before opening their wine and pouring them a glass.

"Enjoy your meal, if you need anything just ask," she touched Klaus arm smiling before she left.

Caroline smiled lifting her eyebrows as she stared at the food placed in the center of the table. All three dishes she didn't really recognize but knew two of them were seafood. She already felt her taste buds get sour because the only seafood she seemed to enjoy was Shrimp, she didn't even really like sushi no matter how much Matt tried to convince her it was great.

Klaus chuckled at the hesitant look on Caroline's face, "trust me sweetheart, it's delicious," she smiled, "here start with the Ratatouille."

Caroline smiled as Klaus dished her out a little bit of the food and placing the plate in front of her. She picked up her fork picking up a piece, and like all instincts she was about to bring it to her nose when she felt Klaus' hand on hers.

"Ah ah ah ah love," Klaus smiled and his fingers held down her hand, "I said no smelling."

Caroline smiled as Klaus pulled away his hand, "fine," she said lightly as she brought the fork to mouth eating the Ratatouille and slowing taking out the fork, smirking as Klaus watched her.

Klaus felt his throat go a little dry because seeing Caroline's big eyes look at him seductively made it hard for him to remember they were in a public restaurant.

"Hmmm," she hummed licking her lips.

"Bloody Hell Caroline" he said in his mind as he picked up his wine to take a drink, he looked at Caroline and saw her smirking.

"This is really good."

Klaus smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Caroline nodded because it was good; she took another bit before taking a drink of her wine.

"Hmmm," she said licking her lips, "it's even better with the wine." She smiled looking at Klaus to see him smirking.

"Yes I noticed that red wine goes well with some French food," Klaus took a bit of his food. He smiled in delight because it's been a while since he's had Ratatouille and it was splendid.

"So are you going to tell me who you were talking to on the street before dinner?" Klaus lifted his eye brow taking another bite of the Ratatouille.

Caroline sighed putting her fork down, "that was Amanda, the last time I saw her she was underneath Tyler," Caroline paused tapping her lips with her finger, "wait scratch that it was when I hit her after I caught her underneath Tyler."

Klaus chuckled as wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Oh no wonder why you dismissed her so quickly."

Caroline shrugged, "to be honest I'm not even that mad anymore about the screwing Tyler part, I guess it's the deception that pisses me off the most. She was a really good friend of mine but she lied to my face for four months, now that is something I don't forgive. If you break my trust there really isn't a way of getting it back." She smiled at Klaus before picking up her fork again and taking another bite.

Klaus all of a sudden felt a lump in his throat because there was a part of his life that he was lying to Caroline about, and when he finally would tell her would she be forgiving or punch him in the face.

"Anyway, how's work and what not, I saw Bonnie for lunch she said you two were working on the budget or something," Caroline waved her fork around looking at Klaus.

"Ah yes, I can't really take much credit for that because Bonnie is the one working her magic," Klaus smiled taking a sip of his wine. "She's a brilliant accountant and I'm glad she's independent enough to work on her own because I will be out all week next week for a business trip."

"Oh really, when are you leaving," Caroline asked as she picked up her wine glass.

"Sunday," Klaus simply stated as he put his wine glass back down to continue eating.

Caroline nodded, "I'm actually taking the weekend off." Caroline smiled when she saw Klaus smirk.

"Really, so no work all weekend."

Caroline chuckled, "Yes, Jessica suggested it and I actually agree for once. I just needed a break after the Social Distortion show and the busy week I've had."

Klaus smiled, "I agree with your boss."

Caroline smiled as she continued picking at her food.

The last dish Klaus wanted Caroline to try was the mussels. He was two out of three so far for his food selections.

He placed a mussel on Caroline's plate.

She looked down at it scrunching her nose a little, "do I have to? I mean I enjoyed the other dishes."

Klaus chuckled, "Come on sweetheart you've done so well."

Caroline took a deep breath picking up the mussel and sucking it out of the shell and letting it slide down her throat. To her pleasant surprise it tasted nothing like oysters. The only way she could describe it was a mild flavor that acquired the salty taste of the sea and it absorbed the sauce it was in making her smile in delight.

"Hmmm," she said as she put the empty shell down on her plate. "That wasn't too bad."

Klaus smiled in victory, "now maybe you'll stop smelling your food."

Caroline lifted her finger, "hey there is nothing wrong with my smelling food habit."

Klaus chuckled, "except how I proved it wrong tonight." He smirked sucking up a mussel.

Caroline smiled watching Klaus and for some odd reason found him extremely sexy right now with his suit sleeves rolled up showing his forearms, "what am I going to do with you Klaus" she said lightly picking up her drink.

Klaus smiled, "whatever you'd like."

Caroline chuckled as she took a drink of her wine and heard her phone start beeping.

"I'm sorry," she said putting her glass down.

"Don't worry about it," Klaus said.

Caroline smiled, "It's just a text."

Klaus smiled watching her check her text until he saw the color drain from her face, "what's wrong sweetheart?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat before handing Klaus her phone.

**_If the guy you're having dinner with knew you like I did, he would have known that Italian is your food of choice. Tell me I'm wrong Care Vicious?_**

"Is this the first time he's sent you a text rather than a voice mail," Klaus said with an edge in his voice staring at the phone.

"No," she said softly. "He sent me one earlier this afternoon after I had lunch with my friends. He told me to tell Bonnie hi."

Klaus felt his blood start to boil as his eye skimmed across the phone again, he handed it back to Caroline calmly and she put it in her purse. Klaus wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up grabbing his coat and draping if over his left arm.

"Let's go," he said softly as he held out his hand for Caroline to take it. "I want to show you something else before we call it a night."

Caroline smiled as she took his hand grabbing her purse and jacket. Klaus left the money on the table before they exited the restaurant.

"We can just go back to the apartment Klaus," Caroline said softly as he walked with her up the street it was already after 10 and she felt that Trevor was able to kill the mood.

"Don't be silly love," Klaus smiled glancing at her, "I'd like to show you something and I think you'd like it."

Caroline smiled as he lightly squeezed her hand. Klaus waved down a cab letting her get in. as they drove toward their apartment. Klaus was sitting with Caroline's hand resting on his lap and starting thinking.

After Caroline told Klaus about Trevor he had Lexi do a search on him, and to no surprise everything Caroline told him about him was right. The guy had no record of abuse in their small town, in fact it seemed like the people of Mystic Falls praised the man. Lexi even showed him a picture of him and Caroline from high school.

But the main thing he found odd was that he couldn't find any real trace of Trevor after 2007 when the divorce between he and Caroline was processed. It seemed he disappeared for a few years and popped back up on the map in 2011 when he bought a house in Los Angeles, Calif. Klaus even scoped out the house when he took a quick drive to L.A. in hopes of beating him until Klaus felt it was justified, but it was no real surprise when he found the house empty with only a house keeper.

Caroline was looking out the window and she couldn't help but think of how Trevor knew what she was doing. She felt her body shiver thinking how close he's gotten without her knowing.

Klaus felt Caroline shiver. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him. "Are you ok sweetheart?

Caroline sighed, "I just hate that he has this upper hand."

Klaus put his hand under Caroline's chin so she would look at him, "Hey, I promised he'd never hurt you and I meant it," he smiled, "you have just as much power as he does."

Caroline smiled, "thanks" she said lightly before she let her head rest on his shoulder.

The cab stopped in front of their apartment and Caroline got out of the cab looking at Klaus confused.

"I thought you wanted to show me something."

Klaus chuckled, "I do" he held out his hand waiting for her to take it.

She smiled grabbing his hand as he lightly pulled her to walk down the street. They walked for a little over a block when they ended up by the alleyway of two building. Caroline's only ever passed by the two old brick building in a cab because she didn't know what they were.

"Um ok, this is creepy," she said as she looked down the alley.

Klaus smiled, "trust me." He pulled her with him as they stepped into the alley.

Caroline grip tightened on his hand but she went, and when they were half way down she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Klaus smiled when he saw her eyes brighten when she noticed the different types of street art that covered the alleyway walls. He discovered this when he was wondering around years ago and makes note to come back to see if anything else has been added.

Caroline let go of Klaus hand when she saw the biggest piece there. She walked up to it just to feel it.

"This is beautiful," she said lightly as her hands traced over the panting.

Klaus thought it was some of the most interesting pieces he's seen and it was rather romantic because the added street art around it matched the original theme.

"It's called 'The Lovers Embrace,'" he said pointing to the corner of the work where it was signed by the artist. It was a spray painting that stood 15 feet tall of a man and women embracing each other as they were about to kiss. The man's hand held the girls face as the girls hand wrapped out the guys shirt.

Caroline loved the detail put into the hair and clothes of both of them it was breathtaking, "it's so romantic." She took her eyes off the piece and wondered over to all the others.

There were several each of them sticking to the theme. Beside the couple was a man wearing a suit, he was painted in black but the heart he was holding was bright red, another piece that caught her attention was a mixed medium of a lesbian couple kissing and their faces were covered by their hair, and it was an actually photo but pasted on to the wall as the artist spray panted around it.

Klaus' eyes weren't even on the art anymore he watched as Caroline's eyes wondered over all the pieces. He smiled because she was in her own world right now examining each of the pieces.

"How did you find this Klaus," she asked turning her attention to him.

He shrugged, "luck really." He stepped closer to her as he ran his hand along the wall, "I was out and about one afternoon and found it. I've been coming back to it ever since to see what else's been added, and it's grown a lot because before it was just the lovers," he pointed to the big piece and the women beside it.

"I've always wanted to add something to it but I just haven't developed the right piece," he smiled stepping in front of her.

Caroline smiled, "it's beautiful."

Klaus exhaled smiling as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I'm glad you like it, not everyone appreciates street art."

"Thank you for bringing me here," she smiled turning to look at the pieces one more time.

"Anytime love," he grabbed her hand. "Now let's get you home."

She smiled as she felt Klaus tug at her hand before she tore her eyes away from the wall. They walked back in silence as Caroline wrapped her arm around the back of Klaus waist and his rested around her shoulder.

Klaus and Caroline got off the elevator smiling as he walked her to her door.

"Dinner was amazing Klaus thank you," Caroline smiled as she opened her door. "I admit you were right about not everything tasting as it smells, and turning the night around with that art was just amazing."

"It was my pleasure love," Klaus smiled stepping closer to her. "I do have one request before the night is over."

"And what's that," she giggled.

"I think it's time you let me take you on a real date," he said gently locking eyes with her.

Caroline's was taken back, "A real date?" she said softly as she leaned against the door frame smiling. "What's a real date?" She was enjoying Klaus' company even though they haven't officially said they were dating.

"Oh you know, flowers, dinner, the whole thing," he smirked stepping closer to Caroline, "And because I am honestly running out of reasons why we shouldn't take this a step further."

He wanted her to be something more than just a friend. He wanted all of her ever since they spent their first night together weeks ago, and Klaus was ready to see if what he felt for her was real. He wants Caroline and he will do anything in his power to make her see herself the way he does, amazing.

"Come on Caroline give me one good reason we shouldn't?" He brushed her hair out of her face as his fingers touched her cheek.

"Trevor for starters," Caroline mumbled looking down.

Klaus sighed as he cupped her face with his hands, "he's nobody sweetheart, let me prove that to you."

Caroline felt herself lean into his touch as she looked at him thinking about it. In all honesty her heart skipped a beat when he finally asked. Sure they've been hanging out a lot, but after everything she was ready to see if this chemistry was real and what better way to see if it then a date on her terms.

"Ok, tomorrow there is a party going on at a jazz club downtown, I was invited a few weeks ago by the club owner and it's supposed to be a 20s theme party. Pick me up at 8 we can have dinner first." She smirked putting her hand on her door waiting to close it to.

"Oh you also have to dress up from that decade," she smiled devilishly. "So put on your 1920s hat…Nik."

Klaus never got knots in his stomach, but his breath caught when he heard her say Nik, that was the first time she actually called him by that name since The Strokes and he loved that way it rolled off her tongue.

"Oh you are in for a surprise love, because the 1920s happens to be a decade I am quite fond of," he smirked. "See you tomorrow night." He kissed her check before turning around to walk back to his apartment.

Caroline closed her door and felt like a teenager again, her heart was pounding and her stomach was in knots. Plus the fact that she was grinning like a fool. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Elena.

"Hey Care what's up?" Elena said tiredly because it was almost midnight.

"We need to go shopping," Caroline beamed.

"Why what's the occasion? I mean don't get me wrong I can shop with you for hours, but you don't spring it up unless something is going on," Elena giggled through the phone.

"I have a date," She paused. "With Klaus"

Elena screamed through the phone suddenly very awake, "it's about damn time Care. Ok I'm going to call Matty and Bonnie. You meet us at our favorite boutique during lunch tomorrow." She hung up before Caroline could answer.

Caroline smiled before locking her door.

* * *

**A/N So are you ready for their official first date? Leave me a review and give me your thoughts on how this date will go or what they'll do. **


End file.
